A Change of Destiny
by Madthoughts
Summary: After travelling ten years into the past (S8-S3), Damon Salvatore finds himself asking how far he is willing to go to protect those he loves and if he can truly fight fate? S3 AU Delena, Steroline (CH1 Reuploaded)
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Destiny**

_**Original Pen Name: Maddog2260 **_

_**Current Pen Name: Madthoughts**_

_**Author's Note: After several years on hiatus I have decided to return to writing fanfiction, I have been a big Damon/Elena supporter and I have had this story rattling around in my head for several months now and couldn't help but write it up. Anyways on with the show. **_

_**Chapter 1: Portals to Another Place**_

_**Cave Beneath Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

_**2018**_

_Damon Point of View_

"This is how it ends Salvatore…I must admit I am disappointed" the dark-skinned man said almost conversationally despite the dire circumstances. Arcadius, Cade or Lucifer (he'd had many names over the centuries) kneeled on the fainted skinned, dark-haired man. Damon Salvatore had given everything he had to stop Cade and it still had not been enough.

"You will live with your failure" Cade declared, standing, and walking over to the coffin in the corner of the cave. Damon rolled over and slowly rose to his knees, a hand clutching his chest. Red stains of blood dripped slowly through the dark fabric, but this didn't seem to deter the vampire in the slightest.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Damon roared, using what little strength he had rushing cade and sending him crashing into the wall, causing a thin mist of dust to fall from the rock ceiling. Damon rushed him again crashing straight into him and viciously punching and kicking. Suddenly Cade put his hand up and an invisible force seemed to knock Damon flying. He crashed into the wall a loud crack cracking, the sound echoing out in the cavernous space causing Damon to cry out in agony and hit the floor unable to move from where he lay.

"She truly is a beautiful soul," Cade said, brushing the dust off his suit jacket and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I can understand the attraction," Cade said beginning to walk towards the coffin, Damon made a move to get up but whatever had been broken ( and he was pretty sure it was his pelvis) was keeping him down and no matter how hard he tried Damon, couldn't get his legs to work as they should. Cade raised his hand towards the coffin and began to chant, a long-forgotten language that had been lost through the passage of time. Suddenly a portal burst open with a blinding flash of light and a burst of heat washed over the room.

"My soldiers will come through…we will take this world and you know why?" Cade said not realizing that Damon had subtly snapped his broken bones back into place and was gingerly moving towards Cade.

"Because the human flesh is weak, and the human mind is even weaker," Cade said, closing his eyes and channelling even more power to be forced into the portal.

A faint glow was travelling from Cade outreached right hand, which was held steady over Elena's coffin whilst the right held steady channelling even more power into the portal. Damon slowly rose to his feet and looked at Cade who was distracted by the magic that he was performing which had caused a literal hell on earth to be opened just below Mystic Falls. The plan had been different, Stefan was supposed to be here, but Damon had realized Cade's intentions with Elena's sleepy form which was hidden inside the coffin.

He needed a pure soul, a good and kind one and Elena was ready and unable to defend herself. If she had been awake Damon knew she would be doing everything she could to stop from taking her life, but the spell had cast on her left her nothing more than a sleeping beauty.

As Damon slowly took in the picture, he realized that his choices were rather limited, if he didn't act Cade would suck the life force from Elena and use it to unleash hell on Earth and destroy Mystic Falls in the proccess. A sudden realization slid over Damon when he realized that he would have to make Cade close the portal…and the only way Damon knew for sure that would work would be if he pushed Cade in. It would be a one-way trip, but Damon had long ago made a vow to never let anything happen to Elena Gilbert or anyone she cared about, he would sacrifice anything…even his life.

As Damon slowly started to edge towards Cade, his footsteps feeling like his feet were made of lead Damon realized everything he was going to leave behind. It wasn't just Elena who Damon had bonded within the years since his return to Mystic Falls all those years ago. Bonnie Bennet, the proud and strong witch whom he had become best friends flashed into his mind. Stefan followed quickly after, Damon remembered his smiling face when he had returned from the Civil Ware, barely alive atop his old stead who had served him well during that conflict. Caroline was next, her nagging voice and bubbly personality had helped him through some of his darkest days.

Finally, Elena filled his mind, her gorgeous brown eyes were the last thing he saw as Damon came within inches of Cades back, her smiling face as she saw him enter the Mystic Grille, rolling over to find her soft brown eyes staring at him with, wearing a smile and nothing else whilst stretched out in his bed, her chestnut brown locks billowed out on his pillow, he knew it that moment he would never love another being as much as he did her. As this final image burned into his mind Damon's hand shot up and disappeared into Cade's chest.

"What-what are you doing?" Cade asked in shock as he looked down to see the blood-forming on the front of his shirt, the force of Damon's punch not only travelling through his heart but impaling Cade on Damon's hand.

"What I have to do…I'm not letting you destroy my town, not if I have anything to say about it," Damon said starting to push Cade forward towards the portal.

Neither noticing that the power that had been being drained from Elena was now being taken from Damon. Cade put his hand out to stop his momentum, but Damon punched him face, which caused Cade to spin and fall to his knees, one hand outstretched behind struggling to keep the portal open whilst the other was stretched towards Damon who now fell to his knee's; the spell Cade had been casting was working double time on Damon.

What neither Cade nor Damon had realized was the form of Lilly Salvatore watching the battle between the two unfold. Though she had failed her son in life she didn't want to fail him in death, raising her hand in determination, the portal shifted from the being lit by the fires of hell, instead, a soft blue glow erupted, not a moment too soon either Damon as raised his eyes, anger and determination filling his look as he stood and grabbed Cade by the scruff of his collar, showing surprising strength for his injuries.

"Looks like we are going for a trip to hell Cade, I hear its nice this time of year," Damon said before his vampire visage started to spread from his eyes.

Damon roared and threw Cade into the portal but not before the other man grabbed his wrist, forcing him to follow his trajectory and fall through the portal. The last thought that travelled through his mind was only a simple apology to the two people he cared about most.

_I'm sorry Elena, I'm sorry Stefan…I didn't have a choice _Damon though as his eyes his closed and he fell through. As soon as both men fell through the portal it pulsated several times before evaporating into nothing, leaving nothing but a coffin and its sleeping occupant

_**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls. Virginia **_

_**2011 **_

It was a quiet night in Mystic Falls as Damon pulled his powder blue Camaro into the Salvatore boarding house driveway. Damon sighed as he thought over the events of the night, Klaus and Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls with a vengeance. The sight of Elena unconscious in that hospital pierced his soul.

As he slowly walked up to her bedside, he saw the gauze on her neck and realized she had been fed on he swore he would rip and tear whatever had made her perfect skin. As he stopped just beside her bed, he picked up the tell-tale IV line and shook his head trying to suppress the rage he felt at seeing his angel hurt.

_She's not yours _his demon whispered before Damon shut that avenue down before it took off. That was always the difference between himself and his brother; Damon had complete control of the monster and Stefan didn't.

"Damon" whispered an angelic voice, sighing and letting out relieved breathe he slowly walked up to her.

"Hey" Damon whispered trying to convey as much love as he could with that one little word.

Wrapping one of her hands gently around her neck Damon slowly hoisted her into his arms. When her head was safely tucked into his neck, he slowly walked from the hospital swearing vengeance on those who harmed her and that they would have to step over his dead body to ever harm a head on her head again. After he had taken her from the hospital, back to the boarding house was there he swore to her that he would never leave her again.

After Stefan had returned, Damon had taken Elena to Matt Donovan house where the other members of their little group he had left swiftly spouting that he was going to have a word with his brother.

The sound of thunder cracking in the night sky and the sudden downpour snapped him out of his thoughts.

_Odd _Damon thought to himself, _the weather forecast had not predicted this storm, hell it was supposed to clear skies for the next week._

Shaking his head about the odd weather patterns he opened the car door and stood in the rain for a moment, extending his hearing to take in all the sounds of the house. He couldn't hear Stefan in the house, Damon was confident in the location of where Elena was; Matt had never invited Stefan, Klaus, Katherine or even himself. To his knowledge the only vampire who had acquired an invitation inside was Caroline.

A lightning strike less than 20 feet away made him jump (not that he would ever admit). Moving swiftly towards the door, he never noticed the dark clouds swirling above him or the next lightning strike coming straight down from the centre and strike him directly in the chest.

Pain like nothing Damon experienced before shot through him as the lightning strike continued to surge through his body. As his body started to shut down from the pain his last thought was that Elena and thinking that he must have burned down a mirror shop in the past life.

**The World Between Life and Death**

_Damon Point of View_

_Where was he, Damon thought as he slowly gathered his bearings. Sitting up swiftly he took in his surroundings, he was in the Mystic Grill, but it looked completely different, there was a wide window where the bar once stood, and the styles of the tables and chairs had changed as well. _

"_Things change in 10 years" a voice spoke behind me, a voice that I had heard for the last 170 odd years, it was his voice. _

_Slowly turning his mouth dropped in shock at the figure that was sitting at the bar; it was a carbon copy of him. The Damon seated at the bar poured a glass of whiskey out of a bottle that seemed to appear, then suddenly another glass appeared in the air. _

_Damon sitting at the bar set about fixing a second drink as the Damon who had been lying on the floor stood up and slowly approached the spot at the bar where his…well doppelganger was seated. _

"_I'm not a doppelganger, I'm you…well give or take a decade or so" replied the Damon seated at the bar, slowly sliding a drink to a seat next to him that the other Damon had taken. _

"_Where are we?" Damon asked slowly taking in his surroundings. _

"_Between life and death" replied Damon taking a large swallow from his glass, enjoying the feel of it going down. _

"_What do you want?" Damon asked his double in shock, he was finally dead. _

"_Don't worry it's not permanent we could be in contact with one another" the other Damon replied giving himself a brief smirk. He took a deep breath and poured himself another bourbon, swirling the glass around. _

"_Our time is short, the events that led up to my being in this time and place are too complex to explain, what I want to do is this; merge our minds and souls," The other Damon said causing the past Damon to drop his jaw in shock. _

_Damon thought about this for less than a second before a single thought entered his mind. _

"_Can I protect Elena better from Klaus?" Damon asked the other Damon, causing him to smirk into the glass. _

"_Of course," the other Damon replied draining his second glass, after which he stood up and walked swiftly behind Damon causing him to stand and spin. _

"_I warn you" the other Damon replied, "if you decide to accept my soul into yours you will gain all of my memories…I will say there is pain but more happiness than we ever dreamed possible." _

"_If you succeed in changing things your happiness…our happiness will be a casualty" _

_The other Damon replied. Present Damon thought on his double's words before the same words as before came from his mouth._

"_Can I protect Elena better from Klaus?" present Damon replied causing the other Damon simply smirked in response and took a step closer._

"_You will be able to protect her from any threat I know of; my knowledge of the future will be yours" the other Damon finished. _

"_Let's do this then," present Damon said picking his glass from the bar and throwing the rest of the whiskey down his throat. The other Damon simply smirked in response and raised his hand. _

"_Raise your hands and join them with me and whatever you do…do not fight this too much" the other Damon replied barely giving present before he snatched both his hands and the pain started again…but it quickly grew and centred around his head, it felt like someone was shoving a hot piece of metal into his brain. _

_Memories started to flash before his eyes, it felt as if he was reliving the moments of his future self. His memories of Elena were the strongest and the last image Damon had before everyone went black was a pair of brown doe eyes that lit up his world. _

_**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls. Virginia **_

_**2011 **_

Damon came to slowly take stock of his body but as soon as he tried, he realized every inch of himself was in agony.

"Damon, Damon are you ok?" a voice sounded through the haze of pain. Wrenching his eyes open his stared into the concerned brown eyes of the love of his eternal existence; Elena Gilbert.

"I'm fine Elena" shaking himself off trying to calm himself.

"What happened?" Damon asked Elena looking everywhere he possibly could but into her eyes…if he did, he doubt he would be able to keep his composure.

Elena's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, both at his inability to remember the events that led up to his unconscious.

"You were struck by lightning Damon…how do you feel?" Elena asked with concern laced in her voice.

Damon raised his eyebrows at Elena, seeing the concern shining through behind her brown doe eyes before she looked away from the intensity of the moment. Even that momentarily meeting of the eyes had sent Elena's hear racing and a small smile to appear on Damon's face

As he stared at Elena, the memories of what would happen would to her irrevocably. It was difficult to separate his future memories from his memories. Everything was jumbled and Damon took a deep breath to stop his spinning head. Damon stood up slowly and took stock of his clothes.

There was a singed hole in the middle of his shirt, where the bolt of lightning struck. His skin was red and raw however it appears to have already healed causing Elena's eyebrows to shoot up higher if that was possible.

"How did you heal so fast? " Elena asked, a slight tinge of disbelief showing on her face.

"I don't know Elena" Damon replied slowly looking at the women he loved more than his existence for a moment.

Damon moved before Elena knew what was happening, he moved fast then he had ever moved in his life appearing in front of Elena. He pulled her into a hug, crushing her to him. He knew this was out of character but the feel of her warm body against reassured him that she was alive and awake, her arms slowly wrapped around his neck gently, unsure of exactly how to act. Damon savoured this moment as he realized where and when he was.

He would change things, he would make sure Bonnie didn't suffer through her tragedies, that Stefan would not lose more of his humanity than he already had, Alaric would not suffer through the tragedies of his lost loves, Caroline would not lose her humanity in the future. But most of all, Elena would not suffer as she had in the future. She would not turn into a vampire, he would ensure she would get everything she wanted out of life even if that life did not include him in it.

The greatest threat to Elena Damon had come to realize was himself; he was dangerous to be around, the greatest threat he thought he posed to Elena, the main reason he felt he would do would be to change her. Though they had their happy times in the future that as he thought about them caused a stab of longing to pierce his very soul. He would do anything to ensure that protect her dream of a normal human life.

Without Damon in her life, his mother would not have told Kai about the spell that had entrapped her in the world of dreams. He would protect her, and as he slowly released Elena and turned his head away, he felt a resolved form, an iron wall slamming down around his heart. He would protect his family and the woman he loved even if it cost him his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter, I realized that there several mistakes there, so I have reuploaded the first chapter. I also understand there was a little confusion on what was happening in the future. Consider everything up to episode 6 x 22 to have happened, I will be using elements from season 7 and but 8 twisting them in my own ways, anyway on with the show.**_

_**Chapter 2: Memories and Conversations **_

Elena had helped Damon stand up and move slowly into the boarding house and up the stairs to his room, the second Damon walked in the front door memories from his future life assaulted his mind. Dancing with Elena in front of the fire from their first night together, cuddling up with Elena on the couch over that magical summer before she went off to college.

_Stop it Damon, they haven't happened yet and never will _Damon thought sourly to himself. Damon stepped away from Elena who was watching him curiously as if his movements were confusing to her. Damon strode directly over to his drink car and poured himself a double shot of bourbon, swallowing it down in a mouthful before pouring himself another. Elena took a seat on the couch bewildered by Damon's current behavior, she was used to him taking every advantage to close to her; but suddenly he was barely looking at her and she could feel him shaking against her just before he pulled away.

"Are you sure you're ok Damon?" Elena asked softly taking a seat on one of the couches just in front of the fireplace. Damon looked at quickly and gave her a soft smile before wiping it quickly from his face.

"I'm fine Elena…what are you doing here…you shouldn't be here" Damon murmured to her softly; Damon hoped she wouldn't detect the hint of reverence in his voice as he said her name.

"You didn't answer your phone…and I was worried Stefan had done something to you" Elena murmured slowly looking at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. Looking at her fully it was easy to see how…_young _she looked. Damon have fantasized over the years what he would say to her when he saw her again but now looking at her all words failed him. She wasn't his Elena…not yet and if he had anything to do with it he would ensure she would never know the curse of immortality, her life would not be put on hold because of a vindictive warlock…he would make sure of it. Damon realized Elena was still looking at him, Damon quickly shook himself out of it and slid composed his into something that was expressionless.

"So, what can I do for the lovely Elena today?" Damon asked standing up and walking over to the arm chair opposite her.

"I actually called Alaric this morning… I want to learn how to protect myself" Elena murmured, looking down at her hands again.

"That's a good idea Elena…with Stefan in full on ripper mode and Klaus out there it would be a good idea for you to learn to protect yourself…after all I can't always be saving the damsel in distress" Damon spoke wiggling his eyebrows towards the end and doing the eye thing that he knew drove her crazy. He stopped himself again…it was so easy to fall into old patterns with her, that easy companionship that he had never found before her.

"Seriously Damon…I was wondering if you could help Alaric train me" Elena asked, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Sure, Elena I can help when do you want to start?" Damon asked softly standing to pour himself another drink causing Elena to frown at him.

Yes, she was used to his day drinking but even for him this many drink in the morning was out of character…at least with how Damon had acted the last several months since Stefan left.

"Are you sure your ok?" Elena asked again, looking over him with her brown eyes, it took every ounce of his willpower not to reach out and take her into his arms.

"I'm fine Elena" Damon replied looking down into his drink again.

He couldn't handle the emotional tidal wave that was hitting him as he looked at her.

"Ok…if you're sure, Alaric and I are going to start training tomorrow at 6 a.m. at the Fells church ruins" Elena said standing up swiftly, readying to head home and off to school.

Wow she was still in high school, the thought made him shake his head in disbelief. He needed time away, time to process and time to plan. Everything had happened so quickly that he hadn't been able to capture his breath yet.

"I will see you then Elena…and please I know your worried about Stefan and you want him back but please call me before you come over" Damon said as he walked her to the door, opening it for her. She went to walk through before she stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"Ok…will I see you tonight, Ric is cooking dinner or he going to try to" Elena said reaching out and placing her hand on is forearm. He felt his skin burn where she touched and heard her sharp intake of breath…she had felt it too. Damn it, the bond is still there, he had thought that with his travelling through time and her not being a vampire the blood bond that existed between them would disappear.

"Yeah of course I will see you then, I will talk to you later Elena I have some things I have to door" Damon replied stepping away from her and looking at his shoes. He didn't notice the hurt look come across her face. Elena murmured a bye and walked out to her car, if she had looked back at Damon, she would have seen the look of longing he was throwing her as she slowly walked to her car.

Damon closed the door and walked slowly back down the stairs, pouring another drink. As he sipped his bourbon, he walked slowly up the stairs sorting out his memories when suddenly a place started to form…it was crazy and insane, and a lot of things could go wrong but if it worked, he would get Stefan away from Klaus and use that same leverage to protect Elena. But this was only the first step, there were other threats to Elena, Stefan and everyone else he cared about in this quiet little town threats that he would silence if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Damon stood in the woods in front the abandoned witches house contemplating the best way to go about this. Damon had no other choice other than to come here, his usual witch now couldn't stand the sight of him. In fact, almost everyone would hate him now with a few exceptions. Sighing Damon walked up the steps and as he neared the door it swung inwards on itself as if inviting him in. Walking into the abandoned house he starting to hear whispering, as if hundred voices were jockeying to be heard, however the only word he could make out was a single one…_basement. _

As Damon walked down the stairs into the basement, he spied the candles that had been used to resurrect Jeremy several months earlier…something else that had been his fault. The second his foot hit the basement floor the voices ceased talking and he was alone…but he had the distinct feeling he was being watched.

"Hello…Emily I need your help" Damon murmured.

He waited several moments before shaking his head; the witches had never liked him, and he doubt they would start now. As he turned, he came face to face with a woman he hadn't seen in close to a century and a half; Emily Bennet.

"Hello Damon, it has been a long time" Emily said smiling slightly.

"What's happening to me…these memories that conversation is it real?" Damon asked in desperation.

"Yes, they are…you have been given a chance to right your wrongs…that if you so choose" Emily replied.

"I have a choice?" Damon asked.

"Yes, you do…you can use your memories for selfish gain, use your knowledge to manipulate the situation to your benefit or…" Emily said trailing off towards the end.

"Or?" Damon asked.

"Or you can use this as a second chance to undo your mistakes…the witches believe there has been an unbalance in nature, and you have been sent to make it right" Emily replied as she slowly started to circle him

"Several years ago, I would have made a different choice but now…I have people I care about" Damon replied.

Emily stopped circling him and smiled, she held out her hand and in a flash of flames a piece of parchment appeared. She slowly walked to Damon who was looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"If you succeed this piece of paper will give you the life you always wanted…and Damon be careful you were not the only one to travel back" Emily said as Damon looked over the piece of paper.

"Cade" Damon murmured causing his fist that did not hold the paper to ball up in anger.

"Yes…but I suspect you have time to prepare the portal that he completed that brought you here drained a great deal of his power, but he will come for you" Emily said causing Damon to frown.

"I have work to do" Damon murmured turning and walking up the stairs, Emily's eyes followed him all the way up. Emily cocked her head to the side as whispers started to build again through the now empty house.

"I believe he will succeed…at least I hope he will" Emily murmured disappearing in a shimmer.

Damon walked up the boarding house stairs and slowly opened door and coming face to face with the second to last person he wanted to see. Stefan was in the lounge room with three women in varying stages of undress, bite marks littered their arms. It physically hurt Damon to see his brother like this; he was his big brother and it was his job to take care of Stefan. The man in question looked up and saw Stefan looked at him with concern for the briefest of seconds.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked his brother causing him to look down.

In all the chaos since last night he had yet to change his shirt from the when he was struck by lightning.

"I'm fine Stefan thanks for your concern" Damon said shaking himself, slipping his mask into place and he walked down the stairs.

"You know same as usual, got struck by lightning" Damon replied fixing himself a drink and turning to stare at Stefan

"You were struck by lightning Damon…how do you feel?" Stefan asked with concern in his voice.

Damon raised his eyebrows at his little brother, seeing the concern shining through his brothers' eye before he slammed a wall behind, hiding behind the switch that Damon knew didn't exist for either of them anymore. As he stared at his little the memories would happen would change him irrevocably.

"I don't know Stefan" Damon replied slowly looking at his brother for a moment.

Damon moved before Stefan had a chance appearing behind him and locking him arms around his neck before wrenching violently and temporarily killing his brother. Stefan hit the ground with a resounding thud and Damon looked down at his brother in sadness in his eyes. As Damon fed the woman some blood and compelled them to forget everything about his brother.

It broke his heart to have to do this to him, but at the current time he was one of the greatest threats to his mission. When boiled down would not come as a surprise to anyone who knew him (well from the future) his mission was simple; protect Elena and her loved ones at all costs.

Though this was his main mission he also wanted to set right what he had done and protect the people he had come to family when his humanity switch became locked in the on position. Elena had changed him and when Damon felt it happening Damon raged against it until one night, in the magical summer Damon had spent with Elena she had confronted him about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Damon stood in front of the fire, tightly coiled as if he was a wounded predator that would attack at the slightest provocation. Elena was spending the night with Jeremy and that had left Damon to his own thoughts, Damon had been in a introspective mood and was conflicted more than he had ever been in his life. Yesterday Damon had gotten up to make his usually pancakes, he just finished his and was preparing the next batch when Jeremy walked in dressed as if he had just rolled out of bed._

"_Hey Damon...you making breakfast" Jeremy asked coming to seat at one of the stools. _

_Damon smirked and turned from Jeremy taking the pancakes out of the frying pan and fixing them on a plate. Damon walked over to Jeremy with the plate and placed it in front with the youngest Gilbert causing him to smirk in gratitude_

"_Thanks man" Jeremy smiled at him before getting into the pancakes. _

_Jeremy and Damon chatted for a couple of minutes about mundane things and telling jokes. Damon had just said something to Jeremy causing him to erupt in laughter. A clearing of the throat behind him caused Damon to freeze and turn slowly coming face to face with his girlfriend; Elena Gilbert. _

"_Do I want to know?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows at them. Damon and Jeremy shared a look before they replied at the same time._

_As Damon took his girlfriend in, he realised what she was wearing, a pair of his silk boxers with a one of his dark shirts covering his slim frame. God what did he do to deserve her Damon thought to himself. Damon walked over to her, slowly taking her into his causing her to melt into his arms and Jeremy pretended to gag into his breakfast. _

"_Look I know your with my sister but do you have to rub it in my face?" Jeremy asked causing Damon to smirk at the youngest Gilbert. _

"_Hey cut me some slack mini Gilbert…I have a lot of catching up to do" Damon said smirking down at Elena. _

_Before Elena knew what was happening Damon had captured her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, causing Jeremy to start throwing things at the pair. Damon caught the fork he threw with a smirk and turned to Elena again, _

"_Breakfast is on the table…well human breakfast" Damon said smirking at Elena. _

"_I'm going to grab our vamp breakfast from the basement" Damon continued releasing her and walking down the stairs. _

_As Damon contemplated his current living situation, he shook his head, he caught himself; he wasn't just feeling happy because of Elena but also because of Jeremy. Damon had a cold realization wash over him, he cared about Jeremy almost in the same way he did Stefan like a brother. God what had happened to him, he had become someone who care and in the vampire world caring got you killed._

_Damon came back to himself as he heard a throat clearing behind him; Damon turned slowly and found Elena looking at him with love in her eyes, something that Damon was not accustomed to. _

"_What are you doing here?" Damo asked causing Elena to smirk softly at him._

_She slowly walked over to him and took his hands in her slim ones, it felt as if his hand had been made to hold hers. She slowly rubbed her thumb across his whilst raising her other hand to his cheek in a gently caress causing him to sigh softly into it and kiss it softly. _

"_Have I changed?" Damon asked softly causing Elena to smile at him. _

"_Is this what was wrong today… you were quiet all day even Jeremy noticed" Elena replied. _

"_I think you have but Damon it just wasn't you has changed…I have changed too its not a bad thing" Elena said causing Damon to frown. _

"_Elena…I haven't felt anything since 1958…I don't know how to handle this…it was difficult enough coming to terms with my love for you but realizing I care about your brother I don't know what to do with this" Damon asked turning around and facing the fire. _

_Elena stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him and causing him to melt into her embrace._

"_I love you Damon Salvatore…and I'm always here for you remember that" Elena murmured to him causing him to relax like nothing else. _

_Damon raised his hands and took her ones in his, gently kissing her hands and then holding her hands gently. _

"_I love you more…you have no idea how much" Damon said turning and taking her into his arms. _

_Damon felt her smirk into his neck, she gently nipped there causing Damon to let out a groan of pleasure._

"_Why don't you show me how much" Elena murmured to him. Damon swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder moving towards the bed causing her to erupt into laughter. _

_Damon spend the next couple of hours showing Elena just how much he loved her, before they collapsed together as the morning rays of the new day slowly started to stream through the window. _

_END FLASHBACK._

The sound of his brother graining caused Damon to look at his brother who was now locked in chains and checked his phone again for what felt like the hundredth time. It was still early morning, however his vampire instincts told him that the sun would be rising soon. Suddenly Stefan took a deep breath and started to shoot Damon a look that would melt steel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Damon?" Stefan spat at his brother. Damon rolled his eyes at brother and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm going to show you your humanity" Damon replied.

Stefan shook his head and strained against the chains to no avail, Stefan hissed again in rage at his brother.

"What the hell do you care, this is perfect for you, WHY DO YOU CARE?" Stefan said, his voice slowly building until he was screaming at his older brother.

Damon took a deep breath and decided unlike last time he would be more honest with his brother.

"Because you're my brother Stefan, and I can't leave you like this…I did that once before in 1912 and I won't do that again" Damon replied causing Stefan's eyes to widen in shock.

Damon slowly stood and backed out of the cell that was housed the boarding house basement. Locking it behind him Damon walked up the stairs and poured himself a drink when suddenly his phone rang. Looking down at his phone he saw Elena picture and name appearing on his phone causing his undead heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Elena" Damon said softly in the phone.

"Hi Damon, do you think you could meet me and the others after school I have a plan to deal with Stefan" Elena replied causing Damon to frown.

Last time her plan her not worked and it was Damon spending bonding time with his brother. Damon had his own plans for Stefan, and they were not ones that Elena would approve, but Damon couldn't tip his hand just yet.

"Yeah sure Elena" Damon replied, after which Elena told him the time, they would be meeting up at Alaric's class room.

Damon hung up his phone and looked at it for a moment before he punched in a number, he had learned several years before…or in the future. It still hurt his head thinking about. As Damon raised the phone to his ears, he hoped that he was not making a mistake.

_**End of Chapter: What did you guys think, let me know with a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is another update, believe it or not this started of as what was supposed to be a short scene into a 3700 marathon. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying the story and leave a review if have the time. **

**Chapter 3: Past Life**

**Mystic Fall High School, **

**Early Evening**

Damon had arrived at Alaric's classroom a full 30 minutes before he was supposed to with the "gang", a small group of misfits that he had come to call family. He was using every technique he knew to calm himself because not only was he apprehensive about meeting his friends (most of whom currently hated him…and he couldn't exactly fault them), he was also terrified about what he was about to both ask of the group and tell them. Whilst Damon had been making plans, he had been making a list of people who he could possibly trust with the truth in case he failed; he had scribbled Enzio name down on the paper before freezing and looking down at the paper, his hand now slightly shaking.

Enzio was currently still being held by the Augustine society beneath Whitemore campus, as soon as he realised this his plans that he had been making since he made that phone call 20 minutes earlier it all came to a screeching halt. Damon couldn't let Enzio suffer at the hands of those people, but he had struggled to come up with a way to rescue without involving anyone else. He had come to the realization that he couldn't do it no his own, he was going to need help. There was no way around not disclosing the fact that he had been a former guest, the rage and the bloodlust he would feel when he returned to place would wash over him in waves making him a slave to the monster within. It had taken him many years to come to terms with what had been done to him and it hadn't been until he had met Elena that he had found a way to soothe the pain those memories still held over him.

The opening of the classroom door broke Damon out of this internal thought, he turned slightly from his spot looking out the window. Alaric stood in the doorway, looking younger than he had in years, when he caught sight of Damon, he quickly scowled at him. Damon realised he had killed him several days ago and according to his memories he had yet to apologize. Alaric closed the door behind and moved to sit behind his desk, opening his desk and moving several things around. Damon raised the bottle of scotch that he held in hand and shook it slightly getting Alaric's attention.

"It's not bad enough you kill me, but now your stealing my scotch too?" Alaric growled Damon causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"Look I wanted to talk before the others got here" Damon said moving over to his desk.

Damon reached down in the cabinet and pulled out several small glasses, he poured both himself and Alaric a drink. Damon pushed a drink over to him and raised his own to his lips swallowing the whole thing down in one go. Damon lowered the glass and poured himself another but unlike last time he stared down into preparing himself for the conversation at hand.

"Look I was…wrong I shouldn't have killed you" Damon said taking a drink out of his glass of scotch.

Damon hadn't realised Alaric was taking a sip of his own drink until he heard Alaric sputtering out the scotch he had just drank.

"I'm sorry…did the infamous Damon Salvatore apologize for his actions?" Alaric asked in disbelief, his eyebrows had disappeared into his hair line. Damon rolled his eyes at his friend, taking another drink and refilling Alaric's glass as well.

"Look I shouldn't have killed you ok…we're friends and I'm sorry I shouldn't have killed you" Damon murmured looking at Alaric who gazing him with the look of disbelief on his face.

"Wow…hell has officially frozen over" Alaric said to Damon who snorted in response,

"If only we could be so lucky" Damon murmured under his breathe but by the confused look on Alaric's face told Damon that he had heard him.

"What?" Alaric asked with confusion in his voice, Damon shook his head in response.

"Look are we good, I can hear Elena, Bonnie and Caroline coming and I would rather not have this conversation in front of them" Damon said, walking around the desk and holding out his hand in a peace offering.

Alaric looked down at it for a moment before he took it and shook it firmly in response causing a relieved breath to escape Damon's mouth. Damon dropped his hand and walked back over to the window with his glass of scotch in his hand. He heard the voices of Bonnie, Caroline and his love, Elena coming from just outside the door. He could sense here even before she turned down the corridor of Alaric's classroom. _It's the blood bond _a voice whispered in his ear. As Elena walked through the door with her friends Bonnie and Caroline it felt like the whole world had stopped, it had been years since he had heard voice and it was honey to his ears.

"Hey Ric, Hey Damon thanks for coming" Elena murmured smiling at both of them, Damon quickly quashed any feelings he was having at that time. He couldn't have Elena sensing his feelings, it shouldn't of been possibly for that bond to exist as Elena wasn't a vampire and they hadn't shared blood. Damon would have to look into this further, however at the present time he probably should have been paying attention to what everyone was saying.

"Damon can you help distract Rebekah"?" Elena asked making Damon really pay attention to what was going on around him.

Caroline and Bonnie were giving him thinly veiled look of contempt; they still hated him, and he couldn't in good conscious blame them. He had been a monster to Caroline and being indirectly responsible for Sheila Bennet's death.

"Change of plans…I already have Stefan locked up in the Salvatore boarding house basement" Damon replied causing an explosion of voices in the room.

Everything from "What the hell were you thinking" from Ric to "You're not only a dick your insane as well" that gem was from Caroline. Damon let them go on for a couple more minutes but whilst the room was screaming at each other Elena had caught Damon's eye and the look she was shooting him rooted him in place. It was a look of complete trust; as if she understands what he was doing and agreed with him. That shouldn't be right, she should be one of the first screaming at him, hell she didn't like any his plans but now she was looking at him the way she used to; with absolute trust.

"Shut up" Damon screamed at the room causing everyone to stop talking and look at him in shock and some with fear.

"Look I have a plan for Stefan…I just need three days if it doesn't work we can try a different way" Damon murmured causing Caroline to scoff.

"Like you want to help…you probably love having Stefan on human blood, it makes you look like the hero" Caroline snapped at Damon causing a wave of hurt to wash over him.

In the future he and Caroline had long since buried the hatchet and she had become a sister to him after she had married Stefan. It quickly buried the pain, but not before he saw Elena grab her chest and look at him.

"Yeah I planned the whole thing…including the part where I got bitten to save your life blondie" Damon spat back at her.

Caroline got up and started to move towards Damon, waves of rage coming off her. Elena quickly moved between the two causing Damon to move more quickly than he realised. He trusted Caroline but she was still a newborn vampire and he didn't want her rage harming Elena in anyway. He quickly put himself between himself and Elena; if Caroline wanted a punching bag, he would give it to her.

"Caroline that's enough" Elena snapped at her friend causing the room to stop in shock including Elena. In the original timeline Elena hadn't started standing up for him, using that _voice_, the one that promised violence on the one she was projecting it to. A hint of pride erupted within him, that fire she possessed was part of the reason he fell in love with her. _Damn it _Damon thought, she was giving him that look again the one that said she could see right through him, but it was her look that shocked him. There was a look of longing and love that shouldn't exist yet…_what the hell_ Damon thought yet again.

"Damon feels guilty enough as it is, you don't have to throw in his face how Stefan is right now" Elena continued, moving from behind me and facing her friend.

"Your defending the dick?" Caroline threw at Elena causing her to stop short and another stab of pain to shoot through Damon.

"Yes, Caroline I am…he might have been a horrible person to you, but he's changed, and he doesn't need you throwing his mistakes in his face or did you forget about the man you killed?" Elena screamed at Carline before she raised her hand to mouth.

Caroline had a look of shock on her face and she shot Elena a face full of pain before she turned around and stormed out of the classroom quickly followed by Bonnie who shot both Damon and Elena a look of contempt. Damon sighed when he heard the door slam, the pain he felt from both the words Caroline and the looks he had received had left him raw. He moved back to the window picking up the bottle of bourbon and looking out the window ignoring the concerned glances Ric and Elena were shooting each other.

"You shouldn't have done that Elena…I'm not worth it" Damon replied, self-hatred evident in his voice. Elena moved over quickly and took his hands in hers causing heat and sparks to surge through Damon's body and judging by the accelerated heartbeat and catch of breath.

"You are worth it Damon…I wouldn't care about you if you were still that person" Elena murmured to him looking down at their joined hands. Damon sighed and smiled softly at her; not one of his sarcastic smiles but a soft one he reserved just for her.

"I appreciate it, but I was actually going to ask for their help…I have a situation" Damon murmured walking back over to Alaric's desk and taking a seat behind it. Alaric was still looking at Elena with a look Damon couldn't figure out before he seemed to hear what Damon said; if his apology was one thing Damon Salvatore asking for help was unheard of.

"I'm sorry but did you just you need their help…with what we're already working the Klaus situation what else is there?" Alaric asked causing Damon to pour a drink and push it across the desk.

"A friend of mine is in trouble…and I need help getting him out of it" Damon murmured causing Elena to step forward and sit on the corner of the desk.

_Damn it_ Damon thought, for some reason on his end the bond had been fully formed, she had access to his feelings and emotions but for some reason he couldn't feel her emotions; it was as if the bond was only active on his end but it still thrummed just beneath the surface of Elena's emotions. All it would require would be to blood share but now he had too much to worry about in the current circumstances.

"Did I ever tell you about nephew Joseph Salvatore?" Damon asked causing Ric to shake his head no but Elena to step back slightly.

"You killed him in 1953…didn't you?" Elena asked causing Damon to sigh. It would seem Stefan had gotten around to share what had happened with Elena…though Stefan had only ever known one half of the story.

"Yes, I did and the reason for that is the son of a bitch sold me out to a bunch of sadists" Damon spat out causing shocked looks to pass over their faces.

"What do you mean Damon?" Ric asked softly, Damon was confused for a moment before he realised, he had stood and was gripping the table to the point where it had erupted in splinters.

"I'm sorry…this is just hard" Damon murmured looking down "its something I've lived with for over 60 years."

"Damon talk to me" Elena murmured walking over to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. It was like someone had vacuumed all of the stress out his body with just her touch; she always had the ability to calm him with a look or a touch.

"Joseph sent Stefan and I telegrams requesting that we come home…that it was for a family emergency" Damon murmured picking up the bottle of bourbon and taking a swig.

"I arrived home first…everything seemed fine until Joseph offered me a drink…it had been laced with vervain and before I knew what was happening he had shot me fell of vervain…the son of a bitch betrayed me so I shoved me glass into his throat" Damon said looking at Elena when he admitted to what he had done.

There was no judgement reflected in Elena's eyes, in fact she stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around him resting her head on his shoulder, even Alaric didn't say a word about how Elena and Damon looked; the story was only beginning, and it appeared it wouldn't have a happy ending.

"After that I was taken hostage by the Augustine society…they are humans who are aware of the supernatural and study it scientifically…they focus on vampires" Damon murmured wrapping an arm around Elena unconsciously.

"What…what happened?" Elena asked in fear, she wanted to know the answer but at the same time she didn't.

"They…studied me" Damon replied causing Alaric to look at him in shock "they cut me open, took out my lungs…cut out pieces to see how it regenerate…they tortured me for five years" Damon choked out taking a second to compose himself.

He could feel Elena rubbing her chest with one hand in a gentle manner soothing Damon raging emotions. He quickly brought them under control…for the moment. There would be a time he would lose control later in private away from the world but at the moment he had a friend to rescue.

"Enzo is the reason I'm alive he was a vampire in the cell next to mine…they gave us blood rations, enough to heal us but not enough to make us strong" Damon continued walking away from Elena looking the school window, Damon was lost to the haze of the past.

"Enzo gave me his blood rations and for a year we waited for our moment and it came…they liked to show off their 'specimens', I was able to get free but in the struggle a fire started" Damon said taking a shuddering breathe.

"I wasn't strong enough to get out us both out and the house was burning around us so I made a choice…I chose to survive by letting my best friend burn to death" Damon said almost choking out the words.

His ability to feel emotions stemmed from his relationship with Elena; she had a way of bringing out the best of him but now he was sharing one of his darkest secrets and he was afraid of how she would look at him now. She had understood in the future but that was after she had seen first hand what the Augustine Society was capable of.

"To survive I turned my emotions off…my emotions were switched off for a long time but now I…their back and I can't turn them off anymore" Damon said taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Alaric's desk.

He put his head into his hands and took a deep breathe, he missed the ability to not care, to not fell…that was until he felt _her _hand on his arm. Looking up he found Elena's deep brown eyes boring into his. She raised one of her hands to his cheek and gently caressed it sending a burst of warmth straight to his heart. My god how he had missed her gentle touch and at the moment, with being this open and raw with two of the people he cared about most in the world, he drank in her attention.

"It wasn't your fault Damon, if you hadn't turned off your emotions you would of died" Elena murmured to Damon.

"I should have died...it should have been me, not him" Damon said brokenly barely holding it together.

"NO no don't you dare say that" Elena murmured to Damon raising her other hand to his cheek and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"You did what you had to do to survive and this might sound selfish of me but if I meant losing you or losing your friend, I choose you" Elena said vehemently to Damon.

He was shocked with the fierceness in her voice, yet again he made a note to find a witch ASAP and find out how the bond is affecting them. He did not want to Elena to have to deal with his emotions, she had once told him she would always be there to share any burden he was going through but he couldn't ask that of her, she deserved better than him.

"What do you need help with Damon?" Ric asked quietly breaking Elena and Damon out of their spell.

Damon had an expected a look of discouragement but rather he had one of sympathy and understanding. Alaric, even in this time knew the effect Elena had on him and he was quietly allowing them to express their emotions without judgement…something that Elena said she had always felt from her friends when she had first chosen Damon.

"I found out recently that the society still exists…and Enzio survived the fire and he's been held captive all this time" Damon said to their shocked faces.

"I need your help getting him out, that is if you will help me?" Damon asked looking at Alaric and Elena as he finished. They shared a look between each other before Elena nodded at Ric who sighed in response.

"Alright when do we do this?" Ric replied causing Damon to smile at him.

"Tomorrow night…I can't leave him there for much longer" Damon said standing up from his desk and moving towards the door.

Damon needed time to rebuild his defences and not only that he had to feed, and he couldn't do that in Mystic Falls…he might lose control. Control over his emotions had never been a problem until Sybil had taken residence in his head and she had done some redecorating whilst she had been there, and Damon was still recovering from not only that but from his emotionally charged conversation.

As Damon moved towards the door, he heard Elena saying she would talk to Caroline and Bonnie, Alaric was asking whether Damon wanted a drink and suddenly it felt like his chest was on fire. Walking towards the door he nearly ripped it off its hinges in his haste to get away from the pain. He heard Elena's voice following him down the school corridors before he burst out of the entrance of the school disappearing into the night, his demons chasing him into the night.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**Late Evening. **

Damon returned to the boarding house after a long evening of wandering the woods and looking for his next victim. When he had come across a couple of hikers, he had not wasted any time into ripping into their necks, he had been close to draining the first one dry when a voice sounded to stop…_her voice_ told him to stop and he had. After that he had fed the campers some blood and started the long journey back to the house. As Damon came into view of the front porch, he noticed Elena's car in the driveway, he sighed in frustration. He had asked for a couple of days, just a few and he would have Stefan sorted.

Damon came through the door expecting a heartbeat to be sounding down in the cellar or whispered words of love between his brother and the woman he loved but he sensed none of that. Instead what he found was his angel asleep on the couch. There had been many times in the past…or was it the future Damon still hadn't figured that out, they he and Elena had wrapped themselves in each other on the couch. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he moved to his drink car by the fireplace and fixed himself double shot of his favourite whiskey.

"Your home" a soft voice whispered from behind him causing him to turn and face Elena. She was slowly sitting up and stretching causing Damon's breathe to catch when a silver of skin revealed itself in her movements.

"Yeah, had to check up on the in-mate downstairs" Damon smirked at her as she frowned at him in response.

"Don't do that" Elena murmured looking down at her hands "Don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry…I'm doing the best I can" Damon murmured as he moved towards the couch. He gently raised her legs that were still spread out over the couch before he placed them on his lap.

"I know…Damon why didn't you ever tell me or Stefan?" Elena asked quietly causing Damon to snort out a sarcastic laugh.

"Stefan didn't care…I was missing for five years and he didn't even bother to look for me" Damon said in bitterness. The wound still hurt, the fact that not only did he not look for him, but he had assumed the worst in Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked softly causing Damon to frown further and look at her.

"How could I have done…please I really want to know…if I hadn't found out Enzo was still alive, I would have kept it myself" Damon murmured looking away from her.

Damon heard rustling and suddenly he felt her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You don't have to hide from me" Elena murmured at him causing Damon's feeling towards Elena rushing to the surface.

The blood bond seemed to flare open of its on accord and Damon knew she was feeling how he felt about her, the love he felt, the fear that he would never be good enough for her and the terrifying thoughts that he would not be enough to protect her. Elena was looking at him like she had in the future; as if he was her whole world, the most important thing in it before it all became too much. Damon quickly stood and started to walk out the door throwing excuses about needing to hunt and he disappeared again into the night, running from his angel.

**Authors Note: What did you guys think? The blood bond will be explored in further chapters and I just had to add the Delena Scenes I couldn't stop myself from writing them.**

**Next time: We see the rescue of an old friend…but will he be happy to see his liberators? Until next time, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is another update, the rescue doesn't quite go according to plan (who knew) but it forces feelings to the surface. So, thank you all who have reviewed and followed my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it almost as much as I enjoyed writing it and anyways on with the show…**

**Chapter Four: Rescue of an Old Friend and Revelations **

**Unknown Highway, West Virginia **

**Early Morning **

The SUV sped down the highway barely abiding by he speed limit as the early rays of the sun broke over the horizon, Damon sat behind the wheel contemplating the plan for the hundredth time. After Damon had fled the boarding house, he had wandered in the woods, finding peace and centring himself. His emotions were out of the control and they had been since he had killed Sybil. Whatever she had done to himhad left him with no switch. What Elena and the rest of their human friends knew about the vampire's humanity switch was small, there wasn't a simple off- one system; you could mute your emotions to a certain extent.

When Damon had explained this to Elena in the future she had asked if that was what he was doing; she had been able to see right through him. She had asked him that night to turn his emotions back on fully and as he did, he had remembered a conversation he had with Emily Bennet shortly before she had died. It had concerned his humanity and whilst he had shaken it off at the time it had come rushing back as he felt the guilt of the century and half's worth of pain and destruction he had left on this earth.

_Flashback_

_1864_

_Mystic Falls, Quarry _

_ Damon was standing in shock by what Emily had revealed to him; Katherine was alive and buried beneath the tomb. Emily had offered him a deal, protect her lineage until the night of the comet and she swore when she called on the Bennet family, they would keep their end of the bargain. As Damon turned and went to walk away from Emily Bennet, she had asked him to stop. _

"_There is something I want to discuss with you…you will probably not believe me, but I believe you deserve the truth" Emily said looking Damon in the eyes. The sound of the waterfall dumping water into the quarry below played softly around them. _

"_What is it?" Damon replied a feeling of dread growing in his stomach._

"_Katherine never loved you Damon…she was only using you" Emily murmured causing a knife to shoot directly into his chest. _

"_No…no she loved me I know she did, and I will make sure she is released" Damon replied angrily. Emily frowned at him before she continued. _

"_The pain your feeling now will grow…that anger you feel bubbling beneath the surface will consume you and your rage will be uncontrollable and regardless of what you say you are a __**good man **__Damon Salvatore" Emily said softly to Damon causing him to turn around the and face the water. He would not listen to this, Katherine loved him it was all part of the witches plan to stop him from releasing Katherine._

"_In your misguided attempts at love you will hurt others…strangers whom you do not care about but your brother and others will be causalities in your obsession" Emily said to Damon looking him with pity. _

"_I don't care, I will have Katherine back it will all be worth it" Damon said causing Emily's face to fill with even more pity if that was even possible. _

"_One dark day you will realise what you have done…one dark night you will count the victims of your rage…the pain that you will have from that day…I hope you survive Damon" Emily murmured to him before she turned and walked away. _

_End Flashback_

As Damon had fallen to his knee's in agony, the guilt had been crushing; his actions were unforgivable, and he could not remember how anything existed through the pain. Then he had felt a pair of arms encircled him and a feeling of peace and love washed over him. Elena had wrapped on arms around Damon and was kneeling with him on the floor. He knew he had loved Elena but the feelings he now felt coursing through him caused his breath to catch. Tears of happiness, pain, sorrow and lowliness had washed over Damon causing sobs to shake his frame. Elena had simply held him, telling him how she loved him and that she wasn't going anywhere, he had passed out sometime in the early morning hours.

When had woken the next day, he had been ashamed and mortified; he Damon Salvatore had sobbed like a child in the arms of the women he loved. She had seen him at his weakness; she seen what he had never shown Stefan, Damon mourning the human that he was and the monster he had felt he had become. She had told him that he was being an idiot, as much as he tried to deny it, she had said the human he was, was still in there but she loved him even despite everything he had done.

"How far are we from Whitemore?" a gruff, sleep sounding voice broke Damon from his walk down memory lane.

"About two hours" Damon replied looking over briefly at Alaric, he looked briefly in the mirror at the sleeping beauty behind him who was sprawled out over the back seat.

"She was worried about you last night…you want to explain to me what happened?" Alaric asked, pinning Damon with a glare.

Damon sighed, after walking the forest till the early hours of the morning he had come to the decision that he couldn't wait until nightfall. He had turned up at the Gilbert residence and shaken Alaric awake telling him to pack his things, Elena had turned up not five minutes after Damon arrived looking at him like she wasn't done with their conversation Damon had cut her off and told her to get ready they were leaving for Whitemore College to rescue Enzo. She had been shocked, and Alaric had started to protest when Damon said she would be staying in the car (he had given her a glare as he said this remembering the last time she had promised to stay in the car). It was too dangerous to leave her alone in Mystic Falls with Michael, Klaus and what other members of the original family were awake, she needed to come too.

Elena seemed to understand that he was bringing her along to make sure she was safe and for once she seemed to go along with the plan. As they had left walked out the door she had grabbed his arm and told Alaric to go on she had needed a word with him. She gave him a sharp look and told him in no uncertain terms that they would be having a long discussion once everything had quieted down. Damon had swallowed and agreed to it, just to escape her piercing brown eyes.

"Well what happened?" Alaric asked again, the anger he was feeling simmering beneath the surface.

"I…can't find the switch" Damon replied causing Alaric to frown at him.

"And?" Alaric probed, pushing Damon to continue.

"And I feel everything…I can't mute it or shut it off…I'm feeling _everything_" Damon finished emphasising the last word.

"You feel guilty" Alaric stated and not questioned causing Damon to laugh.

"Funny right, the self-centred psychopath with no redeeming qualities gets what he deserves" Damon said, echoing words he had long heard ago from Elena and regardless of how much she had said in the future she hadn't meant it…they had long stuck with him, often rearing their ugly head when doubts about his relationships with Elena surfaced.

"Damon…look even with the setback of the…incident the other week…that's not who you are anymore" Alaric said to Damon causing him to laugh sarcastically back.

"Its who I was and nothing can change that" Damon replied before he focused on the road "We are an hour out…I don't want to talk about this" Damon made it clear that the conversation was over, what he hadn't realised during his small discussion was that Elena had woken up at the same time as Alaric and had heard every word spoken between the two, a tear fell from her eye as she realised the hurt she had put the man who had done nothing but love her through.

**Whitemore College, Medical Building- West Virginia**

**Mid-Morning **

Damon stood outside the entrance to the medical building, Alaric stood beside him silently waiting for him to make the first move. Damon hadn't really said a word that hadn't been related to the rescue plan which was quite simple. Alaric would go in first, take Dr Maxfield hostage and Damon would go in once Alaric had disabled the security. The entrance to the building was hidden on the side behind a security panel, the controls of which could be overridden from the office.

"Ten minutes…go" Damon said walking off the side of the building where the entrance was as Alaric started towards the building.

As Damon stood beside the door waiting for it to open, when suddenly the heavy door buzzed and popped open. _Good work Ric _Damon thought as he navigated his way through the basement. There was a stench of dried blood and death in the air, with a sense of overpowering evil radiating from the building. Damon had done a lot of things, but what the Augustine society had put him through made him aware of what true evil was. He had begged and pleaded with them at first to let him go, then when he realised there was no hope of rescue he had begged for death, to just when they were cutting into his body to remove his heart and let all the pain end.

Damon shook himself out of his thoughts and proceeded down the hallway, a light flickering slowly overhead. When he came to the of the corridor it ended in a T- Junction, Damon remembered where both of the paths lead having been carted between the two for over 5 years. There doors at both end of the corridor, the one to left lead to the cells and right led to…the theatre as the doctors had called it. Closing his eyes, he stretched out his sense and became aware for four hear beats in the corridor down the left; one was the slow and steady thump of a vampires, the other free had the rapid beats of humans. Damon snarled in anger, his vampire visage coming to the surface as he sped down the corridor, taking in the conversation his anger grew with every step he took. He vaguely felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he was lost to the bloodlust and rage; the monster had come out to play and he wanted blood.

"We're going to cut out your intestines today…we want to see how long it takes to heal and I know we have done this before, but it never pays to be careful" Damon heard a male speak followed by others laughter. Damon didn't simply kick the door off of its hinges sending it flying into the room into one the humans causing a loud crack to echo in the room as her whole body was shattered by the door. As Damon took in the scene, the smell of fear became overpoting from the pair of humans who were left standing just outside the cell door.

A figure lay on the ground in the cell, crawled into the farthest corner to get away from his attackers. Enzo shirt was stained in blood and was his face, it looked like they had already done one of their 'experiments' recently. The windows behind the human let soft light into the horror show that Damon had walked into. Damon lost himself in the blood lust as he charged the first human, ripping into his neck like a rapid animal and tearing part of his throat out. The man fell to the floor as Damon turned to the remaining human in the room, she had raised a gun and was about to fire at Damon. Before she blink Damon had sped to right in front of her, picking her up by the throat and viscously ripping her throat out. He carelessly threw her against the wall in room, his mission now was the vervained bars that held his friend in prison. He vaguely became aware of a pair of footsteps coming down the corridor, but he barely heard this as he grabbed the cell door, the sound of his hands sizzling as they touch the bar sounded in the room.

As the metal gave way Damon was barely aware that he was using strength far beyond the 175 years he was, the door came out of the concrete with a loud smash. Damon picked it up and moved it to the side the cell just in time to see a black shadow crash into him sending him sprawling into the wall. As Damon struggled with his attacker, he realised it was Enzo, his vampire face had taken hold and he was violently attacking him with his fangs, trying to rip into his throat. In his captivity, with the recent pain and lack of blood, Enzo true animal instincts had taken over and all he smelt was the fresh blood and saw the pulsating flesh beneath Damon's throat.

As Damon felt Enzo teeth pierce his flesh he cried out and tried to fend him off, but Enzo had dug in and was violently taking his blood. Suddenly he heard Enzo cry out and he felt the weight of him lift off as he saw Alaric stabbing Enzo with two full syringes full of vervain. Damon slowly slid down the wall, his eyes dropping closed from the blood gushing out of his neck but then he felt a pair of hands cover his wound, one then reached up to his cheek and gently patted it, getting his attention.

"Damon, look at me please…Damon" Damon heard as he opened his eyes and found himself starting into her face.

Damon coughed up blood, realising now that he hadn't fed since he had arrived in the past, couple that with the vervain that had travelled through his system from his ripping the throat out of one of the humans whose throat he had just ripped out, the bars coated in vervain and Enzo attack on him, Damon felt himself barely hanging onto to conscious, when with a jolt Damon realized that Elena was standing in a blood soaked room, seeing the horrors of Damon's past first hand. He stood leaning heavily against the wall, fighting to stay awake, using the wall for leverage he weakly pushed her hands off trying to move past but he stumbled suddenly losing his strength, but Elena was there and she caught him, surprising him with her strength. She wrapped one of his arms over her should and looped her own around his waist.

"Told you to stay in the car" Damon murmured weakly, trying and failing miserably to project strength he didn't feel.

"

I was…but then I felt pain and rage…so much rage I just knew you…needed me" Elena murmured helping Damon move towards the door. Alaric had secured Enzo with several chains and had slipped Stefan's daylight ring onto his finger. With Stefan currently in the basement he didn't think it would be a problem if he borrowed it for this rescue.

"When was the last time you fed?" Elena asked gently, leading him through the destroyed doorway and out into the corridor, Alaric took up the rear with Enzo slung over his shoulder.

"Two…three days ago I think" Damon replied, starting to feel himself start to drift as his legs started to feel oddly like lead bars. As Elena opened the back door, he found her SUV parked less than two metres away, it looks like Elena had mounted the curve and driven straight across the lawn to get to the door.

"You need blood" Elena murmured leaning him against the door and opening it before she helped him into the car.

She quickly ran around the other side before Damon had time to think and she got into the seat slowly pulling Damon to her, resting his head against her chest. He felt her gently start to run her hands through his hair, Damon realized he was still bleeding, staining her clothes with his blood. He tried to move away, but her arms were like steel bands around him refusing to let him go.

"Shhh…just rest please" Elena murmured to him, her voice breaking "Please just let me take care of you for once in your undead life."

When she said this what little fight went out of him and he settled against her. Damon felt the monster start to come out when he heard her gentle heartbeat pumping blood throughout her body, Damon squashed this down refusing to let the beast out. He focused on Elena's scent and the feel from her warmth slowly lulled him to sleep, and as he felt Alaric start the car after placing Enzo in the trunk, he lost himself to unconsciousness.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls **

**Evening**

As Damon became aware of his surroundings, he realised that he had somehow made it to his bed in the boarding, and that someone had undressed. Suddenly Damon became aware of a heartbeat coming from beside him, he opened his eyes seeing Elena's soft features come into focus. Here eyes were closed, she was still dressed in her jeans and shirt, her shoes Damon realised lay beside the doorway, she was laying down on her side with Damon realised as he felt the warmth around his hand, she was holding one of them to her cheek. As Damon slowly tried to take his hand away her features squinted in protest before she blinked her eyes open, as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, she realised he was awake. Before he had time to realise what was happening, she had thrown herself across the bed into his chest, tears silently started down her face as she held on to him for dear life.

Damon slowly shifted himself until his upper body was leaning on the headboard, he properly took her into his arms, any thought of staying away from her fleeing his mind. He had always been selfish, no matter how many times he screwed up and hurt her she always forgave, Damon realised he would not be able to keep her away, he had told many times in the future (or again was it the past) that he was the selfish brother and at the moment all he wanted to do was to hold the woman he loved in his arms. After several minutes, Elena had calmed down from her position tucked against Damon with her face tucked into the crook of his neck.

"

You need blood" Elena murmured again making Damon realise he hadn't fully healed from the events of the day.

"There's blood bag down stairs" Damon murmured but Elena shook her head in response.

"Their gone, I think Stefan drank them all" Elena murmured causing Damon to groan in frustration; at the present time he didn't think he had the strength to go hunting.

Elena backed away from his side before suddenly she straddled his lap as she brought down the corner of her top, Damon could feel her rapid heart beat as she gently took his face in her hands.

"You need to feed…I haven't had vervain recently" Elena informed him but Damon was already shaking his head. He couldn't let her do this, not without telling her the full consequences of what could happen. Damon had come up with a semi plausible explanation for why Elena had been feeling his emotions; as he took a deep breath, he realised this was going to one of the most revealing conversations he had with Elena.

"Elena…there's something you need to know…I'm sure your aware that you've been feeling my emotions" Damon murmured, laying his hands on her hands and gently rubbing them unconsciously causing her to sigh and place her head against his forehead.

"I have…the pain and guilt I feel tearing you apart over the last two days...but Damon there's something else I feel" Elena murmured, grabbing his face and gently making him look her in the eye.

"I feel how much you love me" she murmured gently stroking his cheek with her hand. Damon sighed and looked down, his resolve wavering even more.

"I don't know how…it might have been when I forced my blood on you but somehow I…started a blood bond with you" Damon murmured causing a confused look to come over her face.

"Blood bond?" Elena murmured, her face scrunching up with confusion, Damon sighed slowly preparing himself for the rejection that would inevitably come from this conversation.

"A blood bond happens when vampires…are in love and they decide to share blood…it is considered sacred among vampires" Damon said not looking Elena in the eye, he couldn't handle her rejection.

"So how can one exist between us?" Elena murmured softly stroking the side of Damon's face, she had heard him say before on his death bed and she had been feeling it for the last few days, but she _needed _to hear Damon say the words.

"Because I am in love with you…when I gave you my blood before the ritual it must have activated it" Damon said hoping she bought this lie, she looked at him for a moment before she asked a follow up question.

"Why did it only start the other day?" Elena asked causing Damon to shift uncomfortably.

"Because…well you must have become…receptive to the bond" Damon murmured, he was afraid that if he said the words she would go running from the room.

"Receptive?" Elena asked softly, as if she was afraid of the answer herself.

"In order for a bond to exist there has to be feelings of love on both sides…it can only start to form if both individuals are in love with each other" Damon said quietly before he looked at her face as the weight of his word sunk in.

She jumped from him as if he had burnt her, and he slowly dropped his chin to his chest waiting silently for the door open and for her to walk out. He was only half correct he heard her twist the door knob and she was about to open it before suddenly she squared her shoulders and turned to face Damon. When he realised Elena hadn't went screaming from the room his heart felt like it had it started to race, even though he knew that was technically impossible. The look in her face was half a look of fear and half of look of determination as if she had come to a decision.

"I realised something on my birthday…when you gave me my necklace back" Elena spoke, slowly starting to move towards Damon.

"I was a second from bolting from the house and hiding away from everything…I didn't want to deal with the stares and my friends attempts to make me feel better because Stefan was gone" Elena continue as she finally made it back to the bed and sat on the corner, she was twisting her hands nervously in her hands, a habit he noticed she did whenever she was nervous.

"Then you came in and you gave me my necklace… and it was the most selfless you have ever been with me…that necklace was symbol of my relationship with Stefan and you returned it…knowing what it meant for us…and I realised something about you…about us" Elena spoke, now she could barely look Damon in the eye, now it was his turn to reach over and take her hand in his, softly stroking the back with his thumb.

"I love you Damon…and I don't know what that means…I have only just realised it and then Stefan came back…and Stefan, he attacked me…now this bond and everything that has happened with the Augustine Society, I've been feeling overwhelmed, I don't know what to do Damon…I don't want to lose Stefan…but I can't lose you" Elena spoke brokenly causing Damon to gather her in his arms and start to softly reassure her. Damon softly rubbed up and down her back as she buried her face in his neck and he could hear her breathing in his scent, it seemed to help calm her and the soft warm feeling in his chest grew.

"No matter what happens Elena…no matter who you choose, I won't break my promise…I will never leave you…not until to tell to leave" Damon said causing Elena to laugh weakly at his lame attempt at a joke.

No words were spoken after that, they silently agreed that it would be a bad idea for Damon to feed from her, not until she was 100% sure it was what she wanted. As Damon slowly got dressed, he took in Elena's form as she slept, closing his eyes he heard her softly breathing and it brought a sense of calm to him. As Damon opened the door once he was fully clothed, he took one last look at his sleeping angel before he turned and started down the stairs. Enzo was still out, and he would be for hours, but Stefan was absently silent. Damon slowly walked down to the cellar and took in the first cell. Stefan was out by the looks of it, he had thrashed against the chains to exhaustion, Damon slowly moved onto the next room, seeing Enzo's form passed out on the mattress, the last of the blood bags hooked up to him via IV to give him the healing blood he desperately needed.

Damon walked back up the stairs and was walking to his car when he felt his phone chirp that he had received a message. It was short but to the point; _Richmond, Two Days' time 12 p.m., the Sunken Monkey Bar. _Damon swallowed, whilst he had been through hell the last couple of days, it was nothing that was compared to the coming storm. He started the car and as he drove towards Mystic Falls General to get his needed blood, he hoped this plan was not about to blow up in his face.

**End of Chapter Note: What did you guys I think, I took some elements from conversations Elena and Damon have had. Now I know it seems out of character for Elena to suddenly say this but keep in mind what he has been through; her boyfriend comes back and attacks her (though I personally blame Klaus for that). Then Damon rescues her, and she suddenly finds herself faced with the reality of what humans will do in the name of progress. Now finally add in Damon's injury at the end of the chapter and him also freely saying he loved her gave her courage to face the feelings she felt since her birthday. I want to say it will be smooth sailing, but things are about to pick up as Damon puts in his plan to protect Elena and the others into motion. As always thanks for reading, leave a review if you like and till next time… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: High everyone, sorry this chapter took a longer than usual I have had a busy week between job interviews and my wife's birthday I didn't really have time to write. Anyway here is the next chapter of a change of Destiny, as usual if you could tell me your thoughts with a review that would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter Five: Conversations Between Friends and Enemies **

**Salvatore Boarding House-Mystic Falls**

**Mid-Morning **

Damon stood outside the cell door leading to Enzo and sighed again, he had returned to the boarding house in the early hours of the morning to find Elena gone. He had expected that, after the revelations that had come out from last night, she was probably in 100% Elena denial mode. Damon didn't expect to see her again for several days, maybe even weeks unless they would be forced to; Damon could predict what she was going to do, after all he knew her better than anyone. This was fine with Damon or so he told himself as he observed Enzo once again through the door, he would be waking up soon and Damon would be forced to confront his past again. _Damn it _Damon thought, having to repeat certain events was not his idea of fun…but this was a category all on its own. Enzo and Damon had resolved their issues in the future…but it had taken time and Damon didn't have that now, his meeting was tomorrow, and he needed Enzo's help. A groan from the cell broke him out of his thoughts, Damon looked in through the bars and saw Enzo had begun to stir.

Damon unlocked the door to Enzo's cell, Damon had freed him and there would be no locked doors, Enzo would be free to leave at any time. As Damon stepped into the cell Enzo's, the occupant shot up off the bed and slammed Damon into the wall with enough force to cause dust to fall from the ceiling.

"You…you son of a bitch" Enzo growled into Damon's face, his demonic face rippling in Damon's.

"Enzo I'm sorry" Damon replied lowering his head unable to look his friend in the face.

"You're sorry…you're sorry, sixty years Damon I was in that hell for SIXTY YEARS" Enzo said, finishing by screaming in Damon's face. Before Damon knew what was happening Enzo's hand had shot out and into his chest, wrapping around his heart. Blood spewed from Damon's mouth, there was no finesse to Enzo technique he was brutal in his treatment of Damon.

"Hey HEY you son of a bitch let my brother go" Damon heard Stefan's voice from the next cell causing Damon to chuckle with quickly turned into another coughing fit as more blood spewed from his mouth. Enzo looked to the right wall, then turned back to face Damon anger still radiating from his face.

"Your brother left me to die after I helped him to escape, didn't he tell you about it…he shut his emotions off to do it" Enzo said causing silence to come from Stefan's cell. Damon lowered his head further, seeing nothing but Enzo hand in his chest, his life hanging in the balance and he realised how little he cared if Enzo finished the job.

"Your right, I left you to die…to burn alive…I turned it off to do it and after that I did things…you might have left that cell, but those people have always been with me" Damon replied weakly raising his head to look at Enzo.

"If you want to kill me go right ahead…I deserve it…I deserve to die but I'm begging you hear me out for five minutes, if you still want to kill me, I won't stop you" Damon replied looking Enzo in the eye. There were several silent moments where Damon and Enzo simply stared at each other, Stefan's screams at Enzo to stop ignored by the two men before finally Enzo removed his hand from Damon's chest causing a grunt to come from his mouth and Stefan to scream from his cell next to him.

"Five minutes and if I'm not satisfied, I will be ripping your heart out" Enzo said as Damon slid down the wall and collapsed to the floor. _Damn it _Damon thought, he hadn't fed enough to recover his energy, but he had only time to swiftly break into Mystic Falls hospital and get the blood he needed. He hadn't been able to trust himself not to lose control and let the vampire within revel from the pain of the new memories he received take over.

"Go upstairs, second door after you have reached the lounge room after the stair there are clothes and blood, I'll meet you there" Damon said weakly.

Enzo looked at his confused before Damon gestured down for Enzo, who realised he was still in the clothes he had been rescued in…which were still soaked in his blood. Enzo down at Damon for a moment before he walked out the cell, his footsteps trailing off as he went upstairs. Damon stood using the wall to lean on heavily before he pushed himself off and walked out, but as he passed Stefan's cell his voice from within called out and stopped him.

"Damon, are you ok?" Stefan's voice said, concern lacing it. Damon smirked, realising that although Klaus had compelled Stefan to turn his emotions off, he never compelled them to stay off.

"I'm fine Stefan" Damon said, leaning his hand on the bars of the cell and looking down at his chest. He was healing but it was slow, much slower than it should have been since the changes his soul and body had gone through over the past several days.

"Damon, let me out of here, you can't let him kill you…let me help you" Stefan said straining against the shackles that held him in place.

Damon laughed mirthlessly in response causing Stefan to look at his brother, no longer to able to hide the shock on his face. He hadn't heard Damon laugh like that since 1864, when Stefan would patch his brother up after his father would unleash his rage on his oldest.

"I deserve it Stefan…I am a monster and Enzo decides to kill me well then I guess that is how I end" Damon said pushing off the bars of the cell and turning to walk up the stairs.

"Damon no matter you think you have done we can fix it…you don't have to do this" Stefan screamed from inside his cell causing Damon to stop and turn his head back slightly.

"Yes, I do Stefan…yes, I do" he replied, continuing up the stairs and into the lounge room.

He walked over to the drink cabinet and reached into the back looking for the bottle, pushing several aside taking out the one he had opened when he had been dying from the werewolf venom the first time. _That had only been three months ago _Damon thought, thinking like it had happened years ago rather than months. Damon took out took glasses and poured two glasses, he took a seat in front of the fire and sipped his drink. The sounds of footsteps caused Damon to turn around and he saw Enzo walking into the room dressed in more modern clothes that weren't stained with his blood. Enzo walked by the table that his glass was one, taking the drink and walking around to stand in front of the fire, he looked at it lost in his memories of the last sixty years.

"You have five minutes, so talk" Enzo said turning and facing Damon as he spoke, Damon sighed and stood up pouring himself another drink.

"I hate myself every day for what I did…that I left you, it was bad enough when I thought I left my best friend to die it was the worst when I escaped and had to live with it" Damon said looking up at the other man.

"After I escaped, I was angry…angry at Augustine, at my brother for not looking for me…I hated the whole world and that's all I felt" Damon said looking down at his drink.

"I killed people, I fed and took what I wanted, I hurt my brother and others…people I now care about and there is nothing that can take that back" Damon continued looking up at the other man.

"There is nothing that can undo the pain and suffering I left behind me…but then I met someone" Damon said to the other man causing Enzo to raise is eyebrows.

"I was…am a monster but this girl for some reason saw past that, she saw the humanity I buried and I tried to fight it but she brought it out of me" Damon said walking over to the other man and standing in front of him, this was it the moment of truth.

"This girl, she has fire and light but she's in danger…there are things out there that are coming after her and I have to protect her…I'm sorry for what I did but she hasn't done anything to you…I'm begging you help me protect me" Damon begged of the other man.

Stefan who was listening down stairs was probably in shock; he wouldn't have heard his brother speak like this since before he turned. Yes, Damon had often shown his affection for Elena through his actions, but he never spoke openly of how he felt for her and now here he was not begging for his own life but rather he was begging for hers.

"Help me protect her and I will give you whatever you want" Damon murmured walking straight up to Enzo, making no defensive moves at all to the other man.

"But you have the right to know…she is the daughter of Grayson Gilbert" Damon spoke, knowing if he hadn't come clean about this the other man wouldn't care that Damon had lied, he would gain his vengeance by attacking her and Jeremy.

A look of rage took over Enzo and he flashed towards the door before Damon flashed as well throwing his across the room.

"Stop, Grayson Gilbert is dead, he died over a year ago and his daughter did nothing to you" Damon snarled at the other man…he might have been willing to risk his own life but he would kill anyone who threatened Elena…Enzo included.

"Do you forget what we swore to each other in that place?" Enzo snarled at Damon as he picked himself of the floor causing Damon to freeze, memories of blood and screams flashing before his eyes.

"I remember and I kept my word…I killed them always left once survivor, I have done that for the last fifty years and you know what it has brought me?" Damon questioned the other man.

"Nothing…nothing but pain and suffering because even though I got out of that place every time I killed an innocent person, they won…I was proving that I was nothing but a monster that they were right" Damon said causing the other man to frown in response.

"You can be better than me…be better than the man who couldn't let go of the past" Damon said to the other man as the last of his anger leave his face.

"You're sure Grayson is dead?" Enzo asked walking over to the bottle of bourbon that still sat on the table beside the couch.

"I'm sure, car accident he's dead" Damon replied to the other man relaxing slightly as he realised, he was still listening to him.

"And his daughter isn't like her father?" Enzo asked causing Damon to laugh in response.

"Trust me, the girl is the most kind-hearted person you will ever meet…after all she did help rescue you" Damon said taking a seat as the other man stood there shocked.

"She helped get me out of there?" Enzo said taking a seat on the couch to the left of Damon, who smirked in response.

"Yeah she did, because I asked her but knowing her, she couldn't of left you there to be tortured there" Damon said leaning across to Enzo to refill his drink.

"And you love her?" Enzo asked Damon.

"More than anything" Damon replied without hesitation.

Enzo looked at Damon as he took another drink, really taking in the man he sat across from him for the first time since he had gotten out of that hellhole. He looked whiter than he should as a vampire as if he hadn't fed properly in several days, but it was his eyes that caused Enzo to stop. They had spent five years in that hell hole together and that had created a bond between the two; they had shared the pain and suffering they had to endure in that place. It was his eyes that had finally convinced him to help Damon…he had seen the look in his eyes as he turned off his humanity and left him there to die. If someone could pull Damon back from the abyss and make him care again, she must have been pretty special…and well it looked like things were about to get interesting around Mystic Falls.

"Alright, I'll help you but if she turns out to be anything like her father, she's dead" Enzo replied to the other. Damon leaned to the other man.

"This is your last warning…you come after her or her family and friends I will put you in the ground" Damon said to the man before he continued "But she is nothing like her father I promise you that."

Enzo nodded his head in understanding, both of Damon's description of Elena and his warning that he would kill anything that threatened her.

"I assume you have a plan?" Enzo asked of Damon who smirked in response.

"We're going on a road trip to Richmond then" Damon replied to the other man who continued up the stairs to pack his bag for the days ahead.

**Mystic Falls High School-Mystic Falls **

**Afternoon**

Damon stood behind the tree line across from Mystic falls in the shadows of the foliage as teenagers spilled out the front doors of the high school. Damon saw Elena, she was dressed in jeans and a purple shirt with leather jacket over the top. Damon spied Bonnie and Caroline striding beside her deep in conversation, it took every ounce of his will power not to go running across the road and take her into his farms, or even beg Caroline and Bonnie for forgiveness. He saw Matt and Jeremy walking beside Tyler as well a few metres behind the girls, seeing them like this really hit home how young they really were.

As he stood in the darkness taking in the humans, vampire, hybrid and witch he realised that it was fitting that he stood in the darkness of the trees while they walked in the light. He would protect each and every single one of them, he had no illusions of how this story would end. One of the many enemies that he had already face would take him out eventually. He had left instructions in case of that eventuality with several of his lawyers spread across the country, several letters sent as emails would be delivered to the group in the event of his death.

As the group climbed into their respective cars he waited until they pulled out, Damon waited until they were well down the road and out of sight before he broke out of the trees and strode across the road and up in through the high school doors, he continued down the halls his objective was Alaric's classroom. As he came to the door he looked in and spied the man he had come to consider as a second brother. He was grading some homework students had handed in and Damon realised he was in his true element. Damon banged on the door causing Alaric to jump in the air, chuckling Damon laughed as he opened the door and walked inside as the other man send a scowl in his direction.

"Bad enough you break my neck but now your trying to give me a heart attack, seriously Salvatore" Alaric said to the other man, a slight grin on his face taking the bite out of his words.

"Thanks for yesterday Ric…it meant a lot" Damon said dragging one of the students chairs across the room and sitting across from the teacher.

"Happy to help Damon…what's up, is Klaus back?" Alaric questioned reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He poured a drink and pushed in across to the Damon who picked it up and took a sip.

"No, he's not back…but I have to head out of town for a couple of days, Michael called he wants to meet" Damon lied to his friend. He had no idea where Michael was and given the current state of things, he hoped that he was chasing whatever trail Klaus had left.

"You need back up?" Ric replied causing Damon to shake his head.

"Need you stay here, look after the kids till I get back I'm taking Enzo" Damon said causing Alaric to look at him with concern.

"That a good idea…he did just attack you when you rescued him?" Damon questioned Damon.

"Yeah, it'll be good road trip bonding and all" Damon said throwing back the rest of his drink and standing up.

"Damon…you ok?" Ric asked of his friend who froze as he walked to the door. He turned back to the other man, plastering a fake smile over his face hoping his friend bought it.

"I'm good…I think it might be good things around here have been getting…tense" Damon said as he tried to make a quick exit.

"Did something happen with Elena?" Ric asked bluntly as Damon went to open to the door. He froze in place realizing his friend was not about to let him walk out the door without pushing the issue.

"Nothing happened Ric" Damon said plastering another smile across his face.

"You sure because she came back last night and when I asked if anything happened, she said something about you heading out to get blood and ran up to her room" Ric said causing Damon to chuckle.

"Don't worry Ric, I'm taking a beat from Elena…with Stefan back its just a matter of time until the epic romance begins again" Damon said to the other man who simply laughed at him.

"Do you really believe that?" Ric asked. Damon looked at him for a few moments before he turned back and opened the door.

"See you in a few days Ric" Damon murmured, ignoring the question as he walked out the door.

**The Sunken Monkey-Richmond, **_**West Virginia**_

**Next Day**

_**Midday **_

Damon and Enzo sat outside in the Camaro watching the street, it had been silent since they arrived, Enzo had asked who they were going to meeting. Damon had told him that only he would be attending the meeting, Enzo would be waiting in the car. If Damon didn't make it out in ten minutes he would leave and take the letter sitting in the glove compartment.

"You sure you don't want me to come inside" Enzo asked from the passenger seat causing Damon to smile.

"Almost sounds like you care Enzo" Damon questioned him, raising his eyebrows as he turned to face the other man.

"Not really but if they kill you then I don't get to so I really hope you don't get dead" Enzo replied.

"Well guess we are about to find out" Damon smirked, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Damon crossed the road heading straight for the door, the bar itself had a sign hanging over the door that had long since faded with age. The outside itself was not well kept, it looked like one of those places that had been built in the last century and had never been upgraded since its completion. As Damon pulled the door open, he was met with a smoky room, there were rickety tables throughout the room, to the right of where Damon had walked in was a bar with a grizzled old man who was pouring a drink before swiftly swallowing it himself. There were three other people in the bar, two men sitting as far from the door as possible. The woman was sitting at the bar, a cigarette dangling from her fingers as she stared down into the glass as if he held all the answers. Damon walked up the door and took a seat at the far end, on the opposite side to the woman. The bartender sighed before he walked down to Damon grumbling the whole way.

"What do you want?" the old man spat at Damon once he had reached him. Judging by what was on the wall behind the bar he doubted he had his favourite bourbon.

"Jack Daniels, two glasses and leave the bottle" Damon replied pulling out a hundred dollar note and putting it on the bar.

The old man turned and pulled a bottle from the shelves behind him and two glasses before plopping them down in front of Damon, grabbing the money and walking back down the bar to his own drink. Damon poured himself a drink and checked his watch, he was late but that was to be expected. Damon sat at the bar for the next ten minutes, he was onto his fourth glass of bourbon when the door to the pub opened, the hair on the back on Damon's neck stood up and Damon knew _he _had arrived. Damon swallowed the glass of bourbon before pouring one more in each of the glasses, pushing one to the free chair to Damon's right. A shadow fell across before a heavily accented voice broke Damon out of his thoughts.

"Brave of you to contact me" the man said as he sat beside Damon, picking the glass up and throwing back the whole thing.

"You know me Klaus…I like to live dangerously" Damon replied to the other man who smirked in response.

"So, the only reason I haven't ripped your heart out is because you mentioned the hunters of the five…so that buys you five minutes before I rip your heart out" Klaus said smirking to the other man, the glint of violence shining through his eyes at the other man.

"I want to make a deal" Damon replied causing Klaus to laugh in response.

"What could you possibly have to offer me and what do you want?" Klaus said causing Damon to take a deep breathe.

"I want you to leave Elena alone, you don't set in Mystic Falls, you don't even glance in her direction. You also remove the compulsion from Stefan and release him from the deal he made for my life" Damon said turning to look the other man in the eye. Klaus started to laugh heartily in response to Damon's demands.

"What could you possibly give me that will equal that, I need Elena's blood to make hybrids and well Stefan is just fun to be around when he is in full on ripper mode" Klaus said in response.

"I give you the cure for vampirism and Katherine Pierce…you use it on her, and you have a human, you don't need Elena anymore" Damon replied causing the other man to freeze in shock.

"Your lying there is no cure" Klaus replied pouring himself a drink, he hadn't left the bar yet so that told Damon he had the other man's attention.

"There is and I have the map…got it from a Brotherhood of the Five" Damon replied causing the other man to look at Damon so fast he was surprised Klaus neck didn't snap.

"So, you weren't lying on the phone yesterday…you really do about the Brotherhood" Klaus replied causing Damon to think back to the conversation the two man had shared yesterday.

It had been the only way Damon knew Klaus would agree to this meeting, as far as Klaus knew they had died off and he had long given up in finding one. Damon had dropped the name yesterday of the group who were able to find the cure and Klaus had agreed to this meeting. Damon knew he had looked for the cure after Katherine had turned herself into a vampire after he had found out about the group, but he had been unsuccessful. Now Damon was dangling it in front of him and he was intrigued.

"Yes, I do…so here is the deal, I give you the cure and Katherine and you let Stefan and Elena go…you let them live their life" Damon replied causing Klaus to look at him for a few moments.

"I will give you my word that Elena Gilbert will live a life free of me, I will never darken her doorstop as long as she lives…but Damon you still need to sweeten the pot" Klaus replied, smirking at Damon in way that caused his undead heart to skip a beat.

"The deal isn't worth both Stefan and Elena, so I want to offer a counter deal…you give Katherine as a human and you take your brother's place as my wingman and we have a deal" Klaus said causing Damon to freeze as he was pouring himself another bourbon.

"Thought you said that you didn't want me as a wingman?" Damon questioned as he slowly sipped the bourbon. Klaus laughed in response reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another glass.

"Yes, I did…but I must admit your tenacity and your ability to scheme has me intrigued and well your reputation precedes you. Of course, you never were a ripper, but you were a force to be reckoned with" Klaus said causing the other man to frown in response.

"I need to get my brother back on animal blood or teach him moderation after what _you _did to him, I can't just leave" Damon said causing Klaus to fall silent for a moment before he replied.

"You give me Katherine as a human and I will give you to months to get Stefan under control. After that you leave town and join me…that is the best deal you are going to get. Take it or leave it" Klaus said standing up from the bar stool and holding out his hand to Damon who frowned down at it before he threw back another shot of bourbon. He stood off the bar stool and grabbed Klaus hand, shaking it in acceptance of the deal.

"We are going to have so much fun" Klaus said to Damon causing a sliver of fear to pierce his heart. An old saying rose to the forefront of his mind…_when you make a deal with the devil you must remember they always come to collect. _

**Salvatore Boarding House- **_**Mystic Falls**_

_**Same Day- Early Evening**_

Damon had been sitting in his car waiting for Klaus to turn up for the last fifteen minutes, Enzo had left Damon in Richmond saying he had to go hunting with a murderous glint in his eyes. Damon knew what he was going to do and honestly, he didn't have it in him to stop the other man. It was simply another death that Damon would learn to live with, and Damon had enough of those to feel guilty about what was one more. Suddenly the sound of a car and headlights lighting up the front of the boarding house broke Damon out of his reverie. Looking into the rear-view mirror he saw Klaus driving his black Porsche, the sleek lines visible in the dying rays of the day. Damon opened the door and climbed out as Klaus did the same, they met just outside the entrance to the boarding house. Klaus stopped and smirked at him, knowing what the other man was thinking.

"Still time to back out" Klaus said to Damon causing him to wrench the door open and step through.

"Let's get this done" Damon growled in response causing Klaus to smile.

The two men made their way through the house, coming to the basement door Damon unlocked it and stepped through leading the other man through the dank corridor coming to a stop outside of Stefan's cell. He was currently sleeping obviously unaware of who Damon had brought to stand beside him. Damon pulled the keys out, unlocking the door and shifting the large lock to the side, unlocking the door. The sounds of the door opening had awoken Stefan who was now looking at the two men who had stepped inside the cell.

"Damon what have you done?" Stefan asked his brother who was looking at him with a lock of resolve as if he ad resigned himself to whatever fate he had chosen.

"I did what I had to Stefan" Damon murmured who looked to Klaus who was standing beside him.

"Are you going to stand there or are going to undo the compulsion?" Damon growled at Klaus causing him to smile and walk up Stefan. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his head which had been thrashing trying to resist what Klaus was about to do.

"Damon don't let him do this…I don't want to feel it, I can't" Stefan begged his brother who looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"This isn't you Stefan, I'll be there with you. And so will Elena and Caroline as well as all the other people who care about you" Damon told his brother who was now being forced to look Klaus in the eye.

"I release you from my previous compulsion…you have your freedom, and I want you to turn your emotions back on" Klaus said to Stefan who had frozen as he had started speaking. For a moment there was no response before Stefan let a howl out like a wounded animal, the sound of which pierced Damon's soul.

"Oh god what I have done" Stefan said quietly starting to sob, Klaus simply smirked in response and looked at Damon.

"Remember Damon two months and I want Katherine Pierce in a week or the deals off" Klaus said to the Damon who nodded his head in agreement unable to look anywhere but his crying brother.

"I can see myself out" Klaus said smirking at the older Salvatore as he walked out of the cell and up the stairs.

For the moment Stefan was drowning in guilt and Damon knew he needed back up, so he backed out of the cell, closing it behind him. He pulled his phone out and slowly walked up the stairs, a bottle of bourbon on his mind. As he walked into the lounge, his finger on the call button a voice broke through the silent house causing Damon to freeze in response.

"I always told you, he is your brother and as hard as you deny it you care about him" said the soft voice causing Damon to turn in the direction of where the speaker was sitting quite comfortable on his couch.

"Lexi…" Damon sputtered out in shock at the woman's sudden appearance in the boarding house.

**End of Chapter Author's Note: So, what did you everyone think, let me know with a review. Also, I am currently in search of a beta for my story so if anyone is interested in helping with the story let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is another chapter to a change of destiny. I'm sorry for the long update but well since this the internet I will come clean. I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder Type I and have been in and out of treatment facilities for the last six days. In that time, I have changed the direction of the story, you will be able to gather shift in this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story, it is helping me greatly to write this story during this trying time. Anyway, this authors note has went on for far too long, so as they say on with the show….**_

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries: For the moment Stefan was drowning in guilt and Damon knew he needed back up, so he backed out of the cell, closing it behind him. He pulled his phone out and slowly walked up the stairs, a bottle of bourbon on his mind. As he walked into the lounge, his finger on the call button a voice broke through the silent house causing Damon to freeze in response. _

"_I always told you, he is your brother and as hard as you deny it you care about him" said the soft voice causing Damon to turn in the direction of where the speaker was sitting quite comfortable on his couch. _

"_Lexi…" Damon sputtered out in shock at the woman's sudden appearance in the boarding house._

**Chapter Six: Conversations with the Dead**

"How…how are you here?" Damon sputtered out in shock at the blonde vampire who was currently reclining in his favourite chair by the fire, a glass of bourbon mixed with blood in one hand. Lexi smirked at him taking a drink from the bottle before she got up and made her way to the drink cart.

"I think we are going to need a drink" Lexi smirked again at Damon causing a stab of pain to run through his stomach.

She poured herself a drink and a second for Damon before she walked over and placed it in his shaking hands.

"Are you here to kill me?" Damon asked the blonde vampire as he raised his drink to his lips and took a deep swallow; he really was becoming an alcoholic. Lexi smirked at him as she walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in, gesturing for Damon to take the one opposite her.

"No, I know Damon, _I know" _Lexi said to Damon emphasizing the last words making Damon freeze. He walked slowly over to her and took a seat opposite her in the chair she offered.

"How do you know?" Damon asked in shock, still not fully comprehending who he was having this conversation with.

"Word gets around pretty quickly on the other side…I just never thought I would see the day where Damon Salvatore cares about someone more than himself' Lexi said as Damon fixed himself a drink from the bottle on the table between them.

"Here to tell me that I don't deserve her" Damon murmured looking down at his drink.

"Or how about I killed you and hurt Stefan or what about when I stole his girl…what monstrosity are you going to throw in my face?" Damon questioned angrily, self-hatred dripping through his voice.

"Neither…I'm here to have a chat and deliver a message" Lexi replied looking Damon over, searching for something Damon wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. Damon looked away from her for several moments before he turned back to face her, shame evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for killing you" Damon murmured looking down at his hands.

"Why did you kill me?" Lexi asked in a straightforwardly manner making Damon pause and get lost in his own thought for a few moments.

"Two reasons, the first and easier to admit to is you reminded me of my humanity at a time where I was running from any semblance of it" Damon replied, looking away from Lexi and into the fire.

Damon thought back to the moment, back in the '70s where he had left Lexi to die on the rooftop in New York City after making her believe he was in love with her. It had been a low point for Damon, he had been raging against the entire world and Lexi unfortunately was the unintended of Damon with no humanity. In the grand scheme of things, he hadn't destroyed a family or killed anyone but what he had done to Lexi had stuck with him throughout the years. When Damon saw her in the house just before Stefan's birthday, the feelings of humanity that at the time there were being slowly awakened by Elena had threatened to consume him with guilt. And in his darkest place he had taken away his brother's best friend because she was a reminder of everything he no longer was.

"What was the second reason?" Lexi asked breaking Damon out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at her for a few moments internally debating whether to be honest or not he decided to go with the truth, an errant thought entered his mind; _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_.

"You took my brother away from me" Damon finally replied looking into Lexi's shocked face.

"Excuse me?" Lexi replied angrily to Damon who stood up and grabbed his glass off the table.

"You heard me…every time I tried to reconnect with my brother you were there to stop me…to tell me all I would do was drag him down with me" Damon said turning on the spot and facing Lexi, a pained expression on his face.

"Did it ever occur to you that I just needed my little brother?" Damon questioned Lexi, emotion gathering in his voice. Over the centuries Damon had tried to reconnect but Lexi had always been there telling him he wasn't good enough for his brother or that he would drag his brother down with him. But Damon had seen otherwise, once Stefan had accepted Elena and Damon's relationship in the future, they had put their animosity behind them and become brothers again.

"I was protecting him" Lexi said to Damon which caused him to scoff.

"You were controlling him and look at what it got him, Klaus has made him his bitch and all he had to do was get Stefan to drop a couple of bodies and he's off the rails again" Damon responded in anger, he got up and threw his glass into the fire. Lexi simply looked at him for a few moments before she sighed and pour a drank. She got up and walked over to Damon, holding the drink up as a peace offering.

"Maybe your right…look believe it or not I didn't come to see you to argue with you, I just want to help" Lexi responded as Damon sighed and took the offered drink. He sighed and realised arguing with a dead person was probably a waste of time.

"You want to help, go downstairs talk to Stefan. I'm going to get back up; can you do that?" Damon asked as he started to make his way to the door before Lexi called out for him to stop.

"That deal you made with Klaus…its not going to help Stefan, what do you think he is going to do when he finds out?" Lexi asked causing Damon to stop as he was opening the door.

"I didn't have a choice Lexi" Damon replied before he opened the door and stepped out of the house.

**Gilbert Residence, **_**Mystic Falls**_

_**Morning **_

Damon had been sitting in his car for the last ten minutes replaying the conversation he had with Lexi in his head, Damon knew Stefan wouldn't react well to the deal, but he didn't care. Just before he had been blasted back in time, he had told Stefan that he was the big brother and that he was sorry he hadn't been better at it until now. But Damon would change that, he would be the big brother and protect his little brother because that was his job. He had wasted far too much time hating his brother over a woman who had torn them apart, but now he had to face the woman who brought them back together. Damon stepped out of his car, he had spotted both Bonnie and Caroline's car in the driveway and it made him pause on the step up to Elena's house as he was lost in memories of another time.

Bonnie had become his best friend during the months they had been stuck in the prison world, and in that time they had become best friends. She had been like a little sister to him and their relationship had only grown after Elena and placed into her enchanted slumber. Bonnie had been there to drag him from the edge from times that he could count, without her he wouldn't have made it as far as he had. But that was all different, Bonnie hadn't heard Damon talk about her best friend for four months, hadn't seen the regret in his eyes at the choices he had made. Shaking himself off he steadied himself and walked into the Gilbert house, pretending that he was a man that he was sure didn't exist anymore.

He found Alaric sitting at the Kitchen Island, a box of captain crunch and a bowl of cereal in front of him which caused Damon to snort.

"Really Ric, you're an educator of young minds and in the care of two and you eat captain crunch for breakfast" Damon said breaking the silence of the house and causing Ric to choke on his cereal.

"Seriously again Damon, can't you announce yourself or something?" Ric asked, sputtering slightly and coughing causing Damon to laugh. He simply walked over to the kitchen sink, reached into the shelf that housed Ric's stash and brought out his bottle of bourbon.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Van Helsing" Damon said as he grabbed a glass from the sink and poured himself a glass. Ric watched Damon the whole time, his eyebrow rising as he watched his vampire friend.

"How did you know that was there?" Ric asked Damon who froze as he was bringing the glass to his lips. _Crap _Damon thought, Ric had only just moved in here and if was right had only just placed the bottle there.

` "Lucky guess, look I have to have a chat with Charlies Angels upstairs so could you get them up and moving please" Damon said as he finished off his first glass and was pouring himself a second.

"Ok, how did your meeting go?" Ric asked as he stood up and placed his now empty bowel in the sink. Damon sighed as he finished pouring himself his second glass and looked down in amber liquid as he contemplated the best way to answer his friend.

"Better if I don't have to explain myself twice…go get the girls please" Damon replied sitting down Ric's now vacant stool and leaning down on the bench. Ric looked at his friend with new concern, ever since Damon had revealed what had happened with the Augustine Society he had been different, first off he had actually apologised for killing him, he had shown emotions towards people that didn't have the name Elena Gilbert and now he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

As Ric went up to Elena's room and shook her, Caroline and Bonnie awake he had decided he would keep a closer eye on his friend. He had been concerned during the months he had tracked Stefan in secret with Damon, he had seen first hand the guilt Damon buried every time they buried another body or burned another house down to keep hunters off his brother trail.

As he led the girls into the kitchen Alaric also tried to figure out what was going on with Damon and Elena, as he led her into kitchen, she seemed to get stronger with each step and as soon as she saw Damon in the kitchen, he could see her whole face light up at the sight the raven haired vampire.

"Damon" Elena murmured softly and before anyone knew what was happening, she had closed the distance between herself and Damon and wrapped him in her arms. Alaric didn't know who was more shocked at this move; Damon, Caroline and Bonnie or Elena herself. Damon had tensed the moment he had felt her move into the kitchen and now he had her wrapped in his arms, the bond thrummed to life before he squashed it down. Now was not the time to get into that can of snakes.

"If this is the treatment I get every time I leave for a couple of days I should take more trips" Damon replied, plastering on his sarcastic façade he had perfected over the years. As Damon predicted Elena jumped away from him and smacked him on the arm.

"Where the hell have you been, Stefan is locked up in your basement and you go on a trip?" Elena said angrily walking over to Bonnie and Caroline who were giving her supportive looks. When they realised he was looking at them both of them sent him looks of contempt; he had forgotten they had only tolerated his presence because of Elena and how he protected her. He made sure to have his emotions locked down tight, the last thing he needed was to accidently broadcast how much it hurt to have them look at him in such a way.

"Stefan's back…his humanity is in the full on and up right position, I left him with Lexi. By the way it appears that the veil has fallen and ghosts are starting to appear because Lexi is currently sitting with Stefan" Damon murmured causing shocked looks to appear on the four human faces.

"What do you mean the veil is down and how did you break Klaus compulsion?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie took seats in the lounge room. Damon sighed and started to walk into the room to give an explanation. A voice cut through the air like a knife causing Damon's undead hurt to stop for a second time that day as a voice belonging to someone who had been dead for many years.

"Well to answer your first question, creatures that are on the other side can now be seen by humans at least for the next twenty-four hours. And the second answer is that he didn't break Klaus compulsion, he had him remove it" said a accented womans voice coming from the front door. Damon moved faster then he thought possible into the hallway and sight that greeted was a friend he hadn't seen in years.

"Rose…what are you doing here?" Damon asked as she walked down the hallway towards him. The house had gone silent, Bonnie and Caroline unsure of what was happening or who exactly the new comer was, Elena was looking at Damon with worry in her eyes and Ric eyes were simply bulging out of his head.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid" Rose replied walking up to Damon and pulling the surprised vampire into a hug. Damon returned it for a few moments, Rose had been the first person who believe he belonged with Elena, and her death had affected him more than he let on. Jules had been coming for him and Rose had gotten between him and her lethal teeth.

"Me, do something stupid no never" Damon replied releasing Rose from the hug and taking a step back. Damon had forgotten that they had an audience and the looks on their friends faces ranged from confusion (Caroline and Bonnie) to…was that jealously coming from Elena and concern from Ric.

"What do you mean you had Klaus remove the compulsion?" Ric asked breaking the friends out of his spell. Damon sighed and looked at Rose with frustration in his eyes.

"Really, your back for all of five seconds and you're already messing my plans up" Damon grumbled good naturedly to his dead friend which caused her to shake her head in response. She rolled her eyes and walked down into the kitchen, picking up Damon's glass and drinking the rest of his bourbon.

"What did you do Damon?" Ric asked again walking into the kitchen and looking at the other man. Bonnie Caroline and Elena had followed, each had looks of confusion and Elena's had concern written all over their faces.

"I made a deal with Klaus…look he is not going to come back to Mystic Falls and Stefan is free isn't that all that matters?" Damon asked as he walked over to the sink again and looked out on the backyard.

"What did Klaus want?" Elena asked from behind Damon, her face still had concern written all over it, her brown eyes were piercing blue ones. They were demanding the truth from their depths and Damon never could say no or hide from her.

"I'm giving Klaus what he wants…he wants a doppelganger so I will be giving him Katherine and…he wants a Salvatore so I agreed to leave with him once Stefan is under control" Damon murmured causing a shocked lock to cross Elena's face before she starting to shake her head in denial.

"No Damon tell me you didn't" Elena whispered to him, tears gathering behind her eyes.

"Ok…I think I'm going to visit Stefan" Caroline murmured before she backed out of the room and walked towards the front door. She didn't understand why was going on…Damon had agreed to take Stefan's place, the image she had of Damon didn't fit with his recent actions.

"I'm going to go to head home…I will talk to you later Elena" Bonnie murmured, just as confused as Caroline. Why would Damon agree to leave with Klaus…he would be giving up his chance with Elena and it just didn't make sense to her.

"I'm going to call Jeremy and find out how far he is, hopefully no ghosts have appeared before him" Ric murmured, as he walked out the room Rose stood from her stool at the kitchen bench and followed him out.

"I'll help, Elena it was good to see you, Damon I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" Rose said giving Damon a cheeky smile as she walked by him heading for the stairs to follow Ric.

"Elena look I didn't have a choice ok, I couldn't let Stefan be used by Klaus and this was the only way" Damon murmured breaking the silence of the kitchen. Elena had walked over to the window that overlooked her backyard, she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if warding off the cold.

"You can't do this Damon" Elena murmured her voice breaking silently making Damon realise she was yet again fighting off tears. Damon walked around the kitchen until he was standing before, he placed a hand gently on her arm causing her to turn and face him.

"I don't have a choice, I can't let Stefan pay for my mistakes" Damon replied causing Elena to shudder before she threw herself at him for the second time that day.

"This isn't your fault, you were trying to save Caroline" Elena whispered into Damon's chest causing him to frown.

"I know but Klaus wants a Salvatore and I can't let him take Stefan again…he's my brother Elena, I can't let him pay for my mistakes" Damon replied as he gently took her in his arms. This only caused Elena to shudder again and try to bury herself into Damon chest. Her chestnut coloured tendrils of hair tickled his nose, the scent of jasmine and mint with a hint of honey made him breathe her in. It had been years since he had been able to hold Elena like this and if he was honest, he could lose himself in the moment. Elena finally lose control and buried her face into Damon's neck as the emotions she had been bottling up for the last several days finally caught up with her.

The moment that Klaus and Stefan had arrived at the school during what was supposed to be the kick off their senior year had been turned into a nightmare. Elena had been forced to run for her life from the man who loved her, then she had watched as he had turned it off unable to fight the compulsion for her. Then she had been fed off and used as a human blood bag for Klaus hybrid factory. The only times she had felt safe had been when she had been wrapped in Damon's arms. And if she was honest with herself, she liked feeling Damon's emotions, sure he often felt like he was suffering and in hell but every time he looked at her, she could be his overwhelming love and need to protect her were intoxicating. She had never seen that kind of love, not until Damon and as much as Elena wanted to say it was the blood bond it wasn't. She had always had a connection to Damon, an understanding and she knew that his feelings had always been there, the depth of his love for her was overwhelming and intoxicating.

"You can't leave with Klaus I won't let you" Elena murmured into Damon's chest breaking the silence of the kitchen.

"There's no other way, it's the only way to get Stefan away from Klaus" Damon replied tightening his hold the on young woman.

"There has to be something else he wants, what about me I can give him blood" Elena said breaking away from Damon and looking at him with excitement in her eyes.

"I'm on that…I'll explain later but Klaus has no interest in you at the moment and if my plan works then he will leave you alone for good" Damon murmured looking down into her eyes. Elena closed her eyes and felt for Damon through the bond, she found it and slowly tried to push through the door Damon had brought up.

"Elena… what are you doing?" Damon groaned out, he could feel her scratching at the wall and given everything that had happened he wasn't sure if he had the strength to keep her out and if he was being honest, he didn't want to keep her out. Suddenly somehow the bond flared completely to life and Elena was pulled into Damon's mind. She caught glimpse of herself seen through his eyes, his love and devotion but then other images started to flash before her eyes; times and places that hadn't happened yet when suddenly it all stopped, and she was thrown back to the night her parents died.

_Flashback, Night of Grayson and Miranda's Death _

_Damon is lying on the road when he hears a voice that sounds strikingly familiar, shocked he turns his head to the voice and glimpses a figure. _

"_I know, Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later" the Katherine like voice sounds, as she hangs up the phone Damon moves had blindingly fast speed to stand before the beauty. Damon arrives before her and looks at her like he has seen a ghost. _

"_Katherine" Damon murmurs as he stands in shock looking what is quite possibly an exact copy of his sire. But as soon as this thought crossed his mind it disappeared when heard her heart skip a beat at the sight of him. _

"_Um... No. I... I'm Elena" the young olive-skinned beauty replied turning slightly behind her to see if he could possibly be talking to her, but they were the only two on side of the empty road._

"_Oh. You... you just look... I'm sorry." Damon paused, gathering his composure intrigued by this young woman, as he had looked into her eyes, he saw only openness, slight fear and dare he say it attraction to him…things he had rarely seen Katherine look at him with. _

"_You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon" he continued taking a step closer to him. _

"_Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" Elena replied looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself" Damon said taking another step closer to her, he could smell a hint of honey and jasmine in the air. This was the perfect opportunity to feed and yet here he was having a conversation with a human that strongly resembled his sire. _

"_It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here" Here she paused for a moment before she gestured to the phone in her hand before she continued. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend" _

"_About what? May I ask?" Damon replied holding his hands out in mock surrender as if it was all her choice. _

"_Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out" Elena said becoming more and more intrigued by this mystery man._

"_And you don't want it?" Damon asked as if he could see straight through her, Elena didn't understand why she was being so open with a man she had just met on the side of the road, but she felt comfortable and as if she was connected to him. _

"_I don't know what I want" Elena murmured trying to get control of this conversation _

"_Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants…" Damon murmured taking several small steps towards her_

"_What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena asked, grinning her lips and eyes flirtatiously with this handsome stranger who seemed to worldly compare to the people she's met in Mystic Falls_

"_Hmm. Well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things" Damon replied as he gave her an eye thing which made Elena smirk back at him._

"_So, Damon... Tell me. What is it that I want?" Elena asked issuing the challenge to Damon, he stepped right up to her almost invading her space, but she found she wanted him to, whoever this man was he seemed to know her hearts desires _

"_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger" Damon replied coming to stand less than a foot away, his words causing her to lose her voice for a minute, he was describing everything her relationship that her current one with Matt was not. Elena needed to know more about this man, she hoped this wouldn't be the only time they met._

"_So, what do you want?" Elena asked Damon which caused him to stop and look shocked for a moment. No one had asked Damon that in years and this human had asked him what he really wanted. Suddenly a car honks in the distance, Elena turns as she spots her parents suddenly arriving, she was silently cursing their arrival _

"_That's my parents" Elena murmurs turning back to face, suddenly Damon is in front of her and she is looking into his crystal blue eyes as if she was hypnotised by them. _

"_I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now, I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night, Elena" Damon murmurs looking into her eyes for a moment before he disappears into the night before her parents can see him._

_End Flashback_

Elena is gasping for breath as Damon tumbles back from her grabbing his head, all Elena could think about was the sudden memory she had retrieved. How could she have forgotten that she had met Damon first and…how dare he not tell her, they were supposed to be friends and he had neglected to mention they had met first.

"Damon…you…I…we met first, you compelled but I remembered. How did I remember?" Elena asked as Damon looked as if was facing the firing squad. Before Elena could stop him, Damon had vampire sped out the front door and disappeared into the early morning leaving an emotionally confused young woman who felt as if her whole world had bee turned upside down.

"We met first" Elena murmured in shock as she looked in the direction he had left. She smiled, though he wasn't in the room she could still feel his presence and it gave her a sense of peace. Elena swore to herself that she and Damon would be having a nice and long conversation one she had managed to get him alone.

**Unknown Location, Witches Building **_**Mystic Falls **_

_**Afternoon**_

Damon had run from Elena's house into the woods, he was drained from the attempts at keeping Elena out of his head. And he had been successful to a point, but suddenly she had found the memory he had forced her to forget and using the bond had reversed his compulsion. It had felt like it had been…Elena from the future piercing his soul but that wasn't possible, there were over ten years separating them. Then how did Elena break straight through his defences…it shouldn't have been possible. He would have to reinforce his mind to make sure she didn't do that again…the problem was he always had a weakness when it came to Elena Gilbert. He had thrown of Sybil control through force of will and by drawing on his memories of Elena he had retaken control of his life. But the second Elena asked him anything he folded, this was a problem because if he caved every time, she looked at him with those brown eyes he would fold like a poker hand.

"You got our message then" Emily's voice broke through the silence of the forest making Damon realise where he was; he was again standing outside abandoned witches house. He looked up and saw her standing before him in the same period clothes of 1864 that she had been in before.

"Don't they have wardrobes on the other side" Damon said in an attempt of snarkiness, the weakness in his voice betraying his words.

"Come Damon we have thing to discuss" Emily said walking up the stairs to the front door, Damon trailing behind. The door shut behind him as if locking him in place, he got the distinct feeling the witches were not happy with him.

"Were we not clear Damon?" Emily asked sharply to Damon as she came to stop in the middle of what was once the living room.

"No offence but you witches are about as clear as mud so excuse me if I'm doing the best I can" Damon replied angrily. He was in no mood for the judgement witches had shown him in the past especially the bennet witches. Suddenly his anger with Emily Bennet exploded and he was hurling words at the witch before he could stop himself.

"We made a deal over a century and a half ago, I would protect the Bennet line and you would help me release Katherine from the tomb. Every time a Bennet witch was in danger I answered, I killed more vampires than I care to count over the centuries to protect your line and even a witch or two who got it into their head that going after the Bennet's. And what did I get, heartache pain and judgement every time I stuck my neck on the line" Damon screamed at dead witch. She simply looked at him for a moment before a cracking sound rang through the house and Damon collapsed on the spot. The witches hadn't liked what he had to say and had broken his leg in response.

"Your quest for a woman killed Sheila Bennet. Opening the tomb cost her life" Emily replied holding a hand at Damon who simply snarled in response.

"I have to live with that every day. Do you think I would have opened the tomb if I knew it would kill her?" Damon said attempting to stand up, Emily twisted her hand and broke his other hand in response.

"Yes, you would have. You wouldn't have cared who you hurt in your efforts to get Katherine out of the tomb. Well no there is two people you wouldn't have sacrificed; do you feel anything about Sheila's death" Emily replied lowering her hands.

Damon shifted his bones back into place and stood drawing on what little strength he had as he faced the witch. She wanted to know how he felt well she was about to get an earful.

"My soul is dammed for things I did…I hurt others, many others. I can't undo that, every day I think about them each and every single death that I killed. There will never be personal retribution for the things I have done. So, I am going to use my pathetic excuse of a life to protect the people I care about using whatever means I have to do, do you understand me?" Damon replied angrily standing and walking to stand directly in front of Emily. Suddenly her look changed, as if she had won a bet or had finally find something long buried.

"Why is it you think you don't deserve a second change. There's another way that is if you are brave enough to fight. Use this second chance, embrace it be the man your brother and Elena know is in there. Don't shoulder this burden alone or you will fail" Emily replied, her words causing Damon to turn and face the wall getting lost in thought.

"What should I do?" Damon asked turning back to face Emily, she smiled in response to his words.

"Let your friends in, tell them the truth of what has happened to you. That is the only way you will succeed" Emily murmured. Damon froze in shock, the idea of telling the truth to his little family scared him more than facing Cade and his armies of hell again.

"I can't, that would destroy everything…Stefan is just got his humanity back, Klaus is after Elena, I can't change everything by bringing them into my chaos" Damon replied. Emily simply shook her head at him sighing as she did.

"You don't have to tell them every little detail, just explain generally. You will know what to say and what not to say. Damon, these people are your family trust them." Emily urged Damon who stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Ok if I bring them into this, I want a couple of answers…I need to understand a few things" Damon told Emily who smiled in response.

"You may ask your questions…if I feel you don't deserve an answer I will of course choose not to answer" Emily replied giving Damon a cryptic smile.

"How can the blood bond exist between Elena and I?" Damon asked, he wasn't sure why, but this question seemed to be the one he needed an answer to.

"The bond exists because the bond is a by-product of the connection between you and Elena Gilbert" Emily replied smiling at Damon in a way that infuriated him.

"Yes, but we haven't formed the bond, Elena isn't even a vampire blood bond can't happen between a human and vampire" Damon replied in exasperation causing Emily to laugh in response.

"And who said a bond can't exist between a human and a vampire?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at him as Damon took in this information.

"Is it forcing Elena to feel things that aren't real?" Damon asked, Emily simply shook her head in response.

"No, a blood bond can only be formed if there are feelings of love between the two and not only that but their souls must also be compatible" Emily replied slowly starting to circle Damon.

"Compatible?" Damon asked causing Emily to stop walking behind him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Only two whose souls burn for one another can be blood bonded…a sire bond is what you would say a compatibly test. If you had shared blood with Elena whilst she was sired to you, the sire bond would have broken, and the blood bond would have taken its place" Emily replied as she started to walk again coming to a stop in front of Damon.

"The bond is important Damon, as is your relationships with the others of this town. Not telling does them a disservice" Emily replied causing Damon to sigh and pull out his phone.

"They won't believe me" Damon murmured causing Emily to pause in thought as though she was having a conversation with the other witches.

"Due to the fall of the veil between the other side I can help you explain what has happened, but time is short what is your decisions?" Emily asked again giving Damon another piercing look. In reply Damon looked down at his phone for several moments before he made his decision.

"Ric, can you get everyone together at the boarding house…there's some new information I need tell everyone" Damon said into the phone, Ric assured him that he would bring the others to the boarding house. As Damon hung up, he looked back up at Emily who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Happy?" Damon asked causing Emily to laugh gently and nod her head. Damon turned and started to make his way out of the house with Emily by his side. As they walked down the stairs and came to a stop at the bottom Emily froze as did Damon when a smell drifted through the air. It smelled of ozone, death and evil and only one being to Damon's knowledge gave of this distinct aroma. Suddenly Cade appeared in the tree lining that was directly opposite them causing Emily to turn to Damon in fear.

"Damon you have to ru-" Emily started to say before her form seemed to explode as Cade waved his hand in her direction.

"Ahhh Damon it's been a long time" Cade said dangerously, walking out of the forest and coming to a stop several feet from Damon.

Very few beings made Damon afraid, but Cade was one of them especially with the revelation of what his end game was. Cade was responsible for hell and at first when Damon and Enzo had been placed under Sybils control he brought evil humans to her. Sybil would eat the body as the siren does, but Cade would feed off their souls. At least that's what they thought he did; when in reality what he did to human souls was much worse. He would twist their souls into something inhuman and they would become their servants. His end goal had been to open a door to hell and unleash his army of demons on the world.

Damon had helped him gather the require souls against his will, but he required a pure soul to sacrifice. Damon and Stefan had barely been able to stop Cade from unleashing the hell fire but then they had found out that that Cade was not dead, rather he was in ancient tunnels beneath Mystic Falls High school and he was intending to use Elena's soul to open the portal to hell and unleash death on this world.

"Now…where were we?" Cade continued, he moved before Damon could fully comprehend what was happening. Cade had flashed in front of Damon grabbing him by his throat and throwing him into the tree's, the force of his toss causing Damon to go crashing through several trees.

_**End of Chapter Note: Well what did everyone think of this chapter I am slightly evil by ending it here, but I felt a lot has happened in this chapter. I have revealed a bit more about the nature of the bond between Damon and Elena, she unknowingly used it to access one of her compelled memories. Also, as I said everything is up until Season Six, Episode Twenty-Two has happened in the show, from Season 7 onwards I will be making small alterations, and this will hopefully become clearer as the story goes along. As always let me know with what you think of the chapter by hitting the review button and leaving your thoughts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay things have been kind of crazy the last few weeks. Anyway here is the next chapter in story as always I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Chapter Seven: Battles and Revelations**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries: _

_Damon and Stefan had barely been able to stop Cade from unleashing the hell fire but then they had found out that that Cade was not dead, rather he was in ancient tunnels beneath Mystic Falls High school and he was intending to use Elena's soul to open the portal to hell and unleash death on this world. _

"_Now…where were we?" Cade continued, he moved before Damon could fully comprehend what was happening. Cade had flashed in front of Damon grabbing him by his throat and throwing him into the tree's, the force of his toss causing Damon to go crashing through several trees. _

**Woods Surrounding Witches House-** **Mystic Falls,**

**Mid-Morning, **_**2011 **_

Damon felt the trees breaking and splinters impaling themselves in his skin, Damon cried out as he finally hit the ground and rolled several times before he came to a stop laying still for a few moments. Damon sensed Cade moving closer and picked himself up off the ground as Cade strode casually through the woods, not a blemish on his suit. Damon moved into a fighting position…he might not be able to kill him, but he could potentially slow him down and escape. Running away had never been Damon's style and he growled low in his throat as the anger started to build in him.

"Ahhh Damon you had such potential, you were one of my most promising students" Cade spoke as he came to a stop several feet away from Damon. Damon spat blood that had gathered in his mouth onto Cade's shoes which caused the other man to look down at his shoes.

"Go to hell Cade" Damon replied, moving as quickly as possible. He was able to grab Cade by the throat and throwing him into a tree. As the tree crashed to the ground he launched himself into the air landing with his knee impacting Cade's chest. Damon felt the and heard the satisfying feeling of Cade's ribs breaking beneath his knee, before Cade could recover Damon started to unleash punch after punch into Cade's face. As the anger build Damon vampire visage had crept to the surface and now showed on his face. Damon was lost the rage and the bloodlust, unleashing all the pain and guilt he had been suffering since he travelled back in time. With a growl and a final punch Damon picked Cade up and threw him into the clearing they had just left. Cade came to a stop just before the steps, he didn't move for a moment as Damon strode with purpose. As he walked, he pulled out a large knife that he had started to hide beneath his shirt in a hidden sheath shortly after Elena had been placed into her sleep.

As Damon came to a stop in the clearing, he heard laughter coming from behind him causing him to stop and turn for a moment to look for the source. He could not find it and as he looked back at Cade, he realised he had been played. There was a small blood patch where Cade had come to a stop on ground just before the house.

"There it is…the demon comes out to play" Cade said now from behind him causing Damon to turn on the spot. The injuries he had inflicted were already healing, some already done but Cade held himself in a weird way, favouring his right side instead of his left.

"You were always a perfect soldier…until that bitch got her claws into you. Showed you what love and humanity is" Cade spoke pausing for a moment as he literally spat out the last words with blood dribbling from his mouth.

"What has your humanity brought you? A mother who chose a monster over her own son? Or how about said mother betraying you and giving your worst enemy a spell to take her away from her?" Cade questioned causing a stab of pain to go through him before he was able to squash it the evil look Cade gave him told him he had felt it.

"And now you are being shown what they really think of you, a human who constantly tells you are not good enough for her? Or her friends who constantly put you down whilst putting your brother on a pedestal. Don't be a fool Damon, you see how these people treat you, how much are you willing to wager that they wouldn't even care you were gone?" Cade finished coming to stand before Damon who was now lost in thought as Cade felt a brief moment of satisfaction that Damon was about to join him. This quickly disappeared as Damon shoved him away and preparing for another fight.

"I am not going to be your little bitch, I take orders from one person, and that is me. As for the humans here, they might not think I am worth saving but they are my family and I swear to whatever god created you, I will rip your spine out if you so much as look in their general direction. I don't give a damn who you think you are, you're just the latest in a long line of assholes who think they could kill me and you will end up like all the rest who came after me…dead with my hands around your throat" Damon growled fully giving in to the demon that always existed beneath the surface. There were people and a time to allow his humanity out and this was not one of those. As Damon saw the look of pure rage pass over Cade's face, he felt a slight stab of fear shoot through him before he shoved it down.

"Fine then Damon…but I think you will find that you will die with my hands around your throat" Cade growled back at Damon, moving towards him with a murderous look on his face. Damon had never been one to back down and he started to stroll right towards Cade, blocking the first punch but missing the kick that struck him in the chest sending him flying back into a tree. Cade moved before Damon could recover, he had been picked by Cade who started to finally unleash the rage at the man who had foiled him too many times to count.

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls **

**Same Time as Battle Between Damon and Cade-**_**2011**_

Elena was still standing where Damon had left her in shock, that memory had shifted her world onto its head. She and Damon had met first, one dark night before she had lost her parents. All she could think about was _why didn't he tell me? _Elena asked herself. Another voice already knew the answer, Damon thought it wouldn't have mattered to her. The words he spoke to her that night had sparked a fire within her that was quickly dowsed when her parents died. But when she was around Damon, she felt like life was unpredictable and that she was free to be anything or anyone, in the few moments she had given in to her feelings around Damon.

"You ok?" a soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. Elena looked up to see her two best friends standing in the doorway. Bonnie had a look of concern on her face, but Caroline had a soft look of understanding.

"How long have you been here?" Elena murmured softly moving over to start making herself a cup of coffee.

"Long enough…Elena what's going on?" Caroline asked causing Bonnie to look at her in confusion.

"Damon and I…we met first" Elena murmured not looking up from her hands. Saying it aloud made it sink in fully. She turned to her friends, Bonnie had a look of shock on her face; but Caroline didn't. _She must have heard Damon and I _Elena thought to herself.

"What…when…how?" Bonnie sputtered causing Elena to sit at the kitchen island with her coffee and start to shortly explain.

"And then he compelled me to forget" Elena finished looking down at her half empty cup of coffee before she took another sip. She looked up them both; both were shocked that Damon and I had been like that before we had even met. Suddenly Alaric walked back into the room on the phone. When Elena heard Damon's name come up in the conversation she turned and started to listen more closely.

"Yeah sure I'll get everything and meet you there don't worry" Alaric murmured before he hung up the phone. He looked at it in confusion for a moment before turning his attention to the three young ladies in the room.

"Damon wants to meet everyone at the boarding house. He says there's something he needs to tell all of us" Alaric said to them causing Elena's heart a skip a beat. Had Damon told them of the bond, it was something that was still new to her and when she had awoken the morning after its discovery she had fled. She hadn't told Bonnie and Caroline about the bond or how she herself had confessed how she really felt about Damon to him. Those moments with Damon were special and she wasn't quite ready to share it yet.

"Did he say what it was about?" Elena asked hoping her voice was steady as she stood place her coffee mug in the sink. Suddenly there was a bright flash from the living room causing Alaric to march over there shoving Elena behind him. There was nothing but silence for a few moments before a soft voice spoke out, fear laced through it.

"Bonnie Bennet your needed" said a voice that came travelled through the room before the owner seemed to materialise out of nowhere. Elena had no idea who this woman was, but she seemed to be familiar to her. Her clothes seemed to be from the turn of the last century, that of a maid of the household. It was Bonnie that seemed to be the most affected by this woman's appearance, she was looking at her with both shock and awe.

"Emily Bennet…what, how are you here and what do you mean I am needed?" Bonnie replied causing everyone in the room to look at the new arrival with new understanding.

"There is not time everyone get in the…car's I believe you call them. We must leave now; Damon Salvatore's life is in danger" Emily replied causing Elena to jump and grab the keys. She was already walking down the hallway, not caring she was still dressed in her clothes from the night before. She stopped at the doorway with Emily a short distance behind her, turning back to others who hadn't yet moved.

"What the hell are you waiting let's go" Elena exclaimed to others causing them to move towards her. Elena turned back to Emily as they walked down the front doorsteps, suddenly knowing that Damon is in danger she had to know what it was.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as they go into the car. Emily looked at her for a moment before she turned her attention back to the window as the car back out.

"Something that shouldn't be" Emily murmured back look back at Bonnie with new intent in her eyes.

"Alaric head towards the witches house, Bonnie there is a spell you need to learn and we don't have a lot of time" Emily murmured as she began to go over a spell, Elena turned back out the window hoping that whatever was happening they would make it in time.

**Clearning Outside of Witches House, Mystic Falls**

_**2011**_

Damon stood unsteadily on one leg, he was pretty sure the other was broken in two places. His jacket lay tattered in pieces through the clearing and his shirt was covered in his own blood, it was tattered and barely covering his frame. He breathed heavily as he eyed his enemy who was standing eight feet away. The battle had sharply turned after Damon's refusal to join him. Cade had not shown any mercy and it had taken all of Damon's skills, knowledge and experience to get this far in fight. Damon went take a step forward, his face a mess of blood and bruises before his leg gave out and he feel to the forest floor coughing up blood. One hand was braced on the ground whilst the other hung limply at his side, Damon slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"That is what had attracted me to you. Your determination, even now you can barely stand. Yet you are trying to calculate a way to kill me…but I assure you I might not be what I was in the future, but you cannot kill me" Cade whispered to Damon as he bent down to the ground. He picked up a branch from the ground, he slowly moved his hand over it form a perfect point. Cade eyed it for several seconds before he turned his attention to Damon, raising the newly made stake and it pointing it at his heart. Damon took a deep breathe before he made a jarring motion with damaged shoulder. A cry of pain came from his mouth for a moment before Damon flexed his arm.

"Well I'm going to cut your head off…see if that works" Damon growled raising his arms to get into a fighting position. If he was going to die, he was going to make Cade work for it. Cade started to move towards him, feigning to the left when suddenly he disappeared in the other direction, Damon felt the stake enter his back, coming out his chest.

For a moment Damon thought that was it, that Cade had finally killed him, but he realised he had missed by an _inch. _Damon fell to his knees, barely able to keep himself upright when he felt the stake being viscously pulled out. Dark spots appeared in Damon's vision and the world was spinning Damon put out a hand to steady himself when he felt a hand wrap itself around his throat and hoist him off the ground.

"Look's like I will be keeping my head…but you Damon. If you won't serve me then you have no further use" Cade murmured causing Damon to look down at him rage in his face.

"Fuck…you Cade" Damon was able to growl out before he spat blood into Cade's face. He sputtered out a laugh as Cade closed his eyes. For a moment there was no response but then Damon saw him raise the stake and show it as he brought his face within inches of his own.

"Time to die" Cade murmured, Damon tried to fight but it had all been too much. He had given all he could to stop Cade and for the second time it was not enough. He just hoped he had left enough behind for someone to finish what he had started. Suddenly Cade's hand around his throat disappeared and Damon hit the ground with a thud. Damon looked up to see Cade grabbing his head in pain, he suddenly turned around and growled at the tree's.

"You…no you can't" Cade screamed as Bonnie and Emily came out of the tree line, holding hands and chanting a spell in a tongue Damon didn't recognise. He laughed from where he was on the ground, he was barely able to move. He could feel the powerful magic moving through the air, when suddenly he felt soft hands grabbing at his face. They were urgent and quite insistent that rubbing his cheeks when he heard her voice break through the fog.

"Damon…oh god Damon you have to look at me" Elena spoke softly but urgently to him. Cracking his eyes open he realised that he wasn't hallucinating; Elena was here with Alaric standing guard over him looking at Cades figure who was now engulfed in flames. Damon pulled himself upright, he felt rather than saw Elena moving behind him to prop him up as the flames grew higher and higher. Bonnie and Emily's chant seemed to grow in crescendo when Cade locked eyes with Damon through the flames rage flowing through him directed at no-one else.

"This isn't over Damon Salvatore…we have unfinished business" Cade yelled at Damon before he screamed in pain and disappeared in a great burst of flame. Damon looked around the clearing for a few moments before he tried to stand up. He felt Elena grabbing at him but his attempts at movement finally pushed his body over the edge and he was engulfed in blackness…the last thing he heard was Elena crying his name out in desperation.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls**

**Later Afternoon, **_**2011 **_

Damon felt himself coming to, his sense one by one started to come to him. The first thing he realised was that laying on a soft bed, the second was the extent of the injuries and the thirst that burned his throat. He had healed up until a point and he felt had gotten himself some blood…enough to heal himself somewhat but not enough given the extent of his injuries. Damon cracked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Elena's eye's staring back at him. Damon moved, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he cried out when he felt his still shifting bones in his leg. Elena moved over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face. She lowered herself so they were eye to eye before she took him in her arms softly trying not to jostle him.

As soon as Damon placed his head into the crook of his neck two things happened at the same time; the first was that their bond flared to existence and the second was how hungry he was and how close to Elena's throat he was, he could feel the vein beneath his forehead. He felt Elena stiffen in response before she pulled his head up, gently pulling his mouth to her neck. Damon struggled against her weakly, he could barely move and the smell of her skin surrounding him and her soft voice shushing him. He felt her softly run her hands through his hair and she brought her lips to his ear to whisper something meant only for them.

"Damon, your weak and you need to feed. You need fresh human blood and…its ok I understand what this means. I almost lost you and I'm not letting you out of my sight until your healed" Elena whispered softly but urgently to him. Damon stopped struggling against her and leaned his head down so his lips softly kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" Damon replied barely above a whisper, matching her tone. He was giving her one last out, but after a moment he felt her nod her head. Damon took a deep breathe, even in his weakened state his control for her blood was under complete control. He pulled back from her, she struggled for a moment before he caught her wrist and softly pulled her forward. She softly landed on the bed beside him and he moved to lean back on the headboard. As he moved, he realised how bad his injuries still were; in his state he would barely be able to hunt let alone compel someone. As Elena took his hand, he pulled her so she was situated on his lap. He only now realised she was still wearing her clothes from that morning, as she came to a rest, he softly placed his hands on her bare thighs causing her to breathe in sharply. As he brought his head to her neck, he looked her in the eyes and spoke one last time.

"Relax…I'm not going to hurt you" Damon spoke to her causing a nervous smile to grace her face. As Damon softly brought his mouth to her neck she spoke to him before their worlds erupted in flames.

"I know, I trust you" Elena murmured as Damon brought his mouth to her neck, his fangs elongated and softly breaking the skin of her neck causing a gasp to erupt from her. As her blood trickled down his throat, he felt the bond thrumming to life…not only on his end but hers as well. Elena brought her head down to Damon's shoulder, his hand softly holding the nape of her neck, his hands were buried in her hair. Before he knew what she was doing she bit down with her blunt human teeth on his shoulder to break the skin causing Damon to moan softly as she started to actually _drink _from him. Images erupted behind his eyes; Elena and he had done this in the future, but she had never been human when they had done this.

Images of his Damon's life flashed in their minds as they linked together; she saw his love and desperation in saving his brother, he felt the brotherly feelings of love and protection he felt for Bonnie and to only a lesser extent Caroline, when suddenly she appeared as he saw her. He saw her imperfections and loved her despite them. He would sacrifice anyone or anything for her even himself but unlike before she accepted it, she accepted his love and that was when he saw _himself _as she saw him. He saw her fear of him, but not of what he was capable of but what _she _was capable of if she gave herself over. She loved him…more than she loved Stefan but she had been scared and confused…she had loved Stefan but until the moment a few nights ago she had denied what she felt. But now she was allowing her love to travel through the bond as she took deep sips, his wounds strangely were already healed. He raised his mouth from her neck and leaned his head against hers as she continued to drink.

"Elena, that's enough" Damon murmured to her causing her to stop and pull herself back from his shoulder. She looked at him, his blood dripping softly from her lips giving them an even rosier look than usual. He felt the bond truly come to life and he felt a heat rush through him from her. Before he knew what was happening, she had brought her lips softly to his in a kiss. This was gentle, their lips gently moulding against each other, but the bond opened up again as they did, and they let their love for each other come free. Suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking them apart, Elena got off him slowly and stood by the side of the bed. She held out her hand to him, it seemed she wanted to continue some form of physical contact. Emily walked through the door, she smiled knowingly at them both.

"Good your fully healed, Damon if you could please come downstairs there's not much time" Emily murmured causing Damon to realise what he had been planning earlier. He sighed and slowly started to walk forward suddenly confused, he looked and the first thing he realised was that he was fully healed…that was unexpected. The second and this one caused him to look at Elena with a raised eyebrow, also doing the eye thing he knew drove her crazy.

"How am I in different clothes?" Damon asked Elena causing her to laugh in response, the bond had slowly faded but he could still feel her presence, stronger than it had ever been in the future. He patted his chest softly with a hand with an impish smile breaking out on her face.

"Don't worry Alaric changed you, but for the record next time I might be staying for the show" she murmured to him to him before she started to walk out of the room, Damon swore there was an extra sway to her hips.

"Coming Damon?" she murmured as she reached Emily, the innuendo there causing Damon to laugh and Emily to shake her head at them both.

"You call, I come you know I'm easy like that" Damon spoke words he had said in the past, then she had shoved him when he had gotten close now, she smiled at him grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"Come on, you have some explaining to do" Elena said as she led him through the boarding house to the stairs and suddenly Damon could hear the rest of the house. He looked back at Emily with his eyebrow raised; she simply looked back at him with an eyebrow raised and another knowing smile on her face. As they came into the sitting room Damon realised it was packed to capacity; the first thing that Damon noticed was that Stefan was free causing a stab of fear and love to go through him. Jeremy sat next to Bonnie on one of the couches to the left, there was distance between the two and Damon realised they had only broken up recently over the whole ghost dilemma. Alaric was standing beside his drink cart, a bourbon in his hand, Tyler and Caroline sat on the other couch holding hands. Everything was different and yet they were all the same.

Damon cleared his throat as Emily slowly came to a stop beside him, Damon thought Elena would release his hand once they had gained the attention. She surprised him again by grabbing his hand and pulling herself closer to him. Damon saw the hurt look cross Stefan's face as he saw this and confused looks on the others faces. Damon sighed and smiled down at Elena as he released her and walked over to Alaric who was already pouring him a glass.

"Good to see you up Damon, looks like you had an interesting day" Alaric spoke passing his friend a glass who laughed in reply. Damon took a drink and without realising started to move back towards Elena who was now sitting on the two-seater couch. He sat down with his drank in one hand as Elena softly took his free hand in his.

"So, I guess your all wondering who that man was…or why I have been acting weird over the last couple of days" Damon said causing Stefan to shoot him a look. Caroline saw this and got up, coming to stand behind Stefan.

"We have been talking before Elena went upstairs, Emily here refused to say anything until you woke up, but something is going on. You apologize to Ric for killing him, you make a deal with Klaus, don't think I don't remember that or what about that vampire who rescued you who almost ripped your hear out. I want to know what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked slowly becoming angrier as he spoke. He stood up but Caroline's hand on his shoulder came down to his arm to hold him back and calm him down. This caused Damon to smile before he turned to Emily.

"So how do we do this? Do we tell them everything or just the cliff notes?" Damon asked her which caused her to laugh at him.

"I told you before Damon you will know" Emily replied in cryptic way witches always did which caused Damon to sigh and look up at everyone in the room.

"A couple of days ago there was an incident…somehow my soul from the future was sent back and merged with my present one. I have memories from about now until about ten years give or take" Damon said taking a large gulp of his drink and getting up to make himself another one. Or another ten would be needed before this day was over. As Damon looked up he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"Damon is telling the truth, I don't have a lot of time, but Damon has been trying to protect you all. He has changed a great deal in the future but now he needs your help…even if he doesn't want to admit it" Emily said causing everyone to look at her.

"That debatable" Damon replied causing her to raise her eyebrows at him in challenge.

"Was Cade about to or about to not drive a stake through your heart. It took everyone working in the future to stop him and now you want to try to do it alone. Damon if you try to do this you will die" Emily replied causing Elena to stand up before anyone realised what was happening. She had rushed over to Damon coming to stand beside him, she looked over at Stefan for a moment before she looked back Damon. Damon felt her jumble of emotions rocket through the bond as she softly took his hand and stood beside him.

"He's not doing this alone. I won't let him" Elena said fiercely as Damon felt her love for him but not only that but her acceptance of him over the bond. Whatever had happened she seemed to have come a decision about her feeling about him much quicker than he expected.

"Good, that man Cade isn't done with Damon or all of you he will be back, and you need to be prepared" Emily said before she stopped before she turned as if listening to something. She turned back to Damon, she looked at him and he realised he had been unconscious longer than he should have been.

"The veil is closing, remember it might not always seem like it but Damon cares about you all and Damon remember…you can't do this alone" Emily spoke, as she finished, she looked at Damon before she vanished before their eyes. Everyone was shocked for a moment before they all looked back at Damon.

"Well I guess I have a couple things to say" Damon spoke to the others who all looked at him. Damon slowly began talking to everyone, he briefly gave them a history of who Cade was and what it meant that he was back. He told them that he had to be stopped at all costs and that here was a weapon capable of killing him. He agreed that let them help look for it, but suddenly Damon felt the exhaustion wash over him. He looked at everyone and suddenly he just wanted to rest.

"Look now…that's all I can talk about. A lot has happened over the last couple of days and I need to rest. Come over tomorrow and we can talk more, but I need sleep please" Damon spoke to the room. They all seemed to want to talk to him at once, in reality he just wanted to retire to his room with a bottle of bourbon and possibly a blood bag. Everyone got up to leave including Stefan which caused Damon to stand up to stop him before Caroline spoke.

"Stefan's going to crash at my house with Tyler and I, we can keep him…under control" she said slowly looking at Stefan as she finished. He was not looking at Damon or anyone in the room, he simply kept his eyes glued to the floor. Damon nodded at his brother and as he passed Stefan stopped and looked at his brother.

"Thank you, Damon…for coming after me" Stefan spoke before he disappeared out the front door. Damon heard Jeremy and Bonnie murmuring goodnights shortly after and suddenly it was just Ric, Damon and Elena alone in the room. The silence in the room was awkward for a moment before Ric looked at Elena with a question in his eyes.

"You need a lift home?" Alaric asked Elena who looked at him for a moment before she looked back at Damon.

"I am home" she said to both of them looking at Damon as she spoke but then she turned to look at Alaric. A moment passed between the two, some sort of understanding before Ric nodded his head and looked at Damon.

"I'm glad your ok and Damon…well you know what I will leave that for the Grill tomorrow" Ric said as he started to walk up out the door. He stopped and looked back for a moment at them before he turned back around and continue out the door. Damon went to speak before Elena shushed him and gently laid her hand on his face.

"It's ok we can talk tomorrow you need to rest" she murmured to him as he raised his own hands and gently took her face in them. He nodded once as she started to lead him up to his room, she stopped as they walked in and turned to him, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Do you mind if I have a shower before bed?" she asked as he nodded. She gathered a couple things from around the room as Damon walked over to his chest of chawers, opening them and looking for one of few pairs of sleep pants he owned. He heard one of the guest room showers turn on and he tried to block the image of Elena out of his head. Too many things had happened today and as he laid down, he felt how exhausted he was and all he wanted was to sleep. Damon laid down as he thought about what was going to happen next when suddenly he felt Elena walk into the room. He had turned out the lights and she was wearing the same shorts from before, but she was wearing one of his shirts.

"Hope you don't mind…you got blood all over mine" she said with a nervous look, but Damon just smiled at her as she came over and laid down on the bed on her side facing him with her eyebrows raised. Damon shook his head as he turned the lights off and laid back down. She nestled softly into the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed softly.

"Goodnight Damon" Elena murmured, Damon felt the bond thrum to life and her feelings of love and peace washed over him causing him to send the same back to her. Before either of them realised it, they had drifted off in each other's arms, their dreams mingled together throughout the night.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think of this one, let me know with a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi everyone here is the next chapter of a new destiny, Damon starts to reveal more of the future, hopefully you all enjoy and anyways that's enough from me now on with the show.**

Chapter Eight: New Plans

Damon slowly drifted back into consciousness, he became aware of the warm body lying next to him and felt the newly formed bond open naturally. He slowly cracked his eyes open and realised through the night that they had shifted positions. Elena had curled up on her side and Damon was wrapped around her. Elena's hair tickled his nostrils softly and he softly inhaled her scent. She suddenly started to move slowly, Damon felt rather than saw Elena wake up. When she did Damon raised himself up on his elbow and softly stroked up and down her arm causing Goosebumps to erupt on her skin, she slowly turned onto her back, her brown eyes meeting his. He smiled down at her and softly stroked her cheek when he heard a noise from downstairs that caused him to groan and bury his head in his shoulder.

_"Salvatore get up we need to talk" _Damon heard Enzo call down from the sitting room where the group had gathered the night before. Elena softly stroked his scalp, burying her hands in his raven locks.

"What is it?" Elena asked as Damon rolled away from her and started looking for his shirt. It was lying at the foot of the bed, and as Damon reached for it, he heard a loud crash from downstairs followed by Caroline's voice.

_"Stefan, no what are you doing?" _she cried as Damon heard a loud bang from downstairs followed by growls and sounds of a fight. Damon threw his shirt on and was out the door before Elena realised where he had gone. He was in the sitting room before she had blinked and as he took in the scene before he moved between the two combatants. As Damon ripped Stefan away from Enzo who had been him pinned against the wall, he shoved his brother in Caroline's direction and she promptly wrapped her arms around him from behind urging him to calm down. When he realised his brother was ok for the moment Damon turned back to Enzo and pushed him into the wall.

"Touch my brother gain and I will rip your heart out, are we clear?" Damon said using more power than he had intended to. He shoved Enzo up against the wall and slowly he started to push him up the wall until he could hear the snapping off bone beneath his hand. Enzo futilely fought against it and he finally realised he had suddenly pushed Damon too far. Suddenly a soft hand was placed on his back and Elena walked up beside Damon as he held his friend against the wall.

"Damon let him go, its ok, Stefan's safe" Elena murmured to Damon raising her hand to his cheek causing him to close his eyes. Elena always had a way of doing this to him, he had once told her that she was his light and that he needed her light otherwise there was a whole bunch of darkness. Damon opened his eyes and released Enzo who dropped to the ground and vampire sped to the other side of the room.

"Look I was just coming back before your lunatic of a brother attacked me" Enzo said causing Stefan who had just calmed down to start towards him. Caroline was able to urge him back before he could attack anyone further.

"You tried to kill my brother" Stefan growled from behind Caroline which caused Elena to shoot Enzo a murderous look. Enzo just chuckled darkly at Stefan, looking at him from across the room.

"What, now you're worried about your brother, where the hell were you when he was getting dissected huh? Where were you when he was bleeding on the floor after having his eye's cut out?" Enzo said to Stefan in fury, Damon strode around Elena who's look of anger had turned to pain and he felt through her bond her worry and love for him. Damon slowly walked up to Enzo much calmer than before.

"Me and my brother's problems are ours Enzo, if I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it" Damon replied. Enzo turned his attention back to Damon with an astounded look on his face.

"He's not a brother to you…brothers don't give up" Enzo replied which caused a stab of pain to go through Damon as he thought about Stefan. Enzo gave him one last look before he turned around and started for the door.

"Call me when your ready to talk, we need to discuss the promise we made to each other" Enzo said giving Damon one last look before disappearing outside. This left Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon alone in the sitting room in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, Damon you're from the future?" Caroline asked trying to break the suffocating silence that had fallen over the room at Enzo's words. Damon laughed as he made his way over to his faithful bourbon cart and poured himself a drink.

"Yeah Blondie I am" Damon replied chuckling at the blonde, she was still the same Caroline he had come to love like a little sister…well technically from his point of view she _was _his sister-in-law and as this thought crossed his mind, his small chuckle to turn into a full blow laugh. There were shocked looks on Stefan and Caroline's face but a soft smile graced Elena's as she looked at Damon. She had heard him laugh like that only a few times and it was the laugh that wasn't forced; it had been rare thing to hear and it made her happy to hear it from him after the events of the last few days.

"So…do you know any lotto numbers? Ahhh what about who wins next top model? Wait what about me and Tyler? Are we married in the future?" the blonde suddenly exploded at Damon when he started laugh harder at her. He only started to laugh harder as her questions were fired out at him.

"Look Caroline I'm not exactly sure about any lotto numbers, I never once want to hear the name of that show ever again and about Tyler…if it is meant to be its meant to be" Damon finished cryptically at the blonde who only seemed more frustrated by his apparent lack of answers.

"Is there anything useful you know?" Caroline asked in reply which caused the laughter to die and disappear from his face. In its place a look had taken over and it sent a chill down Caroline's spine; not of fear of Damon but rather for Damon which was surprising thought to the blond vampire. She had never seen such a look of despair and pain in a person's eyes that had suddenly appeared it place of his previous laughter.

"I know plenty Caroline, I know plenty" Damon replied drinking the rest of his glass before he poured himself another.

"Look we have work to do, meet me at your house tonight with everyone ok Elena? Stefan and I…we need to talk" Damon murmured looking over at Elena as he spoke before he turned to look at Stefan. Stefan was looking at his brother and then his eyes shot to Elena for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah I think we do" Stefan murmured hopping Elena hadn't seen the quick glance he had sent her way. Caroline looked at Stefan for a few moments while Elena walked over to Damon.

"We need to talk you know. We never got the chance with everything that happened last night" Elena murmured to him as Damon looked down at her. He softly took her hand in his and let how he felt for her flow out through the bond. Her breathe hitched and her cheeks tinged pink and that let him know she had felt it.

"Tonight, ok?" Damon murmured to Elena, Damon had chosen that moment to look up and he saw that his brother had his eyes glued to his and Elena's hand. Elena looked to where Damon was looking and again to his surprise, she continued to grasp his hand, she even started to hold it tighter.

"Tonight, I will hold you to that" Elena murmured before she turned and started to walk towards to the door with Caroline quickly catching up. He had a feeling that Elena was about to be grilled about why she was still here at Damon's and wearing his shirt, the scene caused a smile to cross his face as memories of the past…no the future floated to the front of his mind.

"Do I want to know what is causing that smile" Stefan's cold voice asked breaking Damon out of his haze. As Damon heard Elena's car pull down the driveway followed quickly by Caroline's, he realised that this was the first time he and his brother were alone together. As he looked at his brother for the first time so many memories came to him, he realised now their relationship was a wide gorge with both of them standing on either side. He needed to make things right…or at least the things that he could now. Their relationship was complex and had over a century and a half history. Damon didn't really know where to begin, so he decided that the biggest issue and one that really needed to clear up…Katherine.

"Stefan…I'm sorry for choosing Katherine over you. I thought she loved me, and I blamed you for a century and a half for _taking her _away from me. But I made the choice to love her and…I made the wrong choice and I'm sorry" Damon said looking at his brother who was suddenly frozen in his spot. Stefan was looking at Damon as if he was seeing a ghost, it was a look that both made him uncomfortable and proud at the same time. Stefan was looking at him as his brother, not as his enemy.

"What is this something we covered in the future?" Stefan asked as Damon as usual walked straight over to his bourbon car and poured two drinks. He held one out for Stefan to take who after a moment walked over and accepted it.

"Yeah it is. But it needs to be said here and now as well" Damon spoke as Stefan took a drink. He investigated the glass for the moment before he looked up at Damon for as he did he turned and sat down on the couch.

"And Elena…what about her?" Stefan asked causing a feeling of sadness well over him. In the future he had pretended not to care or feel guilty about how he felt. But he had felt guilty, he hadn't meant to fall in love with Elena, but he had and though he felt remorseful he had never apologized to anyone how he felt for her and he wasn't about to start now.

"I'm not sorry that I'm in love with her…but I'm sorry that it hurts you, you're my brother and I never wanted to hurt you" Damon murmured taking a seat beside his brother. The brothers stared into the fire for a moment before Stefan turned to him.

"If I'm being honest with you…over the last two days since you travelled back in time, I've seen a side of you that I haven't seen in years. The brother that enlisted in the civil war to please an unloving father. The brother I looked up to when I was a boy" Stefan spoke looking at his brother. Damon sighed and walked over to pour himself another drink before he looked up at Stefan.

"Elena was a big part of that Stefan. She showed me that it's to care about people. I don't care about a lot of people…it's a short list but profound, you're right at the top" Damon spoke looking up at Stefan.

"You once told me that her faith in me brought us back together and it did. But we did the rest, I love her Stefan more than I thought possible" Damon spoke taking a seat beside Stefan.

"If you had to choose between Elena and I…who would you choose?" Stefan asked after several moments of silence causing a guilty look to come over his face. Stefan saw it and a look of pain crossed his face when he understood its meaning.

"You had to in the future…you chose her, didn't you?" Stefan asked getting up angrily as he faced his Damon who had his eyes glued to his hands and was unable to look up at his brother and meet his gaze. He couldn't see the look in his eyes when he said the next words, he had in the future and it had broken what had been left of his heart at the time.

"Yes, I did" Damon spoke after several minutes, silence reigned in the room for several moments before Stefan started to speak taking slow steps towards his brother.

"I chose you…I sacrificed everything for you. I GAVE up everyone and everything for you and you chose her over me. Over your own BROTHER" Stefan said finishing up storming away from his brother and threw his glass across the room. Damon had forgotten that Stefan was still unstable, with Elena and his new relationship he had burying what he was now feeling. Damon didn't know what to say to his brother, lying wasn't in his nature and again he wasn't about to start now.

"Stefan…she chose me. For the first time in my life someone thought that I was worth loving and I can't give that up" Damon spoke to Stefan hoping to at least make him understand.

"I can't Damon…I chose her over you and you can't even do the same. Would she do this for you huh? Would she choose you over Jeremy?" Stefan lashed out at his brother causing a stab of pain to shoot through Damon. He knew the answer and he couldn't bring to himself to say it aloud, suddenly Damon was truly reminded of when he was. A wave of sadness washed over him that quickly turned to anger at everything, this had often happened in the future. When his emotions had been turned back on after Sybil had messed with his mind, he had often buried anything he was feeling in anger. Elena hadn't been there, and he had raged at her in his drunken moments and when he had realised what he'd done he had often apologised to an empty room and an empty bottle of bourbon.

"I'm out of here, I don't even want to be in the same room as you" Stefan spoke turning around and heading for the door. Damon sensed him moving into the forest and once he was sure Stefan was out of hearing range, he pulled out his phone and called Caroline. It had been reflective in the future, whenever Stefan had gone off the deep end it had been Caroline, he called to pull him back. The phone rang for several moments before the blonde vampire picked up.

"Damon what's going on?" Caroline asked cutting to the chase, in this time the only reasons they had for contact was because some catastrophe had suddenly befallen the town.

"Stefan got some news…he didn't take it well and he took off into the forest. Could you find him Caroline, I don't think he wants to see me or Elena?" Damon spoke after a few moments.

"What happened Damon, what did you do?" Caroline asked with anger tinging her voice. Damon's hand tightened around the phone in anger before he spat out a reply.

"Just find him Caroline" Damon snapped before hanging up on her. He looked at the phone for several moments before he threw his glass into the mantle of the fireplace. He quickly turned around grabbing a bottle of bourbon as he stalked out the door, he needed a drink and he didn't want to deal with anymore bullshit before he had to.

**Gilbert House, Mystic Falls**

**Late Evening, **_**2011 **_

__Elena was worried, it was nearly 10.30 in the evening and Damon still hadn't turned up. The others were gathered downstairs, all except Bonnie who was sitting beside Elena who was sitting crossed legged on her bed. And Alaric who was out searching the town for his lost friend. She hadn't spoken a word after the repeated phone calls had gone unanswered and Alaric had said he would go looking for him. Stefan hadn't said a word to her since he had arrived and when he first did, she swore she saw a look of jealousy pointed towards her. It had been suffocating and she had welcomed the reprieve her room had given her.

"He's ok Elena" Bonnie spoke after a few moments causing Elena to look away from her phone and towards her friend.

"The last time this happened he nearly died Bonnie. If Emily hadn't been here, he would have been killed. We have to find him" Elena begged her friend who looked at her friend in sadness.

"I can't locate him, I don't know why" Bonnie said to her best friend. Elena's phone ringing interrupted whatever Elena was about to say. As she brought the screen to her face and saw Alaric was calling her, she hastily picked up hoping for news on Damon.

"Did you find him?" Elena asked not even bothering to greet him over the phone.

"Yeah, I found him…Elena he's wasted I don't know what happened, but I found him passed out in the graveyard near the Salvatore crypt" Alaric said down the phone. This didn't explain why she hadn't been able to feel him since sometime after Caroline had gotten the phone call.

"Bring him home Ric, please" Elena said hanging up the phone. Since Stefan had shown up, he hadn't said a word but now she had to know what had happened. She jumped off the bed and stormed down the stair's intent on find out what Stefan had said to is brother. As she came down the stairs, she saw Stefan sitting on the couch beside Caroline, he looked up as she walked in the door, a hard look crossing his face.

"What did you say to him?" Elena spat at Stefan shocking him before he jumped up and walked across the room away from Elena. He turned and look at her for a moment before he made up his mind.

"What did you?" Stefan asked looking at his former love with pain in his eyes, though things had changed with her and Damon they had yet to speak a word of what had happened between them.

"We blood bonded" Elena murmured after a moment unable to look at him but not ashamed of her actions and after a few moments of stunned silence Stefan spoke.

"That's not possible…how…when?" Stefan sputtered out pain colouring his tone. Elena looked up at him for a moment but was unable to meet the agony that radiated from his face.

"Last night…we completed the bond. It had been open from one side…his side, but I asked him to complete it" Elena murmured sitting down on the now free couch beside a confused Caroline.

"What's a blood bond?" Caroline asked confusedly from beside her friend. Stefan was the one to answer before Elena had a chance to speak.

"It's a bond, I've never heard of it forming between a human and a vampire before. It forms when there is a strong emotional tie between the two vampires. It's formed when the two parties share blood between each other" Stefan spoke, denial colouring his tone.

"It can't exist between a vampire and a human both parties _have _to be vampires" Stefan said moving and walking towards Elena. Bonnie entered the room, shooting Stefan a warning look not to get any closer.

"It can and it does. I felt what Damon felt…and he felt what I felt" Elena murmured looking up at Stefan from where she was sitting.

"Did you know Damon and I met first?" Elena asked after several moments again shocking Stefan into silence.

"What?" Stefan again sputtered out in shock, this evening…these last several days had revealed more about Damon than the last century and a half had.

"Damon and I met the night my parents died. Just before the accident, he compelled me to forget" Elena murmured to Stefan sitting down beside Caroline once again.

"And that's it…you meet him first and all your feelings for me disappear overnight? Have you forgotten what's he's done, he compelled your best friend and used her as a blood bag? He turned Vicki and he killed your brother and you can forget all that?" Stefan said in anger, throwing all the horrible things in Elena face and it hit her with the force of a slap.

"Stop it Stefan" Bonnie's voice broke through the silence that followed Stefan's outburst. Bonnie walked into the room and the look on her face was furious and it was directed at Stefan.

"What right do you have to judge him after the things you have done over the summer? What you think you get an out because you were saving Damon? Damon didn't make you kill all those people and rip them apart. Damon has made mistakes, but he has never once not taken ownership for what he's done" Bonnie said in anger, a slight wind rattling the windows outside. Elena looked at her friend in shock, she couldn't believe Bonnie was standing up for Damon. Elena shot her friend a grateful look at her best friend, whatever was going to be spoken next was broken up by the sound of Ric's car pulling up into the driveway.

Elena had gotten up, not looking back at Stefan as she rushed towards the front door. Ripping it open she dashed down the stairs, towards Ric who had only just gotten out of the driver's seat of the car. He stopped her before she reached towards the back of the car, she could see Damon's hair sticking up from where he was passed out on the back seat.

"Elena he's passed out. I didn't even know vampires could get black out drunk" Ric said concern colouring his voice. Elena again went for the back door again, but she was stopped by Ric.

"Whatever is going on between you and him…you have to be sure Elena. I don't think it's a good idea to string him along" Ric murmured to her looking down into her eyes. Elena met his gaze steadily for a few moments before she spoke, there was heat in her words as she spoke.

"I'm sure Ric…I'm in love with him" Elena murmured causing Ric to drop her arm in shock, allowing her to duck around and open the back door of the car. The sight that met her broke her heart just a little bit. Damon was passed out on the back seat, in one of his hands was a bottle of bourbon clutched tightly in his sleep. She reached in and the second she touched his hand the bond flared to existence. She could feel him, but it was confusing and disorienting as if he was there, but he wasn't and she knew it was the alcohol causing this.

"I couldn't get him to drop that" Ric murmured concern lacing his voice, though the two men had their differences in the past several weeks since Damon had apologised, they had returned to the easy friendship they had shared before. And Ric was used to being the only one who would see him like this, after heavy nights of drinking over the summer he had learned that his friend loved his bourbon. Ric watched as Elena reached down to the hand that gripped the bottle that he held in one his hands and softly took in her own smaller one. Damon tensed his hand but then calmed down as if realising who it was that was touching him. Elena pulled him up surprising Ric with the ease with which she did that and started to move him towards the door.

"Ric can you get his other side" Elena murmured starting to move Damon out of the car, Ric ducked under his other side. Together they carried an unconsciousness Damon into the house, as they walked in the house Elena saw that Caroline and Stefan had disappeared, but Bonnie was still there, and that Jeremy had joined her on the couch. As Ric went to move forwards, towards the free couch Elena stopped him indicating the stairs. Ric again raised an eyebrow but moved Damon up and towards the stairs then in the direction of Elena's room. After several moments they were able to get him into her bed. Ric had taken off his jacket and helped Elena lay him down in her bed. Elena moved up and removed his boots from his feet and slowly sat down beside him picking up his hand.

"Do you need anything?" Ric asked after a moment causing Elena to look back at him. He was standing behind her, concern for his friend lacing his voice. Elena shook her head and after a moment he walked out the room closing the door behind him. Elena looked down at Damon again before she got up and started to get ready for bed. As she walked back into the room after brushing her teeth and getting changed, she lay down beside Damon who was laying down on his back. After several moments she raised one of his arms and wrapped it around her shoulder, she nuzzled into his side moving around for several moments before coming to a stop. She was nuzzled into her neck, and after a few moments she felt him tighten his hold around her. As Elena lay there, she was slowly being lulled to sleep by the scent of him she silently resolved to tell him how she felt as soon as possible.

**Gilbert House, Mystic Falls**

**The Next Day-Morning, **_**2011 **_

As Damon slowly came to the first thing he felt was the splitting headache that was pounding through his head. The second thing he noticed was the bright light shooting into his closed eyes which confused him for a moment before suddenly he felt the warm body pressed up against him. He knew through the bond that it was Elena curled into his side, one of her legs was entwined between his and her face was using his shoulder as a pillow. Suddenly the pain he was feeling starting to melt away as the feelings of love radiated through the bond. He slowly looked down at her for a few moments before he slowly got up and threw his leg over the side of the bed. He realised that he was indeed in Elena's room, it had been years since he had been in this room, the house had burned down in the future after Jeremy's death.

Damon slowly got up and walked over to the window looking down into the street in the early morning. The events of yesterday slowly started to come back in pieces to him, the fight with Stefan and his inability to deny his words. He had fallen back into old habits; he had downed the first bottle of bourbon before he had reached the end of the driveway. After a quick stop at the local liquor store (in which he had cleared out their stock of bourbon) he had sped to the graveyard and sat outside Salvatore crypt a habit he had picked up in the future. He had steadily drank his way through his new supply of bourbon and slowly he had reached the proper stage of drunkenness. He vaguely remembered Ric finding him, but by the point Ric had gotten him to his car he had passed out. The rustling of the sheets behind him caused him to turn and look at the woman who was slowly waking up.

She stretched her hand out over the other side of the bed, when she didn't find anything she shot up and looked around frantically before she caught site of him. When she did she smiled at him and it was like his world had come alive again. He felt rather than saw her asking him to join her, as he walked over to the bed he slid back under the covers. She had immediately burrowed into his side again; she sleepily pressed her lips into Damon's neck in the gentlest of kisses before she settled down and sighed in contentment. For a few moments there was a comfortable silence before Elena sighed again, and suddenly could feel her worry for him through their bond. He turned his face and looked down into her eyes, for a moment nothing was said before she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips for the first time since he had been thrown into the past.

Damon fell easily into the kiss, falling into the old habits Elena and he had developed in the future. Elena was a morning person, even after she was turned, and Damon was not by any means. She had developed other methods to wake him up in the morning, some of these had involved rolling around naked in bed the first thing as they woke up. The other was the lazy make out sessions they often had after a long night. Damon smiled softly into Elena's lips before he broke the kiss, gently stoking her hair out of her face as he looked down at her from his position beside her. She looked at him for a few moments before she spoke the words that shook him to the core.

"I love you Damon" Elena murmured sending all her love through the bond causing his breath to catch. He looked at her before he leaned down and passionately kissed her pouring all his love into both the kiss and their bond causing Elena to gasp again and pull him on top of her. A sudden knock on the door broke them apart and while Elena regained her breathe Damon simply smiled down at her.

"Damon, I'm sorry to break this up but Bonnie and Caroline are downstairs as well as Jeremy. We need to know what's going on Damon" Ric's voice came through the door. Damon sighed and lowered his forehead in defeat to Elena's shoulder. She sighed as well before she answered Ric.

"We'll be down in five minutes Ric" Elena called to him, Ric was silent before he moved away and down the stairs. Damon raised himself up and looked at Elena for a few moments.

"I love you Elena Gilbert" Damon said softy causing a smile to erupt on her face. She pulled him back down and passionately kissed him before she pushed him up and rolled out from underneath him and sprang from the bed shocking Damon. She pulled him up quickly hugging him before she ducked around him and made her way to the bathroom.

"Could you make me a coffee please?" Elena murmured before she walked in the door closing it softly behind her. Damon was shocked for a moment before he laughed and got out of bed. He made his way out the door and down the stairs pausing as he came to Bonnie, Caroline, Ric and Jeremy who were all crowded around the kitchen. It was awkward for a moment before Damon moved and started to prepare two cups of coffee. He worked on autopilot as he heard them move awkwardly before Jeremy it seemed decided to speak.

"You ok Damon?" Jeremy asked as he took a seat at the kitchen island. Damon sighed as he looked down at the two mugs and slowly prepared Elena's the way she liked it. He turned once he was done, picking his up and leaving Elena's on the counter beside him.

"Yeah it's uh been a weird couple of days" Damon said as he drank his coffee. Before anyone else spoke Elena came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Damon automatically fell into old habits, picking up her coffee and passing it to her before he wrapped arm around her shoulder, and as she took a sip of her coffee she looked at up Damon in slight shock.

"How do you know how I take my coffee?" Elena murmured causing Damon to sigh as the elephant in the room reared its ugly head.

"Time to do some explaining let's go to the lounge room it's a long story" Damon murmured leading everyone into the room. Stefan suddenly opened the front door and walked into the room; the two brothers looked at each other awkwardly.

"Stefan" Damon murmured causing Stefan to nod his head at his brother.

"Damon" his brother replied. Damon moved into the room and sat down on the coffee table so he could see everyone and to give him some distance from everyone. They all took seats around Damon on the various couches and as they got comfortable Damon started to speak.

"Well as you know I'm from the future, and the man you saw me fighting against is also from the future. I'm not sure how we got transported back in time I guess because in all honesty I thought I was going to be waking up in hell" Damon murmured looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean hell, like the metaphorical kind?" Ric asked in confusion causing Damon to shake his head.

"No, I mean the literal hell. That man you saw yesterday created hell and he runs it. He feeds off damned and wicked souls turning them slowly into demons to serve him" Damon murmured causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"So, wait the devil exists and so does hell?" Jeremy asked in confusion causing Damon to look at him.

"Not in the biblical sense, Cade was once human in fact he was the first ever psych in history. He was a good person while he was alive, he used his gifts to help people. Until one day he read a man in his village and he saw that he was going to "aggressively" pursue another villager. He went to the man offering his help, but the man was shocked and rejected his help. What he did next I guess created both Cade and hell. He turned all the other villages against him, saying he was using his power for evil, the villages captured Cade and burned him at the stake. But when he died, he let out an explosive amount of psychic energy that created a dimension known as hell, it took on the theme of his death, fire was a big theme" Damon murmured getting up and walking to the front window looking out onto the front lawn.

"How did you come into contact with him?" Ric asked breaking the shocked silence of the room. Damon sighed, afraid and unable to really explain the next parts.

"He had several servants that were devoted to bringing him from hell and onto this plain. Two were sirens, psychics themselves who were banished to the same island Cade died on. One of the sisters used her powers to lure sailors to the island and she became a cannibal. After a while Cade appeared and offered them freedom in exchange they would feast on the flesh of the damned and he would feast on their souls" Damon murmured to the room.

"And their connection to you?" Bonnie asked causing Damon to turn back out the window ashamed of the events that had happened.

"Sybil, one of Sirens used her powers on me…I became her servant for a time, and she used me deliver her damned people" he murmured unable to look back at the room.

"Why you Damon?" Elena asked walking up behind Damon and placing her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to her and saw no judgement in her eyes-only concern for him.

"I had quite the bloody history and she wanted to use that. I brought her damned souls and she ate them. I was eventually able to throw off her power, but the damage had already been done. I had killed a lot of people; they some were bad, but some weren't…a lot of them weren't" Damon murmured coming and sitting on the single person ouch. Elena however simply perched herself on the arm of the seat and placed a hand supportively on her shoulder.

"I was able to resist her, but then she found out about my secret and way I would escape in my mind so then she tinkered in my head" Damon murmured looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean tinkered?" Stefan asked after several moments, the anger he had felt for his brother yesterday was gone, only concern

"That small part of me that regained some semblance of humanity, I would go there in my mind. When Sybil found out about it she altered my memories so she took that piece of humanity" Damon replied to his brother.

"What were the memories that she altered?" Caroline asked after a few moments causing Damon to freeze and look at anywhere but his brother. Damon contemplated lying or just not answering but he decided against it.

"Elena…she erased Elena from me…rather she altered all my memories so that any feelings I had for her were gone" Damon murmured unable to look at anyone in the room. Elena placed an arm around Damon, resting her head against his. She picked up the closest hand to her and held it tightly.

"If he erased Elena from your mind how were you able to fight her off?" Caroline asked in confusion, Damon looked at her and smiled softly at the blonde which was a look that had never been directed at her.

"You Caroline…even though I couldn't remember Elena I would get flashes, and then Caroline gave me her necklace. It brought everything rushing back and for the first time I was able to resist her" Damon replied to the blond who was looking at him in shock.

"I helped save you?" Caroline asked in shock, she was unable to comprehend this and it again sent a familiar stab of pain through his chest. Elena tightened her hand around him, indicating she had felt him.

"Yeah you did, anyway at the moment whatever that spell was that you did you yesterday Bonnie, it seems to have bought us time and honestly we have other more pressing matters to deal with" Damon murmured to the room, Damon turned his attention to his best friend Ric who realised Damon was now looking at him.

"What is it Damon?" Ric asked, Damon got up and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Walking back into the room he poured two glasses and handed one to Ric.

"You're going to need this Ric" Damon replied to his friend, now the whole room had concerned looks on their faces. Damon sighed and took a drink from his own glass, swirling the amber liquid around and swallowing it down in one go.

"Ric…I don't know how to tell you this…but someone has been tinkering with your mind" Damon replied to his friend who was now looking very confused. Elena walked over to Damon and looked at Ric with concern now before she grabbed Damon's hand urging him on.

"Esther, the original witch wants a solider to exterminate the vampire race however at the moment she exists on the Other Side, every time you have died she has been playing in your head. Those times were your memory has been hazy, you've black out and well…those unsolved murders well crime solved" Damon replied to the room, suddenly Caroline looked at Ric with pain colouring her face.

"Did Ric…did he kill my father?" Caroline choked out, Ric looked at her then he looked at Damon, as if he was hoping he would refute Caroline's claim. Damon looked at him before he answered Caroline's question.

"Yes he did, but it wasn't him Blondie he wasn't in control. Esther was or Hunter it gets confusing" Damon replied, Ric looked him confused.

"Hunter?" Ric asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah the name of your alter ego and well Ric's he's a bigger dick than I am" Damon replied cracking a smile trying to alleviate some of the uncomfortable silence in the room. Caroline shook her head in denial and then started for the door unable to look at anyone in the room. Stefan shot after her, this had effectively ended the meeting and Damon's revelations for the day. He sighed before he looked over at Bonnie.

"In the future…you were eventually able to find a spell that broke this sort of link between people. I know you can find it Ric's needs that spell" Damon spoke, not mentioning that they hadn't been able to find it for several years…well after the need for it had passed, at least in Ric's case. Bonnie nodded her head and rose from the couch, Jeremy got up and followed Bonnie towards the front door.

"I'll help, we need to find this" Jeremy said looking at Bonnie. Damon was confused for several moments before he remembered again that they weren't together, at least at the moment. Bonnie must have still been upset about Jeremy not telling her about seeing his dead girlfriends. Bonnie nodded her head in reply and they both walked out the front door, Ric walked over to where Damon had placed the bottle bourbon and picked it up pouring another glass and chugging it down.

"It's not your fault Ric, Esther has been using you it wasn't you" Damon said to Ric hoping to calm his guilty consciousness. Ric shook his head in response and poured himself another glass drinking that down too.

"I still did its Damon, I might not remember it but I did it" Ric replied to his friend walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the counter. Damon sighed and walked into the room and sat beside his friend.

"No, you didn't, this bitch Esther made you do it, if you want to blame someone blame me I killed you its on me not you" Damon said placing his hand on his best friend shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"He's right Ric, you would never hurt Caroline at least not on purpose" Elena spoke up from behind Ric. He shot up and took a step back from Elena as if he would reach out and attack her. Elena was having none of this and she quickly pulled her surrogate father into a hug.

"We're going to get rid of this Hunter and your going to be fine, right Damon?" Elena said stepping back and leaning between Damon's legs. He automatically placed his arms around her and took a deep breathe blocking out the memory of fighting for his life against his best friend…and then slowly feeling Alaric die and knowing that somewhere Elena was too.

"Your damn right" Damon murmured, looking at his friend and vowing to make sure what happened in his future would never occur in theirs.

**End of Chapter Note: Well what did everyone think? More of the future has been revealed and the brothers relationship has been strained but Delena is stronger than ever, Anyway let me know with a review what you thought, hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story and till next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note**_**: Wow the amount of reviews and positive comments that the last chapter left blew me away, there were several things I wanted to say. First, I want to shout out to two reviewers have been following the story since the start of the story, Leann Nickerson and amazing Aisha. They have reviewed each chapter and given me positive feedback has helped me to continue this story when sometimes I thought no-one was reading. As always though I appreciate each and ever review, it helps me guide the story in directions that I didn't think it would where be it today, but I just wanted to give a shout to these reviewers.**

**There two reviews I wanted to the clear up the first that I put a not in that this is a Delena story, I have paired in filter of the site, but I apologize for making not it clear. The second was a valid question why Bonnie is tagged in the story, over the course of the story Bonnie will start to play a larger role a friendship will start to blossom between the two but there will no romantic relationship between the two. Any enough of me babbling on here is the next chapter, on with the show.**

_**Chapter Nine: New Plan and a Blossoming Friendship**_

**Bennet House, Evening **

**Mystic Falls, **_**2011 **_

Damon stood on the Bennet porch and raised his hand to know once again, he had been standing out here for the last five minutes raising his hand to knock and then lowering it. He had avoided talking with Bonnie one on one because out of all of the people who still disliked him in this time, he wasn't sure how he would take seeing the old look of loathing Bonnie used to send his way. In the future they had become best friends, she was one of the few people who could see who he really was, and she accepted him. Bonnie was one of the most important people in his life and it truly hurt that he couldn't talk to her as he once did. Sighing again he raised his hand and banged on the door, hearing movement from Jeremy and Bonnie in the lounge room. Suddenly the door was opened and there stood Bonnie, as predicted when she saw who it was, her stance turned defensive.

"Damon…what do you want?" Bonnie asked in a neutral tone, Damon hid his reaction the best he can, but a small flinch made its way out. Bonnie saw this though and a confused expression crossed her face.

"I just wanted to know if you and Jeremy need any help?" Damon asked hoping his voice wouldn't give him away. She looked at him strangely with an eyebrow raised before, giving him a look, he had seen many times in the future; it was as if she was seeing right through him.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, reaching out and grabbing a hold of his arm before he could stop her. Suddenly her eyes glazed over, and Damon realised that she was having a vision…of the future. _Damn it_ Damon had forgotten that Bonnie shared Cade's psychic power, even now untrained she was still one of the most powerful psychics in the world. Suddenly Bonnie released his arm and took several steps back, so she was standing in the doorway just over the threshold. She was looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Damon was confused and before he could really say anything to her she had slammed the door in his face. He heard her footsteps moving away from the door and towards the lounge room. Suddenly smelled burning incense and Damon realised Bonnie had lit sage in order to not allow Damon to overhear.

Damon sighed and turned around walking back to his car, he opened the driver side door. He stopped before he sat down and looked back up at the house, he saw Bonnie in the window but when she saw he was looking at her she disappeared back into the house. Damon shook his head and got into his car, started it up and driving away towards the direction of the Gilbert. Damon hoped that whatever Bonnie had seen when she had touched him hadn't been bad, Damon had the feeling it was more confusing than bad, but Bonnie obviously didn't want to discuss it. As Damon pulled up at the Gilbert residence, he decided to handle whatever she had seen tomorrow. The last several days had been stressful and all Damon wanted was for everything to stop and just be with Elena. It was surreal sometimes, she had been in a sleeping spell that had been tied with Bonnie's life; if Bonnie died Elena would wake, it was the perfect torture devised by Kai Parker in order to torture him. He hadn't felt the softness of lips or her intoxicating scent that both sent him on edge and gave him sense of home.

Damon realised he had stopped outside the Gilbert house, he switched off the ignition and opened the car door. Damon felt Elena move from up in her room down towards the front door and suddenly light was flooding out of the house with Elena standing in the centre, the light leaking behind her giving almost supernatural appearance. Suddenly the ache of not having her touch for over four years became too much and before he knew what he was doing he was moving towards her almost at a human running pace. He took her into his arms and pulled her up off the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her neck. Damon could feel the concern from her and her love for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. After a few moments Damon put her down, he loosened his grip on her but only enough so that she could look into his face.

"Are you ok?" Elena murmured placing one of her hands on his cheek, he sighed and leaned into it.

"I'm ok" Damon replied causing Elena to snort out a laugh.

"No you're not, whatever is going on you can talk to me you know" Elena murmured looking up into his eyes. He sighed and smiled softly down at her, every time he thought he couldn't love her more somehow, he managed to fall a little bit more in love with her every day.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert" Damon breathed out looking down into her eyes, flooding the bond with the depth of the emotions behind his words. Elena looked up at him before she took his face into her hands and brought it down for a gentle kiss.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" Elena murmured before she broke away and started towards door, after they entered the house she started in the directions the stairs dragging him along with her. Once they reached her room, she closed the door before she pushed him against it hard and started to passionately kiss him. Damon was shocked for a moment before he started to respond, one hand wrapping around her waist and other became lost in her hair.

For minutes they lost themselves in each other before Elena's need to breathe caused them to break apart. She buried her face into his neck again, a place Damon knew she loved to be, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and pulled way, Damon realised she had bags under her eyes, and she seemed to be almost falling asleep on her feet. He urged her towards the bathroom, saying she needed a shower and to relax.

After he heard the sound of the shower turn on, he slowly walked over to Elena's bed, kicking off his boots and them placing down the side of her bed. He got up and pulled his jacket off, putting over the seat at her desk. He pulled his belt off and then his shirt walking over Elena's bed. He wasn't trying to seduce her…well not yet but he wanted to show her he would never leave her, that she would always be by her side. Elena walked out of her bathroom and her pulse picked up at the sight of him shirtless. She smiled and walked over to the bed, pulling him down onto his back. She got into what he knew was her favourite position; the crook of his shoulder that seemed to be made for her. She slowly started to drift off and he spoke silently not realising she would hear him.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you" Damon murmured quietly drinking in her features, the way her smile also caused a slight brush to appear in her cheeks and those eyes, those brown eyes that conveyed so much love for him that he could get lost in them for hours. Damon thought she was almost asleep when suddenly she sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Elena murmured which caused Damon to sit up and look away. He knew this was going to come up eventually, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Downstairs…you said Sybil tried to erase me from your mind…but where was I Damon?" Elena asked moving behind Damon, wrapping her arms around him she leaned her head down and softly kissed his neck. Damon sighed softly reaching up and slowly threading his hand through her hair before turning and facing her fully.

"There is someone I piss off, Bonnie and I…a witch, a very powerful and he comes up with a way to torture me, a spell he gets from someone who I stupidly trusted. It was a sleeping spell, essentially you would be put into an enchanted sleep until the person the spell was tied to…died. He linked it to my best friend and I couldn't do it, I love you but you were only sleeping I couldn't kill her you have to believe me I wanted to sometime but I couldn't" Damon said suddenly trying to explain himself, it was something that made him question himself again and again and then caused a large amount of pain. If he had killed Bonnie or let her die, he would have had Elena back in a heartbeat, but he couldn't do it. Bonnie had become like a sister to him and Elena was only sleeping… she wasn't dead. But he often tortured himself in the future that he was willing to do everything to get Elena back., but he was horrified that someday he would be forced to make a final choice between Elena and Bonnie. But here and now he had her breathing beside him and he would ill anyone hat would dare take that away from him again.

"She…what do you mean sh?" Elena murmured confused for a moment; it took a few seconds for him to catch on to what she meant.

"Yeah, this is a bombshell but in the future Bonnie and I are best friends" Damon smiled at Elena before remembering what they were talking about. Elena was looking at him for a moment before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss for a few moments.

"So, you couldn't kill your best friend in order to wake me? Damon that's what I would have wanted and I'm so proud of you that you took the high road" Elena murmured causing Damon to look at her, he softly started to stroke her cheek.

"Bonnie said the same thing; she was there for me in some pretty dark moments and believe it or not I didn't do it for you. I couldn't kill Bonnie no matter how hard I tried because she kept me sane when you weren't there" Damon said self-doubt evident in his voice. Elena had a sudden look on her face and asked him something he had never wanted to ask himself.

"If it came down to me and Bonnie…you had to choose one of us, who would it be?" Elena asked with a challenging look on her face.

"You…I told you once before I would always choose you and I mean it as much today as the day when I told you it the first time" Damon murmured pain clearly etched in his tone.

"Stop doubting yourself, I can feel how much you love me, and I love you…more than I ever thought possible" Elena said, Damon looked down at her before he laid down on her bed.

"Why did you suddenly choose me…what brought it all on?" Damon asked as Elena settled down on his shoulder. She was silent, thinking for a moment before she started to answer his question.

"It was a lot of things…the bond showed me how much you loved me and that I realized this feeling I have towards you, its love. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I finally admitted it to myself. It was more than that though, finding out we met first was one thing and then Enzo and the Augustine was another. I finally understood why you ran from your emotions, and I realized you were right I was lying to myself. I was a hypocrite, making you feel when I wouldn't do the same. And then we completed the bond I knew, now more strongly that I have ever known was that I love you Damon" Elena spoke, becoming more passionate as she spoke. Damon leaned in slowly toward her lips, stopping when he was a few inches away from kissing her.

"So, your choosing me then?" Damon murmured looking at her and softly stroking the strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. She smiled at him softly for a moment before she reached up and pulled him down to her mouth.

"Yes, I am Damon" she murmured between their kisses; this went on for several moments before Damon again felt her tiredness through the bond. He stopped and slowly moved as she lay her head down on her shoulder. He switched off her beside light and the room was suddenly bathed in darkness, though Damon could still see perfectly. Elena eyes were slowly drifting close every few moments before they closed, and Damon knew she was about to fall asleep.

"I love you Elena Gilbert" Damon murmured turning his head and softly kissing the top off her head. She smiled and snuggled closer to him a feeling of happiness washing over her and a feeling of safety.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" Elena murmured before she started to breathe more evenly, Damon lay there and closed his eyes. He slowly started to be lulled to sleep by the sound of her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep.

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls, The Next Day**

**The Next Day, Morning, **_**2011 **_

It was only 7 a.m. and Elena had been up for hours, since Damon had roused and slowly slipped out of bed. He had murmured that he would be back after she got back from school, he had a couple of phone calls to make and he had to feed. He had made her coffee (just the way she liked it) placed it beside her and murmured he would see her later before kissing her goodbye. Elena had wandered down the stairs after she had showered and dressed for school, she was eating a bit of toast when there was a knock at the front door followed closely by Bonnies voice.

"Elena can I come in…I need to talk to you about something" she called through the door as Elena walked to the door. She opened it and her witch friend walked in looking around for someone and Elena had a feeling it was Damon she was looking to avoid.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as her friend realized they were alone, Bonnie slowly walked into the kitchen. She looked confused so Elena offered her seat in the lounge room. Elena sat beside

"Damon…I touched Damon yesterday and I saw flashes and felt how he felt towards me…Elena I think Damon and I had a romantic relationship in the future" Bonnie murmured looking distressed at the prospect. Elena looked at her friend for a few moments before she suddenly started to laugh unable to contain herself. Bonnie got a confused look on her face before she cracked a smile at her friend; it was nice to hear Elena laugh so care free and happy.

"Trust me Bonnie there was no romantic relationship in the future. He loves you like a sister, he told me last night" Elena murmured to her friend who let out a relieved breath before she suddenly looked more confused.

"Me and Damon are that close in the future?" Bonnie asked in shock causing Elena to nod her in confirmation

"Yeah you apparently you are there for him a lot in the future…Bonnie he's a good guy you just have to give him a chance. Please he's going to be a big part of my life and I want you guys to get along" Elena murmured as Bonnie sighed.

"I saw how much he cares about me and in the few flashes I saw he and I were having fun, and I guess it wouldn't kill me to give him a chance" Bonne murmured causing Elena to wrap her arms around her best friend. Bonnie smiled and returned the hug for several moments before she pulled back and checked the time on her phone.

"Do you want a lift to school?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded her head in thank you. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door following Bonnie closely as they walked down to her car.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls**

**Midday, **_**2011**_

Damon was sipping on his second blood bag, not realising how hungry he was and for the moment he was savouring the peace of the boarding gave him. Damon had been turning idea's over in his head, the deal he made with Klaus was an empty one; he would gladly hand over Katherine to him but he couldn't waste the only cure on the bitch and now Damon was throwing up an idea and wondering if it would work. He would have to tell the others; he would need their help if it didn't go the way he wanted it to.

Suddenly he heard the sound of Stefan's Porsche coming up the driveway, Damon heard the car stop and the heavy footfalls of Stefan walking up the front door. Stefan appeared in the doorway seeing his brother in the sitting room made him pause for a moment before he continued into the boarding house, joining Damon in the sitting room. He took a seat on the couch that Damon had been perched on and stared into the fire, the brothers sat in silence for a few moments

"What happened in the future? What happened that made you choose her over me?" Stefan asked not taking his eyes away from the fire. Damon investigated the fire for a moment and contemplated lying to his brother, but he realised it was a pointless endeavour.

"Elena had been placed in a sleep using a spell, it was tied to a person's life and I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I was in a bad way when she was first placed in the spell Stefan…you don't understand how much she means to me" Damon murmured seeing his brother turn to face him.

"I'm not a good brother without Elena and when I'm not a good brother people die" Damon said looking at his brother.

"I tried Stefan, but I just kept screwing up, so I made a choice. I decided that I would desiccate beside her. It didn't matter, you ended waking me up a couple years after I started to desiccate. And I couldn't leave you, trust me you weren't the only one I had apologies to make to" Damon said looking back into the fire whilst Stefan slowly absorbed his words.

"You truly love her, don't you?" Stefan asked quite astonished, he had never quite believed his brother had been capable of feeling true emotion but here he was bearing his heart to his brother, talking like they hadn't since they were human. Damon nodded his head in agreement knowing he had finally made his brother understand what Elena meant to the elder vampire.

"I do and I'm sorry that it hurts you but I'm not sorry that I fell I love with her" Damon replied to his brother. He got up and poured he and his brother a drank, passing it to him as to sat back down beside his brother.

"You know I'm not going to let you give yourself to Klaus, right?" Stefan questioned causing his brother to freeze and look at him in shock.

"How…how did you know?" Damon asked astonished, Stefan got up and walked over the fire place.

"I called Klaus…asked him what the deal was you made with him. The only part he would tell me was that you had taken my place" Stefan spoke not able to look at his brother. Damon sighed and decided to let his brother in on his plan, he got up and walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned Stefan to face him, in his eyes he saw the same fear he saw all those years ago when Damon had yet to choose yet to turn into a vampire.

"I have a plan Stefan, and I'm going to need yours and everyone's help" Damon murmured, and as he slowly explained his plan to Stefan who received shock after shock as he revealed aspects of the future to him. As Damon finished his plan Stefan was looking at his brother as if he had grown another head, but he could see he was slowly starting to accept what his idea. He had left a part of the original deal out and he knew he would have to share it with everyone, he would have to tell everyone about the cure.

"You might want to get everyone over here ASAP, we're going to need to start the plan immediately" Stefan spoke to his brother who nodded in agreement, Damon pulled out his phone and texted everyone to meet at the boarding house. As he slowly started to receive confirmations, he tried to think of how the night would play out.

**Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Same Day **

**Evening, **_**2011 **_

Elena was driving to the Salvatore Mansion with Jeremy in the passenger seat, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting in the back and as usual Caroline was talking a mile a minute. She had been complaining that Damon had been surprisingly tight lipped about their future relationships and frankly she wanted to know how she and Tyler were going to turn out. As they pulled up the boarding house Elena started to feel the warmth that always came when she was near him now. As she got out of the car, she saw Alaric's car was here and suddenly a car pulled up behind Elena's and she realised it was Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes pulling up. They watched as she got out of the car and made her way slowly towards the group.

"Hey everyone" Liz murmured to the group, softly hugging her daughter in hello and awkwardly looking at Jeremy and Elena. Things had strained between them since Liz had accidently shot and killed her brother, but now Elena realised after the last several days that she had been too hard on the woman who had helped take care of her and her brother after the death of their parents.

"Hey Sheriff, have you been filled in?" came Alaric's voice from behind the group, they all turned and noticed that Alaric, Damon and Stefan had walked out to greet everyone. However, it was Damon's reaction that froze everyone the spot, he was looking at Liz like he was seeing a ghost and it sent a sudden chill down her spine; what could happen to Liz that it looked Damon was seeing her for the first time.

"Liz…your…here" Damon murmured walking down and shocking the sheriff by pulling her into a tight hug which shocked everyone. Liz had slowly been accepting Damon as a vampire since she had found out about the Salvatore brothers and her own daughters' status as vampires. She slowly returned the hug awkwardly looking at everyone for clarification as Damon released her.

"Sorry Liz, it's been a weird couple of days" Damon murmured turning around and starting to walk back inside. The girls shot each other looks before they started to walk up and inside the boarding house followed by Liz. Stefan and Alaric were on the couch in front of the fire place talking quietly. Damon was walking over to the drink cart as Bonnie and Caroline sat down on the free couch while Liz took a place by the fireplace. Damon turned and looked at the room for a few moments before he started to speak.

"I made a deal with Klaus to get Stefan back and for him to leave Elena alone" Damon murmured causing Elena who was still walking in the room to stand beside Damon, concern written on her face.

"I promised him two things, for Stefan's freedom I offered to take his place…and Klaus accepted" Damon murmured causing a ripple of shock to go through the room.

"You did WHAT?" Elena spoke screaming the last word at him, there was a look of fear and dread, Damon could feel her panic begin to build through bond. He took her in his arms, she hit him several times on the chest before giving up and burying her face in his hand.

"It's ok Shhh I'm not going anywhere I only made it to buy time to figure out what I could give Klaus to leave us alone" Damon murmured to her, the rest of the room where looking at each other before Liz decided to speak.

"Damon what was the second part of the deal?" Liz questioned causing Damon's heart to start to beat faster. Here it comes, one of the big secrets that was going to be a bombshell when it dropped.

"I promised him Katherine…as a human to take Elena's place" Damon murmured causing his brother to look at him in confusion.

"Wait human, you just said you were going to trade Katherine before, she's a vampire she can't become human" Stefan asked wondering where his brother was going with this. Damon sighed and looked at him.

"There's a cure Stefan…a cure for vampirism" Damon murmured causing everyone in the room to freeze in shock once again.

"What…how…where?" Stefan spluttered out as the whole room slowly absorbed the news of a cure.

"Did you find it…in the future?" Bonnie asked quietly looking at Damon as if he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out.

"Yes, we did, there are enough doses for three vampires…more if certain vampires take the cure" Damon murmured, Elena was gripping his hand giving him a look that he couldn't quite understand.

"So, a human doppelganger and a Salvatore is what Klaus wanted?" Ric asked his friend who nodded in confirmation to his friend.

"Did you have any ideas?" Caroline asked looking at Elena with concern. Klaus had already done a lot of damage and she wasn't sure how much more Elena could take from the monster. Damon nodded and looked at everyone slowly before he looked down at Elena who had her arm wrapped around his waste and was holding him tightly.

"There are two options; the first is we take Klaus out, I have to stress we can't kill Klaus because if we do Caroline, Stefan and I will die" Damon murmured, Elena felt a ripple of fear go through her. Damon, Caroline and Stefan were the most important people in Elena's life, and she didn't know what she would do without them.

"What do you mean if we kill Klaus Caroline dies?" Liz asked moving closer to her daughter fear on her face.

"If you kill an Original all the vampires that are part of their blood line dies as well. And Klaus is the grand sire to Katherine which in turn makes you, Caroline and I as part of his bloodline" Damon replied, he was running his hand up and down Elena's arm in a calming gesture.

"So, we can't kill him what are the other options?" Bonnie asked looking to Damon, he thought he saw a look of concern cross her face as she looked at him, but it was gone before Damon blinked.

"We make him an ally" Damon murmured causing an explosion of noise to erupt in the room. Stefan was sitting there as Damon had already filled him in on the plan…well for the most part (the cure was quite the shock), but everyone else was voice their objections. Suddenly Elena whistled bringing the whole room to a standstill.

"Let's just hear him out first ok, how do we make him an ally?" Elena asked Damon who looked down at her, thankful for the trust she was placing in him.

"Two things crossed my mind; the first was his father Michael, if we kill him then he will be indebted to us. The second will be the reason behind why he wants to make hybrids" Damon replied look at his love.

"What's the second?" Caroline asked breaking the moment between Damon and Elena.

"Klaus more than anything wants a family, people who will be loyal to him and only him. He makes an army of hybrids in the future, but they all turn against him and he kills them all, all except Tyler" Damon replied looking at the blonde.

"So, what do we give him?" Bonnie asked.

"We give him the means to have a daughter" Damon replied dropping another bombshell on the group.

"Klaus can reproduce?" Bonnie asked a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah he can, in the future actually having a kid mellows Klaus out, we are never going to be best friends, but he becomes someone we can count on" Damon replied, everyone was looking at each other mulling over the two options. Elena spoke first and her words were quite shocking.

"I think we should go with Damon's plan, if we turn Klaus into an ally, we could get his help with Cade and anyone else as well" Elena replied looking up at Damon, she leaned in and kissed his cheek showing her support for him.

"Are we sure about this?" Caroline asked the group. "I mean this is Klaus, we are putting some trust in Klaus?"

"We're not putting it in Klaus, we're putting it in Damon" Bonnie replied looking at Damon against before she spoke.

"I'm in with plan turn Klaus to our side" Bonnie continued causing Damon to let out a soft smile to her and she nodded slightly that she understood. As the room slowly came to an agreement, the plans were made and then one by one everyone started to drift out of the room and started for home. Only Elena and Bonnie remained in the room. They shared a look before Bonnie walked over to Damon took a deep breathe before she spoke.

"When I touched you yesterday…I saw how much care about me. I'll be honest when Elena told me that you considered me one of your best friends, I decided that maybe we should have a fresh start?" Bonnie asked looking quietly apprehensive about what she was doing.

"Sure Bonnie…I'd like that. How about I come over tomorrow and I can help you go through the grimoires. Maybe have a chat about some things and I can even help find the spell for Alaric?' Damon asked a little fearful that she would say no.

"I can tag along if you want?" Elena spoke hoping to be a buffer and help ease the blossoming friendship that was starting to take place.

"That'd be great, I'll see after school" Bonnie spoke before she looked at Elena. "You coming?"

"I want to spend some time we Damon, if that's ok?" Elena asked looking at her friend, it was a look that conveyed that this was what she needed after school and the explosive meeting. There was only something that she needed to talk to Damon about.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" Bonnie said as she looked out the door, leaving them alone together. Elena looked at Damon from across the room for a few moments shaking her hand in nervousness before she realised what she was doing she had crashed into him pulling him down into a passionate kiss, Damon instantly responded. The bond flare to live intensifying every touch they were sharing making both of them gasp out in pleasure, as Elena started to trail her kisses down his neck.

Suddenly the need to bite him and taste the nectar from his blood slide down was intoxicating and nearly overwhelming. Damon felt what she wanted through the bond but he knew that it was too soon to do it again and there still a great many things he hadn't told her and he sensed through the bond that there was something on her mind; a question she'd had since she found out about the cure.

As the Kiss wound down, she slowly pulled Damon into a hug, trying to bury herself in him; she was afraid of the answer that she was not sure she would want to know the answer to. She pulled back slightly, he the soft look that Elena knew was meant only for her and she gained courage from the depth of his feelings for her.

"In the future, when we found the cure…did you want to take it?" Elena asked Damon, knocking him back a foot in shock. He knew she was going to ask this as soon as she found out about it and he hoped that his answer would not scare her away.

**End of Chapter Note: I evil, leaving the story where it is but you will find out the answer in the next chapter. As always thanks for checking out the story, let me know in the reviews what you think of the chapter. If particularly anything they would possibly like to be incorporated into the story I am open to idea, anyway till next time….**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Moving Forward

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the long absence my computer crashed and it e some time to get the files off the drive. Anyway, here is the next chapter, it shorter than the other ones but more focused on relationship building. Anyway, enough from me, its time to get on with the show…**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries: _

"_In the future, when we found the cure…did you want to take it?" Elena asked Damon, knocking him back a foot in shock. He knew she was going to ask this as soon as she found out about it and he hoped that his answer would not scare her away._

Damon stood still trying to think of a way out of this conversation, he knew Elena would be curious about the cure, but he didn't expect her to ask him point blank what had happened to him when they had found the cure. Elena was looking at Damon patiently waiting for him to answer he, Damon knew he would have to tell the truth.

"In the future when we found the cure…I was prepared to take it" Damon murmured, breaking Elena's stare and taking a seat in front of the fire. Elena hadn't moved or made a sound yet in response to his reply, so when after several moments of silence lingered on for too long for Damon's liking he finally looked up at her. Elena was shocked, Damon knew the answer shocked her now just as it did in the future. The difference now was there wasn't years of memories together to help her understand his choice; from her point of view their relationship was brand new (and in certain area's still not quite defined), Damon knew she was failing to understand why he would want to become human.

"But you love being a vampire, don't you?" Elena asked coming to sit beside Damon on the couch, she was unable to take her eyes off his face, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. He had seen that look many times over the past several days and this again reminded Damon of the differences of where his relationship was with Elena in the future and his relationship with her now.

"No, I don't. I accepted that I am a vampire and I learned ways to make it fun…but I miss it. I miss being human" Damon replied softly almost in a whisper, he was sharing a secret he had once spoken to a poor human on the side of a dark highway when he had been fighting against the growing humanity that he had felt like was choking him at the time. Now he could freely admit it and not only that he could admit that he wanted what came with that human life.

"So, if we go find the cure right now, you would take it?" Elena asked Damon who shook his head no in response again shocking Elena.

"But you just said…" Elena murmured, confused and hurt by this new admission. Damon simply turned to her and gave her a soft smile; one that Elena was reserved only for her.

"There are too many enemies to deal with, Cade and others have to be taken care of but once things are calm, yes I want to be human but I can't protect you or Mystic Falls as a human" Damon replied, his response caused Elena to smile at him before she burrowed her head into his side.

"Did…did we talk about what would happen once you became human?" Elena asked into the comfortable silence that fallen over the room. Damon smiled in response, he kissed the top of her head and leaned back deeper into the couch.

"Yes, we did, and we will have our own conversation once the time is right, but tonight I just want to be with you" Damon murmured looking down into Elena's eyes.

"I love you" Damon continued; his answer drew a watery smile from Elena whose emotions were all over the place.

"I love you too" Elena murmured pulling Damon's head down for a kiss, his answers had shocked her, and he knew that this conversation was at an end…for the moment.

**Bennet House, Mystic Falls**

_**Early Afternoon-**_**Next Day, 2011**

Damon was sitting his faithful car out the front of the Bennet house, he had been waiting here for the last ten minutes awaiting Bonnie and Elena getting home from school. He shook his head again, Elena and the rest of the group still in high school was yet another reminder of the different time he now found himself in. After Damon's admission last night, he and Elena had lost themselves in each other in what Damon would consider to be the longest make out session of his life. He had eventually said that if he didn't take her home now, he would be taking her to his bed. Elena cheeks had turned a faint red, but she looked like she almost wanted to tell him what was stopping him. He didn't want to move their physical relationship beyond what she was ready for. In the future they had become intimate almost from the start of their relationship and he felt it had caused…complications later on down the line.

The sound of Bonnie's car made him look, spotting Bonnies car that had Elena and Bonnie sitting in the front seat and _Blondie_ in the back. He wasn't aware that Caroline had been invited, it hurt that she was still firmly in the Elena was making a mistake team. It also made him laugh, the thought of future Caroline trying to push Elena and Stefan together was laughable. Caroline and Stefan's relationship were quite like Elena and his own. They started off as friends who gradually as the years went by became more, they had both denied anything was going on for months until finally they admitted how they felt for each other. After that Damon knew his brother would never love anyone like he did Caroline because of the look Stefan would get in his eye whenever Caroline entered the room; it was the same look he had seen reflected in his own eyes ever time they caught sight of Elena.

Damon got out of the car and walked over the girls who were now making their way up to the front door.

"Hi Damon" Elena murmured breaking away from the group and pulling him down for a soft kiss. Damon smiled unable to stop himself as he looked down at her, thankful that she didn't want to hide their relationship from her friends. Damon saw Caroline roll her eyes and look the other way, but Bonnie just smiled softly before she turned back to her front door. Damon and Elena made their way back up the stairs as Bonnie opened the front door and walked inside. Damon without even thinking went to walk in the front door with Elena when he was abruptly stopped by the Barrier of Bonnie's front door. Elena continued in for a moment before she realised Damon wasn't with her. The shocked look on his face sent Bonnie and Elena into a fit of laughter with even Caroline fighting a smile at the raven-haired vampire.

"Ummm Bon-Bon if you wouldn't mind?" Damon asked letting slip one the many nicknames he had used over the years…however this particular one caused the laughter to die away from the girls and shocked silence to take hold. That nick name wasn't one that Damon had come up with for young witch; it was a nick name Caroline and Elena had come with in the third grade for their friend. And Bonnie never let anyone, but her two best friends call her that, the fact that Damon not only knew about it but used it so easily caused Bonnie to understand that she and Damon were good friends in the future.

"Come in Damon" Bonnie replied slightly in shock; she hadn't even realised she had invited the one vampire she had vowed would never allow past her front door into her home. Damon walked in slowly, becoming aware of the amount of trust Bonnie just placed in him. He stopped in front of her and smiled down at her.

"You won't regret this Bonnie, I promise" Damon murmured looking back up and taking his place beside Elena. Bonnie shook herself off and moved in the direction of the lounge room; her various grimoires they had collected spread out over the coffee table. Seeing the sight caused a flicker of familiarity to rush through him before he shook it off and moved to sit down on the ground facing the coffee table. Bonnie moved over beside Damon while Elena and Caroline moved to site beside the couch.

"I've been looking through Emily's grimoire but I've having trouble with some of the pages. Their written in Latin and it's slow going since I have to translate them" Bonnie murmured pulling an ancient looking text towards them. Damon pulled it over and look at it for a moment before he picked up a pen and paper beginning to write as he checked the page.

"You can read Latin?" Bonnie asked shock evident in her voice, Damon looked up at her and laughed at her bewildered look.

"Hello, born in the 1800s, Latin was part of my schooling. That and I know a lot of languages as well not a lot to do with an eternity" Damon murmured looking up at Bonnie smiling at her. He looked back down at the paper and pulled the book over to them as well.

"Look Latin is easy…" Damon began delving into a basic lesson on how to read and translate Latin. Bonnie was uneasy at first but then she realised she had someone who could help her not only translate but learn the different languages she had seen throughout the various books. After almost twenty minutes of non-stop talk between Damon and Bonnie in regard to the pages they had translated so far Caroline finally snapped, boredom winning out.

"Ok that's it I can't take anymore Latin or witchy talk and I'm hungry. I'm going to call Stefan and see if he wants to go hunting" Caroline said jumping off the couch and pulling her phone out. A stab of guilt shot through Damon at the thought of his brother; Damon had called him last night after he had returned from dropping Elena off. His younger brother had told him that he needed space from his brother and that for the moment he would be staying at Caroline's for the time being.

"How is he?" Damon asked looking at Caroline a look of caring in his eyes, Caroline almost felt for him then she reminded herself of what he had done to her.

"His brother is currently making out with his now ex-girlfriend, how do you think he's taking it?" the blond spat out, not waiting for a reply before she stormed out the back door and into the forest that surrounded the Bennet house.

Damon sighed for a second before he got up and pulled a flash from his pocket. He took a deep pull from it before he placed the cap back on and put it back into his jacket pocket. Bonnie was looking at Elena then at Damon a look of confusion crossing her face. Damon had realised that Elena had grabbed her hand in silent support and was feeling what both Elena and Damon felt at the sound of Caroline's scathing words.

"You might want to let go of Sabrina's hand; I think she might be getting an emotional overload at the moment" Damon spoke looking down at their linked hands. Elena looked at her friend and realised she had felt what both Damon and Elena were feeling.

"What's going on…suddenly when I touch people, I can see emotions and sometimes even their thoughts? That didn't happen until you came back Damon" Bonnie asked a hint of fear in her voice. Her abilities had developed slowly over time and Damon was unsure of what could suddenly be activating her latent psychic abilities.

"You're not just a witch Bon, you're a psychic too. Believe it or not true psychics are very rare" Damon replied. This shocked Bonnie further, if he only knew some of various roles she had played over the years. He would make sure that Bonnie would live a happy life with whoever she felt deserved her. Bonnie was his best friend; she had been there for him in some pretty dark moments and like Elena she had come to accept Damon for who he was.

"Look at the moment we have to focus on Ric, just avoid touching people and when this whole Hunter thing is settled, I'll give you a history lesson" Damon said sitting back down and pulling a book over.

Bonnie and Elena traded looks before Elena walked around and settled herself into Damon's side. The three continued to work on the spell books looking for spell to free Alaric but before Bonnie knew what was happening she was actually laughing at a joke Damon had just said that had Elena letting out peals of laughter, as Damon pulled her in for a quick kiss Bonnie couldn't quite believe she was having fun. After a few moments Damon realised Bonnie was looking at him with a questioning look he had seen many times cross her face.

"What is it Bon?" Damon asked leaning back into armchair that was behind him, Elena got up and walked into the kitchen saying she needed a glass of water.

"How did we become friends; in the future I mean?" Bonnie asked, Damon felt a pang of fear pass through him at the thought; whilst he had come to cherish those four months with Bonnie and the friendship, they had formed it had still had a disastrous effect on both their life's.

"It's a long story Bon, but I guess we spent time together. Your pretty good company you know" Damon replied not wanting to explain to Bonnie that they had died. Elena walked back into the living room and placed herself between Damon's legs, leaning back so his chest was pressed tightly against her. Bonnie picked another book and starting ask about a translation she had been having trouble with for the last several weeks. Before Elena had realised what had happened, she had drifted off, lulled to sleep by the slight warmth Damon provided and sound of Bonnie's inquiring voice. It took Damon several moments to realise she had drifted off; he grew concerned it was out of character for Elena to fall asleep like this in the afternoon.

"She's ok Damon" Bonnie murmured raising her hand and placing it on her friend's forehead. After a moment she shook her head and looked at Damon, the same piercing looks she had given him many times over the years…when she wanted Damon to be honest with her.

"She's ok, look I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Stefan turned up at school today. Don't worry I didn't let them out of my sight…but it was a pretty brutal fight emotional wise and well Caroline tagged along keeping up the whole 'Stefan is better for her' the whole way. Damon you truly love her, don't you?" Bonnie asked finally getting to the point.

"More than anything" Damon replied without hesitation which caused Bonnie to smile at him.

"Look bring her up to my room, honestly I know she hasn't been sleeping properly or eating and with everything that has been happening the last couple of days it's a lot for anyone to take" Bonnie said to Damon. He nodded his head in reply and began walking towards the back of the house towards Bonnies room. He placed her in the bed, softly stroking her stroke before he covered her up and walked out of the room.

He walked back into lounge room and pulled one of the many books towards him as Bonnie sat back down in the chair. As they started to talk about the latest page and whether it could help with Ric Damon smiled, he was glad that at least one of his friendships was on track.

_**Several hours later…**_

Elena awoke slowly, not really sure of where she was for a moment before recognition of her surroundings suck in and she realised she was in Bonnies house, she had been sleeping in her friends' bed when she had woken up. Suddenly the smell of food and soft laughter coming from the kitchen dragged her out of bed. As she slowly walked into the kitchen the scene, she came upon both shocked and warmed her heart. Damon was at the chopping board, several saucepans behind him sizzling with food. Bonnie had her back to Elena, but she had a glass of wine in her hand and there didn't seem to be a single spell book in sight.

"Hey sleep head about time you woke up, I was about to send Sabrina in to wake you up" Damon spoke causing Bonnie to turn around and take her friend in her arms.

"Hey, how are you?" Bonnie asked her friend softly; she was not sure what had exactly happened until the last thing she remembered was that she was in the lounge room with Bonnie and Damon.

"I'm ok sorry I guess I was more tired than I thought" Elena replied walking in and taking a seat beside Bonnie at the kitchen table.

"It's ok, we found a spell, but we need to get some ingredients and it can't actually be performed until the full moon" Bonnie replied causing Elena to smile at her best friend. Damon had just finished dishing up several plates of food and carried them over to the two women. The one he placed in front of Elena had more food which caused her to raise her eyebrows at him.

"You didn't eat lunch today" Damon said in response to her question which caused her to sigh and turn to Bonnie once again.

"Can we not talk about Stefan or Klaus for five minutes. So you guys seem to be getting a long better" Elena replied not wanting to pop the pleasant atmosphere she was experiencing with her love and best friend.

"So, I was just explaining to Bonnie that she should give up her obsession with crosswords. She thinks she's good at them but she's really not" Damon spoke giving in to Elena and making Bonnie shoot a fake glare at him.

"I am awesome at crossroads" Bonnie replied defensively causing Damon to laugh at her.

"Please, the amount of times I've had to help you finish those" Damon said causing Bonnie to starting eating and ignore him. Elena just shook her head warmed at the sight of her…was Damon her boyfriend? The word seemed small for what they seemed to mean to each other, what he meant to her.

"I won't asking for you help again then. I can do it on my own" Bonnie replied which caused Damon to laugh more. Elena ate and slowly she realised that Caroline won't accept Damon, at least any time than at least Bonnie would. As the three started to eat dinner she couldn't help but wonder how to bridge the gap that was slowly growing between herself and Caroline.

"You ok love?" Damon asked causing Elena to snap out of her thoughts and look at Damon, what had he just called her? Elena noticed that it wasn't only her that was shocked by this but also Bonnie too.

"What…what did you just call me?" Elena asked causing Damon to scratch the back of his head and start gathering the plates off the table. Bonnie snorted and look at Damon, she was laughing before she even spoke.

"You are sooooo whipped Damon" Bonnie spoke causing Elena to freeze for a moment, several days ago they had gotten into an argument just before Damon came back about her trying to change him into Stefan. Instead Damon just laughed at Damon, it was the carefree laugh that she had come to know but to see Damon laughing in response to Bonnie's joke.

"Don't tell anyone Bon" Damon murmured starting to wash the plates as Bonnies phone rang. She looked down at it for a moment before she sighed and placed it face down on the table.

"Mini Gilbert still calling you?" Damon asked placing the last plate in the dish rack, wiping up and placing the towel over his shoulder.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you get that look a lot whenever you show up at my house needing a drinking buddy and somebody to vent to. Look I know that your pissed about the ghost thing but I think you should come him some slack" Damon murmured causing Bonnie to frown.

"He lied to me for four months about seeing his dead girlfriends, shouldn't I be mad?" Bonnie asked as Elena remained, unsure of what to say at the moment torn between her best friend and her brother.

"Look Jeremy has had a hell of a couple of years. He lost Vicki…" Damon said, he was able to keep the guilt out of his voice but the look that Elena was shooting him told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"After that the next girl he falls in love with is killed by his Uncle, then his Aunt is killed and he himself died. Just talk to him, give him a chance to explain himself" Damon finished looking at Bonnie who frowned and looked down at her phone. She smiled at Damon, picked her phone up and walked out of the room. Damon could hear her down the hall calling Jeremy, Damon smiled when suddenly he felt Elena walk up behind him and place her hand in his.

"Thank you for that" Elena said leaning her head on his shoulder. Damon smirked down at her, as he looked down into her brown eyes and he lost the fight unable to fight the urge any longer.

He leaned down and softly connected his lips with her, her hand drifted up and softly caressed his face before moving to his neck and pulling him closer. As Elena twisted so she was fully facing Damon, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. After several minutes a sudden throat clearing caused them to break apart and look up at the entryway to the kitchen where Bonnie was standing. She was smiling at them, something that Elena felt grateful for.

"God you two have been dating for five minutes and can't keep your hands off of each other" Bonnie said causing Elena to blush and Damon to frown for a moment; he kept forgetting that to Elena this relationship was still brand new; he had memories that she didn't and he realised how unfair it would be to keep those treasured memories to himself.

"Speaking of, Elena how would you like go on a date tomorrow after school?" Damon asked looking down at Elena who blushed even hard but the smile she was giving him smile that split her face.

"I'd love to" Elena replied causing Damon to lean down and kiss her. The feel of a piece of paper bouncing off his head caused him to break the kiss and look at Bonnie who had her hand raised and ready to throw another balled up piece of paper.

"Seriously guys" Bonnie exclaimed looking at them, the smile taking the bite out of her words. Damon smiled as Bonnie walked over to Elena and dragged her out of Damon's arms.

"I need to pinch your girlfriend, you can pick her up later tonight. We are long overdue for a girl talk I think" Bonnie said hugging Elena who laughed at her friend.

"Sure, ok I know when I'm not wanted" Damon said walking over to them and giving the pair of girls a hug "Enjoy your girl time, I guess I will go hang out with Ric." Damon dropped a kiss onto Elena's lips before shooting Bonnie a smile.

He walked out the front door and down the steps to his car, stopping when the sound of his phone broke the early evening air. Pulling out the phone he sighed when he saw the caller ID realising, he wasn't about to get to hang out with his friend for a while.

"Hello Klaus" Damon spoke after answering the call and raising the phone to his ear.

**Author's Note: What did guys think, hope you liked the Bonnie, Elena and Damon bonding. Now I have question, who should I pair Bonnie with? Should Bonnie be with Jeremy or Enzo? Anyway let me know which you prefer and what you thought of the chapter with a review, until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Alliances

**The Sunken Monkey, Richmond **

**Late Evening, 2011**

Damon had been sitting at the bar for fifteen minutes now, a glass of bourbon half filled with the bottle nearby sate in front of him at the bar. After Klaus had called Damon, he had requested a meeting with him for an update on how the cure was going and the quest for Katherine was going. Damon had asked if he could meet up in person to discuss the issue further, Klaus had agreed and given Damon the same meeting place as last time. This time he was alone, Enzo wasn't outside waiting to tear in and back him up; in fact he hadn't even told Elena or Bonnie where he was going. Suddenly the scrapping of the bar stool next to him caused him to turn his head, Klaus was already seated and was signalling the bartender down.

"Scotch please leave the bottle" Klaus said to the young blonde, she nodded at him as he turned to face Damon.

"I don't see Katerina anywhere around, or what about this mythical cure. Do you have it?" Klaus asked as Damon looked at him, picking up the scotch and swirling it around once before swallowing it in one go.

"I want to change the deal Klaus" Damon said pouring another glass as Klaus laughed and picked up his own.

"Look you gave me your word you would give me a human Katerina and take your brothers place. Considering that you woke up my 'father', I would like to think I am being quite reasonable" Klaus said taking Damon's bottle of bourbon and pouring himself a glass.

"What do you think is going to happen if you make all these hybrids? Do you think your going to get the family you always wanted?" Damon asked causing Klaus to growl softly toward Damon, his hybrid nature nearly coming out.

"Be careful what you say next Damon…your not as useful to me as you think you are" Klaus growled at Damon who straightened up for a second before he turned to Klaus.

"Look…you're a dick but you're not pure evil so I am trying to help you. The hybrids that you turn, do you really think people are going to like their free will taken away?" Damon replied in a low voice, making sure no-one in the bar could overheard them. Klaus frowned at him, clearly not have thought this himself. Damon just shook his head, he couldn't quite believe he was about to do this but they needed to make Klaus an ally.

"Klaus what I am about to tell you I don't think you're going to believe me but I know it is the one thing you want more than an army of hybrids" Damon replied raising his glass and taking a sip of his bourbon.

"What is it that I want Damon?" Klaus asked causing Damon to turn and look at him straight in the eye.

"You want a family, and I know a way for you to have one" Damon replied as Klaus raised his eyebrow at him.

"If you mean my brothers and sisters, well that's not exactly the type of family I want" Klaus responded.

"No Klaus, I mean I know of a way for you to have children. I know a way for a hybrid to have children" Damon retorted causing Klaus to freeze and look at Damon, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"It's not possible…witches wouldn't allow it for starters it would go against nature" Klaus replied which caused Damon to shake his head at the other man.

"Witches don't have the final say when it comes to nature, you know that. What I'm proposing is this; for Elena and Stefan's freedom I will tell you exactly how you can have a child. And I will help you to stop running; I will help you kill Mikael" Damon responded as answer to the other mans unasked question.

"You wake my father and you think I am going to trust you in killing him?" Klaus asked, turning so he can look at Damon again. Damon sighed in response and turned his back to the bar and looked out across the room.

"That was a…mistake, in our desperation we turned to Mikael. Look if circumstances were different, I think we might, I stress the word might, have been friends. If you leave the people, I love alone I will help you give you the family you want and kill the man who has been trying to kill you your whole life" Damon replied, he turned his head so he could look at Klaus who was currently staring into the mirror that was behind the bar.

"If you can help me kill my father within the next three days, I will consider the new deal. But if you can't we stick with our original agreement; which means you will owe me a human doppelganger and a decade of service" Klaus said looking at him, he held out his hand which Damon took without hesitation.

"Deal now meet me at the Salvatore Family Crypt in two days, we will kill your father" Damon responded. They shook hands, Klaus finished his drink before he got back up and walked out without saying a word.

Damon finished off the last of his drink, throwing money down for both his and Klaus drinks. As he walked out the door and towards his car he breathed a sigh of relief; that had gone a lot better than he had thought it would. As Damon go into his car the phone rang, looking down he saw it was Elena who was calling. Damon smiled and picked the phone up.

"Hey, I'm on my way back now. I'll be home in a couple of hours" Damon spoke into the phone as he started the engine and pulled out onto the street.

**Gilbert Residence, Mystical Falls**

**Late Evening, Same Day, **_**2011**_

Damon pulled up to Elena's house, it was well past midnight and he fully expected for the house lights to be out and to feel Elena deep in sleep. Instead what he found made him smile, he could hear Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy in the lounge room arguing about what movie to watch next and he could hear the rustling of papers and the scraping of pen indicating that Alaric was still in the kitchen grading papers. Damon walked inside and as he did, he let himself relax fully now that he was here. It had been a long drive back with a quick pit stop at Wickery Bridge to grab the white oak sign which was now tucked safely away in the trunk of his car.

"Hey Damon, you took a while" Jeremy said gaining the attention of the two ladies causing their heads to swing around and look at Damon who had been standing in the hallway just watching the scene play out. Elena was on one couch with Jeremy and Bonnie sharing the other one. If Damon's eyes didn't deceive him, he swore those two were sitting closer than needed.

"Hey mini Gilbert" Damon replied jumping over the couch that Elena was sitting on causing her to fall into him and erupt in laughter as he play fought for space with Elena. After a few moments Elena gave in and snuggled herself into his side.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked which caused Jeremy to groan and Elena and Bonnie to laugh at him.

"Chick flicks man chick flicks get out while you can" Jeremy replied, Damon faked being freaked out and went to get up when Elena threw herself into his lap and refused to budge.

"Hey now as part of standard boyfriend obligations you have to watch chick flicks as Jeremy called it and pretend to like the movies" Elena replied sticking her tongue out playfully at him from her sprawl across his lap. Damon growled and starting to tickle Elena, as she burst into laughter and squirmed away from Damon, Alaric entered from the kitchen and shook his head.

"Was wondering when you were going to turn up" Alaric spoke as Damon pinned Elena to the couch and was mercilessly tickling her sides.

"Just getting some future revenge for movies I'm going to have to watch in the future" Damon spoke as Alaric cringed when Damon stopped and pulled Elena up.

He was softly stroking her cheek when Ric pretended to fake vomit making the pair realise that still had an audience. Damon stopped and settled beside Elena, after a few moments Elena raised Damon's arm from around her shoulders moving in closer to him. Finally, she was snuggled in as close as possible and they all settled in for the movie. After less than fifteen minutes in he felt Elena drift off, he moved and softly kissed the top of her head causing her to sigh happily.

"I think she needs to go to bed" Ric spoke from the kitchen from where he was standing. Damon nodded, picked her up bridal style. Her arm snaked around his neck and her face instantly found her spot in the crook of his neck. He felt her wake up but also her contentment in her position and she allowed Damon to carry her. As he placed her in her bed, he softly stroked her before moving to leave the room. Her hand shot out and grabbed his stopping him before he could leave.

"Stay?" Elena asked softly causing Damon to smile her, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Ric wants to have a talk, I'll come up once we're done" Damon murmured kissing her lips again, then leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck.

She sighed softly before pulling him back up for a soft kiss. Slowly he could feel her start to fall asleep once more and pulled back kissing her forehead once more. Damon got up and walked out of her room, taking one last look at Elena before closing the door behind him. As Damon came down the stairs, he spotted Bonnie and Jeremy heading out the front door. Damon said goodbye to Bonnie then made his way into the kitchen where he knew his friend was waiting for him. And as Damon predicted Alaric was there, the papers he had been grading earlier were gone, replaced by a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. One of them was being held by his friend, the other sat filled on the table beside the bourbon. Alaric was sitting at the table, looking down into his glass lost in thought.

"This might be hypocritical for me to say but you're not going to find the answer at the bottom of that glass" Damon spoke walking to the table and sitting by his friend. He took a sip from the glass Ric had prepared for him earlier.

"You're right, that is hypocritical of you to say" Ric replied raising a glass and clinking it with Damon's.

As they were drinking Damon took a closer look at his friend, he noticed the three-day stubble and blood shot eyes. In the excitement in his new relationship with Elena he had neglected his friend.

"It wasn't your fault Ric, it was Hunter who killed those people" Damon murmured causing Ric to snort out a laugh in self-pity.

"They died by my hand Damon" Ric replied raking his free hand through his hair. Damon sighed and took another drink as Alaric continued to speak.

"Have you found a way to get rid of Hunter yet?" Ric asked causing Damon to smile and think back on the bonding session he'd had with Bonnie.

"Maybe, we found the spell…I think. Just need the finish the translation" Damon said to his friend. Alaric looked at Damon again, a conflicted expression on his face and Damon knew wanted to speak to him about his new relationship with Elena.

"Look Ric…I love Elena. I would do anything for her and I'm not going to take advantage of her. You don't have anything to worry about so please trust me when I say she's safe with me" Damon murmured, he tried to believe the words, but self-doubt had started to creep into his mind as he was talking to Ric.

"I knew you do Damon, and when it comes to Elena, I can't help but worry. She's been through a lot and I don't want you taking advantage of her" Ric replied causing Damon to shake his head.

"I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want to do" Damon replied which caused Ric to sigh and whisper out "that's what I'm afraidd of"

Damon stood up and clapped his friend on the back before saying goodnight and making his way up to the room. He softly opened the door and entered making as little noise as possible, he softly clicked it and leaned back against it looking at the occupant of the bed. Elena had rolled over onto her side, as soon as he entered the room, she turned towards him and let out another sigh. Damon walked over and sat on the bed, he removed his boots and socks before laying back in the bed still dressed in his jeans and shirt. He didn't want Ric getting any idea's and honestly it would probably help Damon's self-control since as Elena decided to roll into his shoulder, he realised her shirt had ridden up and his hand was now on her small sliver of skin that was now exposed.

Damon sighed, softly stroking the skin of her back and feeling her breathing softly against his chest it finally hit him. He had Elena in his arms once more and as he tightened his hold on her he swore he would kill anything that tried hurt her. When Elena woke up next morning Damon feigned to be asleep and when he dropped her off to school, he lied and said he would go do research when in fact he was going home to sleep for a couple of hours. He didn't want to tell he had spent the night memorising every line of her face and the sound of her breathing. He didn't tell he spent the whole night awake by her side watching the window preparing himself for what was about to come.

_**Two Days Later, Evening, 2011 **_

**Salvatore Crypt- Mystic Falls**

Damon stood inside of the crypt, looking at the place where he and Stefan thought they had moved their mother. Damon knew the coffin was empty and he knew she was currently in a 1903 prison world version of Mystic Falls. But he was unsure of how to tell his brother, their relationship was fragile at best. Over the last two days Damon had spent it planning with Klaus on the phone (outside of anyone's hearing range). He had brought with him the white oak stake's he had created from the Wickery Bridge sign. He had to admit, he took some pleasure in cutting that sign into pieces. After which he had placed eleven of the stakes in the bag and had hidden one at the old witch's house.

Damon hadn't told anyone that he had already implemented the plan; they had agreed to do this as a group, but Damon knew this was the riskiest part of the plan. He and Klaus could handle Mikael if Klaus followed Damon's lead. Now that he thought about it maybe he should have at least brought Alaric as back-up, but he had been busy with Bonnie preparing for the next full moon. They had translated the spell and gathered the required ingredients, now all that was needed was the next full moon which was in four days' time.

"Punctual as always Damon, I like that" Klaus voice broke Damon out of his reverie. Damon turned and looked at Klaus who was now walking inside the crypt.

"You know I always thought about you Klaus, I mean with your obsession with Stefan and everything. But I have to tell you I don't swing that way" Damon snarked at him hoping to get a rise out of the original. It was his default setting with Klaus; piss him off as much as possible and it was hard to turn off.

"Funny Damon, very funny…what's in the bag?" Klaus asked, pointing to the bag at his feet.

"A peace offering, these are the white oak stakes…the only thing capable of killing an original. All of them" Damon said kicking the bag over to Klaus whose eyebrows were raised at Damon. He bent down and opened the bag, taking a quick look then zipped in back and threw it over his shoulder.

"All of them?" Klaus asked sceptically looking at Damon with his eyebrows raised. Damon kept the poker face, nodding his head and didn't give anything away, and after a starting contest happened between the two Klaus broke it.

"Well I tracked my father. You were right he has been busy compelling my Hybrids. I did as you said, and my father is aware of where are siblings are. He's on his way" Klaus replied gesturing for Damon to follow him out of the crypt.

A heartbeat to the left suddenly made Damon realise they weren't alone anymore. This wasn't the steady of thump of a human heart, or the accelerated heartbeats of werewolf and hybrids. No, it was the heart beat of a vampire and suddenly Mikael walked out of the trees surrounding the cemetery and suddenly another eight rapid heart beats filled the air. Klaus and Damon were soon surrounded what Damon would have guessed to be the Hybrid army Klaus had built up so far.

"Hello Niklaus…surprised?" Mikael asked walking towards the surrounded Hybrid and vampire. Damon saw the fear in Klaus's eyes; this was one of the few people who Klaus feared, and he had just sprung the trap. He felt a sudden spike of fear rise up in him before he squashed it down, he had to focus he had been in worse situations.

"Hello, Mikael" Klaus replied a sharp edge entering his tone. He wasn't expecting this and it just made Damon shake his head. Just like last time, his plan to kill an original was not going well. Only this time around he was trying to kill Mikael and not Klaus.

"Do you know what I'm thinking Klaus?" Michael asked taking a step toward Damon and Klaus, the circle of hybrids closed ranks ensuring there was no escape.

"What's that Mikael?" Klaus snarled at his father, getting lower and preparing for the attack.

"Of whether I should tear you to pieces. Or I could watch your hybrids tear you limb from limb" Michael continued to speak to Klaus.

"They can't kill me. I created them I can destroy them just as easily" Klaus replied looking around at them. Damon was also scanning the crowd hoping he wouldn't see the face he would see.

But there standing just behind Mikael was Tyler Lockwood. _Damn it _Damon thought, Caroline was supposed to be helping Tyler break the sire bond. And yet here he stood compelled like the rest of the hybrids to do his bidding.

"True" Mikael laughed before he stopped, pulling his own white oak stake from his pocket "But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce"

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward" Mikael stated, before he clicked his fingers and suddenly Damon felt the last person, he wanted to walk into the clearing…Elena.

Damon went to rush forward but Klaus shot his arm out, he indicated for Damon to wait. One of female hybrids walks up behind Mikael and pushes Elena to Mikael roughly who takes her by the throat. Damon had a stake launcher up his sleeve, all he needed was Klaus to make a break for him and he would move.

"Damon…I didn't mean to. They blindsided me coming out of school" Elena said, tears in her eyes as she took in the situation, they were currently in.

"It's ok Elena, I'm going to get you out of here love. Just trust me ok?" Damon said softly for a moment forgetting about their audience. Mikael started to laugh from behind Elena making the rage build in Damon and suddenly his fangs descended, the veins crinkling under his eyes and turning his iris a dark black.

_I trust you _Elena's thoughts suddenly travelled down the bond. Suddenly Klaus made his move, throwing a hidden knife and rushing Mikael. This gave Damon the opportunity to shoot the stake from under his arm, hitting Mikael in his shoulder. Mikael cried out and released Elena, Damon moved suddenly. He grabbed Elena and pushed her behind him, five of the hybrids, including Tyler had formed a semi-circle around Elena and Damon. The other three were suddenly fighting against Klaus whilst Mikael growled on the ground recovering from his injuries.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations" Mikael spat getting up, surprised as Klaus ripped two his hybrids hears out and ripped the last one head off causing Elena to scream. The brutality of the fight suddenly made his realise Elena hadn't seen this level of brutality between two supernatural creatures truly battling to the death. Damon stood several metres in front of Elena keeping all of hybrids in his eyesight when suddenly he moved grabbing Tyler and holding him in front of him.

"I'm going to snap your neck, stay down when you come to until Klaus leave if we survive. If I don't, get Elena out of here" Damon murmured barely audible, the sounds of the fight from Mikael drowning out his voice. Tyler nodded and suddenly Damon twisted his hands, a snap breaking though the hair and suddenly Tyler went down, temporarily dead and safe from the rest of the fight.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you and besides Damon will apart any hybrid who goes near her" Klaus snarled as Mikael stood up. Mikael rushed him taking a left swipe then a right, following it up with a kick connecting Klaus chest.

At the moment Damon had his own hands full, two of the hybrids rushed him and Elena forcing him to reach out and rip the one on the left heart out. The right snarled the grabbing him, snarling and trying to bite him. Damon flipped him over and pounded him twice in the face blood spurting out before he ripped his heart out snarling and looking at the final two hybrids. Damon had devolved to almost pure instinct, all he knew was that these animals were threatening his mate and he was going to rip all their hears out. Suddenly the conversation between the two originals floated over to the combatants and Damon saw that Klaus was going to need help soon.

"To what end, Niklaus? So, you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you any more, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one" Mikael screamed Klaus's eyes start tearing before he screamed out in rage, throwing his 'father' across the clearing

"My whole life you've underestimated me. Well no more, I am going to kill you and then rip what's left into pieces" Klaus rushing his father in rage, Mikael moved and grabbed Klaus in a headlock, their backs to Damon and Elena.

Damon kicked of the hybrids out to his knees and snapped his neck, and finally ripped the other ones heart out before he moved in to help Klaus when suddenly Klaus was trapped underneath Mikael. He pulled the stake out and suddenly Mikael laughs raising it to deliver the killing blow.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" Mikael said as Damon raced across the clearing, picking up a white oak stake from the bag as he passed. At the last moment Mikael shoots out, stabbing the white oak stake into Damon's stomach causing him to cry out and Elena to scream his name. Damon threw the white oak stake on Klaus chest and before Mikael knew what was happening

Klaus had taken the stake, jumped up behind Mikael and driven it through his heart. There was a shocked look on his face as he slowly turned to face Klaus, Damon fell to the forest floor on the ground released as Mikael slowly burst into flames and fell to the floor a few feet away from Damon.

The flames slowly spread from the stake and quickly spread across his whole body was consumed by the fire. Elena had rushed forward, raising her arm and shoving her wrist into Damon's mouth. Her other one pulled the stake out of his stomach as Damon's teeth softly broke through her olive skin causing her to let out a small moan of pleasure. She pulled him so his head was on her lap, she was softly cooing to him as his wounds healed. Suddenly a shadow fell over them causing Elena to shoot her head up; but it was only Tyler having recovered from his broken neck.

"Is he ok?" Tyler asked kneeling down beside the couple as Damon slowly released Elena's wrist. He stood up shakily as Klaus came over and stood looking at Damon who was unsteadily getting to his feet. He faced Klaus, the pair looking at each other for a moments before Klaus raised his hand to Damon.

"You kept up your end of the bargain. Elena is free and as for the second term, well you showed me today that you are a man of your word. I'll be back" Klaus shaking his hand, a new respect forming for Damon.

He had shown both a ferocious and control that was rare for a vampire of his age and he wondered not for the first time whether he had taken the wrong Salvatore out of Mystic Falls. Klaus nodded at Elena once before he turned and walked out of the cemetery into the woods, thoughts of undaggering his siblings crossing his mind as now they were free from Mikael. Back in the clearing a furious Elena smacked Damon on the chest causing him to cringe slightly in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking? We were supposed to do this together and you run off behind everyone's backs and take Mikael and an army of hybrids on between the two of you" Elena screamed, slightly hysterical at almost losing Damon _again _for the third time in the last week. Damon wrapped an arm around Elena and pulled her in for a hug. She thought for a moment before she buried herself in his chest.

"Can you scream at me once we get home, I need blood and rest" Damon murmured looking down at her. She nodded once, Damon unwrapped himself from her and went to take several steps towards the entrance of the cemetery before he nearly collapsed. The gaping hole in his stomach was barely healed, Elena was his arm around her shoulder and taking his weight. Tyler was there on the other side helping Elena move Damon towards his car that was parked just outside the gates to the graveyard.

"This isn't over" Elena told Damon sternly getting the look in her eyes that often meant he would be sleeping the couch. Tyler helped place Damon in the passenger side of the car as Elena got into the driver's side. Elena comment had caused Damon to start laughing…he had missed the fire that burned in her and even though she was furious at him…Damon wouldn't change a thing about her.

_**Author's Note: So, what did everyone think of the chapter, I wanted to settle the Mikael thing and move forward with the story. As it continues old faces will pop and wreak havoc in Mystic Falls. Now I really am torn between Bonnie with Jeremy or Enzo. But I am leaning towards Enzo because I really like them in season 8 but I haven't made up my mind so I'm planting a hope for the future of Jeremy and Bonnie's relationship. **_

_**Now the second thing I wanted to ask everyone was whether I should do a slow build Steroline storyline in the background or should I have Damon play match maker between the two. Let me know with a review both what you think of the story and the possible ideas for shipping between the other couples but remember at the heart of this story it will be a Delena story.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is the next instalment of a change of destiny. I am blown away by the response to this story, thank you everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed my story. Anyway enough with my babbling here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 12: A Friend Freed

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls,**

**Thursday Evening, 2011**

Damon was slouched down across the back seat licking his wounds; thought not exactly according to plan Mikael was still dead and for the moment he rested his head against the door. Suddenly the car came to a stop and Damon opened his eyes. They were back at the boarding house, Damon went to sit up and then cried out when his stomach spasmed in pain. He didn't know why he wasn't healing as fast as he was, it wasn't a massive injury and he had been keeping himself well fed. Tyler got out of the car and Elena had already moved the seat aside and was reaching for him. He was tired and leaned heavily against Elena, he just wanted his warm bed and his love Elena tucked against him.

As Damon, Elena and Tyler made their way up the front door it was suddenly opened, and Stefan was there standing in the doorway. He looked at his brother in concern, noting the tattered clothes and blood stains on his lower chest. Elena was holding him up when suddenly Stefan moved forward and helped Elena move him up the stairs.

"What happened, you've been missing for hours Elena?" Stefan asked taking Damon's weight away from Elena letting who let him.

Stefan was looking at his brother and realised how close the stake had been; a couple inches up and it would have pierced his heart. And for some reason he wasn't healing, it should be have healed by now. He should be healing by now, but it was still a gaping hole, with blood still pouring out and it showed no signs of his advanced vampire healing.

"He went to Klaus and enacted the plan. Mikael kidnapped me as I was coming out of school and ambushed Klaus and Damon" Elena murmured looking at Damon who was looking at her as they walked up the stairs. Stefan's head shot around and a scowl over took his face as he looked at his brother, as they reached the top landing and moved towards Damon's room. Damon coughed weakly and leaned more into his younger brother.

"What happened to waiting?" Stefan said to his brother as Elena who was walking ahead of them opened Damon's door and led the brothers into the room. Stefan settled Damon on the bed as Elena walked into the bathroom to grab a clothe and bowel of water.

"Ah well, you know me Stefan. Impulse control has always been an issue" Damon replied cracking a smile at his brother.

Stefan gave him a smirk before Elena walked back into the room; Stefan's and her eyes met before he turned away and starting to walk towards the door. Elena stood beside Damon for a moment before she sat down next to him. She started to dab at the wound, trying to wash away the blood. Stefan came back into the room several minutes later with several blood bags. Seeing the pair on the bed sent a pained expression across his face before he really took in the scene. Elena was sitting beside his brother and the look he saw in Damon's eyes made his eyes water. It was an open look, one that Stefan hadn't seen in over a century and it was directed at Elena. But he had seen it; his brother had rescued him from his own darkness was trying to help him. As he watched Elena raise her hand to Damon's face, he realised that he could lose Elena if it meant he got his brother back.

"Brought the blood bags" Stefan said walking over to the bed startling the couple out of their little world they had seemed to be in. Elena reached out and took them, she placed them on the bedside table and smiled at Stefan.

"Thanks Stefan" she murmured as Damon smiled at his brother. She passed him one and he popped it beginning to drain the blood, The smell made the demon in Stefan raise itself. He realised he had to get out of here, after mumbling a goodbye to the pair he stumbled out of the room. His only thought was calling Caroline, these days she seemed to be the only thing that could calm him.

Elena was looking at the door as Damon started on the second blood bag, already she could see the wound start to heal. He picked the third bag and drained it in a few moments. He felt better, but he knew it would take time for the wound to heal. Damon placed the third empty bag beside the first two on his bedside table before he reached out for Elena. She shot up from the bed and walked a few feet away keeping her back to him. Damon sat up and placed his feet on the floorboards, getting up and walking over to her stopping so his front was so close to her back she could feel his warmth.

"Elena" Damon tried again causing her to whirl around and punch him in the chest. It hurt more than it should, but he let her get a second and third in before he took her in his arms. She struggled with him for a few moments before she stopped grabbing his shirt and burying her faced in his neck. He could feel the tears pooling down her cheeks and dripping down staining the front of his shirt.

"You stupid idiot…stop doing this. You keep going off on your own and it has to stop now" Elena growled out moving back and looking at him. He knew that look; this was the one in which pissed and she would not back down. He sighed before he placed his head down on her forehead and stayed there for a few moments.

"You can't do it alone. But we make a pretty good team, don't we?" Elena murmured raising a hand to gently stroke his cheek. He sighed and nodded, moving his head to gently kiss her wrist. He nodded and placed both his hands on her cheeks; he didn't know why but feeling the warmth from her olive skin always calmed him.

"I promise" Damon murmured before he moved down and captured her lips. It was soft at first, gently reassuring each other they were safe.

Suddenly Elena buried her hands into his hair and started to move him towards the bed. Damon fell back and took her with him, she sat down and straddled him. Her brown locks created a curtain around them as she bent down and aggressively devoured Damon's mouth. Damon was moaning into the kiss and wrapped one hand around Elena's waist and the other buried itself in her chestnut locks and pulled her down to him. Elena's hands moved down and started to rub his chest and his took that as an ok for him to explore as well. He shot up, causing her to sit up and follow him, he pulled her shirt up and over head tossing it into the corner. Elena reconnected their mouths and moaned as Damon moved a hand up and around to her cotton cover chest. The bond flared open as the love they held for each other poured out and into each other.

Elena moaned and started to move her head way down his cheeks and to his neck before she moaned softly and then bit down with a force that made him almost think she had become a vampire he felt her human teeth break the skin and start to draw blood from him. Elena's hands urged him to her neck and after a few moments he fangs penetrated her neck causing Elena to gasp out.

"Oh god Damon" she moaned as she bit down hard and cried out. Her feelings of nirvana travelled across the bond and Damon realised she had reached an orgasm from the simple act of feeding. But Damon was even worse as he moaned a few moments later and felt a warmth start to stain his jeans. Elena was rubbing herself on him, trying to get as close as possible and still moaning. Damon had stopped feeding and simply held his head there against her neck as she collapsed on top of him breathing just as hard as he was.

"Oh…god, Damon" she moaned pulling his shirt open, he reached up and pulled he bra off before she fell into him.

"Elena" Damon murmured rubbing his hands up and down her back feeling her breasts pressing into his chest. For some reason both of them needed the feel of each other's bare skin on each other, there was nothing sexual it was a calming balm to their feelings of passion to each other.

As Elena started to calm herself, she realised they would both need a shower, suddenly pictures of her and Damon wet pressed up against each toher entered her mind causing Damon to groan.

"God Elena, you're going to kill me" Damon murmured causing her to laugh and simply bury her head in his shoulder.

"We need to bath" Elena murmured pulling Damon up and toward his bathroom. Damon moved in and started to fill the bath, as he heard the rustle of clothes he turned around and if his heart could have stopped it would have. Elena stood before him completely nude, the sound had been her removing her jeans and panties. Elena's olive skin was still flushed and red, but there was a shyness in her eyes that made Damon reach out to pull her against him. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder and started to rub his bare back. Damon turned and started to remove his jeans as he heard Elena place herself in the tub. He turned back around, Elena reached out and pulled him down to where she wanted him. He placed himself behind her, legs brushing against her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled Elena as close as she could be.

Elena sighed and they simply soaked in the tub for a few moments. After that they cleaned each other gently, Elena taking time to make sure Damon was fully healed. Once they were done Damon got out and picked up a towel wrapping it around himself. He picked another up and Elena stepped into it smiling at him softly. They moved back into the room, Damon dug around in his drawers for a moment before he picked up two pairs of boxers and a shirt for Elena. He threw them at her as she as just placed herself in his head. He placed the towel down and shimmed in, turning he went to the bed as Elena simply put her boxers on and climbed into bed. She burrowed into his chest, for some reason the need to feel his skin on her hers was overwhelming and at the same time calming. She sighed after a few moments and kissed his chest as he gently started to run his hand through her hair.

"You forgot something with all your running around this week?" Elena said after a few moments of silence. Damon was silent for a moment before he sighed and hugged her closer.

"Our date…I'm sorry Elena" Damon sighed as Elena folded her arms on his chest and rested her head there so she could look at his face. She was just looking at him for a moment, Damon could feel she wanted to ask him something, but he was silent and let take a few moments to gather her courage.

"I was thinking, instead of it just being a date night, maybe we could get out of town for the weekend?" Elena asked tucking her head back down, almost afraid Damon would say no.

"That sounds perfect, tomorrow is Friday and the full-moon. Once we do the spell for Alaric, we can get head up to the lake house if you want?" Damon asked as Elena looked back up at him. He could feel her excitement and trepidation at the thoughts of spending the whole weekend alone with Damon. She leaned up and softly cupped his face lowering herself and softly kissing him. They gently joined lips for several moments before Damon winced in pain and grabbed his stomach. Elena looked down and realised Damon's wound wasn't completely healed. It looked red and raw, as if it almost healed but Damon's skin wasn't quite finished knitting itself together.

"You're still hurt, why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked consciously accessing the bond and realising how much pain he was in. He had been doing a good job at hiding it, but once Elena realised this, she got off of him and gently placed her head on his chest.

"What? And miss a chance at kissing you? Not in your dreams" Damon murmured turning her face up to capture her mouth once more before breaking the kiss.

Elena lowered her head back down and raised an arm over him and wrapping it gently around his chest and tangling one of her legs in his at the same time. Within moments Damon was starting to lose himself to sound of Elena's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Elena didn't sleep, not at first, she just stared at Damon's face as he slumbered and thought over what had happened tonight. Damon had once again gone off on his own and almost gotten himself killed. Elena knew she shouldn't have forgiven him as easily as she did but the sight of him bloodied and barely able to walk flashed through her mind making her tighten her hold, she had on Damon. She had almost lost him again, she knew something was wrong when he hadn't followed up with her about their date but she had let Caroline distract and plant doubts in her mind saying that if Damon cared as much as he claimed to he wouldn't be dodging her.

Bonnie had been concerned as well but with Homecoming next week Elena had let it slide thinking she would corner Damon later. When she had walked out of school and been grabbed by Mikael she was terrified; not because she was scared to die but because she wouldn't see Damon ever again. The thought had shocked her but she'd had no time to dwell on it. Being forced to sit in that house and watch as Mikael planned, she realised that she could lose Damon. He would come for her and he wouldn't let something like an Original stop him.

When she had walked into the clearing under compulsion, she saw Damon and Klaus standing there surrounded. As she watched Damon defend her with a brutality she had never witnessed before she found herself with no terror. Sure, she had seen vampires killed in short fights or just the aftermath. But to be present as Damon ripped the Hybrids who were trying to kill her apart so easily, she found no fear of him. Even as she felt his vampire side come to life, she could still feel his love for her throughout the bloodlust and rage. Even giving in to the demon he would protect her with his life and give up anything for her…even his own life. As she tightened her hold on him, she vowed she would do the same for him and make sure he would never try to do anything alone again.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls**

**Friday Afternoon, 2011 **

Damon was sitting in his favourite chair by the fire looking at the latest text from Elena and smiling to himself. When he had woken up this morning, he had thought Elena would be shy and self-conscious about their state of undress, but she had simply sighed and kissed his chest. After several that came several minutes in which they lost themselves in each other's lips. Elena was the one to pull away, saying she needed to head home and pack for the weekend before she went to school. Damon had watched her dress, pulling on her jeans and shirt before she looked over at Damon's jacket. She grabbed it making Damon raise his eyebrows, but she simply walked back over to him kissing him and saying she would see him after school as she tucked her arms into the sleaves of his jacket and walked from the room

They had been swapping texts all day, he had gotten a call from Stefan saying that he would be going back to school today. Damon had been nervous but when he had heard Caroline in the background saying she would make sure Stefan would be ok he relaxed and hung up. After that Damon had relaxed for the first time on his own for a week, he had already packed and put his bag in the back of his car. He was waiting for 'scooby gang' as he had come to call them to finish school and come over. They would be performing the spell tonight to separate Hunter form Alaric and make sure Esther would never be able to control him again. Damon had decided to take some time and relax, grabbing his worn edition of Gone with the Wind and starting to read. During the time he had received more texts from Elena than he normally would have, he realised she was checking up on him and making sure he wasn't doing something reckless. He had been angry at first before realising he had probably deserved it to some extent and after half an hour of shooting texts between himself and Elena he relaxed.

Elena often did this in the future as well, she had texted him quite a bit once their relationship had truly blossomed and he realised they were already to starting to form old…or new habits depending on your point of view. The sound of the front door opening and beating of a vampire heart made Damon sit up, tensing for a fight before he saw it was Enzo. He walked into the room, ignoring Damon completely and helping himself to a bottle of scotch. After pouring himself a glass he turned and toasted Damon making him shake his head.

"Sure Enzo, help yourself" Damon said getting up and placing the book on the table beside the couch. Enzo just smirked at Damon and drank deeply before pouring himself another glass. Damon got up and made his way over to his friend, picking a glass up and reaching for his favourite scotch.

"Don't mind if I do Damon. So, I heard you killed an Original, that's pretty impressive" Enzo replied as Damon poured himself a drink. Damon looked at his friend and realised he looked better than he had seen him since he had gotten Enzo out of the Augustine compound.

"You look good, how was your hunting trip?" Damon asked causing Enzo to smirk into the glass.

"Productive, so I thought it was time we had a chat" Enzo said sitting down and making himself comfortable on the couch. Damon sighed and checked his phone again; Elena had just sent a text saying everyone had just finished school and that they were on their way over. He looked back up at Enzo and sighed; he knew Enzo wouldn't leave until they had a conversation, but he needed to get this spell done.

"Look a friend of mine has had a witch use some of her mind ju-ju on him and now she's trying to take him over. We're going to do a spell, their on their way over so once we do the spell I'm leaving for a couple of days" Damon replied as Enzo raised his eyebrow a dangerous glint entering his eye.

"Elena and I are heading out of town. I don't have time to play twenty questions but when I get back, we can have a proper conversation" Damon spoke looking over at Enzo before he continued "Look, just give me this weekend. I need it".

Damon had his back turned to Enzo as his friend analysed his words. He could get answers soon and something told him not to push Damon now. He had overhead the girl, Elena talking to the blonde vampire Caroline about what had happened the previous night. He had to admit he was impressed, no-one had managed to kill an Original and Damon had been instrumental in killing Mikael. The sound of several cars pulling up pulled Damon's attention away from Enzo, he saw him close his eyes and smile softly before walking swiftly towards the front door.

"Alright fine, but I'm staying. Want to meet the people you stupidly came to care about" Enzo replied snarkily as Damon opened the door and as he did Elena was already walking through it and into his arms.

The conversation with Enzo was forgotten as her scent filled his being and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pulled her face up and kissed her softly, not even realising they had an audience until a cough interrupted them causing their lips to break apart. They both stayed in each other's arms as Bonnie walked up the front steps, her arms full of a box filled with everything they would need for the spell. Elena blushed slightly but didn't back away, instead placing her head on his shoulder while both her and Damon turned to face their mocha skinned friend.

"What Bonnie, it's been a long day and I missed Damon" Elena said to her friend, almost pouting as Damon felt her hand around his waist start to gently rub his back.

"You saw him less than eight hours ago" she replied shaking her head but smiling at her friends as she walked up the stairs and into the house. She suddenly stopped catching sight of the occupant of the room; Enzo. Damon sighed, he heard Bonnie's heart rate pick up at the sight of him and he knew things were about to get more complicated. Elena followed Damon closely, linking arms and following him into the parlour room.

"Bonnie this is an old friend of mine Lorenzo, Lorenzo Bonnie Bennet" Damon said as Enzo got up and walked over to Bonnie. When their hands met he noticed they lingered longer than was necessary. In the future they had become a couple and they had been happy, happier than he had seen Bonnie in a long time. But there had been a drunk night where she had admitted she always regrated not rekindling a relationship with Jeremy, but she felt incredibly guilty about these thoughts. She loved Enzo, but she had also loved Jeremy but by that point Jeremy had thrown himself into hunting after Elena had been placed in the sleeping spell.

No-one had seen him in person except for Damon when Jeremy would call asking for a place to crash after a particularly gruelling hunting trip. He specifically asked Damon not to tell Bonnie when he was in town, Jeremy would say she had moved on and that it would better for her not to see him and be reminded of the past. The sound of several more cars pulling up made Damon break out of his thoughts, he noticed that Bonnie setting candles out and softly speaking to Enzo. Elena saddled up next to Damon, raising her eyebrows at him and looking over at the pair as Stefan and Caroline walked in the door. He noticed that Stefan was smiling at Caroline and then he laughed at something she said which made Caroline smile at him.

"Brother" Damon said breaking away from Elena and walking over to his brother. Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a few moments before Damon clapped his brother on his shoulder, leaving it there for a few moments.

Stefan smiled at his brother raising his own hand and patting his hand before he drifted over to the couch and sat beside Caroline who had already taken her seat. Damon walked back over to where the drink cart was, Ric stood nearby, and he gladly accepted the drink Damon made for him. As Damon turned around, he suddenly had a flash back; the people who now stood in the room made up the make-shift family Damon had come to live with in the future. And to see them alive and mostly carefree sent a (despite the circumstances) compared to how things originally played out.

"So, Ric, do you understand the spell?" Bonnie asked from area she had cleared, and pentagram needed to magic. In the middle sat a chair, Ric who was standing beside Damon nodded his head and walked towards the chair.

"Yeah, basically you're going to 'kill' me than cast a banishing spell and hopefully I come without the urge to kill my best friend" Ric replied standing uneasily in the chair. Elena smiled at him and moved to stand beside him, she grabbed his in support.

"This is going to work, Bonnie and Damon know what they're doing" Elena murmured to him as Damon, touched by her words came to stand beside his friend. Alaric was looking at chair as if it was an electric chair, and soon he would be strapped in.

"This is going to work trust me Ric" Damon murmured as Ric looked at him. Ric nodded his head at his friend and took his place in the chair as everyone started to gather across the room.

Bonnie came to stand in front of Alaric with a grimoire between her hands, she smiled at him in reassurance. Damon stood closest to the pair in case something went wrong, and he had to get Bonnie out of way. The young witch opens the book to the marked page and began to recite the spell that was needed. Suddenly the walls slowly began to rattle as Bonnie started on the second verse and by the third the house was shaking as if the earth was rebelling against what they were doing. Suddenly the fireplace exploded into flames sending everyone away as Ric screamed and Bonnie finished the final lines everything went quiet. Ric had gone still in front of Bonnie, who was swaying unsteadily on her feet. She started to fall, and Damon moved before anyone else did catching her before she fell.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, are you ok?" Damon spoke urgently to the young girl in his arms. There wasn't supposed to this sort of backlash, in all their research this wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly Bonnie came to with a start and moved to stand on her feet. Caroline and Elena came over to steady their friend finally giving Damon the chance to check on Alaric. He was still in the chair, not moving at all and as Damon walked over Alaric's body spasmed as if he had been hit. Suddenly a cut opened on his cheek as another spasm went through causing more wounds to appear on his face.

"Bonnie something is wrong" Damon moved coming to kneel in front of Ric checking him for a pulse. He found it a hundred miles a minute as if Ric was running a marathon…or in the fight of his life.

Another spasm from Ric's form caused him rear back so much the chair tipped back, and Ric went careening to the floor. Damon swept the chair away from them as a jerk from Ric's shoulder caused him to cry out, Bonnie had rushed over, kneeling beside him and placing her hand gently on his head. She closed her eyes for a few moments before she looked up at Damon in fear.

"It's Hunter, he's in there still. Esther countered the spell and sent Hunter back after we split them. Their fighting for control, if he manages to kill Ric in their mind, he will take control of his body" Bonnie spoke looking at Damon in fear. Neither of them expected this to happen.

"Why is he bleeding?" Damon asked raising his hand to his friends' shoulder and stopping the bleeding come from the wound.

"Anything that happens in there to Ric happens to his body. Hunter will kill him, but with the eternity ring on his finger he will come back" Bonnie murmured causing Damon to look down at his friend. Elena came over and fell to her knee's beside Alaric as Damon stood up and walked to stand beside Alaric's head. He was thinking quickly, suddenly a plan formed in his mind; hopefully it would work.

"So, the spell is done, and Ric is just in his mind. So theoretically a vampire should be able to enter his mind" Damon murmured looking over at Bonnie who was thinking over his words and started to nod her head.

"Theoretically but Damon the same thing will happen to them that's happening to Ric. He will be trapped until Hunter or Alaric wins the fight for Ric's body" Bonnie spoke as Damon quickly kneeled and placed his hands on either side of Ric's forehead. Elena sprang up, grabbing his arms and sliding one of her hands down to cup one of his before he could form the link between their minds.

"Damon no, someone else can do it" Elena pleaded with Damon raising her hand to his cheek. Damon raised his hand to hers and gently rubbed it as he looked into her brown doe eyes forgetting everyone in the room but the girl who had become his whole world.

"Elena, it's Ric I can't let him do this on his own" Damon murmured to her as she lowered her head down to stare at Ric. Her lips trembled for a few moments before she stood up and walked around and kneeled behind Damon.

"Ok…just please come back to me" Elena murmured as Damon turned his head and smiled at her in reassurance.

"I promise" Damon murmured before he looked back down at his friend and placed both his hands on either side of his head.

Damon concentrated for a moment and suddenly he felt Ric, felt the fear and desperation he felt in that moment. Suddenly before Damon knew what was happening, he felt the boarding house drop away from him as ancient magic pulled him into his best friend minds. Damon's body went slack and if it wasn't for Elena standing behind him, he would have fallen to the floor in heap. Elena gently lowered him to the down, placing his head in her lap as Stefan came over and kneeled beside them. Elena lowered her head, kissing his forehead gently whispering softly to him.

"Please come back to me" she murmured burying her face in his hair, hoping the man she loved came back.

_Alaric's Mind_

_ Damon knew where he was the moment he sprang up from the floor, the sounds of grunts and punches being traded filtered in through his consciousness as he slowly took in his surroundings. As he looked around, he realised he was in the same place as last time when he had face Hunter; the storage unit in which they had placed Klaus. Turning around he saw a sight that confused him for a moment; there were two versions of Ric and they were currently grappling with each other. Analysing the situation quickly he quickly spotted the sadistic grin that he had seen only once before cross Ric face; when he Hunter had taken complete control and was about to move in for a kill. _

_That one was dressed in a nice suit, comparatively the other one was dressed in the same clothes Damon was used to seeing, which usually involved too much flannel. Suddenly the one in the suit threw the other over his shoulder and took out a stake from his pocket, Damon sprang knocking him off of his friend. He took a defensive stance as Ric rolled to his feet behind him, Hunter was now looking between the two an evil grin taking over his face._

_ "Oh, this is perfect, you get to watch your best friend before you do" Hunter said as veins started to overtake his eyes. Damon shuddered for a moment realising now why Ric was having such a problem; it was Human Ric against Vampire Hunter. Damon felt Ric move and take up a fighting stance beside him, Ric spat some blood out onto the ground and eyed his counter-part. _

_ "What the hell are you doing here Damon?" Ric asked Hunter slowly started to circle them, like a predator savouring the fear from his prey before he moved in for the kill._

_ "Figured things weren't going well. Here to back you up" Damon replied as Hunter stopped and looked at him shaking his head in disgust._

_ "This is what sickens me, we are a hunter and you made best friends with a vampire. You disgust me" Hunter spat out at Ric causing him smile at his counter-part. _

_ "Well lucky for me no-one cares what you think" Ric spat out at him causing Damon to chuckle and prepare himself._

_ "Take him together?" Damon asked as Hunter started to move in. Ric smiled at his friend for a moment before turning his full attention to Hunter. _

_ "You read my mind" Ric replied, before both Damon and he moved trying to catch Hunter off guard. _

_ Hunter smiled and blocked the bunch from Ric and swiftly moving out of the way of Damon's kicked aimed at his mid-section. Ric had swung around and was attempting a back-handed punch when Hunter reached out and grabbed him arm, using his momentum to throw him across the room. Suddenly Damon had Hunter in a headlock, they grappled for a moment before Hunter swung his elbow out and caught Damon in the stomach. _

_Using the free space, he reached behind and grabbed Damon by his hair and swung him over his shoulder. Before Damon realised it, Hunter was on top of him, punching his face repeatedly causing blood to spurt out of his nose and cuts to open up. Hunter stood, swiftly kicked Damon once and then twice sending him sprawling across the room coming to a stop on the concrete floor. Hunter was on him before he knew what was happening, the stake in one hand and an evil glint in his eye. _

_He kneeled down and raised the stake before suddenly a stake appeared in the centre of his chest. He looked down shakily and then turned his eyes to the figure standing behind him, there stood Ric blood pouring out of his face wounds. But there was a look of determination as he pulled the stake out and swiftly plunged it into Hunter's chest through his heart. Hunter fell to his knee's as Damon came to stand beside his friend and watch the grey veins start to criss-cross the visible skin. _

_It made Damon flash back to the last time he had seen this; it had been the worst night of his existence knowing that as he felt his friend slipping away in his arms Elena was out there slipping away too. Damon felt Ric clap him on his shoulder making him turn and face the other man, they smiled at each other for a moment before Ric pulled his friend into a brotherly hug patting him on the back. Damon did the same and after a few moments they broke apart, Ric looked around the place trying to figure out where they were. _

"_Where are we?" Ric asked looking at his friend searching for the answer. Suddenly Damon could feel his connection to his body return and knew they had succeeded._

"_No-where Ric, no-where" Damon murmured as he started to break the connection between their minds, a sense of relief filled Damon knowing he had not only just changed Alaric's fate but Elena's as well._

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls**

**Friday Afternoon, 2011 **

Ric and Damon both shot up off the ground at the same time, Damon fell straight back into Elena's arms. He could feel the minor wounds start to heal and he knew there was nothing serious wrong. He raised his arms and gently took her into his arms, feeling her overwhelming relief that he had kept his promise. Ric was groaning from beside them which caused them to break apart and look at him as he sat up helped by Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Anyone get the name of that truck that just hit me?" Ric asked as Jeremy started to dap his wounds.

"Yeah, you god I knew you were pissed at me but was that really necessary?" Damon asked gently teasing his friend happy that though not going exactly according to plan they had succeeded.

"God you're a dick" Ric groaned at his friend but the smile and slight chuckle he let out took the bite out of his words.

Damon grinned at his friend, gently patting his shoulder before standing up shakily. Elena seemed to be needing to constantly touch him and after reassuring her he was fine he helped Ric up. Seeing the wounds on his Ric Damon bit into his wrist and raised it to his friend. Ric shook his head before he leaned down and drank several gulps and raised his head.

"Thanks Damon" Ric said, the wounds already beginning to heal. Damon smiled at his friend and at the room let out a collective sigh of relief. Enzo broke the silence of the room by clapping his hands together and walking towards the door.

"Well after all that excitement I think I need a drink. Damon I'll talk to you later" Enzo said already on his way out the door. Caroline and Stefan moved next, starting towards the door together.

"We have a History test on Monday and since our teacher won't let us pass, I need help studying" Caroline spoke as they made a beeline for the door. Alaric was seated on the couch, Jeremy was beside him passing him a glass of bourbon. Bonnie was gathering up the materials as Elena walked up beside Damon and wrapped an arm around his waist and lowered her head to his shoulder. They were still for a moment before she took a step back and looked at him.

"I know it seems pushy, but can we head up to the Lake house now? I really could use that break you promised me" Elena asked Damon, smiling up at him sweetly. Damon smiled down at her before he leaned down and took her lips gently in his.

"You packed?" Damon murmured after breaking the kiss but not their embrace. Elena nodded her head and Damon separated from her heading up the stairs to grab his cars keys. When he had returned Elena was standing by the front door with a bag at her feet, Jeremy had a slightly nauseated look on his face and Ric seemed to be trying to ignore the pair of them. Elena gently took his hand and bid everyone bye before she led him from the house, closing the door behind them. As they reached the Damon's Camaro they separated, and each went to get in on opposite sides. Once they were settled Damon turned to look at Elena raising his hands to cup her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked quietly she looked at him before nodded her head and pulling him down for a kiss. As Damon reached down to start the car and put it into gear Elena took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled at her as they started to drive down the boarding house driveway both excited at what this weekend and finally having time to themselves to explore their relationship. Damon raised Elena hand to his mouth and kiss it gently, smiling her at the whole time they drove.

**Post-Chapter Note: What did everyone think? Ric is freed and Damon and Elena are heading away for some much-needed time alone. Let me know what you think of the chapter with a review and as always thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for my long absence I have had some family issues I have been dealing with. This chapter is pure fluff with a layering of smut, it was my first attempt at a sex scene. Let me know what your thoughts are with a review and whether you would like to more Delena sexiness.**

Chapter 13: A Weekend Away

**Gilbert Lake House, Virginia **

**Friday, Late Evening, **_**2011**_

It was almost eleven p.m. by the time Damon's car pulled into the Lake House drive way. As he put the car in park and looked to the woman sitting next to him, he once again thought what he did to deserve her. She was slumped over in the seat, her head resting against the glass of the passenger side door. Elena had fallen asleep shortly after they had left the grocery store, they had stopped at the restock the Lake House. Damon opened his door and walked around the car, stopping briefly at the trunk of the car to get their bags.

He gently opened the car door, catching Elena and swinging her up into his arms, juggling the bags over his shoulder with ease. She started to wake up as she took in where she was and softly gestured for Damon to let her down. She sleepily walked up to the door, opening it with keys. Damon walked back the car, grabbing the bags out of the front seat. He walked up the steps to the front door, where Elena was leaning against the open door smiling softly at him. He went to walk in when he realised at this point in time Damon hadn't yet been invited into the house. He looked back down at Elena who smiled softly at him, raising her hand.

"Come in Damon" Elena murmured as Damon stepped across the barrier, placing the various bags inside the door before he swiftly pulled Elena to him catching her lips in a bruising kiss.

Elena moaned into the Damon's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Damon felt Elena's tongue probing his mouth and as he opened his Damon was slowly losing himself to the passion Elena was invoking in him. Theirs tongues battled for dominance as Elena buried her hands in his hair and softly started to trail kiss down his neck.

Damon leaned his head against hers as he felt her teeth start to gently nip at his neck causing him to let a moan. He felt Elena smile into his neck as he pulled her lips back to hers and pushed her up against the pull. He wrapped his hands around her thigh and pressed her tightly into the wall. After a few moments Damon broke the kiss and placed his face in her neck trying to catch his breath. Damon could feel Elena's panting against him, and slight rubbing made Damon groan into her neck.

He placed his hands on her hips and stopped her as she slowly caught her breathe. Damon raised his head as he placed his forehead against hers as their eyes opened and looked into each other's. As soft brown eyes bore in crystal blue ones the bond flared open between and they let all the love they had for each other flow thought. The force of Elena's feelings for him made him lower himself to his knees, Elena followed him down, so they ended up on the floor, her straddling him softly sitting in his lap.

"God Elena…your killing me here" Damon murmured softly causing her to laugh in response which caused him to nip her neck in reply causing her to her giggles to turn into peals of laughter. After a few moments Damon stood up wrapping his arms around Elena's waist and started to move towards the kitchen. After depositing Elena on the counter Damon walked back to the bags at the door and brought them to the kitchen.

"Here, go have a shower I'll put everything away" Damon said coming to stand between her legs, he softly kissed her again before pulling away. She smiled softly at him, grabbed her bag and started for the stairs.

Damon turned around and started to put all the food away and to do a quick clean to get smell of stale dust out of the air as he heard the shower upstairs turn on. Damon had just finished lighting the fire when he heard shower turn off from upstairs, followed by Elena's soft footsteps padding to her room. Damon sighed and started to strengthen the fire with metal stoker from beside it when noises from the stairs caught his attention.

"Hey, what did you to want for…" Damon said trailing off as he placed the stoker by the fire and turned to face Elena.

When he caught sight of her his ability to form a coherent thought or sentence went out the window. When he had seen her walking up the stairs, she had been wearing jeans, a blue camisole and a leather jacket with a pair of converses on her feet. Now she stood in front of him in a matching pair of blood red bra and panties, the colour made her olive skin seem to stand out even more in the soft light of the cabin. She had smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye as she slowly started to saunter over to him, an extra sway to her hips.

"Why Damon I think I've broken you" Elena moving ever closer to him and once she reached him, she started to softly trail a finger down his chest, popping a button as she did.

She reached up to him placing her hands around his neck and softly trailing kisses up his neck and then capturing his mouth in a burning kiss that made his undead heart stop. Damon's hands reached around her thighs to hoist her up allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Elena was attacking his mouth with hers as if there was no tomorrow, as she struggled with the buttons on his shirt, he started to move them towards the stairs. When Elena realised, she wouldn't be able to take it off without breaking the kiss she growled softly ripping it open and sending buttons flying in all directions.

As Damon walked Elena up the stairs, he pressed her tightly against the door letting her feel his arousal for her. The feel of his erection pressing against her most intimate area with nothing separating them, but Damon's jeans and her thin panties caused her to gasp. As Damon pressed her against the door, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead down against her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon murmured raising his head to look into Elena's eyes.

She smiled at him before kissing him again and reaching back to open the door to her bedroom. They spilled into the room, Damon turning to close the door while Elena fell back against the bed. Damon leaned back and looked at her for a moment before he undid his belt buckle and took off his jeans. Elena's eyes were filled with lust as he stepped out of them and walked over to the bed clad only in a pair of black boxer shorts. She kneeled up on the bed raising her hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Damon reached up behind Elena and undid her bra, pulling it gently from her and trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest.

Damon lathered one of Elena's nipples with his tongue before he moved to the next one. Elena was moaning beneath Damon as he started to trail kisses further down her taught stomach coming to a stop above her panties. As he pulled them down her olive legs, he kissed the skin as he trailed past. Finally, Elena was naked beneath him and she looked as gorgeous as she had in the future. As Damon kissed his way back up her body slowly, she surprised him yet again by grabbing him with her thighs and twisting them, so he was trapped beneath her.

There was an evil gleam in her eye as she started the same torture Damon had just inflicted on her. As his boxes came off and he was exposed to her for the first time a thrill went through Elena as she gently palmed him in her hand. Damon pulled her back up to him she was straddling him, she could feel him gently prodding at her entrance. Damon raised a hand to her hips and slowly guiding her down on him, she was so tight and oh so warm. His other arm went up to wrap place her legs up and around his waist bringing them as close to each other as was physically possible. Elena moaned as Damon gently started to thrust up into her, Damon was kissing every inch of skin he could, and he could feel Elena's lips nipping at his own neck.

As they lost themselves in each other the pleasure started to build in both of them and so did the need they had for each. Elena raised her arms and trapped Damon's head in a tight hold as suddenly her body clenched up as her release exploded through her causing Damon to moan as he felt her become even tighter around him and she screamed his name as she came. Damon slowly rocked them for a few moments before he rolled them, so she was underneath him, never once breaking the connection of their bodies.

As Damon gently started to stroke in and out of her again, she opened her eyes as he dropped his forehead to Elena's catching her mouth in a kiss. He started to move even faster, and Elena's gasp increased in tempo with his thrusts.

Suddenly Damon knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer and somehow Elena knew exactly what he wanted. She craned her neck to give Damon access as he ripped into his own wrist before he shoved it into her mouth. As Elena started to drink from him Damon buried his fangs in Elena's neck and as nectar of her blood ran down his throat his world exploded. Damon had to pull himself from her neck in fear of losing control of his bloodlust as his body came down, he felt her continue to drink deeply and moan around his wound indicating she had reached her release as well. Damon laid his head down on her sweat covered chest, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as if not wanting to break their physical contact. Elena was softly running her hands through his hair when he raised himself up on his arms and gently kissed her as he separated them causing Elena to let out of a moan of protest at the loss she felt.

Damon rolled onto his back; he wasn't sure why it had been as intense as it was, but he was exhausted. Elena placed her head on his chest, nuzzling her nose before raising herself to kiss Damon softly.

"I love you Damon" Elena murmured as she placed herself on his chest, Damon smiled and softly gathered her closer before kissing her hair.

"I love you more Elena Gilbert" Damon murmured as he started to feel her drift off. As rain started to gently fall outside the window the two lovers slowly drifted off in each other arms, oblivious to the rest of the world outside.

**Gilbert Lake House, Virginia **

**Saturday, Morning, **_**2011**_

As Damon came back from the world of dreams the warmth at his side let him know that reality would be better. Damon cracked his eyelids open and took in the sight before him, Elena laying on her side facing him. The blanket had slipped down exposing her chest to him, but he only had eyes for her face.

Last night after their first time they had fallen asleep together, but Damon had woken several hours later and unable to control his need had gently woken her up and taken her again. The third time had been initiated by Elena who had gently woken him up rolling on top of him and riding him until light outside had started to turn purple as the sun started to rise on the horizon. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the bond thrumming more powerful then ever. The feel of each other's minds had helped coax them into a deep slumber in which they had dreamt of each other.

As Damon rose from the bed, he realised she hadn't eaten since yesterday and he headed for the door intent on fixing her breakfast. As Damon descended the stairs, he saw in the corner of the room that the fire from the night before had died out. As he turned left entering the kitchen and walking past the island, he started to pull the various ingredients out he would need for breakfast.

As he started the burners on the stove and started to crack eggs for Elena he thought back to last night as he looked out the window, the view of the lake with the jetty in focus was as calm as his mind for the first time in a long time. He was calmer than had been in a long time, Elena always had a way of brining it out in him. Suddenly he felt Elena start to wake and turned back to his task of making her breakfast. Her soft footsteps made him smile and he sent his feelings of love he had for her through the bond.

He felt her return it and as she entered the kitchen, he turned to face her. She was dressed in his shirt from the night before and he was sure she wasn't wearing anything else beneath. Her hair was tousled from the events of last night and her lips were swollen from their kisses shared in throes of passion the night before.

"Hey, I woke up and you weren't there" Elena said pouting cutely as he turned back to the stove to finish her breakfast.

"Yes well someone didn't eat last night and you need to replinsh your energy I'm not nearly done with you yet" Damon replied doing his eye thing that made her heart skip a beat.

Her face flushed but he felt her excitement and desire at his words made him even more excited.

"Down girl food first, sex later" Damon replied as he felt her come up behind him and wrap her arms around his middle.

"But I want sex now" Elena whined as she caressed his chest causing him to close his eyes at the feeling before he gently pulled her hands away.

"Nope not going to happen" Damon replied as he moved to grab a plate and dish up her pancakes, bacon and eggs.

He turned and handed hers to Elena and a glass of orange juice before he prepared his as she took a seat on a stool at the small kitchen island. He sat next to her and the only sound was the scraping of knifes and forks as they both ate in comfortable silence. Suddenly Damon felt Elena's eyes on his face, he turned to her to find her looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

"What's with that face?" Elena asked raising hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek gently.

Damon realised that he had the smile on his face, the smile that only ever came out in her presence. He raised his hand to hers and gently turned his cheek kissing the palm of her hand and closing his eyes letting his contentment in the moment wash across the bond.

"I'm happy" Damon said softly looking at Elena and drawing her into a kiss, he felt her smile into the kiss, thrilled at his words.

They broke apart after a few moments and returned to breakfast finishing it quickly. As Damon gathered up the plates Elena joined him at the sink as they started to clean up. Damon looked at her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. He gathered some of the water and splashed her quickly causing her to sputter in shock. She looked at him before she shoved her way over and splashed some water on him. This started a war of them splashing each other, their laughter echoing through the lake house.

After a few moments they stopped struggling with each other and ended up in a tight embrace. As they held each other Damon remembered that he had wanted to take her out on a date…their first date.

"So, there is a nice little restaurant about half an hour from here, I was thinking we could have dinner there tonight?" Damon asked pulling away to look down into her face seeing her smile at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Elena asked with a coy smile on her face "Because I think we are a little passed first dates."

"I just…I want to give you what you deserve. Romance, passion, adventure and some danger" Damon murmured as she buried her face in his neck.

"You do, but if you feel the need to take me out, I'm not going to say no" Elena murmured against his neck before she gently nipped at his neck.

"So we have the rest of the day…what would you like to do?" Damon asked in a husky voice as Elena withdraw from the embrace.

"Well we very dirty I think we need to have a shower. You wash my back I wash yours" Elena said with a sexy smirk on her face.

"You read my mind" Damon smirked before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked but was able to smack his butt as he took her up the stairs, his destination the shower.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that you little minx" Damon said smacking her butt in return causing her to shriek and laugh. As they entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them after a few minutes the laughter turned into pleasured moans as steam started to seep out of the sides of the door.

**Gilbert Lake House, Virginia **

**Saturday, Evening, **_**2011**_

Damon had was waiting in the lounge room as Elena got ready upstairs, they had spent the day lost in each other and it was with great reluctance (and the rumbling of Elena's stomach) had dragged them from bed to get ready for dinner. Though he had already lived through his first date with Elena he was just as nervous as he was last time. He was dressed in a blue button-down shirt with a pair of navy-blue jeans. He had forgone his usual leather jacket though he was going to be bringing it with him. Elena coming down the stairs drew his attention and again made his breath catch.

She was dressed in the dress she had worn for her birthday; it was white with some slight frills showing off just a little cleavage. She had finished this off with flats and a smattering of make up that seemed to make her eyes smoulder even more.

"You look gorgeous" Damon breathed out causing Elena's olive skin to flush red.

"You look pretty handsome yourself" Elena replied walking over to meet Damon who was standing by the front door.

Damon took her hand and led her to his car opening the door for her before he sped around to the drives side. After getting in and starting the car he started the drive to the restaurant. As he was driving Elena reached over and took his hand that was on the gear shift and held it in hers. The drive was quiet, it was clear both were nervous for their first official date with each other.

As Damon pulled up to the restaurant and stopped the car he sped around and again opened the door for Elena. He held out his hand and started to lead her towards the restaurant. As they entered Damon took in tables his mind flashing to another time…it was the same restaurant Damon had taken Elena to in the future. The tables were spread out through the room, with enough distance to have privacy, white table clothes with a single candle littered the room. As Elena took in the scene she gasped softly and looked at Damon with love in her eyes.

"Table for two under the name Salvatore" Damon said leading Elena to the greeter. He checked his book quickly before he nodded and started to lead them towards a table in the corner of the room. As Damon and Elena took their seats they picked up their menus and started to look over their food options.

"It all looks so good—"Elena began.

"So, what looks good—" Damon spoke at the same time. They both stop talking, share a look with each other and laugh nervously at each other.

"Sorry. You first" Damon spoke feeling like a seventeen teenager out on his first date. Elena looked down at the menu for a moment hoping to hide her blush from Damon.

"How about eggplant parmesan?" Elena replied shrugging as she continued to hide behind the menu.

"You're an eggplant girl, huh?" Damon said laughing nervously.

"Is that bad? You don't like eggplant." Elena said a nervous tone in her voice which caused Damon shakes his head and smile.

"Love it. Just taking notes. Mental notes" Damon replied looking down at the menu once more.

"For what? A second date?" Elena asked laughing at him, her nerves almost all disappeared.

"I was thinking five-year-anniversary" Damon replied looking at Elena and smiled softly at her.

Elena's heart skipped a beat once again at the realization of his depth of love for her and her heart swelled with emotion for the man before her. A thought crossed her mind at that moment, which caused more than a silver guilt to rise in her.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked softly reaching across the table taking her hand gently. After being quiet for a few moments she started to speak again regret clear in her tone.

"I don't know much about your life before Mystic Falls. I know you were turned in 1864 and I know some of what Stefan has told me about your life when you were human…but I barely know anyone about your life. But you know so much about me…even when were friends I never once asked" Elena spoke rapidly her words almost a blur as she spoke.

"Then ask me, you can ask me anything" Damon said to her which caused her to smile in reply.

"I know you like reading but what's your favourite book?" Elena asked causing Damon to think for a moment.

"Gone with the wind…my mother bought it for me when I was a child" Damon replied causing a stab of pain to shoot through him. Elena felt it and misinterpreted it as pain of loss. He hadn't told her or anyone that his mother was alive and had abandoned her sons…at least that's how he felt.

"What was she like?" Elena asked causing Damon to think for a moment. He often tried to think of his mother as she was and how she was in her final moments.

"She was gorgeous…and full of life. I never understood why she married my father, perhaps for social status. I have her eyes" Damon said looking down unable to continue.

Elena sensed his need for a change in subject and asked instead what his favourite song was. Dinner went on about in this fashion Elena asking questions about everything, although Damon knew the answers, he still asked the same questions in return. As the date went on the nerves completely disappeared both comfortable with each other, more than they had ever been with anyone else. As desert was cleared Damon asked for the cheque and once it was paid started to lead Elena from the restaurant.

As they got to the car Elena stopped and faced Damon wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him softly. Damon's hands came up around her waist and held her nipping at her bottom lip. After a few moments they broke apart and held each other for a few moments before Elena broke the silence.

"This has been the best date ever, thank you Damon" Elena said burying her head in his shoulder and closing her eyes. Damon smiled softly down at her for a moment before his hands started to roam up her back.

"Nights not over yet" Damon murmured in her ear causing her to shudder as his hot breath brushed her ear. She drew back and smiled at him excitement building in her.

"Then what are we doing here Mr Salvatore?" Elena questioned which caused Damon to start leading her towards the car, their laughter ringing out through the parking lot.

**Gilbert Lake House, Virginia **

**Sunday, Later Afternoon, **_**2011**_

Damon and Elena were standing on the small pier that led out into the lake, Elena stood in front of Damon his arms wrapped around her. Her's were absently stroking his arms as she took in the peace of this moment. Damon softly kissed the side of her head as he thought back to the last day. After leaving the restaurant they had returned to the lake house and to the bedroom which they barely left.

The only times they did were to eat and shower (which they shared "We have to save water" Elena had said when she had been pulling him into the hot spray the evening before). Elena sighed in happiness which made Damon pull her closer. Elena turned her head to look at him for a moment, he was unsure of what it was but he could feel how nervous she was.

"What happens when we go back?" Elena asked looking at Damon as he sighed and kissed the side of her head gently.

"We go back to our lives…together as long as that's what you want?" Damon asked fear creeping into his voice. Elena smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"Yes I do…I want to start our life together" Elena murmured looking back out across the lake unable to look at Damon as she admitted how much she truly was invested in their new relationship.

"So do I" Damon murmured in her ear causing her to smile. She was thoughtful for a few moments before she looked at him a cute pout coming across his face.

"I know that face…your about me to ask me to do something I don't want to do" Damon said groaning as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well as part of starting our new life together I was wondering whether you would come to homecoming with me in a couple of weeks?" Elena asked leaning up and kissing his neck softly. Damon groaned already knowing he was going to give in.

"Not fair, you know I can't say no to you when you do that" Damon murmured as she softly kissed his neck.

"Please for me?" Elena asked leaning back to look into his eyes. Damon sighed and nodded his head not wishing to deprive her of anything.

"On one condition…the after party will be a private party for two" Damon replied causing Elena to blush but look at him with lust in her eyes.

"I like the sound of that" Elena replied leaning up and kissing him softly for a moments before they both lost control and started trying to devour each other.

As the sun softly set on the two kissing on the pier, neither cared about what was waiting for them back in Mystic Falls. Whatever would come would come and they would face it together.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think? That finishes the first arc of the story, the next chapter begins the next arc and I have decided that will start giving other points of view from different characters starting in the next chapter. As always thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of the chapter with a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, I am back with another chapter. Now this one is different it is entirely from Elena's point of view. The next chapter will be a Bonnie centric and one after that will be a Caroline centric one. Anyone I am unsure of how I feel about this chapter, the next several chapters will be about how the other characters of Mystic Falls are adjusting to future Damon and the new relationships that have developed. Also, fair warning smut scene at the end if that thing isn't what you like. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Chapter 14: Back to School**

**Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Monday, Morning, **_**2011**_

_Elena Point of View_

Elena slowly awoke to the sound of her alarm feeling more rested and energized than she had in years even though she hadn't gotten to sleep until the early hours of the morning. As she sat up in bed the world seemed to be brighter in the early morning light. As she got out of bed, she adjusted her sleep clothes before she walked drowsily into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she brushed her teeth Elena thought back over the weekend and blush accompanied by a secret smile had crossed her face.

Damon and she hadn't gotten back from the lake house until the early hours of the morning, neither had wanted to leave the peace they had found with each other. As she spat out her tooth paste and stepped out of her clothes, she switched the shower on and stepped in continuing her thoughts. She had seen the side of Damon she had only glimpsed at and it made her feel over the moon that he chose only to show that side to her.

As she started to shampoo her hair, she started she closed her eyes and started to slowly feel for Damon across the bond. The almost instant reaction of feelings of love pouring into her made her gasp and splutter water. She recognised the new soft presence unmistakably as Damon, after the amount of times they had blood shared over the weekend she felt she knew his mind as well as she knew her own.

Switching the shower off she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself before venturing back to her room sending her own feelings of love back to Damon. As she opened her closet and looked over her clothing options, she thought back to how much her life had changed over the last two weeks ever since Damon had gained memories of the future. When she had first started feelings the echoes of Damon's feelings it had been overwhelming. The pain and anguish knocked the breath out of her, but every time he looked at her feelings of love and peace suddenly washed over her.

It was the feelings of love that had completely encompassed him every time he looked at her that had made her realise the depth of her own feelings for him. They had terrified her but then she had find out how they had met first, the revelations of his time as a captive of the Augustine society and discovery of the blood bond had forced her to face what she had been running from.

But it took him nearly dying (several times) for her finally to admit that she couldn't live without him, she had learned to survive without Stefan over the summer but the thought of never seeing Damon again sent a wave of despair crashing over her. As she slipped on a frilly pair of black panties and matching bra (they might have been for Damon to take of off her later). She slipped on a pair of slim fitting jeans, a sleeveless red top and threw on Damon's jacket that he had left here the night before.

As Elena walked out of the room and skipped down the stairs and came to a stop in the entrance to the kitchen when she spotted the man of her thoughts. He was lounging against the counter in a conversation with Jeremy about the latest video game. Damon looked up at her and that smile crossed his face, the same smile that he had worn during breakfast the morning after their first time together. He picked up a cup of coffee that he had next to him and walked over to her taking her into his arms and kissing her softly before placing the mug in her hands.

"Dude that's my sister" Jeremy protested from behind Damon caused her to blush and take a sip of her coffee while Damon took his place at her side, softly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Do you want me to do something that will make you really uncomfortable?" Damon said ducking his head and nipping at Elena neck with blunt teeth causing Elena to hold back a moan of pleasure.

"Damon behave" Elena said blushing softly and moving over to sit beside her brother. Jeremy snickered as Damon playfully pouted at her as poured herself some cereal and Damon and Jeremy started to speak again.

"So how are things going with the lovely Miss Bennet?" Damon asked Jeremy causing him to smile.

"She's agreed to have dinner with me tomorrow night" Jeremy replied as Damon came to sit beside Elena.

"Just be very clear and if you hurt her…well I can't kill you but just don't hurt her" Damon said in a serious tone which caused a surprised look to pass Jeremy face.

"I won't" Jeremy promised as the two shared a moment between each other. As they were doing this Elena glanced at her phone and almost spat out her juice.

"Crap we're going to be late for school" Elena spoke suddenly panicking and grabbing her bag as Damon chuckled.

"Correction you're going to be late for school, the only thing I'm late for is a bottle of bourbon" Damon said between laughter causing Elena to send him an evil eye as she bounded up the stairs to grab her bag. _Stupid, frustrating vampire _Elena thought as she walked up the stairs which caused another round of laughter to come from downstairs.

"Come on you need to get me to school" Elena spoke as she rushed back down the stairs and grabbed Damon pulling him towards the door. As they walked to the car Elena grabbed Damon's hand and leaned into him kissing him a quick kiss on the cheek then bounded towards the Camaro leaving Damon to smile as he opened the driver's side door.

"What was that for?" Damon asked as she smiled softly at Damon from the passenger seat of the car.

"Just because" Elena replied reaching across the gear shift to take his hand.

Damon smiled at her, not one of his sarcastic smiles or his fake ones…but a genuine one that was rare and made Elena's heart race whenever she brought it out. As they drove to school Elena became more distracted, she was worried about the reaction she was about to get from both the school and her friends. She was more worried about the reactions from her friends, particularly Caroline.

Bonnie she wasn't as worried about as Damon and her seemed to be becoming friends but Caroline had yet to let up on the let's hate Damon band wagon and Elena just wanted her friend to be happy for her. But no matter what happened, what Elena said or did Caroline was still convincing Damon was the bad brother and would only break her heart.

"Hey you ok?" Damon's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Looking around Elena realised they had pulled up to the school and Damon had switched the engine off. He was looking at her with concern and love in his eyes which made all her previous worries and fears melt away. Looking into his crystal blue eyes she leaned over and softly pulled his lips into a gently kiss. Elena didn't care that the entire student body was watching her, she didn't care what anyone thought or said…she needed this to face the day of whispers and back talking she was about to face. Leaning back Elena softly caressed Damon's cheek causing him to close his eyes and kiss the palm of her hand.

"I love you" Elena murmured to him causing another smile to appear on her face.

"I love you too" Damon murmured before pulling her back into another kiss.

After several moments they broke it, Elena gave him one last smile and peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag and walking towards the school as the bell went off for first period. The rumble of Damon's engine died out as she made her way into the school. She was right, the entire student body was looking at her like she had grown another head, she could hear the whispers that were already starting.

"Wasn't she with Stefan?" "I heard she was sleeping with them both the entire time" "What a slut it wasn't band enough she had Stefan, she had to get Damon too." These were the whispered conversations as she quickly made her way to history, at least she would have Alaric first thing. As she walked into her history class, she stopped dead in her tracks…Stefan was in his usual spot beside Elena's empty desk. Their eyes met briefly, and Elena had to look away from the pain she saw swelling in his green eyes.

Walking quickly Elena kept her head down and walked towards the back of the class, taking the seat beside Bonnie who had been looking at Elena with worry and sympathy in her eyes. As she sat and took out her text's books Bonnie reached over and held Elena's hand for a moment, silently giving Elena her support. At least one of her friends was in support of her relationship. The class suddenly fell silent as Alaric walked in and started to unpack getting ready for the day.

"Ok class today we are going to be starting out lectures on World War II, now who can tell me the date it broke out?" Alaric asked as walked towards the blackboard.

That was the start of what Elena considered to be one of her worst days in school. She could constantly feel the eyes of Stefan looking at her through the entire class. The only thing that kept her sane throughout the class were the cheeky (and sometimes wildly inappropriate texts that would cause her to blush) text messages Damon was sending her throughout morning. Suddenly the bell rang breaking Elena out of thoughts, the class was finished, and the students were filing out of the room.

"Elena could you stay behind for a second" Alaric spoke from the front of the class.

Bonnie who was standing beside her desk raised her eyebrows at her. Elena shrugged and said she would catch up with her in science. As Elena made her way to the front of the class Alaric was pulling out several things from his bag and placing them on her desk. As she glanced down, she realised they were pieces of her work she had submitted to various classes since her sophomore year.

"What's going on Ric?" Elena asked as Ric looked up at her with concern and worry.

"Look Elena I just came from a staff meeting this morning…concerning you" Alaric said taking a seat at the desk.

"What about?" Elena asked.

"Your academics Elena…your GPA has slipped really low, if this keeps up you won't be able to have your pick of colleges" Alaric spoke causing a slither of fear to creep up into her.

She hadn't given much thought to her future last year, she had thought she wouldn't survive the sacrifice, so she hadn't given much thought to school or the future. Suddenly she realised how much she had truly neglected the human parts of her life and how much she had truly thought she still wouldn't be alive.

"What can I do Ric?" Elena asked as Ric reached into the bag again and withdrew several other blank documents.

"Look the other staff members have been pretty understanding, they are allowing you to make up some of the marks with these assignments" Ric said handing them over for Elena to look at.

"How long do I have?" Elena asked with a sense of panic, these assisgments weren't impossible but she would be working on them in all her free time. _Good thing I don't have cheerleading anymore_ Elena thought with a growing sense of dread.

"Look I know we haven't really talked about it but have you spoken to Damon about school?" Ric asked causing Elena to laugh.

"Come on Ric this is Damon we're talking about he doesn't care about school or education I mean the only times he has ever foot on a college is to party with some tri delts" Elena spoke not really believing they were having this discussion. The look Elena received from Alaric was one of almost disappoint which confused Alaric even further.

"I'm going to try ignore the comment in which you just called your boyfriend and my best friend essentially stupid and get back on topic" Alaric spoke causing Elena back track on what she said.

"I didn't mean it like that Ric, school isn't something we talk. I mean I don't even know if his been to college?" Elena spoke and she suddenly realised what she was saying.

She still knew very little about Damon's past, sure she knew his moods, his current hobbies and that he loved her more that anything else. But she was still pealing away the layers and Damon wasn't exactly making it easy for her. Suddenly she realised she was doing what she had done before she and Damon had gotten together…judging him without really giving him a chance.

"You should talk to him about this Elena, if you are in this for the long term you need to focus on a future past all this supernatural drama. But talk to Damon Elena I think you might be surprised" Alaric spoke passing her papers. The bell for the next period rang, Elena quickly said thank you and escaped to the next class. The conversation she had with Alaric would stay with her for the rest of the day.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Elena was walking towards the front of the school having just finished her last class of the day. As she walked out the front of the school she instantly spotted Damon's car waiting for her in the parking lot. Seeing him there waiting for her sent the stresses of school day away but it also reminded her of the conversation she had shared with Alaric in class.

Walking over she jumped into the passenger seat of the car, giving Damon a quick kiss as he started the car and pulled away from the school.

"How was teenage land?" Damon asked with a small amount of sacasm dripping from the words. His comment caused Elena to laugh and smile for the first time all day.

"It was hell, all the students were talking about me, Caroline wouldn't speak to me and Stefan spent most of the day starring at me. Oh, and I had a fantastic meeting with Alaric this morning. Apparently, my grades are dropped to the point where I might not be able to go to college" Elena vented her stress of the day exploding in the small car. Damon reached over and placed his hand on her knee gently trying to calm her.

"Well I can't really help with Caroline; I can kick Stefan's ass for you if you want" Damon spoke causing Elena to laugh at his protectiveness "But I could help with the schoolwork…if you want."

"You would help me with my high school work?" Elena asked shocked.

"You don't have to sound so surprised Elena, believe it or not I actually have to be college several times. Not a whole lot to do with eternity" Damon replied with slight hurt in his voice. Reaching down Elena grabbed his hand that was resting on her thigh and laced her fingers with his.

"That's not what I meant…I was just surprised that you would help with homework" Elena replied hoping Damon would understand.

"I'm sorry I was…. don't worry about it. Look Elena I told you before I want to have a life with you…a human life. That involves the whole nine yards, college, job, career…family" Damon murmured softly looking at Elena as he spoke the last word.

Elena heart almost burst with love she had for this man, he was willing to give up so much for her and sometimes she didn't think she deserved him.

"So, what do you want to do, do you know?" Damon asked looking at Elena causing her to think for a second.

"I always sort of wanted to become a doctor…like my dad" Elena murmured looking out the window.

"I think you would make a great doctor, any colleges you were thinking of?" Damon asked causing Elena to think before a thought entered her mind before she answered.

"Have we had this conversation before…in the future I mean" Elena asked curiosity getting the better of her. Damon looked at her sadly for a second before he replied.

"Look Elena…I might have future memories and have lived through this before but that wasn't _us. _Just because I might have lived a memory before doesn't mean we have. I don't want to deprive of anything, do you understand?" Damon asked a serious tone in his voice.

It took Elena a moment to figure out what he was trying to say, he was saying that even though he had years of memories of her…future her he wanted to make new memories with her. Settling in she started to ask Damon questions about the various colleges he had been to over the years.

This is how the rest of the car trip went. Elena talking about what different colleges and Damon giving his two cents. The conversation continued as they arrived at Elena's house, she was captivated by the conversation they were having as they walked up the stairs and into her room. They curled up on her bed, her in his arms as he continued to explain some of his past.

Damon seemed to have studied _everything, _he had been to some of the best colleges both here and abroad (Oxford had been his favourite, he had studied psychology there in the late nineties), he spoke studying French cuisine in Paris, of biology research papers he wrote while he was at Harvard. Elena made was almost exploding with all the new facts she had learned.

"Wow" Elena said breathless as she looked up him, the more she learned about this man the more she fell in love. Damon shrugged and look away uncomfortably, his next words pierced her heart.

"You never asked Elena" Damon murmured looking away from Elena, where she currently lay in his arms. Elena grabbed his head and turned it to face her, dragging him down and kissing him passionately before she climbed into his lap, straddling him. After several moments they broke apart, but she didn't move instead she started to softly rub his cheek.

"I'm sorry…for so many things. I love you Damon" Elena murmured holding blue eyes with her brown ones. She felt through their bond his insecurity he still held out about them, even with their bond he doubted her feelings for him. She would prove to this man that she loved him and only him and she would for as long he would have her. Suddenly a devious gleam appeared in her eyes. Leaning forward she started to slowly unbutton his shirt and pull him into a passionate kiss pushing it off her shoulders.

Damon leaned back and looked at her for a moment before she undid his belt buckle and ripped his jeans down his legs taking his boxers with him. Elena's eyes were filled with lust as he reached up and pealed her top from her body hissing when he saw her lace covered breast come into view. She kneeled up on the bed putting her hands around his neck, burying her hands in his hair and dragging him up for a kiss. Damon reached up behind Elena and undid her bra, pulling it gently from her and trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest. The sensations she was feeling was sending liquid heat pooling between her legs and she felt lightheaded from the pleasure he was inflicting.

"God your so beautiful" Damon murmured before he took Elena's other breast. Elena was moaning above when suddenly she was on her back with him on elbows hovering over her.

Damon as suddenly ripped her panties away and before she knew what was happening, he had buried himself in her causing them both to moan out. Damon wasn't being gently he was pushing her to her limits. He was pounding away as hard as he could, and Elena would have been embarrassed by the sounds she was making if she could of felt anything beyond the pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh god Damon harder please" Elena moaned into Damon's ears as she wrapped her legs around him and pull him in deeper.

"So good Elena you feel so tight" Damon murmured hissing as he felt Elena's nails digging into his back as she arched off the bed. Damon was everywhere she didn't know where he began, and she ended. She could feel he was close, and she was too, she knew exactly what would push them over the edge, tucking her head into his neck and bitting down as hard as she could to start to drink his blood.

"Oh god Elena" she would Damon murmur and she could feel him start to lose control and suddenly the pleasure she was feeling built up and as she felt Damon's fangs pierce her neck at the same as her whole world exploded, all she was aware of was the feel and smell of Damon everywhere.

"Damon, oh god I'm coming Damon" Elena almost screamed as Damon tried to bury himself in her.

"Me to Elena, you feel so good" Damon murmured against her neck as almost lost complete control.

He was inside her in every way possible and she never wanted this feeling to go, suddenly she felt him jerking against her and felt him spill himself into her sending her into another mini orgasm. They lay there covered in sweat, their naked bodies cooling into one another, when Damon made an attempt to move Elena's hands held him in place stopping him from moving. Elena didn't want to move, didn't want Damon to move, when he tried to she simply pulled him back down and laid his head down on her naked chest. After several moments she felt him start to drift off, a slight thrill went through her when she realised, she had worn out the infamous Damon Salvatore. She started to close her eyes and before Elena knew it, she was drifting off into the land of sleep.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think? I would like some feedback as this is first time I have written from a woman's point of view (I'm a man in case nobody knew) and I hope I did Elena justice. The next couple of chapters will show the lives of Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan and how their lives are changed and being changed with the arrival of future Damon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, I apologize for the long time between updates, but I had a family tragedy. My older sister passed away several weeks ago and I had to head to my parent's house to be with my family. My sister was quite young, we had a complicated relationship but one of my fondest memories was of watching the vampire diaries together from the pilot. **

**She talked me into giving the show a chance and I am very glad I did. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my sister, may she Rest in Peace. Enough from me, here is the next chapter, so as always on with the show.**

**Chapter 15: Rekindled Relationships and Girls Night**

**Mystic Falls High School, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Tuesday, Midday, **_**2011**_

_Bonnie Point of View_

Bonnie was sitting outside at one of the tables near the football oval waiting for Elena to get out science class, this was one of the rare free periods Bonnie had at school without Elena or Caroline. And if she was being honest with herself it felt good to be away from her two best friends and think for five minutes. She had thought her life had become weird when she had found out about vampires but then Damon had thrown the bombshell of time travel on them two weeks ago and life had yet again done another one-eighty for the young witch.

For starters the realization that Damon Salvatore could care about another living being whose name wasn't Elena or Stefan was a shock. Whenever the witch had touched him before she had seen only darkness with little glimpse of light, but when she touched him the other day, she had seen a light and a warmth she hadn't even seen in Stefan. And it terrified her because while some of those feelings were attributed to Elena, she was able to see the love Damon had for her and it had terrified her.

Bonnie had been beyond embarrassed when she had confronted Elena about her suspicions about a relationship with Damon, but Elena had assured her that they were best friends. Again, another shock; how could she Bonnie Bennet become friends with Damon Salvatore. And then she had spent an afternoon with him, and Damon whilst still making sarcastic and inappropriate comments, was softer in a way. And he was helping her, she had made more strides in translating spells from the various grimoires but with Damon's help giving her the basics on how to read the various languages she was becoming more confident in her magic.

Sure, whenever she saw him interacting with the people of Mystic Falls, he was still the same, he was rude and arrogant coming off as uncaring and unfeeling. But the afternoon she had spent with him whilst Elena had slept had made her realise how much he had changed and how much he truly cared about Elena. He helped her increase her powers and knowledge; and honestly, she had tried to figure out if he had an ulterior motive.

How would Bonnie becoming more powerful than most vampires, even Originals, benefit him. She had asked herself this questions hundreds of times over the last week and had come up short…other than the obvious and that was in gaining her help in protecting Elena.

"Hey Bon, you ok?" a voice asked causing Bonnie to shake herself out her thoughts, realising that Elena was standing in front on her.

"Hey Elena, how was Chem?" Bonnie asked her friend as Elena took a seat on the opposite side of the picnic table,

"Gah, frustrating but Mr Hicks was impressed when I told him I was almost done with his lab report" Elena said smiling as she took out her lunch and placed in front of her.

While Elena was getting her food out, Bonnie studied her friend. She looked happier than Bonnie had seen her in years, her clothes were the same style as she always wore (except for the leather jacket she had taken to exclusively wearing every time she went outside). It was almost as if her friend had reverting to her how she was before her parents died. It was almost like there was a weight Bonnie had never realised her friend had been carrying had been lifted and Bonnie was pretty sure the reasons for her friend's happiness was a certain Salvatore.

"Bonnie, your staring at me, do I have something on my face?" Elena asked pulling out her phone and checking to make sure she hadn't smudged any food on her face causing Bonnie to laugh.

"No you don't…its just I haven't seen you this happy since…your parents accident" Bonnie murmured causing Elena to look down for a moment.

"Is that a bad thing?" Elena asked, there was a slight tinge of fear almost as if she was afraid of the answer. Bonnie reached across the table and gently took her friends hand squeezing it support.

"It's not a bad thing Elena, your allowed to be happy I just didn't ever think the reason behind the smile would be _Damon Salvatore_" Bonnie replied winking at her friend as she said his name to take the bite out of his words.

"He makes me happy Bonnie…when I'm with him it feels unpredictable like anything is possible. That used to terrify me but after nearly losing him I realised I can't live my life trying to make other people happy…you know?" Elena asked hoping her friend would understand her.

"I know what you mean Elena and honestly…I think you were right about him he's not as bad as he tries to make himself out to be but don't you dare tell him I said that" Bonnie spoke fake threatening her friend causing Elena to laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Elena replied.

"Especially Damon?" Bonnie spoke causing Elena to laugh.

"Especially Damon" Elena agreed.

The two fell silent for a few moments before Bonnie realised that Caroline hadn't joined them yet and it was almost time for their next class. Looking around she couldn't spot her blond friend anywhere and this caused Bonnie to look at Elena with sympathy.

"Caroline still not letting up?" Bonnie asked causing her friend to look at her friend with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah she keeps telling me I've made a mistake. Why can't she just be happy for me?" Elena asked in frustration.

"Give her time ok, look how about this. My dad is not going to be in town tomorrow, come over I'll talk to Caroline and make sure she takes a night off from the 'I hate Damon' show. We are overdue for a girl's night especially with all the new developments" Bonnie replied giving Elena a look that said she wanted all the details on her new relationship hoping to cheer her up.

"I really could use a girl's night" Elena murmured smiling at her friend.

"Alright it is settled, tomorrow you, me and Caroline will be having a slumber party. That is if you can drag your self away from lover boy for the night?" Bonnie asked her friend causing Elena to smile and blush.

"I think I can survive one night without him" Elena joked back.

The bell sounded for next period and a cloud settled over Elena, Bonnie wasn't blind or deaf. She had heard the rumours going around about Elena, the whole school was in an uproar over how good, kind Elena dumped Stefan and was now hooking up with his bad boy older brother. It was almost like her first day of school after Elena came back after her parents died except there was only judgement.

The difference was this time there was no sympathy for her brunette friend. The whole school was judging her for being happy and at times Bonnie had to resist the urge to give the whole cheerleading squad a brain blast. Thinking quickly Bonnie pulled Elena into a hug once they stood from the table. Elena hugged her friend back and Bonnie rubbed a couple circles in her back before she released her.

"Since Damon isn't here, I thought you could use a hug" Bonnie murmured causing her friend to smile and blush at the same time.

"It's why I wear his jacket…I can almost pretend its him, it calms me down and makes me feel safe" Elena murmured looking down at the ground almost as if she was ashamed to admit how much she had come to rely on Damon.

Bonnie swung around and linked her arm with Elena's and started to move towards the school. They both had biology now and as they made their way towards the school Bonnie spoke the words that made Elena grateful to have her as a best friend.

"Look even before all of this had happened, he's always been there for you when you needed him. He's saved your life multiple times and after everything that's happened and everything you've been through…you don't need to be sorry for needing to feel safe" Bonnie murmured to her friend wrapping an arm around her shoulder in support.

"Thanks Bon" Elena replied wrapping her arm around Bonnies shoulder in return, the pair walking into school to face whatever the rest of the day had to throw at them.

**The Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Tuesday, Evening, **_**2011**_

Bonnie was waiting in a booth near the pool table waiting for Jeremy to arrive, she had gotten to the Grill early and wanted to settle her nerves before Jeremy showed up. After the talk with Damon she realised she was being harsh on Jeremy, yes, he had lied to her for months about seeing his dead ex-girlfriends. But then Damon had pointed out that they didn't break up…they died.

Since Jeremy didn't have the memories of Vicki dying it was less traumatic than losing Anna but they had spoken about how it had effected Jeremy and that had lead to the story of how Jeremy almost turned himself into a vampire.

"Hey Bonnie" Jeremy's voice called out breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts. Jeremy stood beside the table, he looked nervous and unsure about what to do or how to greet her.

"Hey thanks for coming" Bonnie murmured standing up and giving him a hug which he gladly returned.

"I'm glad you called" Jeremy murmured breaking the hug and taking a seat opposite her.

"I wasn't if I'm being honest…but Damon pointed out I never let you explain and that it wasn't like you were cheating on me…you were seeing the ghosts of your ex-girlfriends who are dead. I guess I thought you weren't happy with me" Bonnie murmured looking down at her hands on the table. She felt Jeremy large warm hand wrap around her small one causing her to look up.

"No, Bonnie that's not it at all. I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't" Jeremy replied still holding her hand in his larger one.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked need to know the answer. Jeremy looked away for a moment before he looked back at Bonnie.

"I lost them…at first I was happy they were back. But as the weeks wore on they kept reminding me that there would be a price to pay. I was afraid if I told you, you would try to do a spell and be punished by the other witches for it" Jeremy replied.

Bonnie thought about this for a few moments while she looked into his brown eyes which were shining with love and fear. There was one more question she needed to know.

"Do you love them?" Bonnie asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Not like I love you. Yes, I love them Bonnie but I'm in love with you. I know that might not seem like enough so I thought we could see if we could find a spell or even talk to Damon. Maybe he knows how I got rid of them or a way to help" Jeremy asked causing Bonnie to choke back on her emotions.

"You'd do that for me?" Bonnie asked tears gathering in her eyes. Jeremy smiled for a moment before he got up and sat on her side of the booth wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'd do anything for" Jeremy murmured looking down into her eyes. Bonnie knew the ball was in her court and if she was honest with herself, she had missed Jeremy so much.

She hadn't realised how much she had come to depend on him. Bonnie looked up at him for a moment before she raised a hand to his face and dragged it down to hers capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, Jeremy moulded his lips to hers and slowly raised his other hand to wrap gently around her cheek and pull her closer, Bonnie broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled up at him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"So, are we uh ok?" Jeremy asked which caused Bonnie to laugh at him.

"We're ok but if you ever lie to me again…we won't be. Now I'm thirsty, and you need to order us dinner, which you are paying for mister" Bonnie replied smiling at him and poking him in the chest. Jeremy chuckled and flagged the waitress over.

Jeremy and Bonnie spent the rest of the meal reconnecting with each other and trying to get back to the place where they were. Bonnie was a lot more confident on her place in Jeremys life now and yes he had lied she could forgive him this time. As the evening passed Bonnie realised she didn't want to leave Jeremy just yet, he seemed to pick up on this and as they were getting into the car Jeremy turned to face her.

"Do you want to come back to my house? I could use the company you know with Elena and Damon in couple mode" Jeremy stated causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Oh, come on they can't be that bad. Your sister has never been big on PDA and Damon isn't the kind to wear his heart on his sleeve" Bonnie answered causing Jeremy to laugh.

"Well I guess those rules don't apply to their relationship" Jeremy said laughing.

The car ride was silent and as they pulled up to the Gilbert house Bonnie was excited to be back here with Jeremy as a couple. As they walked up the front door and into the house the first thing, they saw caused Jeremy to groan and cover his eyes while Bonnie gasped and turned around. Damon and Elena were on the couch, Damon was on top of Elena with his shirt off, Elena's shirt and bra were somewhere in the corner and Damon's belt was on the floor; if they had walked in five minutes later, they would have gotten quite the show.

"Seriously Elena, you have a room" Jeremy groaned covering his eyes. Elena had blushed beet red, had pushed Damon up off of her and was now using him as a shield as she walked over and grabbed her bra and shirt, slipping them on quickly.

"Sorry, sorry we were studying I swear but we got…distracted" Elena spoke from behind Damon who started to laugh in response to her statement.

"What were you studying biology?" Bonnie replied waggling her eyebrows and taking a seat on the couch.

"I wish, it was history. Which do to honest confuses me, Elena I didn't know history was such a turn on…would explain your interest in older men. And I was an innocent victim in this whole thing" Damon replied putting his shirt on and slipping his belt back on.

"You didn't seem to be saying no Damon" Bonnie replied trying to hold her laughter in.

But she took one look at Jeremy who was trying to look everywhere but his older sister and Elena dragging Damon around the living room and hiding behind him in order to gather her clothes and protect her modesty sent Bonnie into a laughing fit. She couldn't help herself, for some reason this was the most hilarious thing she had seen in a while and she couldn't stop her laugher. Damon smiled at her and started to laugh, then Elena (once she had managed to dress) and finally Jeremy joined in.

"Oh my god Damon your such an ass" Elena exclaimed walking up to him and smacking him on the back of the head. He exclaimed in pain and started to rub the back of his head, even though everyone in the room knew he would have barely felt it.

"Pushy little women" Damon mumbled to himself, but Elena seemed to hear him and turn to face him.

"What was that Damon?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow at Damon who simply smirked.

"I said you're a pushy little woman, what are you going to do about it?" Damon said waggling his eyebrows before he took off at vampire speed appearing at the top of the stairs. Elena growled and took off up the stairs behind him, the last thing Bonnie and Jeremy heard was the slamming of the Elena's door and her laughter. Jeremy came and sat down beside Bonnie shaking his head and letting out snorts of laughter.

"You know as weird as this…I'm glad Damon and Elena got together. She seems to be happy, happier than she's been in a while" Jeremy said smiling up the stairs then grimacing.

"Though I could do without the visual of them together. Do you reckon if I asked Damon to compel me, he would?" Jeremy asked causing Bonnie to laugh and place her head on his shoulder. Jeremy stretched back into the couch and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head softly.

"You could try, but I think he would make you keep it to torture you" Bonnie replied smiling up at him. Jeremy shook his head and laughed again pulling her closer.

"Even with the changes, Damon is still an ass" Jeremy replied causing Bonnie to snicker.

"Yeah but he's like a fungus, he grows on you" Bonnie said raising her voice hoping he would here.

"I knew you liked me Bonnie" Damon's voice came from up stairs causing Bonnie to laugh and Jeremy to shake his head. Jeremy smiled down at her for a moment before he gently placed his hand on her cheek and drew her in for a kiss.

Bonnie responded instantly, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in closer. Jeremy always had a way of doing that to her, making her feel alive. Suddenly he pulled and softly stroked her cheek.

"Do you want to stay the night; we don't have to do anything. I just missed sleeping beside you" Jeremy said, she could sense his fear and trepidation at the question. He was afraid she would say no, but if she was honest, she had missed him too.

"Sure, I'd like that" Bonnie replied causing Jeremy to smile. As she got up and followed Jeremy up the stairs a pair of eyes that had been haunting her for days popped into her head. It had been the vampire, Enzo, she had seen in Salvatore living room, she had been able to keep the thoughts out of her head all day. But suddenly for some reason they did and the same two thoughts entered her head.

_Why were his eyes so full of pain? _was the first thought that always entered her mind.

_And why do I care? _was the second, it was always the second she never had an answer for.

**End of Chapter Note: So, what did everyone think, Bonnie is one of my favourite characters and I hope I did her justice. Now the next chapter will be from Caroline's perspective, I have to say I love Caroline and she had valid reasons for not trusting Damon, but I felt she let Damon's past actions negate any positive ones he's done. But Caroline will be getting a wake-up call in the next chapter about Damon, in more ways than one. But I will leave it there, let me know what everyone thought with a review and as always thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thank your condolences it means a lot. This will be short, here is the next chapter. I think I was harsher on Caroline than I meant to be, but a reviewer pointed out certain facts and I couldn't find any fault in their logic. Anyway on with the show…..**

**Chapter 16: Lines Crossed and a Girls Night**

**Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Wednesday, Morning, **_**2011**_

_Caroline Point of View_

For Caroline waking up at taken on a different routine, as she walked down the stairs, she smelled food coming from the kitchen and the scent of a bag of blood as well. Caroline had dressed as she always had and had her hair and make up perfect. It had used to take her forty minutes now it was less than five. She had thrown on a pair of skin-tight jeans, a soft blue blouse and a pair of ankle height leather shoes.

As the kitchen came into view she came to a shock; Stefan was standing over the stove and was preparing both a human meal…for her. For a moment as he moved around the kitchen, she had a rush of warmth; no-one other than her mother had taken effort to cook for her. Stefan finally noticed that Caroline was watching him, and he gave her a soft smile that would have made her heart jolt if she had still been human. _What the hell…he's Stefan your best friend Caroline_ told herself.

"Hey Caroline, how did you sleep" Stefan said smiling softly at her.

Caroline walked over and took the coffee mug of blood and taking a deep sip. She felt her fangs start to descent and feel the ripples beneath her eyes. Suddenly she felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder making her turn and look at him. His green eyes looked into her as she softly grabbed her face in his rough hands.

"Hey, look at me, focus on breathing through it Caroline I know you can do it" Stefan said trying to get Caroline's breathing to match his own.

The feel of his hands on her face and the scent of him filled Caroline and gave her a sense of peace and wave of guilt. It should be Tyler who was making her feel like this, but he had been so focused with the other hybrids that he hadn't been around as much…and she was scared he had been talking to Klaus behind her back.

Suddenly it became too much, the death of her father, the distance she felt from Tyler and her two best friends and before she knew what was happening, she was reaching for Stefan and wrapping him in her arms in desperation. Finding out it was the man who she had come to look up to killed him had thrown more confusion into Caroline's situation. She knew it wasn't Alaric fault, he wasn't in control but her heightened feelings and the rage she felt from her demon was almost choking her to race out and rip her father's killer apart.

"It's ok Caroline, shhhh its ok" Stefan murmured softly in her ear rubbing circles on her back. She buried her nose in his neck and softly inhaled, slowly she felt the demon recede his presence filling her with a sense of calm.

She slowly pulled back and looked at Stefan, they were lost in each other's eyes, before she realised, her eyes flickered down to his lips as did his and before she realized what was happening, she was slowly leaning into Stefan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" a voice shocked them breaking apart.

Tyler stood in the doorway a look of rage on his face; Caroline wasn't what sure he had seen…she wasn't even herself aware of what was happening. She just…wanted to kiss Stefan.

"Tyler its…its not what it looks like" Caroline stammered out.

"Oh yeah because it looks like you were about to kiss Stefan" Tyler growled, he was visibly shaken, and his eyes had taken on an amber glow.

"Caroline he's not himself…he could hurt you" Stefan said gently placing his hand on her shoulder to gently pull her back.

She trusted him, though Stefan had never been close until she had turned, he had taught her everything about being a vampire. Though she knew she had started out as only doing it for Elena, later he had helped her.

She knew Elena was upset that Stefan would spend hours out in the forest teaching her how to feed, how to control the bloodlust. He taught her how to use her new abilities and to adapt them.

"Tyler you need to calm down" Stefan said gently taking a step forward. Caroline grabbed his arm…she had only been this terrified of Tyler on the night of the sacrifice when she had lunged for her with his canine's bare intent on attacking…on killing her.

"Don't touch her" Tyler snarled lunging for Stefan, he was quick to meet him.

He grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, Caroline had back away shocked by what she was seeing. Stefan had thrown Tyler away into the bookshelf, suddenly with speed that seemed to shock Stefan. Be

fore Caroline knew what was happening he had grabbed Stefan by the throat, his canines were borne with intent on penetrating Stefan's flesh and delivering the viscous poison that would end his life. Acting on instinct Caroline sped behind Tyler and snapped his neck seconds before his teeth ripped into Stefan.

Caroline looked down at Tyler shocked at his actions…and at her own. She had snapped her boyfriends' neck to protect her best friend. As she looked up into Stefan's eyes she suddenly almost broke down throwing herself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Caroline it's ok I'll handle this ok, you just head to school I'll take care of Tyler "Stefan softly murmured rubbing comfortable circles on her back.

"Ok, Stefan thank you for protecting me…not like a needed it" Caroline trying to smile through her tears.

"It's ok Stefan, this bound to happen, he's been upset that you've been staying with me" Caroline said finally revealing a conversation she'd had with Tyler yesterday.

"I'm sorry Caroline, maybe I should go back to boarding house" Stefan said, his 'broody face' filling his features.

"No, you're my friend…one of my best friends and you need me now. You were there for me when I became a vampire, I'm not going to let you do ripper rehab alone" Caroline replied passionately walked right up to Stefan and poking him in the chest.

Stefan looked down at her and smiled at her, she could feel the gratitude pouring out of him.

"Thank you, Caroline, look you need to get to school. I'll take Tyler home and meet you there ok?" Stefan said placing his hand on her should.

Caroline smiled gratefully at him as she let him lead her towards the front door, picking up her school bag. She thought Stefan would just walk to her door, but he followed her out and down the porch. He walked her up to her car and opened for her making Caroline smile at him.

"Thanks Stefan…for today" Caroline murmured as she climbed into the car.

Stefan smiled down at her and as she pulled away, she looked in the rear-view mirror, with her enhanced vampire vision she saw the unreadable look on his face as he watched her car disappear around the corner.

**Sheriff's Office, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Wednesday, Midday, **_**2011**_

_Damon's/ Liz's Point of View_

This was a conversation Damon had been dreading and looking forward the most. As he walked into the sheriff's office he was hit with a sense of nostalgia; he had spent a great deal of time here working with Liz in figuring ways to deal with the current disaster that inevitably always turned up in their town.

Shaking his head out of these thoughts he vamps sped past the front counter and stopped just in front of the door leading to Liz's office. _Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes _was inscribed on the plaque hanging just outside her office.

Damon reached out and gently touched it, not having seen it on this door in years...at least from his perspective. Opening the door, he came in to saw Liz looking at some files on her desk, she was dressed in her usual sheriffs outside and as she looked up Damon had to control the swell of emotions.

"Ever heard of knocking Damon" Liz spoke to him leaning back in her chair.

"You know me Liz" Damon said smirking walking around the desk and reaching into her desk draw to take out the hidden bottle of bourbon she had hidden there causing a shocked look to come across her face.

"Sure, help yourself, and how the hell did you know that was there?" Liz asked shaking her head and smiling at him.

"Lucky guess" Damon replied giving his usual smirk to her causing Liz to shake her head at her friend.

Damon pulled out two more glasses and poured a generous helping into both, he pushed one towards Liz and took a seat in the chair across from her. Liz looked at her…friend which still shocked her. When she had found out what he was and what he had done her first instinct her been to kill him.

Even when he was out of his mind from the werewolf bite, he still didn't majorly hurt her when he could easily have ripped into her neck and bled her dry. When she had found out from her daughter that the reason for the bite was, he does it to protect Caroline she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and more gratitude than ever.

He had jumped in front of his daughter knowing full what could happen and from she had been by Tyler if he hadn't Caroline would now be dead. Caroline had said that he had only done it to make up for his mistake earlier that in feeding Elena his blood and that he only did it in his own self-interest.

She had been disappointed in her daughter; sure she had felt rage when she had found out how Damon had treated his daughter when he had first arrived, but then Damon in a private moment between over the summer he had explained about the switch all vampires have and how his had been off.

He had apologized to her for what he had done and said if he could what he had done he would. He had admitted to the fact he had done horrific things, but he was trying to change…to be a better man. She had never said it but she had a feeling he was doing it for Elena, but she knew beneath all the sarcasm, the drinking and flippant remarks was a good man even if he didn't want to admit it.

And that's how she had come to call him her friend, perhaps one of closest. After all being the sheriff didn't exactly come with time for a social life and with raising Caroline on her own, she had very few friends she could call close, but Damon was one of them. Looking at him she saw a difference; it had happened the night she had arrived for the meeting he had grabbed her in a fierce hug.

He had given a half-hearted explanation on not seeing her in a while. Looking at him now as he drained the glass in a single gulp and poured himself another generous amount, she knew this wouldn't be good news.

"So, who died?" Liz asked trying to crack a joke and make him smile. All this did was cause a pained expression to cross his face.

"Can I give it to you bluntly Liz…this is too important for my usual sarcasm" Damon replied look down into glass and taking another drink.

"Ok Damon, what's going on?" Liz asked with trepidation in her voice.

"In the future we lose a lot of people, that one of main reasons I accepted the merge. I wanted to save the people I lost" Damon said looking up at Liz with sadness in his eyes.

"I was one of them wasn't I?" Liz asked with fear in her voice.

Damon nodded his head reaching for another glass the time that Liz did draining it one gulp letting the warm heat of the bourbon unfreeze her insides that had turned to ice with Damon's news.

"How?" Liz asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Cancer, you develop a brain tumour. By time they find it, its too late. It grown too far, and they can operate. There's nothing the doctors could do than make you comfortable" Damon said looking off in the distance as if he was reliving something painful.

"Well at least I have some peace knowing I will be one of the few people in Mystic Falls to die an ordinary death" Liz said trying to remain strong.

"Who said anything about letting you die?" Damon replied fiercely.

"But you said they couldn't do anything to save my life?" Liz replied confused.

"I also said that if they had caught it earlier you would have lived and I have no intention of letting one of my best friends die" Damon replied standing up and leaning on Liz's desk.

"So, what do we do?" Liz asked a sudden rush of hope coming through her. Damon smiled and handed her a piece of paper; it was appointment for Mystic Falls hospital for an fMRI scheduled for tomorrow.

"We're going to make sure that we catch it before it became fatal, you're going to have scans on a weekly basis and I'm not hearing any excuses" Damon spoke.

"I can't afford that, how am I supposed to pay for that?" Liz asked Damon.

"Simple I will, and before you protest if you don't let me pay for the scan's I' compel the staff and make them do it for free" Damon spoke smiling at her and waggling her eyebrows.

Suddenly Damon's phone pinged making him pull it out and look at it, a fond smile crossing his face.

"I have to go and meet Elena; she's having a girls night and needs some help getting supplies" Damon said looking up at Liz and giving the same smirk.

"I'm going to pretend those supplies are not alcohol and the fact you will be giving it to my underage daughter and her friends" Liz replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"I would never do such a thing, you would me" Damon replied getting up and walking giving Liz his best innocent face that was false. Liz picked up a pen and threw it at him as he quickly dodged it and walked through the door.

"Being see you Liz" Damon replied closing the door behind him leaving Liz Forbes with a million thoughts racing through her head.

**Bennet Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Wednesday, Evening, **_**2011**_

_Caroline's Point of View _

Caroline and Bonnie had been getting ready for their girls' night, the first thing Bonnie had said to Caroline when she walked in the door was to lay off Damon smack. Elena was happy and if she wanted to talk about who was making her happy as her best friend she shouldn't jump down her throat. Caroline had nodded and they went around getting ready junk food and movies with a large collection of music they could dance to.

When Caroline had said wouldn't the neighbours wouldn't complain because Bonnie had cast a silencing spell around the house. Caroline was impressed, Bonnie had come a long way with her magic in the last few weeks and when the witch had told the blonde vampire who had been helping her the fury, she felt inside her grew.

Even Bonnie was buying into the lies that Damon had changed; as far as she was concerned, he was same sociopath he had been when he came to town.

Caroline suddenly heard a car pull up, one she recognised as belonging to the man whom she was currently seething at she vamps sped to Bonnie causing her to gasp.

"I thought you said this was a girl's night" Caroline asked as she heard the cars door opening and sound of Elena's heartbeat walking around the back.

"Relax Caroline he's not staying he donated the alcohol for the girl's night he wants us to have fun" Bonnie said looking at Caroline.

"You promised Caroline no Damon hating" Bonnie continued frowning at her friend. Caroline sighed as they heard the jingle of bottles and two footsteps coming up the front stairs to the door. Caroline's vampire hearing picked up on the conversation the two were having as they walked up.

"_Do you want to come in for a minute?" Elena asked Damon with an large amount of warmth as if she wanted to spend just a couple of more moments with him _

"_No Elena I'm not wanted here" Damon replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. _Good he knows he's not wanted Caroline thought.

"_I want you here" Elena replied, there was silence for a few moments before the sound of lips connecting reached Caroline's advanced hearing._

"_I'll see you tomorrow" Damon replied walking away swiftly his footstep echoing down driveway._

"_Damon wait- "Elena called out, but the sound of Damon's car starting and peeling down the street made Elena sigh and suddenly Caroline heard her walk up to the door and ring the doorbell._

As Bonnie opened the door to their friend Caroline felt a small pang of guilt of the sadness she had heard from Elena when Damon had driven away.

"Hey vamp girl helps me out, will you?" Elena called out from the front door as she and Bonnie struggled to carry the many bags of alcohol, she had bought with her. Caroline didn't understand why there was so much she looked at Elena with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't realise you had turned into an alcoholic this time" Caroline as Elena walked into the kitchen and started unloading the bags.

Suddenly the smell of blood hit her, and shocking Caroline Elena pulled a blood bag out of a chiller bag and walked over to place it in the fridge.

"Damon wanted to make sure we had fun, he said with a doppelganger, a baby vampire and a witch the last thing Mystic Falls needed was us drunkenly stumbling around" Elena smirked at her friend as she pulled out Caroline's favourite brand of vodka.

"That and he said if you really wanted to get drunk with us you need a lot of booze and he threw in a blood bag for you to help" Elena smiled fondly.

Bonnie walked in and grabbed the vodka and some lemonade with cups for all of them and lead them to the lounge room. Elena and Caroline followed and suddenly as she took a seat next to Bonnie, she looked across at Elena she realised something.

"Elena where did you get all this alcohol from" Caroline asked raising one of her blond eyebrows.

"Well Damon might have help _convince _the cashier to serve me and he gave me the money to pay for it" Elena said a smirk crossing her face just like one she wore before her parents died and she had gotten away with breaking the rules.

"So, your fine with Damon messing with people's heads now?" Caroline snapped unable to control her mouth…she'd always had trouble with the filter between her brain and her mouth.

"Caroline you promised" Bonnie warned her shooting her a look as Elena looked away embarrassed at herself.

"Alright I'm sorry no more Damon hating" Caroline said throwing hands up making Elena throw her a grateful smile.

After that the drinks started flowing and Elena turned on Bonnie's iPod dock and tunes started blaring causing the girls to dance around and have fun. To them it felt like the good old days before vampires, witches and werewolves. Before their lives had turned into something supernatural madness. After several hours, half a bottle of vodka and lots of dancing the girls had collapsed on the ground. Suddenly Caroline looked at Bonnie with a smirk, the alcohol loosening her tongue.

"Sooo Bonnie, I hear you Jeremy have mended the fences" Caroline asked happy for her friend.

"Yeah we have, we talked about everything with the ghosts and I understand why he didn't tell me" Bonnie said sitting up from her spot on the ground and leaning back on the couch. Elena was laying back singing a love song at Bonnie making Caroline break out into laughter.

"Why did you decide to give him a chance anyway?" Caroline asked, last week she was talking like she never wanted to hear from him and now they were back together.

"A friend gave me some advice" Bonnie said smirking behind towards Elena who smiled softly back. It took several moments for it click by who they meant by this friend and she couldn't believe what she had just heard out of Bonnie's mouth.

"Damon, you listened to Damon…you called him your friend what is wrong with you?" Caroline snarled at Bonnie. In response Elena sat up and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What, he's been helping me with my witchcraft. I've gotten more powerful in the last few weeks than in the months since I learned I was a witch" Bonnie responded in defence of her _friend_.

"Yeah he's just doing that so he can get into Elena's pants" Caroline replied shocking Bonnie, but Elena stood up and strode up to Caroline and smacked her hard across her face.

"Go to hell Caroline, he loves you and I know he does. Bonnie despite everything he's done to her has given him a second chance, and you know what she see's what I see. A good man who has been hurt so much he hides himself from world" Elena yelled at friend.

Bonnie walked up beside Elena placing her arm around her shoulder in support.

"Have you forgotten the times Damon has saved your life. When you were kidnapped by werewolves, he was there knowing he was walking into a trap. Or what about the time your boyfriend who you begged Damon to free tried to kill. If it hadn't been for him, you would be dead Caroline" Bonnie said to her friend shaking her head.

"You need to leave Caroline" Bonnie continued pointing to the door shocking Caroline.

"Your kicking me out" Caroline asked with hurt in her voice.

"You promised you would let us have a normal night. I needed this and Elena did too but you…you just couldn't resist making Damon into a monster" Bonnie said pointing towards the front door.

As Caroline walked towards the front door, she stopped just outside on the porch and looked at her friend with despair in her face, she spoke to Bonnie with hurt in her voice.

"Your choosing Damon a monster over your best friend?" Caroline asked hurt choking her voice. Bonnie shook her head sadly and looked at her as if she didn't understand.

"No, I'm choosing to forgive the man who makes my best friend happy and who is trying to make up for his mistakes. Caroline if you keep going like this, there's going to come a day when you'll go to far and Elena will be force to choose between you and the love of her life, and Caroline if that day ever comes it will be you will lose your best friend" Bonnie spoke pulling door closed on Caroline.

She could hear Bonnie walk down and sit beside Bonnie then she heard the soft dial tone and Damon's voice coming down the phone line. She sped away from the house tears on her face, she realised if she continued to hold on to her past hatred against Damon, she would lose Elena and maybe even Bonnie too. As she sped through the woods a single tear ran down her eye realised maybe she made a mistake in what she had done.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think, was I too mean or was the anger justified. From the next chapter onwards we will be moving forward with the story, we are done seeing how the citizens of Mystic Falls have adjusted.**

**I have a question for my reader, who would you like to see the Mystic Gang go up against, should I follow the enemies as they appear in the show or should I make them appear in different order. As always hit me with a review of what thought, thank you reading and 'till next time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi everyone I am back with another chapter; I am blown away by the continued support I have had for this story. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. **

**As I said before I have changed some events of season 7 and 8, one the first changes appear in this chapter and involves the summer after Elena is placed into the sleeping beauty curse.**

**Anyway, as everyone knows I like to get input about the direction of the story, I have been bouncing around the idea in my head and I wanted to get everyone's thoughts on it. **

**Would everyone like to see Elena become a vampire briefly or would you like her to stay human the whole story? Let me know with a review or a PM, anyways on with the show….**

**Chapter 17: An Old Enemy Returns**

**Bennet Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Thursday, Morning, **_**2011**_

_Damon Point of View_

Damon was standing at the stove in the Bennet house, busy preparing breakfast for Elena and Bonnie both of whom were still asleep and if Damon was right, they would be extremely hung over. Damon had gotten the call from Elena who was in tears at the time asking him to come over to Bonnie's. When he had gotten there Elena's sadness had turned to rage, she was ranting and raving to Bonnie about Caroline.

Elena was dredging up everything Caroline had ever done and some of the things that Caroline had done before he had arrived in town made his eyebrows go up. It was when she spotted him standing in the doorway to the living room that had stopped her ranting and caused her to stumble over to him almost tripping over Bonnie's coffee table in the process. She had pulled him close and begged him to dance with her while Bonnie shook her head at her friend and smiled at her.

Bonnie and Elena had passed out in the early hours of the morning leaving Damon to his thoughts. Sleep had always been an issue for Damon, but it had gotten worse after Kai had placed Elena under the sleeping beauty spell.

He would wake up in the middle of the night, he would reach for Elena before he remembered that she wasn't laying beside him. After this realisation he would never be able to return to sleep, instead he would start drinking and find ways to kill another day while he waited for her to awaken.

But now hearing her snoring softly (something he was adamant she did, and Elena vehemently denied ever happened) and occasionally mumble in her sleep made him relax. It had been over six years since he could stop and simply listen to her breathing.

He had thought the four months in the prison world was torture but when he had found out what Kai had done to Elena, he had been torn in two. His last dance with Elena and her telling him to live his life had devasted him.

She had said that he couldn't shut down or put his life on hold for her and made him promise her he wouldn't. But he knew as he said it was only to put her mind at ease, it was the first promise he had made to her that he knew he couldn't keep. After that moment the world had become dark…he became darker.

He had left Mystic Falls the same night after Bonnie had told him she couldn't break the spell; in a fit of anger he had told her that if she couldn't he would find someone who would.

So, while Alaric whom was in the process of grieving his new bride had taken off to Europe with Bonnie to keep an eye on him Damon set out determined to find the cure.

It had been hard saying no to Alaric when he had asked him to join him on the European cruise and even harder to tell Bonnie that she was needed in Mystic Falls. He didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie that everything he looked at her, his best friend, he was reminded of what he had lost. He knew intellectually it wasn't her fault and if she could she would wake Elena in a heartbeat but his heart wouldn't listen to his head.

And so as Bonnie and Alaric boarded a flight bound for Europe Damon had boarded a plane to New Orleans; his first stop was Klaus. Klaus whilst sympathetic hadn't been able to help he had pointed him in the direction of a witch living in LA who might be able to help. And so that was how the next year of his life had played out, he had travelled to every continent on the planet, walked major cities looking for witches or delving in the Amazon trying to find a Shaman who the locals weren't even sure existed.

It had been a year later when Bonnie had turned up at his hotel room in Turkey and demanded that for the moment he give up and come home. Elena wouldn't want this for him, he would want him to be surrounded by his family and friends. Not in a shitty motel room thousands of miles away from his family. So with great reluctance he had for the moment given in to Bonnie and returned to Mystic Falls.

The sound of rustling sheets and yawning broke Damon from his thoughts, suddenly Elena's mind brushed his gently. Damon closed his eyes and lightly brushed her back in form of a mental kiss causing her to send feelings of love back to him. Before she had reached the kitchen, he had dished up a plate of breakfast and was preparing her coffee. Her appearing in the entry way to the kitchen made him stop and look at her for the moment. Her hair was sleep tousled, no makeup on, was rubbing her eyes and dressed in a pair of boy shorts and his shirt. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight in his life.

"Hey" she murmured sleepily to him.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waste and buried her face in his neck and placing a gentle kiss there causing him to close his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment as his own arms wrapped around her.

"Hey back" he murmured into her hair.

He smelt her smile into his neck before she groaned and rubbed her forehead scrunching up her eyes.

"Awww my head…how much did I drink last night?" Elena asked Damon quietly as he softly laughed in her ear.

"Enough to start dancing on Bonnie's counting and wanting me to join you" Damon replied laughing softly as Elena pulled back to look at him, blushing slightly.

"I didn't, your making that up" she replied even as he could see the memory surface behind her eyes.

"Wait you did too" Elena blurted out causing Damon to laugh as she blushed harder.

"What you expected not to join you when you were dancing like that, you have met me right?" Damon replied wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Isn't that right Bon-Bon?" Damon asked looking over her shoulder at the young witch who had just entered the room.

"Damon my head is killing me and last thing I need is a flashback of my best friends up on my counter dirty dancing with each other" Bonnie replied collapsing her the kitchen table.

"Please your just jealous aren't you Bon-Bon, its ok I am pretty irresistible" Damon continued causing Elena to smack him and Bonnie to let out a snort of laughter.

"Yep that's exactly it, I'm just green with envy Damon" Bonnie replied with great deal of sarcasm colouring her voice. Suddenly Elena looked at the clock and then back at Bonnie.

"If we don't start getting ready for school, we are going to be late" Elena replied grabbing her plate and sitting down at the table.

Damon spent the next five minutes preparing Bonnie breakfast and then himself some before he took a seat next to Elena probably closer than was needed causing Bonnie to roll her eyes and smile at them at the same time.

"I'll have a shower first if you don't mind" Bonnie said getting up and placing her plate in the sink before leaving the room and making her way towards the bathroom.

Elena got up and placed her own plate in the sink beside Bonnie and placed her hands on the counter taking a deep breath. He felt a sudden wave of sudden sadness come over her. Damon got up and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to lean her back on his shoulder and intertwine her hands with his.

"Worried about Caroline, aren't you?" Damon murmured into her ear causing her to nod softly.

"I'm just sick of this, if she can't accept us then she's not my friend anymore" Elena replied causing Damon to wrap his arms tighten his hold on her.

It was quiet for a few moments, both deep in thought before Damon suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm going to have a chat with Caroline, it's long overdue I think" Damon said to her causing Elena to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really think that will help?" Elena asked with no small amount of scepticism in her voice. He looked turn her around and placed his hands gently around her face cupping it in his hands.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"You know that I trust you" Elena replied instantly raising one hand to his cheek while the other was still gently around his waist.

"Then trust me when I say I'll be nice, but I can't keep letting her punish you for my mistakes ok" Damon replied to her, protectiveness colouring his voice.

"Ok, one more chance but Damon if this doesn't work I don't want her in my life if she can't accept that you will be a big part of it" Elena replied before pulling Damon's face to hers in what started in a gentle kiss but quickly devolved into their usual passion.

"Shower's free Elena" Bonnie voice called down causing the two lovers to separate.

Elena disentangled herself from Damon causing him to sigh softly and make her way to the shower as Damon turned and started on cleaning the dishes.

**Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Thursday, Afternoon, **_**2011**_

Damon had just pulled up to the Forbes Residence and switched off the ignition. He could sense that Stefan and Caroline were in the house, Elena had informed him that Bonnie and she had taken the afternoon to choose dresses for homecoming tomorrow night. It had been heart warming to see the biggest problem on Elena and Bonnies face was what dress to pick for their school dance.

As Damon got out of the car Stefan opened the door and crossed his arms across his chest as Damon made his way up towards the front door. He stopped in front of him, it was amusing to see Stefan already becoming overprotective of Caroline. It would seem that his arrival had speeded up their relationship.

"Damon" Stefan said to his brother as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Stefan…you going to move aside?" Damon asked looking his brother in the eye.

"So you can lay into Caroline, I don't think so Damon" Stefan replied angrily causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better you can stay in the room, all I want to do is talk to her Stefan. It's long overdue and you know it" Damon responded causing Stefan to unfold his arms and sigh.

"It's ok Stefan let him in" Carolines voice sounded from behind Stefan causing him to turn and look at the young blonde vampire.

Stefan and Caroline shared a look before he looked back at his brother and stepped aside. As Damon passed his brother and took in the blonde vampire, he had to admit Caroline did not look good, her eyes were blood shot, her mascara was smeared, and she smelled distinctly of alcohol.

She turned and walked into the lounge room Damon and Stefan following closely behind. As Damon took a seat on the couch Caroline and Stefan sat down opposite him a lot closer than was strictly necessary. Damon sighed for a moment before he raised his hands and folded them under his chin as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Caroline…for the way I was when I arrived town. For the way I treated you, I should of apologised long before now but I still need to say it" Damon murmured looking down at his hands.

He looked up into the shocked eyes of Caroline and Stefan's raised eyebrow; obviously they hadn't been expecting it but that was the easy part of the conversation. He took a deep breathe before he continued, it was time for some harsh reality.

"But you weren't exactly innocent either in the relationship. I might have used you for your blood but you used me for my body and my name in your rivalry with Elena" Damon continued as Caroline got up anger radiating off her.

"Excuse me, you're the one who used me as a chew toy, you're the one who compelled me to be in a relationship with you" Caroline replied in anger causing Damon to raise his eyebrow.

"We both know I only compelled to not be afraid when I fed from you and not to tell anyone about what I was…and the couple of times I needed something like the crystal to get into the tomb. You can deny it all you want but we both know the truth" Damon spoke causing Caroline to look down unable to deny his words.

"And that makes it ok?" Caroline replied

"No, it doesn't. But it doesn't make you did right, you used me to make Elena jealous, you used me for my body just like every woman before you have except for Elena" Damon replied getting angry and standing up. Stefan had been quiet and as he looked over he saw that his brother had a look resignation on his face.

"Look" Damon sighed holding up a hand before Caroline spoke "My switch was off Caroline. I did a lot of terrible things, but I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it because I didn't care. So if you have a problem with me take it up with me, Elena is supposed to be your best friend and your using her as her emotional punching bag" Damon replied his anger at Caroline boiling over.

Caroline looked down at her hands, shame colouring her as Damon stood and made his way towards the door. He opened the door but as he went to step through he looked at Caroline who was looking down at her hands with tears running down her face.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for what I did…but this is the last time I apologise to you. I'm done explaining myself, if you want to hang onto the past do it but it will cost you Elena" Damon replied angrily before he walked through the door slamming it behind him.

_Stefan's Pont of View _

Stefan stood up and walked over to the window as he watched his brother get in his car, before he sped away he met his brothers eyes through the window before he gunned the engine and screamed down the street. As Stefan looked at Caroline he saw silent tears streaming down his face.

"Is he right Stefan…am I holding onto to the past too hard" Caroline asked causing Stefan to sigh and walk over taking a seat beside the blonde.

"I think when it comes to him…you're a lot harsher than and less forgiving than you are with others" Stefan said gently taking her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, her breath hitching as Stefan continued to gently hold her hand in his larger one.

"Caroline…over the summer I killed a lot of people. I ripped them apart and I…I liked it. But you forgave me without a second thought and there was a major difference between Damon and I when we did what we did" Stefan said lowering his head in shame unable to look at her.

"What difference?" Caroline asked holding his hand tighter silently urging him to go on.

"My emotions were on…at least until I came back to town. Damon…he didn't care because he didn't feel anything. I chose to ignore how I felt and as much as try to deny it…when I give in to the ripper, I like it" Stefan replied unable to look at Caroline admitting something he had never told anyone; not Lexi, not Elena not even his brother.

The two sat in silence, their worlds had been rocked by the older brother and it caused them to take a cold hard look at themselves and they both realised that Damon was right.

**Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Ten Minutes Later, **_**2011**_

_Damon Point of View _

Damon walked into the grill, his eyes focused only on the bar and getting himself a glass of bourbon, or maybe he would just compel the bartender to give him the whole bottle. As he took his seat and signalled the bartend to give him his usual (Damon was thankful it wasn't Matt working today) drink he sighed and tried to calm down.

He could feel Elena gently presence in his mind as he raised his glass to his mouth and gulped it down in one go enjoying the burn as it went down. Elena continued to sent feelings of love and he could slowly feel his anger ebbing out of him as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the waves of Elena's love.

Elena had always brought out the best in him, made him want to be better for her, not because she wanted him to but because he wanted to be someone she could be proud to be with.

"I take it didn't go well" Alaric's voice sounded from behind him causing him to turn and take in his friend.

"You could say that, I might have been harsh" Damon replied as Alaric took a seat and Damon signalled another round for the both of them.

"The truth hurts sometimes Damon, we both know that" Alaric murmured as their drinks were placed in front of him.

"I'll drink to that" Damon replied raising his glass and clinking it against Alaric's.

"So how are things with Elena?" Ric asked causing Damon to turn to his friend and raise his eyebrows.

"You sure you want to know Ric?" Damon asked turning to his friend and smiling at him.

"I don't want to hear a word about your sex lives and so help me if you so much as bring it up I'll stake you" Ric threatened causing Damon to laugh.

"But after everything Elena has been through, I can see how happy you make her. And as long as she's happy I'm happy but not only that…Damon you got the girl" Ric said smiling at his friend nudging him in the shoulder causing Damon to laugh and shake his head.

"I got the girl" Damon murmured still in disbelief causing Ric to shake his head at his friend and order another round.

A smell suddenly invaded Damon's sense as the door to the grill opened and outline of a man stood there. As he walked in Damon stood up, absolute disbelief colouring his face. This man had been responsible for some of the most tumultuous moments in his life and now he stood there smirking at Damon as if he knew exactly who he was.

Damon couldn't hear Ric; all Damon could feel was the rage exploding in his chest as he drew the knife and walked towards his enemy intent on cutting out his heart and feeding it to him. He could feel Elena screaming in his mind, telling him to stop, Ric trying to hold Damon and keep the knife out.

The man continued to walk over to Ric and Damon, as he took each step towards him Damon broke away from Ric, grabbed the man and rushed him out of the back of the grill before his friend could stop him. As Damon's one hand closed around his throat and his hand raised to his throat Damon looked into the eyes of his long-time nemesis….

**End of Chapter Note: Ok I am evil here but there is a reason for it, I would like everyone's opinion on who it is that has just walked into the grill. The two choices are Silas or Kai Parker, I have ideas for both, but I want to know who everyone wants to see Damon and gang to go up against. **

**But as we know both men shake up his life in different ways, anyway let me know what you want to see with whether you want Kai or Silas to be back in town and whether you would like to see Elena turn into a vampire or stay human. As always thanks for reading and until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, thank you for the continued support, I hope everyone likes this chapter I hope you guys like it because now we are starting to really go off script. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I like to write it, anyway on with the show.**

Chapter 18: Family Secrets

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries: _

_Damon couldn't hear Ric; all Damon could feel was the rage exploding in his chest as he drew the knife and walked towards his enemy intent on cutting out his heart and feeding it to him. He could feel Elena screaming in his mind, telling him to stop, Ric trying to hold Damon and keep the knife out of view of the patrons of the Grill._

_ The man continued to walk over to Ric and Damon, as he took each step towards him Damon broke away from Ric, grabbed the man and rushed him out of the back of the grill before his friend could stop him. As Damon's one hand closed around his throat and his handholding the knife was raised to his throat as Damon looked into the eyes of his long-time nemesis…._

_Damon's Point of View_

…Kai Parker. As Damon went to slit his throat the knife stopped mere inches from his skin.

"Now is that anyway to welcome an old friend to town" Kai replied, an evil glint appearing in his eyes sending Damon an evil smile.

He raised a hang up making Damon realise he was using magic…. powerful magic more than he should have been capable of. Kai flicked his hand and knife Damon was holding was shoved down by an invisible force and into his stomach.

"Aggghhhh" Damon cried out dropping Kai as he stumbled back before he pulled the knife out of his stomach and growled his rage causing angry black veins to pop and his eyes to turn red showing what he was and hissing angrily baring his fangs.

Damon hardly noticed the blood pouring out of the wound, he ignored the pain throbbing through him, he ignored Alaric's cries to open the door. But he couldn't ignore the feelings and sound of Elena in Damon's head, she was sending calming feelings trying to get him to stop.

But he wasn't haven't any of it; he didn't care who saw him or if he would even survive but he would rip Kai into pieces if it was the last thing he would do. Damon suddenly threw up a wall between his and Elena's mind, he had to kill Kai Parker and he couldn't have anything distracting him from that goal.

Damon tried to vampire speed to Kai hoping to catch him off guard, but he simply flicked his wrist sending Damon into wall landing on top of the dumpster.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Kai said walking slowly towards him "You know I didn't believe him when he said you knew me. I mean he got me out of that prison world, so he knew magic but time-travel, I mean come on that's a little out there."

Damon rolled off the dumpster, landing nimbly on his feet a feeling of cold dread creeping into his body.

"Who released you?" Damon growled sizing him up and trying to find an opening.

He might have been a powerful witch, but he still had human reflexes and he just needed him to make a single mistake. Suddenly the sound of a car screeching to a stop at the mouth of the alley. Damon felt Elena in the car and smelt Bonnie as well but he was focused only on the fact that he had his opening. He sped towards him but he stopped short as Kai raised his hand. Kai raised it further and lifted him off the ground and slowly floating him so he was essentially a shield for him from Bonnie and Elena.

"Looks like we have to cut this party short, but don't worry Damon I'll be seeing you soon" Kai murmured before he pushed his wrist out towards Damon.

He suddenly felt himself flying through the air at an insane speed before he came to an abrupt stop. The last thing Damon felt was suddenly smashing into something metal with enough force that he felt a lot of bones breaking and the world instantly went black.

_Bonnie Point of View _

"Bonnie go faster, they're at the Grill" Elena said from the passenger her eyes closed in concentration.

Bonnie was currently speeding down main street, the Mystic Grill coming into view when Elena cried out and grabbed her chest as if she was in physical pain. Bonnie reached out and grabbed her arm, worried for both of her friends. She and Elena had been shopping for Homecoming dresses when she had sucked in a deep breath and frozen in place as she had reached for a blue dress on the hanger.

She had grabbed Bonnie and pulled her out of the shop almost dragging her to the car. She had explained that something was wrong with Damon; she could feel an overwhelming feeling of rage, pain and underneath it all was fear…not fear for himself but fear for Elena.

"Elena what is it?" Bonnie asked as Elena continued to rub her chest.

"He…Damon shut me out. I can't feel him Bonnie" Elena spoke pain filling her voice.

As they passed the Mystic Grill, they pulled into the alley way behind it driving several feet into to hide the two men who were currently fighting from the street.

As Bonnie and Elena got out of the car the unknown man suddenly through his hand out and made Damon float, moving him so his back was to the car. Suddenly there was nothing to see of Damon but a black bur before there was a screeching sound of metal and sound of breaking glass.

Bonnie threw her hands up from beside the car as Elena dived to the side to avoid the shower of glass. When they both looked up Bonnie could feel the blood drain from her face at the sight that met her.

"DAMON" Elena screamed running around the front of the car to what was left of the engine bay.

Damon had been shot with such a force at the car that he had crashed straight through the grill of the car, destroying the radiator and impacting the engine with enough force that it had been bent inwards towards the car. Bonnie joined her front at the front of the car while looking down the alley way for the warlock but there was no sight of the man who Damon had just went to battle with.

The sound of the back door crashing open made Bonnie raise her hand before she realised it was only Alaric finally able to get through whatever had been holding the door in place. Alaric walked over to Elena who was now trying to get Damon from where he had been hit the car, tears streaming down her face. As Bonnie walked around and saw Damon's wounds her own eyes filled with tears.

There was a piece of metal sticking out of his chest, if it had been wood Damon would not be dead, there were several bones sticking out of places that shouldn't of been and more blood that Bonnie had seen leaking out of him mixing with the radiator coolant that had spilled out of the destroyed car. Damon had become a big part of her life in such a short period of time that she was shocked by her own feelings.

As Bonnie moved forward and gently moved her friend out of the way she raised her hand and gently tried to move Damon without hurting him further. As he floated to the ground Elena fell to her knees beside him gently raising her hand to his face. Alaric kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it silently.

"Elena, we have to go, before someone see's. It's going to be hard enough explaining Bonnies car but if they see Damon…we can't explain that" Alaric looking down at his broken friend before looking at Elena.

She nodded her head in response and Bonnie saw Alaric move towards the alleyway and Bonnie sat next to her friend. She put her arm around Elena who was trying to remain strong but yet again in the span of less than a month Damon was again bleeding and broken in Elena's arms.

"He'll be ok Elena, it's Damon do you really think someone like a car is going to do any permanent damage?" Bonnie said to her friend hoping to crack a smile but it only caused a sob to break from her throat.

"I can't feel him Bonnie…I've been feeling him in the back of mind for weeks now. Even when he was hurt I could feel him and now…nothing he's shut me out" Elena spoke despair in her voice.

"It's ok, whatever happened whatever is going on we can fix it. We'll help him through this" Bonnie murmured as she heard Alaric's SUV pull up behind her destroyed hybrid.

She moved over to the other side of Damon, as Bonnie helped Elena to sit him up and then she bent her knees shocking Bonnie again with her strength. Bonnie was suddenly moving too and trying to breathe easily as she ducked under Damon's other arm and raising it above her should. As she walked towards Alaric car, she helped place Damon in the back seat of the car and got into the passenger seat.

As Alaric got into the driver's seat, Elena opened the door and climbed into placing Damon's head on her shoulder and placing her own forehead against his bloodied temple. As they drove away, Bonnie looked into the mirror her heart breaking as her eyes caught site of Elena softly whispering in his ear, she felt rage she had never felt fill her.

Whoever had done this to Damon, whoever had done this to him, whoever had given her best friend reason to yet again cry over the man she had come to rely on and Elena's broken love Bonnie swore she would make them pay whatever the cost.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Thursday, Evening, **_**2011**_

_Elena Point of View_

Elena was currently seated on the couch with Damons head on her lap softly stroking his black hair. Stefan stood in front of the fire lace pacing anxiously shooting his her and his brother looks everyone five minutes. Bonnie was seated to left of Elena her nose buried in a grimoire looking for someway to track the man who did this.

Alaric was standing next Damon's drink car, a glass of bourbon in his hand a glass of bourbon in her hand. Caroline sat in the chair next to Bonnie a look of guilt and nervousness on her face as if she was unsure she was welcome to be there. Elena barely noticed any of this, she had barely moved from her place by Damon's side since they pulled him from the wreck that Bonnie's car.

When they had arrived at the Boarding house Alaric and Elena had taken him to the sitting room whilst Bonnie had started to call everyone and explain that Damon had been attacked by a witch and was currently unconsciousness. After that whilst Elena had raced downstairs for a blood bag Bonnie had pulled out an old grimoire saying she was going to see if there was a spell to get a lead on whoever had attacked Damon.

Suddenly Damon groaning and starting to move broke Elena out of her thoughts. Suddenly Damon shot up off the couch and into a crouching position in front of Elena snarling and searching the room for an enemy that he wouldn't find.

"Where is he?" Damon growled at everyone, Elena stood and slowly closed her eyes feeling for Damon.

She felt the wall Damon had placed between their minds and slowly she reached out with both her emotions and her hand softly placing it on his back.

"Damon, it's ok he's not here. Just calm down" Elena murmured shaking her head at Stefan as he tried to move towards Elena afraid Damon would hurt her in his rage.

Elena knew as she broke through the wall that he more was of a danger to everyone else rather than her. He had given over to the vampire and Elena knew that if anyone approached them, he would lash on instinct that was solely focused on keeping Elena safe.

She slowly sent calming feelings through their bond whilst moving her hand down his shoulder, trailing down his arm and finally taking his rough hand in her smaller one. It took several moments with Elena gently holding his hand that Elena felt the demon recede and the man take his place.

"I'm sorry…what happened?" Damon asked collapsing back into the couch his physical injuries finally hitting him.

"Why don't you tell us, one minute we were having a drink at the Grill next thing I know your pulling a knife and trying to kill someone I have never seen before" Alaric replied.

Elena took her seat next to the Damon and grabbed his hand again, feelings of pain filling his mind. Whoever that man had been he had caused feelings of pain and rage to explode inside Damon. Elena had never felt that sort of rage, not even when Damon was back in the Augustine dungeon in their rescue of Enzo. Damon raised himself up and walked over to the drink car, Alaric passing him a glass of bourbon that he had filled for his friend.

"That was Kai Parker, and he is a problem" Damon murmured swallowing his bourbon in one gulp and pouring himself another one.

"More details would help Damon you're being pretty vague" Bonnie said placing her grimoire on the table.

Damon looked up at everyone, before he slowly looked into Elena's eyes. They held each other's gazes for several moments, Elena silently sending her support to Damon causing him to sigh and lower his head in defeat.

"He is a witch, a very powerful witch. Do you remember when I explained about Sybil did?" Damon asked looking down into his glass, a sudden wave of fear passed through Elena.

"Yeah she erased your memories of Elena" Stefan said gently prodding his brother from his spot by the fire place.

"Did any of you wonder where Elena was during this?" Damon asked causing a ripple of discomfort to pass through the room.

Elena realised they had all thought about this and realised that if Elena was there in the future she would have been doing everything in her power to get Damon back. But it had been Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan who had pulled him back from the edge.

"We didn't want to ask" Caroline murmured speaking for the first time.

"She's not dead if that's what your wondering" Damon murmured as Elena walked over and softly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"She is however under the influence of a spell. It's known as the sleeping beauty spell" Damon murmured wrapping an arm around Elena as if he needed the physical confirmation she was there.

"Sleeping beauty spell…what's that?" Bonnie asked standing and coming closer to Damon.

"It's a spell that when placed on a person will put them into an enchanted sleep until the person whose life force the spell is tied to dies" Damon murmured causing all of the faces to shoot to Elena.

"But we break it right…I mean I'm a witch surely I can break it" Bonnie responded in confusion .

"There is not way to break it, the only way to stop it is to stop Kai from getting the spell" Damon murmured, suddenly looking at Stefan with a look akin to fear.

"Kai should be a prison world, its essentially an exact copy of this world except its frozen in time for a single day. It was created for the sole purpose of housing extremely dangerous supernatural creatures" Damon explained but Elena could feel there was more and Damon looked down into her eyes before he looked back up.

"There were two that were created, but I think only one of them is open. The other prison world houses a family of vampires who are…unique in the vampire world" Damon murmured walking over to the couch and sighing as he sat down.

"Ok, so we just have to make sure we never open the prison world and we make sure it can never be opened" Bonnie murmured causing Caroline to bob her head in agreement.

"There's a complication with that plan. The leader of this family is someone that I know-we know Stefan" Damon murmured looking at his brother.

"Who, I mean I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting someone like that" Stefan replied a look of confusion on his face.

Elena could feel the confict inside Damon; his need to protect but a need to be an older brother to Stefan.

"We haven't seen her since 1858 Stefan" Damon replied looking at his brother.

Stefan looked back in shock while everyone in the room looked on in confusion; Damon and Stefan had been turned in 1864, neither had ever mentioned ever having contact with the supernatural as teenagers. But judging by the way Stefan's eyes widened and his mouth that had taken on the for of a gaping fish.

"That's not possible Damon. She's dead, she's been dead for over a hundred and fifty year" Stefan replied in denial.

"No Stefan she isn't, she didn't die of consumption in Eighteen Fifty Eight, she turned into a vampire" Damon replied.

"Ok who are you guys talking about, we are all really confused" Caroline spoke up again making Stefan look at her with pain in his eyes.

"Our mother…Damon is talking about our mother Lily Salvatore" Stefan replied causing every head shoot to Damon in shock.

"Trust me Stefan she is alive and well…currently trapped in a prison world set in 1903" Damon replied.

"We have to get her out, we can't leave her there" Stefan replied causing Damon to shoot up and look at his brother with a deadly look in his eyes.

"We can't Stefan, she take's Elena away from me. I can't take that risk" Damon murmured causing Stefan to grab his brother by the collars.

"She's our mother Damon, we can talk to her we can explain once she understands, we can't leave her there" Stefan said to his brother desperation colouring his voice.

Elena had never heard of either brother speak much of their parents but she had the distinct impression that bother brothers care greatly for their mother.

"I can't risk it Stefan, she doesn't care about us" Damon replied sorrow filling his voice. Suddenly Damon grabbed Damon's collar tighter and shook him in anger.

"You're doing this again Damon, your Elena over your own family. She is our mother" Stefan growled as Damon suddenly grabbed his brothers shirt pulling him closer almost snarling in his face.

"Let me be clear Stefan, Elena IS my family. Elena loves me and she even still loves you even if its not in the way you want. Our mother doesn't care about us, she left us" Damon growled at his brother. Stefan shoved him away and took a deep breath.

"You don't know that, maybe you don't know the whole story. She's our mother Damon we can change her mind" Stefan replied and suddenly Damon was filled with anger.

"I am never gonna change, Lily is never gonna change, and you are never gonna change! You're never gonna stop straining to find one tiny speck of redemption in Lily, and she's only going to disappoint you" Damon screamed at his brother his emotions boiling over.

"You're wrong! You don't know the whole story!" Stefan exclaimed to his brother in denial.

"I don't want to know the whole story, Stefan! I don't want to know any more excuses or lies or anything that tells me anything other than the way I know it went down. Our mother faked her death, left her sons behind, started a new family, and went out of her way to forget us forever! That is the only story that matters, Stefan" Damon screamed at his brother shocking his brother into silence.

Damon took a deep breath before he looked at his brother in his eyes, emotions almost choking his voice. The room had gone deathly silent seeing the eruption of emotions from the brothers, no-one really wanted to get in-between the two.

"She tossed us aside without any concern what would happen to us. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves to rot in that prison world" Damon said, the more he spoke the more despair filled his voice and his mind.

It was almost overwhelming to Elena, feeling the maelstrom of emotions throbbing in Damon, Damon realising what he had just said aloud looked around the room before he sped up the stairs unable to look at anyone. There was deathly silence in the room, Caroline got up and walked over to Stefan who still had a look of shock on his face.

"Come on Stefan, give him some time" Caroline murmured as Elena started up the stairs not even bothering to look at anyone in the room.

Damon words filled her mind and filled her with a warmth she had yet to feel in her life. She knew that he loved her and that he would choose her above anything but the fact he had openly admitted that Elena was his family made her fall in-love with him even more.

She stopped outside Damon's bedroom door and reached out for his mind, the storm of emotions waring inside him almost knocked her off her feet. There was pain and betrayal from stemming from his feelings for his mother, guilt over throwing the future into Stefan's lap like that and guilt for not wanting to release his mother.

As she entered the room, she saw Damon in one of the sitting chairs by his fireplace, a bottle of bourbon dangling from one of his hands. As she watched him silently, he raised it to his lips and took a gulp before lowering it and letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't ask me to let her out Elena…I can't" Damon murmured acknowledging she had entered the room of a few moments of silence.

"I'm not going to" Elena murmured softly.

She started walking towards him and slowly came around the chair, Elena raised her hand to his hair and softly started to run her hands through it. Slowly she sat down, resting sideways in his lap. Damon placed the bottle of bourbon on the ground and softly wrapped his arms around her drawing her close and dropping a kiss into tresses of her hair.

"Did you mean what you said to Stefan?" Elena asked her heart beating eractically out of her chest.

"I said a lot of things Elena, you might want to be more specific" Damon responded trying to deflect. Elena wasn't having any of this, raising his face to hers to look each other in the eyes.

"When you said I was your family…did you mean?" Elena murmured making Damon sigh and kiss her hand softly.

"Yes I meant it…you are my life and I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Damon responded matter of fact, as if talking about the weather looking Elena steadily in the eye making sure she understand the importance of what he was saying.

There were no words for Elena, no man had even had the ability to render speechless like Damon did. She knew how much he loved her but he continuously shocked her by the depth of his love for her; first was the shock that he would become human for her something that she knew Damon didn't one hundred to become.

But now sitting her with him saying he would choose her over his own mother and that she was his family and his life…. she had no idea how to respond. So she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled Damon's down face to her for a gentle kiss.

"I love you" Elena murmured pulling back and grazing the side of her check against his rougher one.

"I love you too" Damon murmured; she could feel the smile against the side of her face.

"Why don't you show me how much?" Elena asked standing up and dragging Damon towards the bed and pulling him into a passionate kiss along the way.

"Oh I will, sure you can handle it?" Damon replied as he picked her up doing the eye thing that drove her crazy and causing her to laugh while wrapping her legs around him.

"Give it your best shot Salvatore" Elena responded as he dropped her on the bed.

Elena wasn't even sure if her friends had left, if Stefan and Caroline could hear them, Elena was filled with the need to love this man who was willing to give up so much for her.

**End of Chapter note: This was a big chapter for the Salvatore brothers with the revelation of their mothers' fate and what she does to Elena. After listening to everyone input on whether Elena should become a vampire or not I had a brain storm, I'm not going to spoil it but I have plans and that's all I will say on that matter. I hope everyone liked the chapter and as always let me know with a review or a PM.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been around as much but I have actually gone back to University. I'm adjusting to the work load, so I haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked to. **

**This chapter and the next I decided to break up into two parts, this one is more of a set up to the next chapter. Since I am going back to uni I won't have as much time to write so the chapters might get shorter but I will be continuing this story have no fear, anyway on with the show…**

Chapter 19: Homecoming Part 1

**Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Morning **_**2011**_

_Damon Point of View _

Damon sat at the bar nursing his drink and thinking over how this conversation could play out. Enzo had called and demanded they meet; he owed him answers and Enzo had been patient enough. Damon wasn't sure what he was going to say, he knew his best friend and understood what he had wanted all along.

Enzo just wanted a family, people who care about him and would do anything for him. But it had taken Bonnie to bring out the light in him that hadn't been seen since his captivity with the Augustine society.

"About damn time Damon, I'll have a bourbon too" Enzo's voice spoke up from beside him snapping Damon out of his thoughts.

"Enzo, haven't seen you around" Damon replied looking to his left where Enzo had taken his seat.

"Well you seemed busy, so a little birdy tells me you're not exactly from around here?" Enzo smirked.

"So, you know about my…circumstances?" Damon asked which caused Enzo to roll his eyes.

"Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been around. You're slipping mate, these humans have softened you up" Enzo sneered at Damon causing Damon to raise his glass to his lips.

"That's not a bad thing you know" Damon murmured causing Enzo to shake his head.

"Are you kidding me, look at what happened last time you let your humanity out. It got you in a cell next to yours truly" Enzo responded to Damon.

"These people are not Augustine" Damon growled at Enzo causing him to laugh in disbelief.

"Then what's the alternative, live your life not trusting anyone?" Damon questioned.

"If it works" Enzo replied turning away from Damon and looking into the collection of liquor behind the bar.

"I lived that life for fifty years…and you know what it got me?" Damon asked looking at Enzo.

"More enemies than I care to name, more blood then I care to remember…more bodies that I want to have to remember" Damon spoke to his friend causing Enzo to stop and look at him.

"When I came to this town, I wanted to release Katherine and burn this this place to the ground, instead I found people who were willing to give me a second chance and a reason to go on living" Damon replied causing Enzo to look at him seriously for a few moments.

"You're talking about this Elena girl?" Enzo questioned causing Damon to shake his head at his friend.

"Not just her…I have people I care about and people who care about me. Caroline and Bonnie. My brother and yes Elena, she showed me that love isn't a weakness, it's a strength" Damon replied causing Enzo to frown at him.

"What, and we just let Augustine get away with what they did to us, you know they're not finished right?" Enzo questioned angrily causing Damon to sigh.

"More blood isn't going fix anything" Damon replied causing Enzo to grab his arm in anger.

"And if it was your brother huh, would your new philosophy hold up. What about if they suddenly became interested in witches, your friend Bonnie would make a great test subject?" Enzo questioned Damon who had started to hold his arm tighter.

"Or what if they came for your precious Elena, what if they suddenly wanted to understand how a doppelganger is born would you still be peaceful then-" Enzo angrily asked before being cut off by the glass in Damon's hand exploding into a million pieces.

"Then I'll rip them to pieces" Damon growled fighting for control of his emotions.

Suddenly he felt Elena's presence in his mind, her soothing touch calmed him from his bloodlust enough to focus back on what he was saying.

"If you give these people a chance Enzo, they will prove you wrong trust me" Damon replied after a few moments to a surprised Enzo.

Enzo was sure he had pushed him too far but Damon had been able to calm down quicker than any vampire he had seen. Enzo looked back down at his drink and thought for a few moments, this gave Damon the chance to check the time.

He had a council meeting to get to and then he had to get ready for Homecoming and pick Elena up.

"Look, think about it…let the past be the past, focus on the future or be lost in the past…it's your choice" Damon replied standing up and slapping down some cash on the counter.

"Whatever my friend wants is on me, I'll see you around Enzo" Damon replied as he started for the door.

**Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Morning **_**2011**_

_Caroline Point of View_

Caroline was rushing around the house; she had the morning off due to several free periods and she was using it to get ready for Homecoming. She had decided to use Stefan as a judge on which of the dresses she had bought she should be wear.

He had been in and out of school since his return from Klaus and she was pretty sure there some compulsion involved to make sure he wouldn't be kicked out of school. As she walked down the stairs in a green dress, she spotted Stefan sitting at the couch looking at his phone.

"So, what do you think about this one?" Caroline announced walking into the room and in front of Stefan.

He looked up after a moment and smiled at her, Caroline knew Stefan enjoyed this as much as ingesting a glass full of vervain.

"It looks good Caroline, you look good" Stefan replied causing Caroline to roll her eyes at him.

"I know I look good Stefan but I want to knock Tyler off his feet" Caroline replied which caused a concerned look to cross his face.

"How are things with Tyler anyways?" Stefan asked hesitantly not wanting to bring down her seemingly good mood.

"Well after the…awkwardness of the other day I just apologized. He agreed to come to Homecoming with me, we just need to reconnect. He's spending all this time with his Hybrids I think we just need a night to ourselves you know?" Caroline asked walking over the mirror she had moved from her room.

"I can still leave if I need to; I don't want to cause a problem between you and Tyler" Stefan replied looking down at his hands.

"No Stefan, you're my friend. One of my best friends in fact and Tyler needs to accept that" Caroline replied as her phone chirped from its place on the table.

Picking it up she saw it was a message from Tyler, Caroline smiled for a moment before it quickly disappeared. _Sorry something came up I can't make it _read the message from Tyler quickly turning her good mood very sour. Quickly she tried to call Tyler as Stefan stood from the couch a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok Caroline?" Stefan asked as Caroline waved him off for a moment as Tyler' phone rang; it kept ringing all the way until it went to voicemail.

"Ahhh, what an ass. First, he tells me he can't make it to Homecoming and now he won't even pick up his phone" Caroline ground out anger turning her vision red.

"Hey, it's ok. You can still go to Homecoming" Stefan responded.

"No, it's not Stefan, I can't go to Homecoming on my own" Caroline cried out taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I can be your date…you know as friends" Stefan spoke causing Caroline to look up at him.

"Are you sure Stefan, I mean I know you were going to skip it…with Damon and Elena being there" Caroline asked causing Stefan to let out a sad smile.

"If I'm going to stay here, I'm gonna have to get used to the fact that they are together. But I have to warn you I am not the greatest dancer" Stefan said cracking a joke causing Caroline to let out a laugh.

"That's fine Stefan I'll show you some moves" Caroline replied moving over to sit beside Stefan. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Stefan…this means a lot to me" Caroline murmured which caused Stefan to smile and lean his head down on hers. A car in the driveway broke them out of their thoughts, Caroline stood and moved to the front window a look of confusion on her face.

"It's my mom, but she is usually doesn't finish until late into the evening…I wonder what she's doing here?" Caroline murmured confusion colouring her voice.

Caroline started for the door with Stefan closely behind her, opening it as Liz walked up the steps, a pensive look on her face.

"Hey mom, what are you doing home this early?" Caroline asked as her other reached the door. She looked at her daughter for a moment, as if she was seeing her for the first time…or the last.

"Hey honey, I needed to talk with you, is it ok if we have this chat in private?" Liz asked sending Stefan an apologetic look.

"Yeah that's fine, I have to go and get my suit ready, I'm going to a dance later" Stefan replied as he started for the door, stopping by Caroline and gently squeezing her hand as he passed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Caroline asked with fear in her voice.

"Come on let's go sit down ok, its nothing bad right now but its not good news" Liz murmured to her daughter.

Liz gently led her daughter back into the house and towards the kitchen. As Caroline took a seat at the table, she felt fear rise in her; the last time her mother had this look on her face was when she told her that her father and her were getting a divorce.

"I got some news…from Damon. You know he has memories of the future right?" Liz asked her daughter who nodded in response.

"Everyone knows that mum, kind of the big news around town" Caroline replied.

"Well, he told me some news about the future…about my future" Liz replied reaching out and grabbing her daughters' hand.

"It's bad isn't it?" Caroline replied a tremble entering her voice.

Her mother was all Caroline had in the way of family, Liz had always been there for Caroline and with the recent revelations of both Caroline's vampirism and her mother's council work had brought them closer together.

"It is, but Damon and I are working to make sure it doesn't happen" Liz replied gently stroking her daughters' hand.

"Stop what, what does Damon know?" Caroline asked hop in her voice.

"In the future I develop cancer, a brain tumour. By the time the doctors found it, it was too late" Liz murmured as Caroline raised her hand to her mouth.

"How is Damon helping?" Caroline replied.

"He's booked me appointments at the hospital and he's paying for it, a scan a week to make sure the doctors catch it. All going according to plan, we will be able to stop it before it become terminal ok" Liz replied causing a wave of shock to crash into Caroline.

"He's paying for it…why would he do that?" Caroline asked her mother, Liz simply smiled at her daughter as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm his friend Caroline" Liz replied as she stood and pulled her daughter into a hug.

As Caroline buried herself in her mother, she made a silent note to thank Damon for what he was doing for his mother. It was the final nail in the coffin that shifted Caroline's world view of him. If he could change enough to not only make friends with his mother but save her life, she could give him a second chance.

He had given Caroline a second chance with her mother and no matter what he had done to her in the past she knew she would never forget what he did for her mother, Liz Forbes.

**End of Chapter Note: So, what did everyone think, Stefan and Caroline are going to Homecoming together and Damon's newfound philosophy is tested by Enzo. **

**As always let me know what you think of the chapter and if anyone has any suggestions or requests for scenes in the homecoming dance let me know with a review. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for my long absence but life got away from me. Anyway, this note will be short but this chapter has a lot going on in it so as always on with the show.**

Chapter 20: Homecoming Part 2

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Afternoon, **_**2011**_

_Damon Point of View_

Damon was finishing up buttoning his tie when a string of curse words from Stefan's room made him stop what he was doing and walk down to his brothers' room. Stefan was currently going through his cupboard unable to find whatever he was looking for. His brother slamming the drawer shut and pinching his nose was made Damon clear his throat. Stefan spun around to look at his brother, a mask dropping over his face to hide his frustration.

"Lose something?" Damon asked casually leaning against the door.

Observing his brother, he realised that he was dressed for the dance and he was currently looking for a tie in his drawers.

"Thought you weren't coming tonight?" Damon asked pushing off the door and walking into the room.

"Caroline had an emergency…Tyler bailed on her so I said I would take her" Stefan mumbled looking back in his drawer to avoid the sudden smirk that crossed Damon's face.

"Oh, Blondie had an emergency did she and you just had to 'rescue' her?" Damon asked as Stefan stopped and looked at Damon with a resigned look on his face.

"She's been talking about this dance for days, all the committees she went to and the effort she put into it…I just want to give her a night to say thank you for putting up with me" Stefan responded crossing the room and opening another drawer.

Damon smiled in response, in the future Stefan had admitted that he had always felt a connection to Caroline. It wasn't until he had moved on completely from Elena that Stefan was able to understand that the way he felt for Caroline was more than he ever thought he felt for the young blonde vampire. It would appear that with Elena's choice between the two brothers being finalised was hastening their blossoming relationship.

"And I can't find a green tie, even though I swear I had three" Stefan grumbled breaking Damon out of his reverie.

"Can't you just wear a different colour?" Damon asked slightly confused, this question made Stefan look at his older brother as if he had grown a second head.

"This is Caroline Damon, we have to 'match' " Stefan responded as Damon nodded his head.

"Wait here" Damon replied vamping his room and grabbing the dark green tie from his collection.

As he walked back into his brothers room Stefan let out a sigh of relief and went to grab it, before he could Damon moved it slight out of his reach.

"You know for someone who is treating this like a non-date you sure are getting worked up" Damon said moving his arm slightly so Stefan couldn't grab it. Stefan rolled his eyes at his elder brother and quickly snatched it from his hands.

"We are going as just friends ok?" Stefan grumbled as he turned back to the mirror and beginning to knot the tie around his neck.

"You doth protest too much little brother" Damon replied as Stefan finished with his tie and started to adjust it.

"Did you just come in here to mock me or is there something you needed?" Stefan asked as he walked back over to his bed and start preparing his shoes.

"Nope just wanted to check out what all the grumbling from the attic was about, thought a werewolf was going a change up here" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Your hilarious brother" Stefan replied standing up and walking towards the door, Damon grabbed his arm and looked sideways at Stefan.

"You sure you ok to be around this many people?" Damon asked looking at his brother.

"You worry too much" Stefan replied shortly ripping his arm from his brothers grasp and continued towards the door.

"And what about when you see Elena and I, will you be able to handle it then?" Damon asked not bothering with subtlety, his words causing Stefan to freeze.

"Wow you really are a dick" Stefan replied as he turned to his brother.

"Yeah well, I can't have you eating half the Mystic Falls High, now can I?" Damon replied hoping the levity in voice hid his real concern. Stefan sighed and looked at his elder brother realising how truly stressed Damon seemed.

"Look…I'm not happy with the way things happened with Elena…but that doesn't mean I'm not _not _happy for you" Stefan said to his brother smiling at him before he walked out the door not seeing the smile that crossed Damon's face.

_**Thirty Minutes Later **_

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls**

Damon pulled up the Gilbert Residence just after seven o'clock and killed the engine looking up at the house before reaching over to the passenger seat and taking the corsage sitting there. Damon looked down at himself, smoothing out his tie and jacket then started up towards the front door. Usually Damon simply went through her window, but he was going to be using the front door today. As he walked up the stairs to the porch the door open and Alaric stepped out dressed to go to the dance.

"Damon, you don't look half bad…wait is that a corsage?" Alaric asked pointing to the flower in the plastic cover. Damon sighed and tried to hide it but he could already see the grin coming over his face.

"No…maybe, aren't you supposed to be there already?" Damon asked trying to get him to leave, but Alaric just laughed.

"You think you know some people…give her a goodnight Damon she deserves it" Alaric murmured nodding his head at Damon.

"I will, don't worry" Damon replied grateful his friend had dropped the topic but he had a feeling this was going to come back to bite him later.

Alaric walked past Damon and to his car as Damon turned back to face the door, he knocked once and heard footsteps coming down the stairs before the door opened and Damon's breathe was taken away. Elena stood there in a soft blue strapless dress that flowed down to her knees, the front dipped invitingly but conservatively, Elena's hair had been straightened and she was wearing make up that made her eyes smoulder and made her cheeks seem rosier than usual.

"Wow…you look amazing Elena; this is for you" Damon said holding up the box and taking the flower out.

"You clean up nicely Damon" Elena replied placing her hand on his chest as he fastened the flower around her wrist.

"I always look good" Damon replied widening his eyes and gently taking her hand and pulling her into an embrace.

"Easy their hot shot, there's not enough room in your car for me and your ego" Elena replied shaking head at him.

She turned and shut the door behind her before she linked her arm through his and together they started walking towards the car. Damon opened the car for her then rushed around before she had even putting her seat belt on. As Damon started the car and drove towards the school. Elena had a soft smile on her face and kept sneaking glances at Damon from the corner of her eye.

"What do you keep staring at?" Damon asked causing Elena to duck her head and turn her face away.

"Just you" Elena replied taking his hand and raising it to her lips to gently kiss her hand.

"You're just different and not a bad different…I like this you" Elena murmured keeping her eyes on their entangled hands.

"It's you Elena…I didn't care about anybody, not even Stefan but you brought out my humanity and I don't mind it" Damon replied as he pulled into Mystic Falls High School.

"You don't?" Elena asked turning in her seat to face him more.

"No I don't because if I didn't have it I wouldn't have you" Damon answered.

Elena smiled at him before raising her arms around his neck and drawing him in for what was supposed to be a sweet kiss but quickly escalated. Elena not even realising it had climbed into Damon's lap tangling her hands in his hair and devouring his mouth.

"We need to stop or we will not make to the dace" Damon replied breathlessly as he started to kiss down her neck causing her to moan out and pull him closer.

"Don't care" Elena murmured tugging on his black locks and bringing his mouth back up to hers, her tongue delving into his mouth causing him to mean and grab her hips to pull her closer.

As they continued to make out in the front of his car like a pair of horny teenagers a sudden tapping on his glass made him break away from Elena and look out the window whilst Elena not being able to get his mouth attached her lips to his neck and started nibbling. Outside Bonnie was standing there, a smile on her face whilst behind her Damon could see Jeremy shaking his head in horror.

"Elena, I think we just scarred your brother for life" Damon whispered into Elena's ear who shot up from his neck.

She looked out the window yelping when she saw Bonnie standing a massive smile on her face waving at her friend whilst Jeremy refused to look in the general direction of the car. Elena sat back in the passenger seat looking into the mirror her face flushing red and flattening her hair that Damon's hand running through only moments before. She got out of the car, her face still the colour of a tomato came around and hugged Bonnie.

"Oh my god… I am so sorry I didn't know you where there" Elena murmured as Jeremy came to stand beside Bonnie.

"That much was obvious, seriously guys is there going to be a time when you aren't trying to jump each other?" Bonnie said teasing her friend as Damon got out of the car and walked up behind Elena slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her back gently to him.

"What can I say she just can't get enough of me" Damon replied letting out a grunt when Elena's elbow made contact with his stomach.

"Trust me I know; I'm still scarred from the last time you didn't realise you were alone" Jeremy replied causing Elena if possible to flush an even deeper red than she was.

"By the way Bonnie you look gorgeous, you know if I didn't have this one I would be hitting you on fast your head spin" Damon responded flashing his eyes at Bonnie causing Jeremy to step closer her.

Bonnie was dressed in a teal coloured dress with her hair up and smattering of make up highlighted her features even more. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes at him as Elena elbowed him _again _in the stomach.

"Seriously woman you are really abusive tonight and you have really sharp elbows" Damon replied as Bonnie and Jeremy laughed at them whilst Elena gave him her best glare though the smile threatening the corner of lips ruined the pissed off look she was trying to give him.

"You just hit on my friend, your lucky I didn't slap you" Elena replied as she grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards the school. Damon sped behind her before she got too far and wrapped her in his arms from behind.

"You know you're the only one for me" Damon murmured in her ear kissing her neck softly as she smiled wrapping her arms around his making him pull her even closer.

"I know I just like hearing you say it" Elena murmured turning her head to face him, kissing him softly.

"Seriously guys I'm going to need someone to compel me that's my sister" Jeremy voice rang out causing Elena and Damon to break apart.

Bonnie and Jeremy were standing there behind them, the smile on Jeremy's face taking the bite out of his words. Bonnie grabbed Elena's pulling her along as Jeremy came up and started walking with Damon. As they walked through the school Damon suddenly realised how much he had changed things. In the original timeline Klaus had manipulated the situation so hold the Homecoming dance at the Lockwood mansion, he was currently in attendance with Elena, Bonnie had just laughed at another one of his jokes and even the stress of seeing Kai Park couldn't bring down his mood.

As they walked into the auditorium which had been transformed for the dance Elena had started dragging him towards the photographer that had been set up to take couples photos. When Damon realised what was happening he stopped and looked down at her.

"Pictures Elena really?" Damon whined as Elena continued to pull him towards the photographer.

"Yes Damon, I want pictures so shut up and your job of standing there and smiling" Elena replied as she pulled him in front of the photographer.

"Fine but you owe me" Damon replied coming stand beside her and wrapping her in his arms.

She smiled up at him and turned to face the photographer as Damon pulled her in tighter. They took more than their allocated time, pulling in Jeremy and Bonnie for a couple's photo. Elena and Bonnie stood in the centre while Damon stood beside Elena, Jeremy took his place beside Elena. Damon smiled, looking over at Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy thinking that regardless of whatever would come he would enjoy this night with his makeshift family.

From the entrance Damon heard a familiar laugh and as Elena started to drag Damon towards the dance floor, when Damon finally came within sight he started laughing as Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy stopped to see what was so funny. Walking into the gym was Stefan with Caroline hanging off his arm. As the group took in the sight of the couple who had just entered, they saw Caroline start to drag Stefan towards the photographer they had just finished with. Stefan did not look enthused at the idea until Caroline turned to Stefan and whispered a please to him that made him smile his head at her and follow without the resistance from before.

"I thought she was coming with Tyler" Bonnie murmured her eyebrows had gone up into her hairline while Damon continued to laugh.

"Yeah I found Stefan at the house, he said they we coming as 'friends' but he seemed to want to make sure Blondie had a really great time for 'friends' " Damon replied smirking whilst Elena shook her head and smiled softly back at Damon.

"Come on Salvatore you owe me a dance" Elena said pulling Damon onto the dance floor as a slow song started Damon spun her away from him causing her to laugh before he pulled her back and capture her lips with his.

Elena had been in Damon's arms softly swaying to the music while looking at Bonnie and Jeremy who were dancing a short distance away. She looked around and saw that Stefan and Caroline were standing close to the dance floor. She couldn't hear what was being said between them, but it looked like Caroline was trying to convince Stefan of something before he sighed down at her and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor.

"Wow, Care just convinced Stefan to dance" Elena murmured to Damon causing him to look in the same direction as she was before he laughed softly again.

"Yeah she can be quite convincing" Damon murmured down at her as Elena shook her head.

"Yeah but he hates to dance, I mean all the times we came to a dance I had to drag him kicking and screaming…and he just says yes to Care" Elena murmured causing Damon to stiffen and look away from her causing Elena's heart to clench.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that" Elena murmured to Damon raising her hand to his check, turning him to face her.

"Not having second thoughts?" Damon asked plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Not at all Damon, I'm just surprised. I'm here with you, I chose you so I would appreciate if you stopped acting like an insecure idiot" Elena murmured burying to her nose in his neck and kissing his skin softly causing him to sigh and lean his head against her's.

"Sorry, still not used to being anybody's first choice…its an adjustment" Damon murmured causing Elena's heart to clench and pull him closer.

"You're mine, I love _you _Damon Salvatore and no-one else" Elena murmured pulling back to capture his lips with hers, after several moments Damon broke the kiss and slowly started swaying her to the music again.

"I love you too" Damon replied pulling her closer, they were silent for a few moments. Suddenly Damon felt someone tap him on his shoulder, breaking away from Elena he saw that it was Caroline and Stefan.

"Hey Elena…could I borrow Damon for a minute, I need to talk to him" Caroline replied looking fearful that her friend would still be upset at her.

"Sure but I am making myself clear this a loan I expect him back in thirty minutes or less" Elena said breaking away from Damon and looking at Stefan.

"I'm going to get a drink, come on Stefan you can keep me company while Caroline steals this dance" Elena continued walking towards the punch bowel under the basketball ring.

"That was subtle" Damon spoke causing Caroline to laugh and look at him.

"Yeah, Elena has the subtlety of a bull in a china shop" Caroline responded causing Damon to laugh and hold out his hand.

"Do you want to dance while we talk, I mean it would be a crime to deprive you of a dance with the better looking Salvatore" Damon retorted causing Caroline to laugh at him as he held out his hand to her.

"Sure why not" Caroline responded as another song started, as they started to dance together Caroline suddenly looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Wow, I've made Blondie speechless, somebody notify the press" Damon ribbed gently causing Caroline to laugh, after she had stopped laughing she looked down before gathering her resolve and looking up at him.

"Thank you, Damon…for my mother. I know you didn't have to do that but…god if anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do" Caroline spoke to him causing memories to flash before his eyes.

An emotionless Caroline wreaking havoc and destruction with her emotions off, then having their problems doubled when Stefan instead of convincing Caroline to turn her emotions back on was convinced by her to switch his off. It had taken breaking Damon's and Stefan's mother out of the prison world and shoving him in his brothers face that caused Stefan to regain his humanity. After that it hadn't been as difficult to convince Caroline to turn hers on with Stefan urging her to.

"So thank you, and I'm sorry. You were right I was holding a grudge against you from what you did when we were together" Caroline continued bringing Damon back to the present.

"I am sorry about that Blondie…if I could change what I did I would but I was a different man back then" Damon replied as they stopped dancing and simply looked at each other.

"I know, Elena Gilbert could never love the Damon Salvatore who killed Vicki and treated me like a lunch box. But she could fall in-love with the Damon Salvatore who jumped in front of a werewolf for me. The one who protected her from Klaus and rescued Stefan. And I have to admit that Damon Salvatore isn't that bad of a guy, maybe someone I could be friends with" Caroline said looking insecure for the young blonde.

"Frenemies?" Damon asked quirking his eyebrows causing to Caroline to laugh at him.

"Frenemies it is" Damon replied as Elena and Stefan came back over the pair, Elena raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend and then her best friend.

"Do I want to know what's so funny?" Elena asked as she handed him a drink, Stefan doing the same to Caroline.

"Blondie here just admitted she was in-love with me and I had to let her down gently" Damon replied causing Caroline to splutter at him.

"Oh please you wish Damon and anyway been there done that got the t-shirt" Caroline snarked back him causing Stefan to laugh.

"Ok that's enough, I don't need to hear anymore about my boyfriends past" Elena replied glaring slightly at Caroline who shrugged innocently.

"Any way's I have the Salvatore who is the better dancer so why would I want to go back" Caroline replied grabbing Stefan's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"You wish Blondie" Damon shouted after her causing her to flip him off and start dancing with Damon as a more fast paced came on.

"So do you really want to tell me what that was about?" Elena asked wrapping an arm around his waist and coming to stand in front of him.

"I think Caroline just gave us her blessing…I think its hard to tell with Blonde whether she was insulting me or apologizing" Damon replied to Elena as Bonnie came to stand beside them.

"What, do you mean like you Damon?" Bonnie asked causing Elena to laugh at them.

"Hey I can apologise just fine" Damon protested as Bonnie and Elena looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Come on lover boy I need a dance" Elena said pulling Damon onto the dance floor.

As the night wore on Stefan and Caroline decided to come over and join their friends. Over the next few hours it was a haze of laughter and dancing. Damon switched partners with Jeremy at one-point leading Bonnie on the dance floor as the Gilbert siblings rolled their eyes at their partners. Before the night had ended Alaric joined the little group and told them someone had spiked the punch (which Damon and to the groups shock Bonnie took credit for). For the first time in a long time surrounded dancing with Elena and surrounded by Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric he felt truly happy; a feeling that he was becoming more used to since Elena had come back into his life.

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Late Evening, **_**2011**_

_Elena Point of View _

I was riding in the back of Alaric's SUV with Damon sitting in the front and Bonnie and Jeremy sat beside her laughing just as had at the joke Alaric had just said. As they pulled up to the house and stopped the car Elena hopped out and stumbled slightly, when with a whoosh Damon was there steadying her.

"Whoops, who made the pavement so uneven" Elena said causing Damon to laugh and wrap his arms around her.

"Come on drunky time to get you to bed" Damon replied causing Elena to snicker and start to whisper just a little too loudly.

"Shhh Damon Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy are right there I don't want to find out about the naughty things I let you do to me" Elena scolded as Jeremy groaned at her words and Alaric started to walk up the path faster.

"Ewwww Elena why, seriously Damon I will pay you to compel me. Please it's bad enough I have to hear it sometimes" Jeremy retorted causing Bonnie to laugh and Elena to bury her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Jere" Elena responded not looking guilty or sorry in the least as they followed Alaric's path into the house.

As they stepped into the house, Elena still laughing at her little brother Alaric's broken body came into view standing slumped at the bottom of the stairs. Damon suddenly shoved all three of them towards the door as it slammed shut from an invisible force.

"Ah ah ah, the party's just getting started" a voice spoke out and Elena's heart dropped like a stone…it was the warlock from yesterday the one who had thrown Damon into the car and nearly kill him.

Damon suddenly sprang forward snarling dark veins rippling across his cheeks as he went in for the kill. Kai raised his hand at Damon and suddenly he fell to his knees groaning in pain.

"Stay down Salvatore" Kai snarked as Damon trembling got to his feet. Kai shoved his hand out and suddenly screamed out in pain causing Elena to snap into motion.

"Don't you dare hurt him" Elena cried as Damon passed out from whatever spell. She suddenly ran at Kai pushing him back into the wall, Elena kneed him once in the stomach and gave him a left hook that Damon and Alaric had taught her when Kai through his hand out again sending Elena flying back and hitting the floor near Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Elena" Jeremy cried as he bent down to help his sister stand up. The wind rattling the walls caused Jeremy to look up and see that Bonnie had eyes trained Kai, a spell starting to fall from her lips.

"Now we can't have that can we?" a second voice broke out from behind Bonnie as a pair of hands closed around her head.

Suddenly Bonnies eyes fluttered closed and she started to fall to the floor. Jeremy barely had time to catch her as Elena looked up to where Bonnie had been standing and her froze in her chest at the sight of Cade standing in the doorway. Elena turned away and looked towards Damon seeing him lying still on the floor.

"Damon, baby no" Elena cried moving towards Damon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jeremy was shaking Bonnie, crying her name in desperation and as Elena came to fall beside Damon she acutely felt her brothers pain.

"What did you do to him?" Elena cried out, vengeance in her eyes as she spotted Kai rubbing his cheek and smiling wickedly at her.

"Nothing compared to what I am going to do to you" he growled as he started to stalk forwards towards them. Elena covered Damon's body with hers and waited for the inevitable pain but when it didn't come after several moments she looked up to see Cade shoving Kai away from them.

"Calm down, we are here for a reason. Now grab Salvatore and bring him into the lounge room we don't have a lot of time" Cade spoke causing Kai to look at him before he took a breathe and smiled down at her.

"You're right what we are about to do will be much worse" Kai said looking down at Elena causing another a shiver of fear to travel up her spine. Cade grabbed her and pulled her away from Damon as Kai grabbed him by his foot and started to drag him towards the lounge room.

Cade threw Elena onto the couch as Kai placed Damon into a chair, muttering a spell and suddenly Damon was bound by the chains to the chair. Throughout all this Elena struggled but for some reason she couldn't move from her place on the sofa.

"Please stop, I'll do anything just don't hurt him" Elena begged tears gathering in her eyes as Damon groaning made her snap her head in his direction.

"Elena" Damon murmured his head coming up to look at her, when he saw Cade with his hand on her shoulder he started to struggle against the chains growling and howling at Cade.

"You touch her Cade and I will peal the skin from your bones" Damon growled causing Cade to laugh at him.

"I wouldn't be so worried about that…I'd be more concerned with what we are about to do to you" he murmured as Kai strode over to Elena with a knife cutting her arm causing Damon to struggle once against the chains.

"Calm down, we only needed a bit of her blood for the spell" Kai said stepping away from Elena and heading back to kitchen. He returned several moments later with a goblet in his hand placing it on the table.

"What spell, what are you doing Cade?" Damon growled at the man who paused and looked at him thoughtfully for moment.

"You see Damon I have a problem…you. I know now that no matter what I do you won't serve me. I can't control your mind and I know that if I were to harm anyone you cared about well it would simply create more problems" Cade spoke moving to stand in front of Damon.

"Why not kill me then?" Damon asked causing Elena to gasp and struggle harder.

"Well you see I'm entirely sure yet what the effect would be if I killed you yet but I can't have you running around foiling my plans. So I became creative, how to take you out without killing you and suddenly I had an idea" Cade replied looking at Elena.

"The spell that was placed on Elena in the future, Kai is about to cast it on you Damon. You will sleep and not wake until the person who you are bound to dies and in this case that person is Elena" Cade spoke grinning widely at Damon as Elena started to cry at the realization for what was about to happen.

"No please place it on me, you can't take him away from me" Elena cried almost hysterical at what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry my dear but I need Damon out of the picture and this is the perfect way to do it" Cade replied as Elena looked at Damon. He wasn't moving and there was a look of resignation on his face.

"So what are you waiting for then do it" Damon murmured causing Elena to cry out.

"No no no no no no" Elena started to chant as Kai moved into position behind Damon placing his hands on his head.

"Elena, Elena calm down baby calm down ok it'll be ok just look at me" Damon murmured to her.

"Damon please do something…don't let them do this" Elena cried as Kai started to recite latin behind Damon. Damon smiled gently at her, his cerulean eyes holding her soft brown ones.

"I love you Elena Gilbert, never forget that" Damon said as Kai started to recite the spell causing the room to start to shake.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" Elena cried as Damon smiled at her softly before suddenly Kai finished causing Damon to cry out and lean forwards, the life leaving his body.

"Damon, Damon no" Elena cried suddenly able to move again. She vaguely heard Bonnies voice and the sounds of crashing but she only had eyes for Damon. As she reached him she kneeled in front of him her hand softly stroking his cheek.

"Damon…baby wake up…you have to wake up ok this…this isn't funny" Elena murmured brokenly moving swiftly behind the chair to undo the chains that were holding him in place. The crashes and sounds around her stopped but she couldn't think of what that meant as she finally got Damon released. Without the chains to hold him in place Damon pitched forward and hit the ground with a thud, the sound shattering what was left of Elena's heart. As Elena dropped to her knees beside Damon and pulled him onto her lap she started to shake him, murmuring softly at first, when that didn't work she started to hit his chest the tears coming down beyond her control.

"Damon, baby wake up…you promised me you would never leave…you promised you would neve leave" Elena murmured burying her head in his chest. A soft hand on her shoulder pulled her away and for the first time in what felt like hours Elena looked at the room behind her.

The first thing that she noticed with a thrill of satisfaction was the corpse of Kai Parker on the ground, his heart had been removed and lay near his body. Stefan stood a few metres away from Elena with Caroline standing next to him tears falling from her eyes. Bonnie was the one kneeling next to Elena tears falling from her eyes as Bonnie slowly Elena from Damon. Elena fell down into Bonnie's arms and started to cry, the bond that she shared with Damon was silent and it felt like her soul had been ripped from her body.

"Bring him back Bonnie…please bring him back" Elena begged backing away from her grabbing her hands and pleading with her witch friend.

"I can't Elena…I'm sorry" Bonnie murmured again to her pulling her into arms. Elena threw herself out of Bonnies arms and turned to Damon pulling his head into her lap, no-one would be able to pry Damon from Elena's arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: Wow this one really got away from me, I'm sorry if anyone hates me right now but there is a purpose to this. Now I have a question, should I do a time jump to when Damon wakes up or should I a chapter or two without Damon around. Please let me know what you all think of the chapter and on whether you want a time jump or several chapters with the character coming to grips with life without him. Now I don't want to spoil things too much, but I put Damon into sleeping beauty spell for two reasons. **

**The first is I have always been curious about what would have happened if Damon had been placed in the spell instead of Elena. The second reason I cannot give at this moment, but it will be revealed in future chapters. As always please review and until next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hey everyone here is the new chapter, thanks for all the reviews. So I decided to put the two ideas I had into one; in this chapter we see how everyone deals with the loss of Damon and the effects his absence is having on Mystic Falls. **

**Damon's absence will be felt by a lot of people, I will be adding one more chapter without Damon around but he should be back around chapter 23 or 24. Amway's this is shorter than the last I hope you enjoy and as always on with the show.**

**Chapter 21: The Missing Piece **

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Tuesday, Early Morning, **_**2011**_

_One Month After Homecoming _

_Elena Point of View_

_Dear Damon _

_Where do I even start, I guess this is the first time I write in a journal with the hopes someone else will read it one day. It's been a month since Homecoming and I still the pain from that night…the pain of having my soul ripped from my body. One day I hope I'm lying in your arms reading this while you make jokes and tease me for being sentimental but until then all I have this is journal and our memoires._

_I guess I should tell what's been happening in Mystic Falls since Homecoming, I guess I'll start with the night itself. You will be happy to know (and between you and me I am too) Kai is dead. Stefan and Caroline had decided to surprise us with a visit that night and I don't think Kai or Cade were expecting it. Neither were they expecting Bonnie to be as powerful as she was or they would have used more power in the spell to knock her out. From what I'm told Bonnie woke up around the same time Caroline and Stefan showed up because they attacked at the same time. Bonnie went after Cade while Stefan ripped out Kai's heart. The spell must have taken a lot out of him because he could barely stand when Stefan ripped his heart from his chest._

_After they burned Kai's body and moved you back to the boarding house Bonnie dove into every spell book she could. We didn't sleep for a week, Jeremy and Alaric had to pull us away or we would never have stopped looking. Everybody told me I had to go to school, that you wouldn't want me wasting my life searching for an answer that wasn't there. But they can't understand that you were my life and that without you in it life is meaningless. I refused to give up completely and I joined Bonnie in spending our nights looking for an answer. You'd be surprised to hear but Enzo has been helping us._

_When he found out what had happened to you it looked like the life had been knocked out of him. He didn't say anything the night he found out, he simply grabbed the closest spell book to Bonnie and I and started to help us look for answer. I didn't ask why when he turned up at Bonnie's a week later asking to help look for a spell, I just gave him the closest one and went back to looking. _

_Bonnie has been sleeping about as much as I have, she carries a spell book to school every day and we spend our nights buried in books. When I finally was able to ask her why she was helping she broke down and told me that it had felt like a family member had died but she had the power to bring them back. We broke down together and cried together…Bonnie is the only one who understands what it truly means to lose you. _

_And now I feel guilty because Jeremy and Bonnie have been fighting constantly lately; she has barely spent time outside of the books and it upsets Jeremy that you would mean more to her than him. That night was the first night I slapped Jeremy since we were kids and told him to get out and not to come back unless he wanted to help. It isn't helping that Enzo and Bonnie have been spending so much time together either, but he's the only one willing to devote as much time as he is._

_Alaric has spent almost every night at the Grill drowning himself in bourbon, he hasn't said it, but I know losing you broke him that night as well. He's lost so much and to have his best friend taken it as well was just too much. I can't blame him, and now I understand why you drank so much, it feels like there's a hole…an emptiness in my heart where you used to be. _

_Stefan has been suffering, he was barely getting his bloodlust issues under control when you were taken away. Caroline told me the other day that he hasn't been sleeping, and he's slipped up several times in trying to get it under control and that he wishes you were here to talk to. He dropped out of school and gave the same reason we gave everyone else why; that you had been in an accident and had moved to Richmond for treatment. Mystic Falls thinks that you were in a car accident (and with the sheriffs help) we fabricated the story that you were in a coma and the doctors were unsure when or if you would wake up. _

_I wanted to keep you in the house but I was overruled by everyone else, and so we placed you in a coffin…or the others did. I don't think my heart could take the pain of seeing you lifeless in a coffin, but now you're in the old Salvatore crypt. Bonnie spelled the crypt with that many different wards that no-one including me can get within ten feet of the tomb. I know they did this on purpose, because I know that if I could, I would spend the nights by your coffin. How did you do this Damon for so long Damon? _

_It's only been one month but I don't know how much longer I can go on without having you so close but so far._

"Elena can I come in?" a voice spoke breaking Elena out of writing on her bed.

"Yeah sure come in" Elena murmured trying to wipe the tear from her eye that had fallen during her writing.

Caroline slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her, the lamp from Elena's beside table softly illuminating the room. Caroline took in her best friend and smiled softly at her when she spotted the red eyes and tears that she was trying to hide from her.

"Oh honey" Caroline sitting beside Elena and pulling her into a hug. Elena shuddered for a moment before she broke down in her friends arms, the kindness destroying her defences.

"I miss him Caroline…I miss him so much" Elena cried between sobs, her words nearly incomprehensible to the blonde.

"I know Elena, I know" Caroline murmured to her friend softly stroking her back and hugging her gently.

After several minutes Elena finally quieted down and moved away from the blonde. She picked up the journal and placed it on top of her own that was sitting on the beside table making Caroline raise her eyebrows.

"Its…it's for Damon, I thought that if I wrote to him it would make me feel better. And it did I felt like I was talking to him, like I was with him" Elena said in explanation causing Caroline to sigh.

"Elena…do you think Damon would want this for you…for your life to be like this. Just existing and not living?" Caroline asked gently raising her hands to her friend to stop her outburst.

"I'm not saying this to be mean or because I don't like Damon…but because I love you…a lot of people do and its breaking all of our hearts to see you like this. And I might not know Damon as well as you but I know he would want you to live your life…to have fun every once in a while wouldn't he?" Caroline continued causing Elena to look and pick at the bedding.

"Caroline, I know that you mean well but I just…I've lost so many people in my life. Jenna…John… and my parents that by this point in time I feel like I have grieving down to an art form. But…Caroline I feel like…I feel like I'm gonna die" Elena said brokenly finally voicing how she had been feeling since the moment the spell had been placed on Damon.

Caroline looked shocked for a moment now fully realising how much pain her friend was in and realising that there wasn't a thing Caroline could do for her. Caroline hugged Elena again as the tears streamed down her face knowing there was only one person in the world who could make her friend hole and he was gone.

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Sunday, Late Evening, **_**2011 **_

_One Month and two weeks after homecoming _

_Stefan Point of View _

Stefan was drunk and he knew it, he hadn't been this drunk in decades, but he had started drinking in the morning and before he knew it he had polished off six bottles of Damon scotch and had moved to his whiskey collection. He had started drinking in a vain effort that he would feel closer to his brother or that by some miracle he would walk through the boarding house doors and yell at him for drinking his precious alcohol.

But Damon had never materialised, and Stefan had continued drinking enjoying the numbing feel the whiskey provided and finally understand why his brother spent most of his time drinking. For Stefan's entire existence he had always known that his brother was out there in the world, that he was alive, and that Stefan wasn't alone. For a century and a half, he could count on his brother to blow into his life and prove that Stefan still had family. But now after Damon and Stefan had started to slowly mend their fences he was taken away by a Warlock and the devil because his brother stood in their way.

It had always been a fear of Stefan's that one-day Damon would piss someone off who was more powerful and now the day he had been dreading for so long had come to past. As the thoughts of Damon being gone entered his mind, Stefan's grip on the glass tightened, not only that but it was at a point where Damon and he were finally starting to mend their relationship. He had seen glimpses of the man Damon was and then by a miracle he had the brother he had always longed for back. And what had Stefan done…he had raged at his brother, berated him for finally being happy instead of trying to get their brother hood back. As thoughts of that night surfaced Stefan stumbled up from the couch and tried to pour himself another drink from the drink cart but after realising he had finished off the last bottle of whiskey he felt a rage well up inside him.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Stefan cried flinging our his hand and sending the empty bottle shattering into the fire place.

"What did the bottle ever do to you?" Carolines voice asked from behind him, causing him to spin and almost fall before he caught himself on the wall.

"Stupid bottle ran out of booze that's what it did" Stefan murmured trying to walk over to Damon's locked liquor cabinet before Caroline vamp sped in front of him.

"You are wasted Stefan, you don't need anymore booze" Caroline murmured softly laying a hand on his chest. Stefan looked down at it for a moment before he stumbled over to the couch and crashed down into it.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Stefan murmured wiping his face and trying in vein to sober up.

"I was worried about you…I haven't seen you in a couple of days" Caroline murmured as she came and sat beside Stefan on the couch picking up her hand and entwining their fingers.

"I'm fine Caroline" Stefan murmured weakly trying in vein to hide his feelings from Caroline.

Lately it was as if she knew when he was in pain and she was always there when he needed he. Stefan looked into the fire, the alcohol making him more honest than he had been to Caroline in weeks.

"He was happy you know…he even apologized to me and said he wanted to start over…and what did I do? I threw it back in his face…I thought we would have more time…that I could be angry at him. But now's he's gone…he should be here" Stefan croaked out, the tears he had been holding in for so long broke through and he buried his face in his hands.

Caroline moved over to him and softly took him in her arms and started to gently rock Stefan through his tears, they would stay like that until Stefan passed out just after sunrise.

**Bennet House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Early Morning, **_**2011 **_

_Two Months After Homecoming _

_Bonnie Point of View _

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her eyes once from where she sat in her living room putting the current spell book down on her table in her lounge room which was currently filled with scattered papers, open spell books and dirty dishes. Bonnie was glad that her father only came to visit every now and again or he would be making her life a lot more difficult. Bonnie caught sight of Elena on the sleeping on the couch a spell book slipping from her grasp. Bonnie got up and suddenly realised that the sun was up…she had been up all night again.

As Bonnie walked over to her friend and took the book from her hands and placed on the table with the many others. Bonnie sighed as she looked down at Elena; Elena was putting on a brave front but the nights where Elena was too exhausted to go home Bonnie would hear he friend mumbling in her sleep calling desperately out for Damon.

"Damon you're here" Elena murmured in her sleep smiling unlike she ever did when she was awake.

A stab of guilt and longing went through Bonnie at the sound of Damon's name; she didn't understand her reactions herself but it felt as if a piece of her had been torn away. Not like a lover but more a brother had been lost, and it shocked Bonnie to her core. She hadn't realised how close she and Damon had become in the short time he had travelled back in time or how much she herself had come to rely on him.

As she walked into the kitchen memories of the precious few nights with Damon and Elena flashed through her mind; Damon was a lot of things to Bonnie, at first he was the energy, then he was a reluctant ally and now he was someone who Bonnie realised she couldn't live her life without. He had embedded himself into her life and she never realised how much she took for granted…and it wasn't just the fact that Damon was willing to die for Elena or Bonnie or anyone of their friends.

It was the little things she missed; his sarcastic smile, the way he could always turn any dire situation funny but most of all she missed the way she made her feel. As they had become friends it was like a missing piece of life that she didn't know was absent had been returned. As memories assaulted Bonnie's mind the tears gathered in her eyes and started to fall. A knock at the front door broke Bonnie out of her depression, making her way towards the door whilst wippinng her face she opened it coming face to face with Lorenzo St John.

"Hello love I come bearing coffee" Enzo said holding up a tray that held three cups of coffee causing Bonnie to smile at him.

"Thanks I really need this…long night" Bonnie murmured moving aside to let Enzo enter the house, he passed her a coffee before he walked into the lounge room.

"You didn't sleep again?" Enzo asked as he placed the tray on the table and looked at Elena who was still mumbling Damon's and smiling in her sleep.

"No I thought I found something…but it turned out to be a dead end" Bonnie murmured putting her face in her hands. A sudden warmth on her shoulder caused her to look up into Enzo face who was smiling softly at her.

"You will Bonnie, when you set your mind to something you will do it…something I learned about you over the last couple of months" Enzo replied causing Bonnie to smile in response before it disappeared from her face.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked as Bonnie looked down at her hands again.

"I wish Jeremy had as much faith in me as you did Enzo" Bonnie murmured standing up and walking into the kitchen whilst Enzo followed close behind.

"Mini-Gilbert, Elena's dweeb of a brother why wouldn't he believe you can do this?" Enzo asked taking a seat at the kitchen table as Bonnie plopped down in her chair and looking at Enzo for a moment contemplating whether she should tell him.

"He doesn't think there's a way to break the spell…and he's not happy with how much time I'm spending looking for a way to break the spell. I haven't been the best girlfriend the last couple of months" Bonnie murmured the guilt from neglecting Jeremy creeping into her voice.

"What, doesn't he understand what's happening to his sister?" Enzo asked in disbelief looking over at Elena from his position in the kitchen.

"Yeah he does…but I spend all my free time looking an answer when there might not be one. I mean Damon told Elena that at the time he travelled back Elena had been in the sleeping spell for four years…and I'm not closer to an answer" Bonnie spoke in frustration.

Enzo looked undecided for a moment before he stood up and sat in the chair Bonnie softly pulling her into a hug.

"You will find an answer Bonnie, you will, and we'll bring him back" Enzo murmured to her as she softly started to cry, guilt finally pouring out of her in her tears. After a few minutes Bonnie was able to look up at Enzo, noticing not for the first time how handsome he was or how her heart seemed to betray her when Bonnie was with him like this. She'd told herself that she only felt this way because Enzo was a link to Damon, but deep down the warmth she felt from when Enzo would hold her or touch her hand didn't feel anyway like she did around Damon…or even Jeremy for that matter.

**End of Chapter Note: So, what did everyone think, as we can see there definite consequences to Damon's absence with the biggest being the effect it is having on Bonnie and her relationship with Jeremy. **

**Now I'm not Jeremy Bashing but he was quite immature up until season 4 when he became a hunter and had to grow up, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always leave your thoughts on the story with a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, wow I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter they mean a lot. So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wife who turns twenty-nine today, she is the reason this story even exists and without her support I wouldn't have gotten this far. Anyway, on with the show and as always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 22: Decisions**

**Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Thursday, Early Evening, **_**2011 **_

_Five months after Homecoming _

_Elena Point of View _

_Dear Damon _

_I've started to write more in this diary than my own, I've only had it for four months, but it feels like a lifetime has passed. I guess I should tell the most important things that are happening; I graduate next month but not only that Klaus came back to town and so did Katherine as well about two months ago. When Klaus find out what happened he was furious, I know you wouldn't like what I did but I told him I would make a deal with him until you came back; I would give him blood donations and in exchange he would leave my family and friends alone. _

_But that wasn't necessary…you probably already know this, but a werewolf named Hayley came to town and I'm not sure exactly what happened but somehow, she wound up pregnant. I guess you probably already knew that was going to happen, but it was still a shock and Klaus reaction to the situation is most surprising. He is devoted to Hayley; I don't think he is in love with her, but he loves her as the mother to his child. _

_Katherine reaction was surprising but also infuriating to me, she had the audacity to look upset and I lost control Damon. Before I realised what, I was doing I had stabbed Katherine with a stake and had started to scream at her that she had not right to miss you or be upset. I wanted to claw her eyes out or stake her heart and it scared me Damon; I'm so angry all the time at the whole world. I've been snapping at Bonnie who has been nothing but helpful, I've pushed Jeremy away and I lashed out Alaric last month saying that since Damon wasn't here it was Ric's job to help me with Jeremy. I slapped him that day and as much as it embarrassed me it snapped Ric out of his depression and finally, he started to help._

_Alaric has joined Bonnie, Enzo and I on our nightly readings; I still haven't given up and even Klaus was able to get his hands on some spell books. I asked him why he was doing that, I mean you're not his favourite person in the world and I had to know if he had an ulterior motive. He said that you had been a man of your word and that you had never gone back on a promise you made him and he also grudgingly admitted that wanted to thank you for helping get rid of Mikael. _

_I think the combination of having a baby on the way and having the ability to undaggering his family has made him much calmer. _

_We have a couple more students in Mystic Falls; Kol another sibling of Klaus has started at school and so has Rebecca. I must admit I was doubtful, but I had to admit I laugh more than I should at her and Caroline's interaction. Both have been trying to be the Queen Been of Mystic Falls High and sometimes it sends me back to when there were no vampires in Mystic Falls. But then I remember your eyes and your smile and any positive thoughts I had disappear like dust in the wind. _

_Stefan was probably the most surprising most of all; a month ago he turned up at our and said he was leaving. He couldn't stay here and be reminded of the ghosts of the past so he intended to set out and find any and every witch and warlock he can. He called yesterday and said that he was in Seattle chasing down a possible coven that could help. Caroline's reaction to Stefan disappearing was perhaps the most surprising; she seemed heartbroken at his decision. I don't know what's going between them, but I can see Caroline's feeling for Stefan has changed. I asked her about it once and she looked like a dear caught in headlights; she asked me to let it go and we went back to looking back through the spell books._

_Bonnie hasn't given up and neither has Enzo but that just fills me up with even more guilt; Jeremy and Bonnie are in a bad place worse than when he could his ex-girlfriends. Without you here Bonnie isn't as forgiving as was the last time; I knew she is feeling guilty but about a month ago I overheard a yelling match between them. _

_Bonnie had screamed at him finally losing control of all her negative emotions she felt at Jeremy and told him that if he kept telling her to give up on Damon that he could leave and not come back. I'd never seen Bonnie that angry before other than the night of Homecoming and I think Jeremy finally realised he had pushed her too far and how much Damon meant to Bonnie. Jeremy asked me how I could be ok with their relationship the way it is, and I simply shook my head in disbelief at him. I didn't bother with an explanation; I didn't tell him I could feel how you felt about me, the waves of love and devotion you would send me never left a doubt. Bonnie is like your little sister and I felt how you felt about her; it reminded me the feelings I would sense from you when you would think of Stefan. I guess that's everything now Damon, I miss you so much and I love you. _

_Elena_

Elena sat in the back of the grill with her diary in front of her and a hamburger with a drink sitting to the left of her. As she closed the diary and pulled her meal closer to her she pulled the top bun off and placed the tickles on the plate. As she did Damon's voice rang through her head, _you don't like pickles, what's wrong with you? _The words made Elena think back to that night in Georgia her heart constricting painfully as memories flashed before her eyes, it had been the night she had become friends with Damon and realised he was more than a monster that he pretended to be.

"Hey Elena" Caroline voice broke her out of her thoughts causing her to look up and smile at her blonde friend.

"Hey Care, how are you?" Elena asked as she ate half the burger before she felt full causing Caroline to sigh at her friend.

"How much weight have lost Elena?" Caroline questioned concern colouring her voice making her sigh.

"Care please not tonight and anyway don't think I see what you are doing, you ok?" Elena asked starting to eat what was left of the burger if only to shut Caroline up.

"Yeah fine perfectly fine, I mean other than wanting to rip Rebecca's head off I'm good" Caroline answered not looking at Elena who instantly recognised the signs that her blonde friend was trying to hide something.

"Care, come on we've been friends since we were kids you really think I can't tell when something is bothering…come on what is it?" Elena asked softly concerned for her friend.

"Ok…ok but just remember you asked" Caroline responded sighing and twisting her hands together before she continued.

"It's about…it's about Stefan" Caroline murmured not being able to look at Elena in the eye.

"You miss him, don't you?" Elena asked reaching out and grabbing her friends' hand.

"I do, I mean I thought it would be fine. I survived Tyler leaving and when Stefan told what he was going to do I couldn't stop him from going but when he said he was it felt…it felt like someone had sat on my chest and I couldn't breathe which is weird seeing as I'm a vampire and technically don't need to breathe" Caroline babbled out at her friend causing Elena to smile at friend.

"Caroline, do you have feelings for Stefan?" Elena asked Caroline gently who twist her hands together.

"No…maybe…yes, Gah what is it about the Salvatore's that makes you lose your mind" Caroline murmured to herself causing Elena to smile at her.

"They are pretty special" Elena murmured smiling at her friend who smiled tentatively back.

"You're not angry that I have feelings for Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena who simply shook her head at her friend.

"Caroline, I fell in-love with Damon while I was still technically with Stefan. Stefan came into my life when I needed someone…but Damon he's my soul mate" Elena murmured Caroline who smiled at friend.

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline asked the question that had been burning in her since her discovery of her feeling for Stefan.

"I just know Caroline and if you want some advice…be with the person who makes you feel most alive" Elena said reaching out and grabbing her blonde friends hand grabbing it tightly causing Caroline to smile at her friend.

"So, what are you going to be done about it?" Elena asked curious as to where Caroline would go with her feelings.

"Well Stefan is coming back for graduation next month…I guess I have until then to think of something" Caroline replied causing Elena to smile at friend.

"Don't wait too long Care…trust me don't wait long" Elena murmured regret and guilt colouring her voice causing Caroline to rub Elena's hand gently.

**Bennet House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Monday, Late Evening, **_**2011 **_

_Five months and one week after Homecoming _

_Bonnie Point of View _

Bonnie sighed and sipped from her tea trying to calm her nerves from what was about to take place. Jeremy was on his way over and he wanted to talk about the college that Bonnie would be attending in order decide if there was a program for Jeremy as well. Bonnie knew he was going to be angry with her decision; she hadn't even applied for a single college and she had no intention of attending one…not until Damon was back. She didn't see the point in attending college when what she really wanted to learn was magic, she wanted to bring Damon back and make her grams proud and she realised she couldn't do that while in a classroom. A knock on the door broke Bonnie out of her thoughts, she got up and moved to the front door opening the door revealing Jeremy on the other side.

"Hey Jer" Bonnie murmured to him pulling him into a kiss which he happily returned.

"Hey Bon, I missed you" Jeremy murmured after breaking the kiss and walking in the house.

"So, what college did you decide on?" Jeremy asked moving into the loungeroom which had gotten steadily worse over the months.

Spell books littered everywhere, there was a white board in the corner with information Stefan had collected and passed on. Enzo had cleaned up the dirty dishes, but Bonnie had snapped at him when he tried to touch the books.

"Yeah…about that Jeremy…I don't think I am going to college" Bonnie murmured to him causing him to freeze and look at her in disbelief.

"What…you're not going to go to college. Bonnie you need to go to college" Jeremy replied in concern causing Bonnie to shake her head at him.

"No Jeremy what I need to do is get more powerful. Cade is out there somewhere plotting ways to open the gates of hell and the one man who knows how to stop him is currently under a sleeping spell. I can't just sit in a classroom I need to prepare" Bonnie replied trying to calm Jeremy down in disbelief.

"You're doing this for Damon?" Jeremy asked a tinge of anger colouring his voice "You're giving up your future for Damon, Bonnie he's not your responsibility."

"Yes, he is Jer, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I need to wake Damon up and we need to stop Cade" Bonnie retorted standing up and moving away from Jeremy.

"He killed me once…he killed Vicki…why do you care so much about him?" Jeremy angrily retorted to the young witch who shook her in disbelief.

"He's also the reason I gave you a chance after you lied to me about seeing your dead ex-girlfriends, he has protected your sister from vampires and hybrids. I am sick and tired of hearing about all the bad things Damon has done and not hearing about all good he's done as well" Bonnie yelled at Jeremy who had a look of pain of his face.

"Do you see how your sister is…she looks like the walking dead Jeremy and I feel like my brother has died. If you can't accept what Damon means to me…then I can't be with you Jeremy" Bonnie replied tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Jeremy asked in disbelief, not actually believing what was happening.

"I can't do this anymore Jeremy…I can't pretend to be happy when he's not here and no matter what I've done or said you don't understand. I'm sorry" Bonnie replied brokenly to Jeremy who just looked at her for a moment before he turned and disappeared from the room the front door slamming behind him.

Bonnie sat down on the couch not quite believing what had just happened…she knew they had been in a bad place, but she had no idea it had been this bad. And now she had just broken up with him and Bonnie had no idea whether she had just made the right or wrong decision. The front door opening again made Bonnie's heart skip with the hope that Jeremy had come back but then Enzo walked into the room bursting her bubble.

"Love you ok?" Enzo asked concern dripping from his voice as he took a seat beside Bonnie not sure what to do.

"Jeremy and I…we just broke up" Bonnie murmured still in shock over the events that just transpired.

"I'd say I'm sorry…but I'm not. The kid has been pissing me off to no end with how he's been treating you" Enzo murmured reaching out with his hand for a moment before stopping short of touching her. Bonnie moved her hand and slowly moved a little closer taking comfort in Enzo's strong form laying her head on his shoulder.

"I haven't been the best girlfriend" Bonnie murmured the tears she had been holding started to fall and stain Enzo shoulder. He simply let go of her hand before he wrapped his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Hey…it's not your fault. You care about Damon a lot…he's like family and just to you. Damon is all I have…if we can't wake him up, I have nothing left" Enzo brokenly said finally admitting why he had been helping Bonnie and Elena these last few months.

"Hey…we'll get him back. We will" Bonnie murmured wrapping an arm around his waist and taking comfort in his strong presence.

He was a vampire, simply touching him should have sent her magic into overload but all she felt was a peace…and warmth that she was afraid to name. After a few moments Enzo broke the moment by looking at her for a moment and then around the room.

"Come on we're going out" Enzo said standing up and pulling Bonnie with him who started to protest.

"The spell books will be there in the morning, and I know Damon he would be quite disappointed in me that I haven't gotten you drunk yet" Enzo spoke causing Bonnie to laugh at him and finally start following him.

"I will have one drink and something to eat" Bonnie replied to him causing him to smile at her and a heat to start travelling through Bonnie's body in response to it.

"Come on, we're going" Enzo replied dragging Bonnie out of the house and own to his car.

Bonnie simply shook her head and realised that she was smiling and tried to stop herself…she had just broken up with Jeremy and she was smiling and she had a strong feeling it something to do with the vampire who was currently dragging her out of the house.

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Afternoon, **_**2011 **_

_Six months after Homecoming _

_One Day before graduation _

_Elena Point of View _

"What do you mean there are no more spell books to look through?" Elena asked in disbelief her heart constricting painfully at Bonnies words. The two girls sat in Elena's room on her bed with Bonnie reaching out and gently holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Elena but we have went through all the spell books I have access to and even the one Klaus gave me didn't help…I need to find the coven that created the spell and all I have is Kai to go on and its not a lot" Bonnie murmured her voice cracking at the end.

"So, there's no way to break the spell without either Kai or the person who created the spell?" Elena whispered brokenly drawing her knees and laying her down on them.

"No…I mean now the only way I know to break the spell would be if you…died. And that's not an option…I can't do that to Damon" Bonnie murmured reaching out to her friend not realising Elena suddenly had raising thoughts…why hadn't she thought of this sooner.

Elena got up and started to pace the room in front of confused Bonnie, it was an insane idea and she can't even believe she was even considering. But it was the only way they had now. Damon would be furious at her for even considering it but if it would bring him back, she was willing to do whatever it. Stopping in front of Bonnie she collected her thoughts as Bonnie still sat there with a look of confusion on her face.

"You've got that look that makes me want to spell you into your house again…Elena what are you thinking?" Bonnie asked concern dripping from her voice.

"Bonnie, just hear me out ok…if I turned into a vampire would that break the spell?" Elena asked causing a shocked look to come over Bonnies face.

"What…Elena think about what you said, you never wanted to become a vampire and Damon wouldn't want you to give your humanity for him and you know it" Bonnie replied trying to shoot down her friends question but Elena simply shook her head in response.

"Bonnie…please answer the question if I turned into a vampire would it break the spell?" Elena pleaded to her friend taking sitting beside and taking both of Bonnie's in hers.

"Yes…to my knowledge if you become a vampire you it should break the spell. It's tied to your heartbeat and as you know vampires' hearts don't beat so theoretically…yes it will" Bonnie reluctantly answered her friend whose face lit up into and mouth broke into a wide grin.

Elena leaped up to grab her phone quickly dialling Caroline's number and calling her friend.

"Caroline, I need you to come over now its an emergency" Elena spoke as Bonnie got up from the bed and grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"Elena what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked angrily as she turned Elena to face her.

"We're doing this now Bonnie, I can't wait" Elena replied as she sat on the bed, a contemplative look entered her eyes before she shot Bonnie a piercing stare.

"How long have you known that if I turned into a vampire it would break the spell?" Elena asked her friend whose face filled with guilt before a determined look entered her eyes.

"A couple of months and before you start screaming at me, I didn't tell you because I know Damon wouldn't want this for you?" Bonnie replied to her friend who had started pacing and listening out for their blond vampire friend.

"How you do know what Damon wants…oh you spoke to him recently and he told you did he?" Elena sarcastically said causing a look of pain to enter her friend's eyes.

"You know I haven't…Elena please think about what your giving up?" Bonnie pleaded her friend, her questioned stopped Elena's pacing and she slowly turned to her friend.

"Bonnie…I'll get Damon back and there is a cure as well it won't be permanent ok?" Elena told her friend taking a seat besides, Bonnie contemplated her friend for a moment before she wrapped an arm around her.

"I just want you to be sure Elena this is a big decision" Bonnie murmured rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"I'm sure Bonnie" Elena replied smiling at friend.

"Sure, about what?" Caroline's voice sounded from behind them causing Bonnie and Elena to jump into the air.

"Caroline, what the hell? Are you trying to scare the hell out of us?" Elena said to her friend who was smiling over her friend's reaction

"What there are certain perks to becoming a vampire, one of them is being sneaky so what's the emergency?" Caroline asked plopping down on the bed and looking at her friends.

"Well since you mentioned the perks to be a vampire-" Bonnie started before Elena shot her a lock to be quiet while she took a seat on the bed near Caroline.

"Caroline…I want you to turn me into a vampire now" Elena spoke not bothering to be subtle causing a shocked look to come over her face.

"What, Elena why do you want to be a vampire?" Caroline asked as Bonnie gave a pointed look to Elena.

"It…will break the spell. If I become a vampire, Damon will wake up" Elena spoke to her friend causing a look of anger to come across her face.

"This is for Damon?" Caroline asked slightly angrily before Elena placated her.

"No Caroline this is for me. I need him, it's been six months and every day without him…I told you I feel like I'm going to die, Caroline please do this for me I'm begging you please" Elena spoke breaking down and sobbing.

After a moment Caroline and Bonnie wrapped in a group hug, Caroline thoughts were racing. If she did this then Elena would become a vampire, something Caroline knew whole heartedly she didn't want and for _Damon_. But then Caroline remembered all the good he had done for her, he saved her life and took a lethal werewolf bite for her, he protected her best friend against all dangers that had come their way and finally she remembered what he had done for mother and Caroline's resolve broke.

"Ok, if you want me to turn you will Elena, but you have to promise me Damon won't kill me" Caroline joked to her friend making Elena laugh through her and Bonnie to smile.

"Thanks Caroline let's do this" Elena spoke excitement in her voice causing another shocked look to come over her face.

"What right now, you want me to turn you _now_?" Caroline cried to her friend.

"You can feed me your blood and break me neck…you can break my neck, right?" Elena asked moving closer to her friend.

"Yeah Stefan has been teaching me to fight, but really now?" Caroline asked again as Elena nodded a look of fierce determination entering her eyes.

Caroline looked at for her for a moment a before she sighed and nodded her nodded. Caroline quickly bit into her wrist and held it up for her friend who looked at its moment before she reached out and ducked her head down to the wound. She attached her lips and started to gulp down the blood taking as much as she could. This went on for a few moments before Caroline withdraw her wrist a look of lust in her eyes.

"Ok, that was a bit of a lesbo moment" Caroline joked causing Elena and Bonnie to laugh at her. Elena wiped her lips and turned her back on her friend as Caroline got behind her and grabbed her head in a headlock.

"Last chance Elena?" Caroline asked hoping her friend would say no but already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure Caroline…please just do it" Elena breathed causing Bonnie to look away. A tear entered Caroline's eye as she prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do.

"See you on the other side Elena" Caroline murmured before she sharply twisted her hands around her friends causing a crack to sound through the room.

Caroline heard the moment her heart stopped, and Bonnie let out a sob at the sound. Caroline caught Elena and slowly lowered her friend down to the bed, gently arranging her so she would be comfortable. Bonnie came down and sat beside Elena picking up her hand as Caroline did the same on the other side.

**Salvatore Crypt, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

_Same time as Elena's room_

_Damon Point of View _

Damon had floating for what seemed like an eternity, he had long ago lost the feeling of his body…he simply seemed to exist in nothing blackness. The hardest loss was Elena; he could no longer feel her, couldn't drink in the love she had for him. Suddenly Damon felt something pulling him down and before realised what had happened, he could finally feel his body. After floating for so long his body felt like lead, after a few moments of effort Damon was able to open his eyes to see…_the lid of a coffin_. A panic overtook him, feeling a surge of energy go through him he shoved the coffin lid open and sat up taking in his surroundings.

He closed his eyes and slowly got out of the coffin standing unsteadily on his feet as he racked his mind for what had happened. The memories of Homecoming shot through his mind and he remembered…Kai that son of a bitch. As he remembered what had happened an icy grip took a hold of his heart. The only way he would be able to be awake would if Elena had died. He closed his eyes and searched out through the bond and felt…nothing. Damon snapped his eyes open despair filling his soul he stumbled towards the entrance of the crypt knocking over a steel candle holder and out into the graveyard. Before Damon knew what, he was doing he was speeding through the forest a single thought on his mind, he stumbled and fell into trees but then simply picked himself up and continued undeterred.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the Gilbert residence, the sobs of Bonnie ringing out through the night. Damon tried to scale the tree and jump through the window, but the strength wasn't in him in fell into the dirt. A growl erupted from his throat as he heard Caroline's breath catch and her start to talk to Bonnie as Damon turned towards the front the door barrelling through it not bothering to open the door. Alaric was in the kitchen a look of shock on his face Damon blew through the door and started up the stair, the glass he was holding shattering to the ground.

Damon made it Elena's door before ripping it open, the scene that met him caused him to freeze in place. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on either side of the bed a look of shock coming over their faces as Damon Salvatore; dishevelled, blooded, dirtied and still wearing the clothes from the night of homecoming.

"No…Elena, no baby" Damon spoke as he stumbled into the room and dropping by the bedside as Bonnie started to speak.

"Damon no, its ok she's not gone she's in transition" Bonnie murmured a smile breaking over her face as she raced over and grabbed him in a tight hug. Shock went through Damon at her words, he mustn't have heard her right.

"She's what?" Damon asked hope entering his face he hugged Bonnie back before he released her and turned back to Elena sitting on her beside and taking her hand in his.

"She wanted this Damon, it was the only way to break to spell…she asked us to, practically begged us" Caroline murmured a tear entering her eye and a smile blooming on her face.

"Can you…can you give us some time?" Damon asked the two as Alaric appeared in the doorway, the sight of his best friend causing a smile to break over his face before he saw Elena and it swiftly disappeared.

"Yeah…sure, come on Bonnie let's give them some time" Caroline murmured shooting Alaric a look while grabbing Bonnie and leading her out the room, the sound of the door clicking shut made Damon lower his head down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon moaned as tears entering his eyes at the realization, he had failed her again.

Damon simply sat there with his head lowered and hoped she would come to him. Suddenly he felt a warmth start to spread and he backed away from the bed slightly. After a few moments Damon saw Elena's hand twitch before she arched up off the bed gasping for breath that she would no longer need. Damon stood there silently for a few moments before she suddenly turned to him, finally seeing Damon standing there.

"Damon…is that really you?" Elena spoke not daring to look away from him in case in vanished into the night.

"Yeah, it's me Elena…I'm back" Damon said taking a seat beside her.

Elena simply stared at him for a few moments before she raised her hand to his arm and softly gripping it. The feel of him made her shoot off the bed and crash into him sending them crashing off the bed and to the floor. Damon laughed as he thudded sending feelings of love through the bond causing Elena to gasp and grab his face with her hands. She looked into his eyes for a few moments before her lips attacked his, greedily drinking him in and sending feelings of love back as their mouths assaulted each other.

**End of Chapter Note: Wow a lot has happened this chapter, it exploded into over 5000 words. I hope everyone doesn't hate me regarding Jeremy and Bonnie, but it was necessary part of the story. But now at least Damon is awake, but it came at a great loss, now we see vamp Elena come back. At this time, I'm trying to decide the direction of where I will go at endgame whether they will stay vampires or become human but there will be complications to Elena's turning. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and as always please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hello everyone I hope this chapter finds everyone healthy and happy in these trying times. COVID-19 is sweeping across the world and we all must do our part to stop it, so clean your hands, keep your distance from anyone who isn't family and stay at home as much as possible. **

**The PSA done I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I decided that Delena needed a reunion chapter all to their own. Now here comes some shameless self-promotion, I have started a second Vampire Diaries Story called A Road trip Changes Everything, I have posted below. As usual it is a Delena ship fic, but I haven't really decided on the other pairings; it is a complete Season AU, below is the Summary, if you're not interested simply skip to the chapter, anyways on with the show: **

_** In 1994 when Damon asked his brother to hit the road with him instead of saying no Stefan says yes and together the Salvatore's leave Mystic Falls. Now seventeen years later Stefan calls his brother from their hometown, desperate for help in protecting Elena Gilbert. Damon had no idea the events that would be waiting for him or the woman that would change his life forever...**_

**Chapter 23: Transitions **

**Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Friday, Afternoon, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View _

Elena was clinging to me so tightly that I could almost feel bones breaking, her strength sends a stab of pain through my heart at the realization of what was happening to her. Suddenly Elena shot back and grabbed her mouth crying out in pain and moving away from him to the other side of the room. Elena's cry caused Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline to burst back into the room. Caroline hurried over to Elena and quickly looked at her for a moment before she dragged her into the adjoining bathroom. After the door clicked shut Damon was suddenly hit by a small body and he quickly realised that Bonnie was pulling him into a hug almost as painful as Elena's.

"It's good to see you too Bonnie…but someone want to explain to me what the hell happened?" Damon asked as he pulled Bonnie into a hug whilst Alaric simply clapped him on his shoulder as if to confirm he was in fact there.

"Yeah, I'm back Ric" Damon responded for once being serious and smiling at his friend, but his hearing quickly picked up Elena's tears coming from the bathroom.

"Look as much as I want to continue this moment, Elena needs me" Damon responded pulling away from Bonnie but smiling down at her quite shocked to see tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's ok Damon, Bonnie and Caroline explained what happened, go Elena needs you" Alaric responded pulling Bonnie away whilst Damon strode over to the bathroom.

"Elena, baby open the door" Damon said softly trying to coax her to open the door, after a few moments Caroline appeared at the door. There was a smile on her face, it was a bit twisted though as if she was happy and sad at the same time.

"It's good to see you Damon" Caroline said walking by him, grabbing his arm and gently squeezing before walking out of the room.

Damon waited until the door clicked shut behind her before he turned back and walked into the bathroom. Elena was standing in front of the mirror; her face was hidden behind a curtain of hair as if she was no ashamed of what she saw. At the moment he knew what the veins beneath her eyes would be rippling with blood, but her fangs wouldn't fully come down…not until she fed. He knew what she was thinking; the main difference in Elena's eyes between them had been fact that Elena was human, and Katherine was a vampire. He walked up slowly behind her and gently wrapped an arm around her waist whilst the other went up to softly brush her hair back to show her face.

"Elena…all I see when I look at you now is that stubborn girl who would do anything for the people she loves. Including turning herself into a vampire which we will be talking about once we have time" Damon murmured as Elena hands came up to rest on his that was wrapped around her waist.

"You can say whatever you want but it worked…you're here, really here" Elena murmured her eyes still closed as she leaned into Damon and a soft purr started to come from her chest as she felt him come into contact with her.

"You need blood, come on" Damon murmured grabbing her hand gently and leading her back into the bedroom, he sat her on the bed and went to turn to the window.

"Caroline keeps a blood bag in the fridge downstairs, for emergencies" Elena murmured causing Damon to stop and walk back out her bedroom door, he walked down the stairs a little unsteady himself and as he walked back into the kitchen he found two blood bags sitting on the counter top.

As Damon walked back up the stairs and into Elena's room, he realised that the house was empty, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline must of cleared out to give them some space. The thought of his brother crossed his mind for a moment before a growl coming from the bed snapped him out of his thoughts. Elena's eyes were wide open, the veins beneath her eyes were there for the whole world to see but she was watching the blood bags with a hungry stare.

"Elena, breathe ok, just breathe" Damon murmured as Elena looked back at him for a moment, shame breaking out on her face.

"Oh god, I just all I could think about was…" Elena trailed off burying her head in her hands as Damon came to sit beside her keeping careful watch of the blood bags.

"You're a vampire now, blood is your bodies number one priority. I'm not going anywhere Elena, I'll be here with you the whole way" Damon murmured was he held out the blood bag for her, she looked at it for a moment before she slowly took it.

As she clicked the plastic lip of the top and gently brough the tube to her mouth Damon gently wrapped arm around her as she started to drain the bag. Suddenly Elena dropped the bag and grabbed her mouth, Damon knew her fangs were now breaking through for the first time and it wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world to happen for the first time. Suddenly Elena sniffed the air and her face snapped to look at the other blood bag, Damon gently lifted the cap off and gave it to her.

"Slowly, Elena, slowly ok" Damon spoke causing Elena to lean into him more and start to pull even more gently from the bag.

After Elena stopped drinking from the bag, she slowly leaned further into him, but she was still hiding her face behind a curtain of brown hair. Damon reached and brushed her hair back again to reveal her face, it revealed Elena fully vamped out. It was on odd look; the predator was in full view, but she looked almost scared of his reaction. Damon simply let his fangs bare and the blood rush under his eyes revealing the vampire in him; he and Elena simply stared at each other for a few moments before she buried her face in his neck and started to breathe deeply.

"It's ok Elena, you don't have to hide from me. You're still the same gorgeous person you have always been" Damon murmured as he felt her hand reach up and start the run through his hair making him relax.

"How long was I gone?" Damon asked causing Elena to freeze and pull back from him.

"Six months Damon, you've been gone six months" Elena murmured looking over at her bedside table where several journals lay making him raise his eyebrows.

"I wrote those for you…it was the only way I could feel connected to you. Nobody would let me near the crypt" Elena murmured burying herself in his arms.

The residual blood in the air made him growl and caused her to pull back to look at him in the eye.

"You haven't fed have you?" Elena murmured causing Damon to shake his head, Elena stood up and started to pull him towards the window.

Damon stopped her for a moment, he wanted to grab the journals before he left and as he came to stand by Elena at the window he looked into her eyes and felt for the blood bond for the first time since turning; when he found it he pushed all the love he was feeling for her through it causing her to gasp and stumble into him.

"Oh my god…that so intense" Elena murmured going to bury herself in him before he ducked around her and jumped out the window.

Elena gasped as Damon came to a stop beside the tree up to her room, he winked at her and beckoned with his head to come with him. She looked uncertain for a moment before she jumped from the window, landing with a small stumble before righting herself and speeding over to him with a grin on her face.

"That wasn't fair Salvatore" Elena murmured as walked up to him and jumped on his back and pretending to bite into his neck causing Damon to laugh and wrap his arms around her legs hoisting her closer.

"I don't play fair remember" Damon murmured, his words caused her to smirk deviously before she felt for the bond herself and pushed all her love through. Damon gasped and stumbled dropping her, but she smoothly landed and raced around in front of him.

"Catch me if you can" Elena said before she grinned and disappeared racing from into the forest towards the boarding house. Damon grinned before he raced off after her into the night.

He was able to catch up to her due to his older age but he simply slowed and ran beside her grabbing her hand and squeezing gently as they jumped over a log and landed over twenty feet away causing Elena to gasp and laugh in exhilaration. The boarding house came into view and they both slowed to a walk, one of Damon's hands was occupied with the journals from Elena's room and the other was taken by Elena's hand. The lack of cars out the front of the boarding house, the lack of lights and no noise caused Damon to stop and look down at Elena who had also stopped beside Damon.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked with trepidation in his voice, but Elena smiled reassuringly at him.

"He's been travelling, trying to find a witch or a spell to help wake you up. But he's back tomorrow morning for graduation" Elena murmured dragging Damon up the stairs who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Graduation-wait _your _graduation…" Damon replied trailing off and following Elena up the stairs as she took a key out and unlocked the door.

"I told you Damon it's been six months…why don't you have a shower and I'll grab you some blood bags" Elena murmured walking off towards the basement leaving Damon in the entryway.

Damon turned and walked up the stairs, as he came into his room and switched the light on. The room was messier than he was used to in this time, but he took in the subtle changes that had taken place. Elena's clothes were scattered around the room. Textbooks and books were piled next to his small stack of books he had by the side of his bed but the thing that had changed the most was the overwhelming smell of Elena that was now permeated through the whole room. As he walked into the bathroom, he noticed that a great amount of Elena's toiletries was now scattered amongst his bathroom. As he turned on the shower and got undressed getting rid of the outfit from homecoming he was still wearing, he stepped under the sprays of the shower sighing in relief as he felt the water cascade down him. He felt a woosh after several moments and he opened his eyes to see Elena standing there with three blood bags in her hands Elena simply stood there taking him in for a moment before she reached out offering the blood bags.

Damon took them and drained them quickly the hunger for blood overtaking his senses. After he drained two, he realised that Elena no longer stood outside the shower, in fact he sensed she was behind him. He drained the last bag as he felt Elena wrap her arms around him his waist and press her body into his pressing her lips softly into his back. He turned around and softly took her in his arms pulling deeper into the spray, he quickly covered her lips with his devouring her mouth. She responded with a desperation that surprised him causing him to gasp into her mouth and stumble back into the tile wall.

"Elena…wait-" Damon started but was cut off as Elena pushed her lips back onto his.

"For once Damon, just shut up and kiss me" Elena spoke after a moment causing Damon to smile.

He wrapped his legs under her thighs hoisting her up and pushing her into the tile wall, being much rougher than he was used to being with her. She pulled back looking into his eyes as she gently she lowered herself down on him causing him to gasp and push into her deeper one hand coming down to cover her ass and pull her closer. Their coupling was desperate, Elena hands dug into his back so hard he could feel the breaking of his skin and the smell of his blood wafted through the air.

Damon placed his palm next to her as he started to drive into her deeper and faster causing her to gasp and bury her face in his neck but after a few moments Damon felt her start to gasp as she started to thrust herself down faster on him. Damon pulled her closer as her gasp turned into a scream as she felt her tightening around him causing him to pull him closer with one hand whilst the other pushed so hard into the wall, he felt the tiles breaking under his hands. The feeling of her tightening around him send him gasping and hurtling over the edge with her as he buried his face in her neck and softly place kisses there.

After a few moments Elena gently separated them and placed her feet on the ground, Damon back away slightly but kept his arms around her gently caressing her back causing her to pull herself closer to him and gently kiss him on the lips. After a few moments she grabbed the shampoo bottle there and poured some into her hands before she started to massage it into his hair causing him to tilt his head back and sigh in pleasure. Damon rinsed his hair as Elena stepped out of the shower, slipping a towel up around herself as Damon turned the taps off and stepped out as well. Damon sauntered over to her disregarding a towel, he pulled her into his arms as he gently smiled at her.

"When does Stefan get back?" Damon asked a mischievous look in his eyes, his question caused him to laugh and pull him back towards.

"Not until lunch time, we have all night to ourselves" Elena smiled letting the towel drop down to the floor as he grabbed and gently fell into the sheets.

The rest of the night was a blur for the reunited lovers, they quickly fell into the passion that had been bottled up for the last six months. As Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms in the soft light of the morning, he looked over at the journals that she had written. Gently sliding out beneath her Damon started to read; perhaps it had something to do with the spell or maybe he was simply on edge, but he felt no need for sleep. As he read Damon's heart started to constrict painfully as he took in the journal entries, softly stroking Elena's back as he read about Elena's life without him.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think, I am currently writing two story so I will be alternating updating between the two depending which one I feel like writing more at the time. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always let me know what you think with a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hello everyone I am sorry for my long absence; I have not been in the been state both physically and mentally. I have had four wisdom teeth pulled out and due to current conditions, I could not be put under they could only be done with a local so not the funnest time in the world.**

**And second my mental health has worsened, and I have been diagnosed with a second mental illness, Generalised Anxiety Disorder with Panic. They have been adjusting my medications and it hasn't been the funniest time in the world. Anyways here is the second chapter I don't feel like it is up to scratch so please let me know what you all think of it and as always on with the story…**

**Chapter 24: Graduation **

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Saturday, Morning, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View _

Damon had been reclining on the bed with Elena gently sleeping beside him for the last two hours, he had read only a quarter of the way through the first journal when he heard the sound of Stefan's car screeching up the driveway. Damon placed the journal next to the others by the bed before he got up putting on some jeans and t-shirt walking to the door. He opened it before he stopped over the threshold and looked back at Elena who was currently buried under the blanket only her bare back and head were visible. He smiled softly before he turned around as he heard his brother's car come to a screeching halt in the driveway. Damon sped down the stairs and into the sitting room pouring himself a drink as the front door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed out as Damon turned to face his brother who appeared in the entry way.

"Damon…its true…you're awake, but Elena…" Stefan said as Damon walked up to his brother a sad smile on his face.

"She's ok…she did something stupid but she's alive…kind of" Damon replied as he came to a stop in front of his brother who looked like he was trying to control himself.

Stefan took a deep breath before he slowly grasped Damon's shoulder, when he felt it for himself several tears dripped from Stefan's eyes before he pulled Damon into a bone crushing hug burying his head in his older brothers' shoulder.

"I'm back Stefan" Damon murmured as he pulled, he younger brother in closer trying to reassure him he was in fact back and he wasn't going anywhere.

After a few moments Damon could feel a wetness on his shoulder, and it made him realise that Stefan was in fact crying from being reunited with his brother. Stefan pulled back after a few moments to look at him again, a question forming in his eyes.

"How did Elena break the spell, Caroline just told me that Elena had figured out a way to break it nothing else" Stefan murmured as Damon sensed Elena waking upstairs through their bond.

"There was only one way to break the spell Stefan, Elena died but she's ok…well as ok as she can be in this situation" Damon murmured as he felt Elena leave his room and start to wander towards the staircase.

Stefan had a look of confusion on his face as he suddenly sensed another vampire on the stairs, as Elena walked down the stairs dressed in one of his shirts and her jeans Damon's heart melted at the sight before him.

"Hi Stefan…guess what?" Elena weakly joked as she came to stand beside Damon sliding her hand into his.

The look of confusion lasted on Stefan's faces last only a few more moments before it was replaced by a look of understanding and betrayal as if Elena had just told him Elena and I had been sleeping together while she was still with Stefan.

"You're a vampire…that's how you broke the spell. You became a vampire for him?" Stefan asked looking between Damon and Elena.

"It…it was the only way Stefan, I'm sorry if this hurts you but I had to get Damon back" Elena murmured leaning into Damon as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Stefan looked hurt for a couple of moments before he looked back at Damon and the angry, hurtful looked washed away to replaced by one of happiness.

"You know what, I'm happy you are awake Damon" Stefan murmured as Elena smiled at him in thanks.

Damon looked down at Elena realising that she was still in the early hours of being a vampire and she would need more blood.

"I'll be back, need to feed the new vampire" Damon murmured leaning down and softly kissing Elena before racing off to cellar.

Damon raced down the stairs and to freezer where they kept the blood bags, he was still hungry and his and Elena's little 'activities' had drained him dry. As he drank a blood bag his thoughts wandered to the journal Elena had been keeping whilst he had been asleep. He had only read several chapters before Stefan had interrupted his peace, but he and Elena would be having a long chat what happened while he was gone. Damon drank another blood bag before he grabbed two more and raced back up the stairs, Damon found only Elena standing in his lounge room with Stefan nowhere to be seen.

"Where did my brooding brother go?" Damon asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Elena followed his lead her eyes solely focused on the blood Damon carried in his hands.

"He went to say hi to Caroline" Elena murmured as she came to sit down beside Damon still transfixed by the red liquid in his hands.

Suddenly her eyes started to turn blood red and veins appeared beneath her eyes while fangs grew in her mouth. Elena hand shot up to her mouth expecting to feel more pain, but she found none, Damon raised a hand holding a blood bag and gently handed it to her.

"Go slow ok, try to control how fast you drink the blood bag and the blood lust will get easier" Damon murmured as Elena snatched the bag from one of his hand his other hand had come up to rest gently on the side of her face.

It stayed there as she popped the cap off the blood bag and took a deep breath, leaning into his hand slightly as she drank. The second bag went down much slower than the first and as she finished, she dropped the bag and leaned her forehead onto Damon's chest and took several breaths. After several moments she looked back up, she had been able to calm herself much quicker than he had thought she would but then again once Elena had gotten through the struggles of the sire bond in the future she had made a magnificent vampire. She smiled up at him as one of her hands came up and around his neck to gently play with his hair whilst the other simply stayed on his chest.

"Where's Stefan gone?" Damon murmured after several moments of silence.

"He went to see Caroline; I wanted some time with you before graduation this afternoon" Elena murmured from her spot near his heart.

"Why did you do this Elena?" Damon murmured pulling away slightly and looking down at her with disappoint in his eyes. Elena backed away from him, as if she didn't understand the meaning behind the question.

"It was the only way to get way you up Damon, I did what I had to do" Elena said almost hissing at him and for a moment Damon had forgotten she was not longer a human and she was new so to being a vampire that he needed to tread carefully.

"You could have let me go" Damon murmured causing Elena to raise her hand to her mouth.

"What…I just move on with my life, pretend that I had never met you never entered my world" Elena exclaimed the rage she was feeling was being expressed in the darkening of her yes and rippling of her veins being exposed under eyes.

"Yes Elena your eighteen you have your whole life ahead of you, you could of went to college me some perfect med student and lived an apple pie life, the one you always dreamed of" Damon screamed back no longer able to whole back his self-defamation.

"And what the hell makes you think I want that anymore, huh. Don't you remember what you said to me what you said to on the side of the road. You knew exactly what I wanted…what I needed. I needed passion and adventure and even a little danger. I'd give all that up in a second if it meant an eternity with you" Elena said walking closer to Damon and raising her hand to his cheek.

She pulled her hand and placed in over her chest, where her now undead beating heart lay. Damon took some breathes and remembered a similar time in an alternate when she had done this. The circumstances where different but the intent was there; she was trying to convince him about him much she loved and just like before he couldn't accept it.

Not only that but there were other ramifications to what she had done; in the future Cade had taken Elena's coffins for two reasons. The first was that he required in as part of his ritual in which to open the doorway and second was how dangerous Elena was to Cade. Petrova blood had special properties, but act into the fact that it was lethal if injected into Cade it would be able to kill him. The only reason he hadn't killed Elena was because.

She was an easily acquired pure soul and if he hadn't had the time to find another. The conditions needed to open his portal only came once a millennium. But now he would have the time, almost eight years to find one and now Elena was a direct threat to him. Cade, when he finds out what Elena had done would stop at nothing to make sure she would be taken out of picture.

"Damon…please I need to. The entire time you were gone I felt like I had lost a part of me. Just a big part, just the part that made me feel human" Elena spoke backing away from Damon.

"I need to get ready for graduation, it's in a couple of hours. Can we save this until after that please?" Elena asked as she prepared to leave the house, Damon heart clenched, and he swiftly made his way to her.

"Hey, I'm, I just I love you and I want to give you everything you want" Damon murmured leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Elena ended quicker than she usually did and made her way out the door, Damon could sense he had upset her but before he could really do anything about it, he sensed she had sped off and was gone. Cursing himself he started to walk back over towards his drink cart and when he finally arrived, he started to swear up a storm. Someone had drunk his _entire _liquor supply and hadn't even bothered to replace it.

"For the love of…you are gone for a few months and suddenly it's open season on your bourbon. You are back for five minutes, you upset Elena and you can't even have a drink" Damon mumbled to himself as he sped up the stairs and got ready.

He had to go hunt up some bourbon, then get ready for Elena's graduation (he was really was gone a long time) and find a way to…apologize, something that he didn't do…period, but Elena had always been the exception to the rule.

**Mystic Falls High School, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Saturday, Afternoon, **_**2011 **_

_DPOV_

Damon had found his favourite bourbon at a liquor store two towns over, and after find some blood as well he made his way back to Mystic Falls. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say to Elena when he pulled up in the Mystic Falls parking lot along with the other guests who were arriving for graduation. Damon got out and started to follow the crowd, his mind was lost in thoughts he didn't notice the stares he was coming from everyone around him; forgetting that to the rest of the world he had been in a coma for the last six months.

As he came to the football field he could see the stage that had been set up for the ceremony and the senior class in their burgundy robes were already seated in front of the stage with seats behind them reserved for the loved ones of the students. As Damon stood there, he searched the crowed of young faces until he came across Elena's, she was seated next to Caroline and Bonnie, her soft smile and laughter he could both see and hear from where he was.

"Elena, Elena please can you we talk for a few minutes?" Damon murmured knowing her new hearing would be capable of picking it up.

Sure, enough not only did Elena turn in his direction but so did Caroline and after a quick murmur Bonnie was looking at him as well. Elena stood up and made her way towards Damon who turned for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back around almost dropping when he realised Elena had snuck up on him.

"Jumpy Damon?" Elena asked causing Damon to smile at her before he grimaced, his face looking like he had swallowed a lemon or some vervain.

"I'm…sorry" Damon murmured to her causing Elena eyebrows to shoot up at him, to her knowledge he had never apologized to anyone other than Ric and he had killed him to cause that apology.

"Wow, I never would have thought I would hear you say those words again?" Elena questioned as Damon took a deep breath and held up a hand.

"I'm sorry because I know how you felt…in the future in my darkest moments there were times I considered…killing Bonnie" Damon said hesitantly, there wasn't a look of shock or disappoint…just understanding.

"You didn't Damon and I know you didn't, but this was different. If I did this you would wake up, your life force was tied to mine Damon. This was my choice and I made it. And you know what I would do it a hundred times ov-" Elena's rant was cut off as Damon pulled her to him and started to devour her lips with his.

They simply lost themselves in the moment, forgetting that Elena's entire Senior class was getting a front row seat to the show. A tap on Damon's shoulder almost distracted him, it wasn't until he felt a hand connect with the back of his head that he pulled away from Elena ready to kill whoever it was. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Ric and Stefan; both had smiles on their faces whilst Ric looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I know it has been a while but maybe you should wait until you two are in private?" Ric asked as Stefan laughed a response Damon wasn't expecting.

"Go on Elena, you need to get ready and so do you Ric. Let's go take our seats with the families" Stefan murmured as Damon kissed Elena again before she started to walk away.

"You seem to be much more understanding of my relationship with Elena now?" Damon asked as Stefan smiled at his brother.

"You being gone for six months changed a lot of things Damon and it gave me some perspective and time to think" Stefan murmured as he walked over to the family area and took a seat beside his brother.

_Cade Point of View _

Cade stood on top of the school watching the ceremony play out, rage filling him when he spied the dark raven hair of Damon Salvatore in the crowd. They had broken the spell, but how and as he looked at Elena, he realised how it had been done; she turned herself into a vampire. He had to admire her tenacity, but it was no matter he would continue with his plans, as he watched the students Mystic Falls graduate, he thought of what his next play would be. The loss of Kai had been unexpected and the spell to keep the Bennet witch down had taken more out of him than he thought it would. The witch was powerful and if he didn't deal with this soon, he would be facing too powerful enemies and Damon would win.

Suddenly Cade knew what Damon would next, if not Damon if other members of Mystic Falls find out about the cure the same thing would happen now as it did in the future. They would need the proper incentive to do it but first he had a few things to accomplish; the first was to make sure a certain hunter found his way to Mystic Falls. And the second…it was time wake the first immortal, when they travelled to the island for the cure Cade would be waiting for them…and so would Silas.

Cade continued to watch gathering as the students threw their caps in the air and cheered, Cade let out a laugh he hoped they'd enjoy it while they could because next time Damon wouldn't be put under a spell, Cade was going to put him into the ground.

**End of Chapter Notes: Well what did everyone think, did I overdo it at the end with the foreboding or was it good enough? **

**Let me know what you think with a review and as always thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I am sorry for my long absence however I had computer issues; I lost the charger to my old laptop and due to the age could not get a replacement for it. Due to this I chose to buy a whole new laptop instead since I have not had one in a long time. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this troubling time, COVID-19 is spreading like wildfire across the world and during this time we need to come together. Anyways, I hope this chapter helps to distract and entertain some people who are currently stuck in quarantine, as always on with the show.**

Chapter 25: New York City Part One

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Monday, Morning, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View _

Damon awoke slowly and reached across the bed for Elena, when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and spotted a note on the pillow where Elena had slept the night before. He sat up in bed leaning against the headboard, he reached over and picked up the note from Elena; she had gone shopping with Bonnie and Caroline and to text her when he woke up.

He moved over and got out of bed picking his phone up and sending a quick _I love you _text to Elena before he placed his phone back down and moved to have a shower. Twenty minutes later Damon walked down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the day; he was on his way to get a blood bag when his phone rang from upstairs.

Putting it off for a moment the vampire sped up to his room and picked up his phone, he saw it was Caroline calling and a sudden jolt of fear hit him as he picked up the phone.

"Blondie what's going on?" Damon asked trying to hide any fear in his voice.

"Damon, thank god it's Elena…we've had an incident" Caroline murmured to Damon who was already on his way out the door.

"Where are you?" Damon asked as he walked out the front door and made his way over to his car before he stopped and decided running would be faster.

"Clothes shop on main street, hurry Damon…Elena needs you" Caroline to him as he hung up the phone and disappeared into the forest.

**Boutique Clothing Store, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Monday, Morning, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View_

Damon came to a stop outside the clothing store that Caroline had said the girls were at, the closed sign on the door and the drapes being drawn on the store was not a good sign. He tried to open the door but found it was locked but before he could call out it was swiftly unlocked from the other side. Bonnie stood there, specks of blood were on her blouse, but he found she had no physical marks, but she was trembling and when she tried to smile at him it came out more as a grimace. He swiftly walked in and shut the door behind him locking it once more before he turned and took in the store.

A woman stood sat to the side of the store entrance on a chair, Damon spotted dried blood on her neck and all over her shirt. She had a dazed look on her face, but when Damon saw Caroline standing outside a dressing room door and speaking softly to it Damon realised where Elena was. He made a beeline for the dressing room and when Caroline realised that he was there she looked grateful and happy to see him.

"Elena, Damon's here ok, we are going to take care of the women and he is going to help you" Caroline murmured touching Damon with the trust she held in him now.

Caroline walked past him giving him a look and squeezing his arm as she made her way her way past him and to woman with blood all over her neck. Damon made his way over to the door and sensed that Elena was just on the other side, Damon did not stop he simply broke the lock on the door and went quickly inside. It was a large space but given the store was a boutique clothing store that made sense. Elena sat in front of the mirror simply staring at the reflection; this confused Damon for a moment before he realised her vampire visage had come to the surface.

Elena was simply staring at herself, Damon realised to others she would look like a monster with the veins rippling under her eyes, her eyes itself had turned onyx black that took over a vampires eyes and there was blood coating her mouth and chin. To him she was still gorgeous, and he did not care if she were coated in the blood of a hundred strangers, he would still love her. At the sound of the door closing she slowly turned back to face him before she simply looked at the mirror. Damon simply strode over to her picking, he did not bother to try to talk her, this was not the time or the place he simply her up bridal style and started to make his way out the door. Elena simply leaned her head down against his chest and his concern grew with her lack of reaction.

Damon went to the front door checked both ways before he raced out the door locking it behind him trusting Caroline to fix up the store owners' memories. Damon sped into the forest and started towards the boarding house and as the silence from Elena continued so did Damon's concern for the young vampire in his arms. Once the boarding house came into view and Damon broke the edge of the forest Elena seemed to struggle for a moment before stilling in his arms. He opened the door and quickly sped up the stairs coming to a stop inside in his room closing the door swiftly behind himself.

As he went into the bathroom, he gently placed Elena down on the bathroom counter then turned around and started to fiddle with the knobs starting to get the water ready for her. Damon heard a sniffle after a few moments which caused him to turn around and taken in Elena who now had tears silently streaming down her face. Damon sighed as he walked over to her and he gently cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" Damon murmured as he slowly started to undress her.

Once Elena was fully unclothed Damon took off his boots before he picked her up and sat down in the tub, clothes and all. Damon slowly started to wash her chin, the water started to turn a darker as it was stained with blood and Elena still barely said anything causing Damon to sigh.

"Want to talk about what happened yet?" Damon asked as he gently started to wash one of her hands and moving onto her arm causing her to let out a sigh of content.

"I lost control" Elena murmured to Damon as he stopped what he was doing for a moment.

"Elena, you haven't learnt control yet and that's my fault I should have started to help you get a better handle on it" Damon replied to Elena who sat up and turned in the tub.

"Damon, no this isn't your fault. I should of have fed before I went out with Caroline today but I thought I didn't need to" Elena replied as she gently cupped his face smiling at him, he returned it and for a few moments there was silence as Damon fell into a contemplative mood.

"So, your done with school, right?" Damon asked as Elena leaned her head back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am, why did you have something in mind?" Elena asked as Damon finished washing one arm and started on the other.

"Well, I was thinking now that you have some time, I was thinking of another road trip?" Damon asked as Elena smiled at him.

"If I say no will I be kidnapped again?" Elena questioned causing Damon to laugh at her.

"No, I was thinking we get out of town for a few days and I teach you the fun side of being a vampire" Damon as Elena turned around and straddled his hips.

"Why don't you show me other fun ways to be a vampire" Elena leaned down and murmured in his ear then she nibbled on it softly causing him to moan up and reach for her.

**Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**Tuesday, Morning, **_**2011 **_

Damon was putting the last of the bags into the back of his car as Elena was saying to Alaric and Jeremy before they were set to leave for New York City. Damon had considered keeping it a surprise but with Elena's heightened emotions he did not want to add any more stress or anxiety to her already turbulent emotions. When she found out where he was taking her smile broke over her face as they laid in bed last night after a very lengthy bath.

She had never been and unlike in the future she would have her emotions on this time, Damon had always meant to take Elena back to NYC in the future but with everything that always seemed to happen in their lives the chance never presented itself before Elena was placed into the coma. He explained that it would be easier to hunt in a larger city, when Elena pointed out several cities closer, he simply asked her to trust him. As he closed the trunk, he heard Elena and Alaric making their way over to the car while the front door slamming shut signalled Jeremy going back into the house.

Damon walked around the car as Elena came to stand beside him with Alaric standing across from on the sidewalk. Damon realised Alaric wanted a private word with him before they set out on their trip, Damon simply looked down at Elena for a moment and after a bit of silent communication between the two she understood, huffed out a breathe and got into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Damon and Alaric walked up to the Gilbert house and came to a stop several feet from the car.

"Damon, keep an eye on her ok…the last couple of months have been hard on her" Alaric murmured to Damon who raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't had a chance to read the diaries she kept me, but I know she was having troubles" Damon murmured, his choice of words made Alaric laugh bitterly.

"It's not my place to, it's her but use this trip to ask her…reading isn't going to be enough Damon" Ric murmured to him as he nodded his head in understanding.

Damon looked back at the car and Elena who had slipped the key into the ignition, she was fiddling with the radio, but Damon could tell by the tension in her shoulders she had heard what they been talking about. Damon sighed and made his way over to the car and got into the driver's side. Damon looked at Elena who seemed to studiously be ignoring him and keeping her whole focus on the radio.

Damon reached out with his hand and softly grabbed her smaller one with his larger one and gently squeezed in reassurance. The squeeze he got back was tight but smile from her was tighter and as Damon opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to stop him.

"Can we talk about this in New York?" Elena asked softly as Damon smiled at her softly.

"Yeah sure of course we can, New York City here we come" Damon said trying to get a laugh from her but all he got was a squeeze and another tight smile.

"I love you Damon" Elena murmured causing Damon to smile as he put the car into gear and he to pull her hand to his lips and kiss the back softly.

"I love you too Elena" Damon murmured as they pulled away from the Gilbert house and started to make their way out of town.

**The Ritz-Carlton, New York City, New York**

**Tuesday, Morning, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View_

Damon smiled at Elena who was currently mesmerised by the high-rise buildings and Central Park that they were currently driving by that she had not noticed Damon pulling up to one of the most exclusive hotels for her. When Damon stopped the car and put it into park Elena finally took in where they had stopped. Damon's door was opened by a valet who was dressed smartly in red and black, tipping his hat at Damon who stood out and slipped a twenty-dollar bill into his hand for parking his car. Two more went to the back of the car to collect their bags and place them on a trolley, then as Damon and Elena made their way up to the revolving door of the hotel Elena finally found her voice.

"Is this…is this the Ritz?" Elena asked barely able to believe it as she took in the lobby of the building.

The lobby was white marble with several soft white couches on nears pillars that were spread throughout the reception on the right-hand side, whilst on the left there was a long counter with several people standing behind them looking at computers, there were several people spread throughout the room but for the most part the reception area was rather empty for the time of day it was. Damon directed Elena to the counter where a young blonde woman was currently standing with a smile on her face.

"Hi, welcome to the Ritz-Carlton, how may I help you today?" she asked smiling politely at the pair but her gaze lingered slightly more on Damon than Elena making Elena tighten the arm that was currently wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, my name is Damon Salvatore I would like my apartment unlocked please" Damon murmured pulling out a card and handing it over to the young lady causing her to gulp as she looked at him again as if seeing him for the first time.

"Would you like your regular meal brought up to you sir?" the woman asked shakily as if she was afraid of him.

"No, we will be having breakfast on the go today" Damon replied as the woman breathed out in relief and started to look down at her computer and hitting several keys.

"You haven't been back in several years Mr Salvatore but we have kept penthouse clean for you in the interim per policy, here are your room keys" the young woman said handing over took cards to open the way to the penthouse.

The two porters fell into step behind Damon Elena as they made their way into the hotel elevator, Damon scanned his card and pushed the button for P3 or penthouse three. As the elevator ascended Damon looked down at Elena who seemed to be almost bouncing out of her shoes in excitement, a soft smile broke out over his face at her enthusiasm. She met his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a kiss that made his toes curl, not that he would ever admit the power she had over him to anybody other than her.

The elevator dinged and the two porters wheeled the luggage carts into the penthouse followed closely by Elena and Damon. There was a kitchen to the right with an island and several stools, there was an abundance of different appliances everything they would need. Directly opposite the door was a floor to ceiling glass window with a door that led out to the balcony overlooking central park. There were several black leather couches spread out with a glass coffee table in the centre just before the door to the balcony.

The porters opened a double opposite the kitchen and wheeled the bags into the bedroom that held a king size bed, another window this one with curtains that were currently being pulled back as the porters deposited their bags on the bed. The entire penthouse was coloured in muted dark browns, the same as the boarding house in Mystic Falls. The room was the same colour however the linens on the bed were all black and there were four pillows on the bed. The porters finished up depositing their clothes in the room and Damon held a tip for each as they quickly took the money and exited the room.

Elena had walked out onto the balcony and was looking at Central Park, as the door closed behind the porters Damon walked out and wrapped his arms waist. She leaned back into his arms and placed her hands over his and pulled him in closer, breathing deeply and letting all tension out of her shoulders. She smiled up at him causing Damon to lean down and capture her lips in a heated kiss. She turned in his arms and jumped up onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing against him showing him what she wanted. Damon growled and moved Elena through the apartment and into his room, clothes disappearing from their bodies as they disappeared behind the double doors.

**The Ritz-Carlton, New York City, New York**

**Tuesday, Evening, **_**2011 **_

_Damon Point of View _

After Elena and Damon had broken in the bed, they had gotten dressed and begun their exploration of New York City. Elena dragged him to the big landmarks they could see in their first day, the Empire State Building, Central Park and zoo located there, Times Square and New York Museum of History and Art. They had arrived back at the hotel and Damon had suggested Elena get changed as now the sun had gone down, they would be going on their first hunting trip. Damon could sense Elena's nervousness and he knew she would have control; she had already demonstrated that yesterday when she had stopped herself from going after the shopkeeper back in Mystic Falls.

Damon was currently seated on one of their couches waiting for Elena to get changed into more appropriate clothes for their hunting trip, Damon had suggested jeans and a simple t-shirt. When the door to the door bedroom opened Damon had a sudden flash of memory from the future of Elena dressing in almost the exact same outfit; it was form fitting black jeans with a pair of boots, a reddish pink shirt covered by a simple leather jacket. Damon shook his head out of his memories as Elena made her way over to him and sat down beside him.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked picking up her hand and softly running his thumb across the back of it.

"Let's do this" Elena said getting up and pulling him with her making their way out the door of penthouse.

As they got into the elevator and rode it down Elena death grip on his hand increased. They made their way out of the hotel and came to a stop on the still busy streets outside the Ritz. Elena looked up at Damon as he simply led them down the road to the crosswalk and over the road into Central Park. They slowly made their way through the park on one of the many paths that went through it, Elena was becoming more at peace as they slowly made their way through the park. Damon suddenly came to a halt and looked up at one of the enormous trees, he grinned down at Elena before he ran towards it leaping almost half as high as it was grabbing it and swinging upwards.

Elena's mouth dropped for a moment before a determined look overcame her face; she ran towards the tree and jumped not quite making the same height but covering a more distance than would be possible for a human. Elena laughed as she started to make her way up the tree to where Damon was now perched on one of the uppermost branches grinning down at her as she laughed making her way up to him. When she finally did, she gasped at the sight that was before her, she could almost all of Central Park from where they were located. Damon leaned back into the trunk of the tree and pulled Elena with him matching her own laughter with his before he pulled her into a kiss breaking off her laughter and making her gasp in surprise and grab onto him in slight fear still not understanding that even if she fell she was as unbreakable as he was now.

"Why did you bring me up here Damon?" Elena asked after breaking kiss but not moving out of his tight hold on her.

"To show you the good parts of being a vampire" Damon murmured back at her.

"I already know the good parts of being a vampire…want to know what they are for me?" Elena asked Damon who raised his eyebrow.

"What are they?" Damon asked as Elena raised a hand and started to gently stroke his cheek.

"I get you back in my life…forever" Elena murmured; her words caused a swelling of emotion to rise in Damon almost causing him to lose his breath.

"I love you Elena" Damon murmured.

"I love you too Damon" Elena replied still stroking his cheek.

Footsteps from below caused Damon to break apart from Elena and looked down; there was a man currently making his way through the park alone. This was the other reason Damon had stopped where they were, it was one of the less used and more hidden paths in the park.

"And now to business…follow me ok?" Damon asked Elena who only smiled back at him.

"Anywhere" Elena murmured causing Damon to smile once again.

Damon backed away from Elena and jumped from tree landing nimbly on the ground and swiftly speeding over the man grabbing him by the collar and turning him around.

"You will not make a sound, you will feel no pain and you will stand still until I tell you otherwise" Damon spoke his iris growing wider and closer together as he compelled the man.

Elena landed closely behind him and made her way over the trepidation from before started to make her nervous once again. Damon reassured her by pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You can do this, trust me ok?" Damon spoke, Elena nodding her head in response.

Damon pulled her closer to the man and pointed out the bulging vein on the man's neck.

"There's where you want to bite, ok and when you start hear their heartbeat slow you have to stop" Damon told her as she came over letting her fangs pierce down through her gums, the bloodlust almost taking over.

Elena lowered her head and plunged her fangs into the man's neck letting several gulps of blood pass into her mouth. Elena continued like this for several moments, taking as much as she could take and when Damon started to sense the heartbeat slow, he moved closer to the pair. He didn't want to pull her away from the man, she needed to learn control, but he would stop her if she went too far.

"Elena…Elena you need to stop" Damon murmured stepping closer again as she almost growled at him.

In a few moments the man would be too far gone and as he went to pull Elena, she threw herself away from the man and into the tree they had climbed before. Damon swiftly bit into his wrist and shoved it into the man's healing him quickly and sending him away. Damon turned back to Elena who was wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth, a smile was forming on her face before she suddenly leaped into Damon trust him to catch her. He picked her up and spun her around making her laughter right out into the night.

"I did it" Elena murmured to him before she pulled back and looked him in the eyes and pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

"Thank you, Damon," Elena murmured before pulling him down in for another kiss.

The pair becoming lost in each in Central Park beneath the moon and for the first time since Elena had woken up since in transition, she felt truly at peace with who and what she now was.

**End of Chapter Note: What did everyone think of Elena's first hunting trip as a vampire, this chapter got a bit away from me. I hope you all like it and please let me know what you thought of it with a review.**


End file.
